MY PRINCESS
by LORENIS-CHAN DE LAWLIET
Summary: "Soy Ichigo Kurosaki, 17 años, cabello naranja, estudiante, con novia y en mis planes para el futuro no entraba ser obligado a casarse con una fea, caprichosa e histérica princesa...aunque retiro lo de fea..." (IchiRuki y GrimmRuki)
1. La princesa y la fresa I

**Summary: "Soy Ichigo Kurosaki, 17 años, cabello naranja, estudiante, con novia y en mis planes para el futuro no entraba ser obligado a casarse con una fea, caprichosa e histérica princesa...aunque retiro lo de fea..."**

**Konichiwa! Como habia dicho en mi otro fic, les dejo esta nueva historia que espero que lo disfruten!**

**Simbologia:**

-dialogos

**Recuerdos**

_pensamientos_

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 1<p>

"La princesa y la fresa I"

Seguro que más de una habrá soñado alguna vez que pasaría si fuesen princesas y los beneficios que tendrían como vivir en un lugar lleno de lujos, súbditos que te atienden a todas horas y por supuesto no nos olvidemos del príncipe azul…

Para mi mala suerte, yo tengo todo eso, bueno a excepción del príncipe azul creo… ¡y déjenme decirles que apesta!

¡Sí, soy una princesa! Y desde que tengo uso de razón he pedido todas las noches despertar al día siguiente como una persona normal.

Ustedes pensaran que estoy loca pero es que… ¡Ya no puedo más! Acabo de cumplir 17 años y en vez de princesa ¡me siento una prisionera!

A pesar de que estamos en el siglo XXI, la isla de Corea sigue siendo una monarquía y de las pocas que quedan. La familia Kuchiki, a la cual pertenezco, es la que siempre ha reinado, y a través de muchas generaciones se caracterizaron por buscar el bienestar del pueblo pero con la diferencia que no teníamos relaciones con los demás países ya que según mis antepasados no querían que modificáramos nuestras costumbres

Pero desde que mi padre, Byakuya Kuchiki, asumió el trono trató de modificar algunos de estos reglamentos diciendo que para que el país progresara necesitábamos relacionarnos con los demás

Finalmente, desde hace 5 años, Corea abrió sus puertas a los ojos del mundo, por lo que algunas personas ni sabrán que existimos en el mapa.

-Princesa – Tocaron a la puerta de mi habitación. Suspiré fastidiada ya que no me agradaba que me llamaran por mi título. Lo único que pedía era que me nombraran por mi nombre aunque sabía que eso era imposible por los _benditos protocolos._

-Pase – La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una de las criadas quien me hizo una reverencia y sin despegar la mirada del piso, me dijo:

-Princesa, Su majestad ordena que vaya al despacho real

Abrí los ojos como plato.

¿Mi padre estaba aquí? Qué extraño. Pensé que la conferencia internacional a la que él había asistido iba durar hasta mañana o eso es lo que me había dicho Zangetsu y Sode no Shirayuki, mis tutores.

- Puedes retirarte – Le ordené a la muchacha quien de nuevo volvió a inclinar la cabeza exageradamente mientras salía.

-Ah – Suspiré –Muy bien, no hagamos esperar al rey – Susurré de mala gana mientras me levantaba de mi cama.

La relación entre mi padre y yo era prácticamente de dos desconocidos. Esto se debía a que él tenía una actitud fría y no expresaba ningún sentimientos hacia los demás. No lo culpaba, era el rey y desde pequeño le enseñaron a poner la razón antes que las emociones. Lo único que hasta ahora no he podido comprender es el hecho de que nunca me ha permitido salir del palacio a tal punto que era todo un misterio para el pueblo de Corea….

Antes de salir me di una ojeada en el hermoso y grande espejo Victoriano que mi padrino Jushiro me había regalado cuando nací.

Con resignación, sabía lo que vería.

-No voy a cambiar.

Debería ser alta, rubia, ojos celeste y con pechos grandes, según las tontas películas americanas de Disney que disfrutaban meter porquería en las mentes de las niñas.

Por el contrario, soy muy baja para mi edad a pesar que desde pequeña me habían obligado a ingerir un sinfín de vitaminas que apenas lograba mantener en mi boca ya que luego, sin que nadie se percatase, las botaba en las tantas macetas que había en el palacio.

_No te preocupes damita, muy pronto pegarás el estirón_ Es lo que siempre me decía Zangetsu tratando de animarme, sin embargo ese consuelo había dejado de funcionar cuando cumplí 15 años.

Mi piel es tan blanca como el marfil que incluso había llegado a la conclusión que los Kuchiki éramos descendientes de los albinos.

Resultaba innecesario añadir que mis pechos no eran de mi agrado. Muy pequeños para una adolescente delgada y que era impuesta a usar vestidos.

Puede que el único atractivo que tenga sean mis ojos. Enormes y que resaltaban a primera vista. Tenían una extraña tonalidad entre azul y violeta, lo cual los hacía más misteriosos.

- Aunque quizás también mi cabello – Agregué mientras pasaba mi mano por mis largos tirabuzones. Eran de color azabache y caían en cascada hasta mi cintura. Procuraba tener mi cabello sujeto en una coleta, algo que le molestaba a Sode No Shirayuki quien disfrutaba peinarme todas las mañanas. Lo único que dejaba suelto era un pequeño mechón que caía cómodamente entre mis ojos.

¡Oh, no!

Entonces me di cuenta que había gastado más de 5 minutos contemplando mi patético aspecto y mi padre no era una persona muy paciente que digamos…

- Pase – Se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta del despacho real. Todavía tenía la respiración entrecortada ya que había hecho una carrera contra el tiempo para llegar donde mi padre en unos minutos. Felizmente conocía el palacio como la palma de mi mano.

_Claro, si este es el único lugar que has conocido en toda tu vida_

Giré el pesado pomo tirando lentamente la puerta hacia atrás. Apenas había entrado y mis ojos se ensancharon a más no poder.

El hecho de que el despacho de mi padre era digno de la realeza no era lo que me sorprendió sino las dos personas que se encontraban ahí, exactamente en el rincón más alejado del lugar.

-Buenos días, padre – Saludé al percatarme de la imponente figura de un hombre de unos 35 años, cabello azabache como el mío, ojos plomos y que vestía, como siempre, un elegante smokin negro.

- Buenos días, Rukia – Su voz sonó más severa de lo normal. Sentado detrás de su escritorio me mandó una mirada de reproche – Se puede saber ¿Por qué te has demorado tanto en bajar? Mandé a la criada a llamarte hace más de 15 minutos

_¿15 minutos? ¡Ja! ¡Fueron solo 10! ¿Quieres un consejo? ¡Cómprate otro reloj!_

-Lo siento –Fue lo único que dije bajando la cabeza sumisa. Si él no fuese el rey de Corea, hace rato le hubiese contestado de una forma grosera tal y como lo haría cualquier adolescente de mi edad. Pero la realidad era otra, y si yo hacía esto mi padre era capaz de enviarme a un convento.

_Lo bueno es que conocerías un lugar más._

-Si me permite su Alteza, creo que no debería ser tan duro con la dami…digo con la princesa. Recién acaba de cumplir 17 años. – No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risita al escuchar el tono despreocupado de Zangetsu.

Alcé la cabeza y compartí una mirada de complicidad con aquel hombre delgado, alto, que tenía el cabello largo y despeinado de un color marrón oscuro. No podía olvidar de mencionar sus estrechas gafas de cristal ahumada las cuales cubrían sus ojos.

_Nunca vas a cambiar. _

-Idiota, cállate – Le susurró Sode No Shirayuki, a su costado, dándole un pequeño codazo en las costillas y ordenándome con la mirada que dejara de sonreír.

Pero yo hice todo lo contrario y esbocé una sonrisa pícara. Sabía que frente a mi padre, su personalidad cambiaba por completo.

_Y eso lo hace ver más fea _Me había dicho una vez Zangetsu mientras me enseñaba economía, y para su desgracia ella lo oyó. A la mañana siguiente él apareció en el palacio con varios vendajes en la cabeza y una de las lunas de sus lentes rota.

_Igual, siempre ha sido bonita. _Pensé. Mi tutora tenía el cabello largo de una combinación entre azul pálido y blanco, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve. Le encantaba usar vestidos como el que ahora mismo usaba y que la hacían ver como un miembro más de la nobleza.

_No los cambiaría por nada del mundo_ Agregué. Prácticamente el único cariño que había conocido en este lugar había sido el de ellos dos, quienes me conocían desde que estaba en pañales. Me querían sin condiciones, me consolaban, se reían cuando me reía, eran mis mejores amigos y confidentes

-Rukia – La voz de mi padre me obligó a prestarle atención.

Qué extraño. ¿Por qué me está mirando de pies a cabeza? ¿Y por qué Zangetsu está haciendo esas extrañas señas?

-Rukia ¿Se puede saber porque estás vestida así?

-Demonios – Maldije sin pensarlo. Había olvidado cambiarme mis vaqueros y mi camiseta por aquellos anticuados vestidos. Cada vez que mi padre se ausentaba del palacio osea siempre, yo aprovechaba para ponerme la ropa que usaban los hijos de los criados quienes ya se habían acostumbrado a mis extraños caprichos.

-¿Qué clase vocabulario es ese? – Exigió saber.

-Yo… - Mi mente se había quedado en blanco. ¿Qué excusa le diría?

-Su Majestad, la princesa tiene una extraña fascinación por la ropa del pueblo –Intervino Sode No Shirauki.

-¿No cree que se le ve más bonita? – Soltó Zangetsu recibiendo esta vez un pisotón en los pies.

Mi padre ignoró los comentarios de mis tutores.

- Si tu madre te viera en estos momentos, estaría muy decepcionada – Y entonces sentí una fuerte punzada en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Odiaba que mencionaran a esa persona en mi presencia. El solo escuchar su nombre me deprimía por completo…

Mi madre, la Reina Hisana, había fallecido luego de que diera a luz a la princesa de Corea…a mí.

Otra de las razones de que mi padre me tratara con frialdad. Era lógico ¿Cómo podría darle afecto a la persona que le había arrebatado al único amor de su vida?

Al no escuchar respuesta alguna, mi padre ordenó que me sentara en uno de los sofás. Acaté sin protestar.

- Rukia, hay algo que debo informarte– Por su tono de voz deduje que esa noticia no iba a ser de mi agrado.

_Aquí huele raro_ Pensé al notar como el rostro de mis amigos se tornaba nervioso

- ¿Qué es padre? – Pregunté con temor.

_Me va a mandar a un convento._

- Hace años, tu abuelo y…

¡Oh por Dios! ¡No puede ser! ¡El momento había llegado!

-¿Sucede algo? – Inquirió mi padre al ver que había pegado un respingo de mi asiento

- N-no, prosiga por favor –Logré decir. Mi progenitor siguió hablando y hablando mientras yo recordaba el día en que, sin querer, había descubierto el giro que iba a dar mi vida...

**- Damita. ¿Dónde está?- La voz de Zangetsu se hacía cada vez más lejana al mismo tiempo que yo me escondía debajo del enorme escritorio de mi padre. Seguro que ellos pensaban que no me atrevería a entrar al despacho del Rey pero lo hice!**

**Sabía que iba a recibir un tremendo castigo luego de que me encontraran pero eso era mejor a que estuviese en aquella aburrida fiesta de adultos que lo único que les importaba era tener el favor del Rey.**

**A pesar que tenía recién 8 años, ya sabía reconocer cuando una persona era sincera o hipócrita.**

**Me quedé en ese sitio por más de 15 minutos hasta que decidí salir. Seguro que Zangetsu y Sode no Shirayuki me estaban buscando por el jardín. Era mejor regresar a mi habitación y fingir que había estado todo el tiempo en el baño.**

**Y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, escuché varios pasos acercándose. Mi corazón dejó de latir por unos segundos.**

**¡Si mi padre me descubría ahorita, me mandaba con aquellas mujeres que vestían como pingüino!**

**Si pensarlo dos veces, volví a esconderme justo unos instantes antes que la puerta se abriera.**

**-Es mejor que hablemos aquí – ¡Era mi padre! **

**-tienes razón – Sentí un alivio al escuchar el suave tono de voz de mi padrino. Si el Rey intentaba mandarme a un convento, Jushiro me defendería.**

**La puerta se cerró. Se produjo un silencio que se prolongó por varios minutos **

**-Entonces, ¿Qué va a hacer Su majestad? – Preguntó mi padrino. – ¿Va a dejar que ese pacto se cumpla?**

**¿Pacto? ¿Qué pacto se iba a cumplir?**

**-No me queda más remedio –Fue la cortante respuesta de mi progenitor – Esa fue la última voluntad de mi padre y lo tengo que cumplir.**

**- No pensé que tu padre haría tal cosa.**

**-Yo tampoco – Siseó. No era necesario verlo para saber que estaba furioso**

**¿Qué había hecho mi abuelo? ¿Acaso había vendido el palacio? ¡Eso sería genial!**

**- Pobre de mí ahijada, no quiero estar presente el día en que se entere que está destinada a casarse con un plebeyo.**

**Las palabras de mi padrino me cayeron como un balde de agua fría y apenas podía procesar el término **_**casarse**_

**¿Me iba a casar? Entonces, eso significaba el porqué del enojo de mi padre. Si yo me casaba…**

**- Jushiro te pido que no comentes esto con nadie. – El tono de voz del Rey sonó más áspero- Ni siquiera el senado está enterado de esto. No quiero apresurar las cosas, por el momento**

**-No te preocupes amigo mío. Mis labios están sellados**

**-Gracias**

**-Y dime ¿Cuándo se lo dirás a Rukia?**

**-No quiero pensar en eso ahora. Pero supongo que será un año antes cumpla los 18.**

**-Me pregunto cómo reaccionará. Aunque el día que se case se cumplirá su sueño**

**-¿Sueño?**

**-Salir de esta prisión jajaja . No me mires así, a pesar de que es pequeña considera su propio hogar como una cárcel **

**Me puse colorada. Nunca más le contaría mis secretos a mi padrino.**

**Mi padre no dio respuesta alguna y más bien cambió de tema.**

**-Tenemos que salir. Los invitados ya se habrán dado cuenta de nuestra ausencia.**

**-Como usted diga, Su Majestad – La puerta se volvió a abrir. Sus pasos fueron poco a poco desapareciendo.**

**Se habían ido**

**Salí de mi escondite y lo primero que hice, naturalmente, fue brincar como un conejo**

**-¡VOY A SER LIBRE! ¡LIBRE!- Gritaba presa de la locura. Si me casaba ya nunca más viviría en este feo lugar. **

**-Pero debo fingir que no sé nada – Agregué para luego soltar un suspiro. De pronto una cosa me empezó a preocupar – Espero que mi príncipe sea guapo**

**No sé en qué momento sucedió pero yo ya consideraba a ese desconocido como mi príncipe que vendría a rescatarme en su hermoso corcel blanco. Tal y como los cuentos de hadas lo describían...**

-Rukia ¿Entendiste no? –Las frías palabras de papá me devolvieron al presente

-¿ah? – Parpadeé varias veces tratando de recordar lo último que había dicho.

- Dentro de dos semanas viajarás a Japón a conocer a tu prometido –Me lo repitió con un ligero tic en el ojo.

¿Japón? ¿ Mi príncipe vivía en el país del sol naciente? Y yo que había pensado todo este tiempo que él vivía en esta ciudad.

Estábamos tan lejos

_Pero muy pronto tan cerca_

-Como usted ordene – Creo que mi voz sonó demasiado emocionada ya que Zangetsu y Sode No Shirayuki no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban .Esos dos seguro habían pensado que iba a armar un tremendo berrinche para impedir mi matrimonio.

_Que poco me conocen_

Por su parte, el Rey no estaba sorprendido ante mi reacción. Sabía que lo que más anhelaba era salir de aquí y que no me importaba si tendría que unir mi vida con la de un extraño

-Acabo de mandarle una carta a tu hermano contándole la situación

Sonreí ante la mención de Ulquiorra. Mi hermano tenía 19 años y estaba estudiando en Inglaterra desde hace 5. Todos los veranos venía a visitarme y a contarme como eran las costumbres de la gente de Europa. Incluso me traía prendas vestir de allá sin que papá se diese cuenta.

¡Lo extrañaba tanto! Cuando era pequeña, el me decía que algún día iba a sacarme de aquí y que ambos viajaríamos por todo el mundo como personas normales sin que nadie nos vigilase

_No te preocupes hermano. Muy pronto realizaremos aquel sueño._

-Tus tutores viajaran contigo. Tu estancia en Japón será de 6 meses

¿6 meses? ¿Tanto tiempo?

- Durante ese tiempo, tú y Kurosaki Ichigo se conocerán mejor. – Me dijo adivinando mis pensamientos.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar su nombre. Mi príncipe se llamaba Ichigo y…

De repente el pánico me invadió al preguntarme si él sabría que existo.

-Padre, Ichi…digo mi prometido ¿Sabe lo del pacto? – pregunté aterrada. Un terrible presentimiento se estaba formando en una parte muy profunda de mí.

-Naturalmente – Su respuesta me tranquilizó. – Luego de la muerte de tu abuelo, la familia Kurosaki fue informada de su último deseo.

-Entiendo – Mis mejillas se habían teñido de un color carmín. Seguro que Ichigo estaba igual de ansioso que yo por conocernos.

-Dentro del transcurso de la semana, te informaré sobre los detalles de tu viaje. Por el momento, puedes retirarte – Finalizó.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me acerque hacia él y le di un fugaz beso en la mejilla. Nunca había hecho semejante muestra de afecto hacia él pero en estos momentos sentía la necesidad de mostrarle mi agradecimiento por no haber impedido mi pase hacia la libertad

-Gracias – Sin darles tiempo a que los que estaban en la habitación reaccionaran, salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Luego de algunas horas me encontraba en el cuarto exclusivo para mis estudios. Estaba traduciendo algunos libros de inglés a coreano. No entendía por qué mi progenitor estaba empeñado en que aprendiera otro tedioso idioma.

Suficiente tenía con el francés, italiano, alemán, chino, polaco y por supuesto el japonés que desde niña me habían impuesto en la cabeza.

-Esto es extraño – Fue lo primero que dijeron Zangetsu y Sode no Shirayuki al entrar a la habitación. No dejaban de observarme.

Yo simplemente me encogí de hombros y sin despegar la mirada del libro, les respondí:

-No hay nada extraño. Si la voluntad de mi abuelo fue casarme, yo solo debo de resignarme a cumplirlo – Lo ultimo trate de decirlo en un tono entristecido pero sonó demasiado fingido.

-No – Repuso mi tutora cruzándose de brazos y lanzándome una mirada llena de suspicacia – Sabemos que eres capaz hasta de cambiarte el rostro solo por ser libre…

-De lo que nos extrañamos –Continuó Zangetsu –…es que no mostraste sorpresa alguna cuando el Rey te lo contó

Me mordí el labio inferior tratando de no formar una traviesa sonrisa en mis labios. Pero al notar aquel extraño brillo en mis ojos cuando hacia alguna travesura, mis tutores se llevaron la mano a la frente en señal de lamento y dijeron al unísono:

-Tú ya lo sabías.

-Pues…- A continuación procedí a contarles como debajo del escritorio me entere de la existencia de mi príncipe azul.

-Ahora entiendo –Mi tutora fue la primera en hablar –…porque de niña hacías garabatos de dos osos siempre juntos.

-Eran conejos – Le corregí.

-Osos o conejos es lo mismo. Lo que aun no creo es que Su Majestad te haya permitido viajar a un lugar totalmente desconocido.

-Todos los lugares, menos este, son desconocidos para mí –Le recordé

-Me pregunto que dirá mi sobrino Ichigo – El comentario de Zangetsu me dejo en shock

¿Zangetsu era familiar de mi príncipe?

-¿Qué? – Logre apenas articular esa palabra. Sode no Shirayuki estaba igual de conmocionada que yo

-Pensé que lo sabían. – Refutó– Mi apellido es Kurosaki

Ambas negamos con la cabeza. En todos estos años habíamos olvidado preguntar por aquel minúsculo detalle.

-¿Cómo iba a saber que eras tío de Ichigo? – Pregunté exasperada.

-Tienes razón. En fin, damita ¿Quiere saber cómo es su prometido?

-¡NO! – La forma violenta y repentina en que me levante de mi asiento hizo que mis tutores retrocedieran presas del miedo. Durante algunos minutos nos quedamos viendo fijamente manteniendo la misma posición.

- A…Arruinaría la sorpresa –Añadí sentándome de nuevo y escondiendo mi avergonzado rostro dentro de mi libro.

Así las dos semanas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Mañana es el gran día – Echada sobre mis almohadas con un semblante soñoliento observaba el techo de mi enorme habitación.

Era la última noche que pasaría en mi cuarto.

Estaba convencida que esta era mi última noche como princesa. Al día siguiente seria solo Rukia Kuchiki, una chica común y corriente. Incluso me había hecho un cambio de look y ahora mi cabello era corto y las puntas caían dispersas en mis hombros. Esto no le hizo ninguna gracia a Sode No Shirayuki.

Di un largo bostezo para luego dejar que el sueño me arrastrara con él. Mañana iba a ser un día muy pero muy largo.

Mis últimos pensamientos fueron dirigidos hacia Ichigo Kurosaki, mi príncipe azul.

* * *

><p><strong>Que tal les parecio? Se que la actitud de Rukia esta un poco distinta pero no se preocupen conforme vaya avanzando la historia, su actitud sera igual que la del manga.<strong>

**En el siguiente capitulo se vera como es la vida del prometido de nuestra princesa que como han leido en el summary parece que no esta enterado de su compromiso.**

**Dejen reviews, porfis, para saber si les gustó**

**Bye**


	2. La princesa y la fresa II

**Hola! Aqui les dejo el 2 cap ! Me alegro q les este gustando el fic!**

**Gracias por los reviews a :**

**kyokoakatsuki, pbdbgt ,elenita-chan ,Albii001 ,Clan Yuki ,Akisa,yueCullen, Koral Kurosaki , cristina96life , Mei Fanel y chik-yinyang **

**Ahora se conocera a nuestro querido principe...porfis mientras van leyendo escuchen "Ranbu No Melody"**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 2<p>

"La princesa y la fresa II"

La música lo es todo para mí. Siento que me transporta a un mundo paralelo donde solo somos ella y yo…hasta ahora.

-¡1…2…3! – El grito de mi amigo Renji era la señal para que cogiera el micrófono. Di un rápido vistazo hacia atrás.

Hirako Shinji, quien tocaba el bajo, alzó el dedo pulgar y esbozó una sonrisa.

Ishida Uryu, quien estaba en la batería, se ajustó sus gafas y me ordenó con la mirada que volteara de una maldita vez.

Renji Abarai, quien tenía la guitarra principal, estornudó para luego asentir con la cabeza.

Les dediqué una mirada llena de determinación a mis compañeros de "Soul Society", nuestra banda, para que luego mi vista se enfocara al frente. Y entonces la música comenzó.

Al mismo tiempo que Renji y Shinji comenzaron a tocar, yo empecé a cantar

_**Shizuka ni shizuka ni maku wa kiri otoshi**_

_**Kakusei no yoake ni aoi honou**_

Ishida se unió con la batería a los otros dos, intensificando la canción.

_**Miwatasu kagiri no yami to katto wo te saguri no hibi**_

_**Bokura wa make wo shiranai yowasa wo**_

_**dakishime aruita**_

_**Atarashii kiba de jidai wo kizame.**_

Karakura es un pueblo por así decirlo alejado de la civilización. A pesar que estamos ubicados en uno de los países más avanzados del planeta, las noticias llegan a esta zona a paso de tortuga. Sin embargo, hace 20 años, en este insignificante lugar surgió una cantante que cautivó a todo Japón por su fina y misteriosa voz: Masaki Shiba, mi madre.

_**Shizuka ni shizuka ni makuwa kiri otoshi**_

_**Kakusei no yoake ni aoi honou**_

_**Mamoritai anata ni deaeru sono hi made wa**_

_**Yuushu nobi yori me no mae no teki wo**_

Aunque la popularidad de mamá fue enorme, luego de casarse quedó en el olvido. Pero por supuesto a ella no le afectó en nada.

_Lo más importante fue que conocí el amor_ Es lo que siempre ella me recordaba en esas tantas tardes en que ambos nos sentábamos en el patio trasero de la casa a ver la puesta del sol.

Ella fue la principal razón por la que en estos momentos estoy aquí, compartiendo mi música.

_**Kokoro nai kotoba hoko saki subete wo nomi komi aruita**_

_**Tsukareta hushin wa jishin ni neji mage.**_

Cuando era pequeño oí decir a mi papá que Ichigo, mi nombre, significaba _proteger…_

Desde ese instante, recuerdo que pensé que quería proteger a mamá

_**Kurushikute nige takute maga sashita mirai wa**_

_**Yume egaita bokura to tooi tokoro de**_

_**Jikan nante hosou nante kechi rashite hohoenda**_

_**Ano koro nani mo kowa nakatta ro?**_

Llevo tatuado en mi hombro izquierdo la fecha en que mi madre murió. Nunca voy a olvidar aquel día, hace 8 años, en que enfrente a mis ojos, uno de sus desquiciados fans que no podía olvidarla, la acuchilló sin piedad.

_Y yo… no pude protegerla_

_**Shizuka ni shizuka ni maku wa kiri otoshi**_

_**Kakusei no yoake ni aoi honou**_

_**Mamoritai anata ni deaeru sono hi made wa**_

_**Yuushu nobi yori me no mae no teki wo**_

Adoraba a mi mamá. Nunca la había visto llorar o enfadarse por algo. Cada vez que estaba con ella podía olvidar los problemas que tenía…

_Prométeme que dentro de unos años….le compondrás una canción a mamá_ Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de cerrar sus ojos y no volverlos a abrir nunca más.

_No lo prometo…lo juro._

_**Itoshikute itoshikute hoka ni wa nani mo nakute**_

_**Koko kara miwatashita keshiki zenbu**_

_**Matomete tsurete itte ageru sa hanasanai de**_

_**Zutto na ittera Ranbu No Melody**_

Luego de que Renji tocara las últimas notas, no pudimos evitar sonreírnos y chocar palmas entre todos. Incluso Ishida, el más serio de los 4, se unió.

Cuando estaba en el primer año de instituto, había decidido cumplir el juramento que le había hecho a mamá pero el problema era que la idea de cantar solo frente a un público me ponía nervioso. A pesar del aspecto que tenía: cabello naranja, ojos color miel y un ceño muy fruncido; no poseía el valor suficiente para subirme a un escenario. Y de pronto un chico pelirrojo, de ojos marrones y con tatuajes en su rostro me escuchó, por casualidades de la vida, cantar y me propuso formar una banda. Al principio lo dudé pero luego de ver a Renji Abarai tocar la guitarra acepté.

- Creo que ya es tiempo de terminar con los ensayos cerrados. – Comentó Shinji ganándose la mirada fulminante de los demás.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó con un aire de inocencia fingida.

-Tú solo quieres eso, para que vengas chicas en minifaldas cortas y con las hormonas revueltas – Soltó Renji en un tono de fastidio. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él, Shinji era el mujeriego de los cuatro y eso era un gran dolor de cabeza.

- Claro, solo porque tú tienes al marimacho de Tatsuki – Le acusó con el dedo.

-¡ACHU!¿QUÉ ACABAS DE DECIR? – Gritó el pelirrojo con la cara roja de la furia y con los mocos saliendo de la nariz. Tatsuki era mi mejor amiga de la infancia y desde hace 3 meses había empezado a salir con Renji. Esto nos sorprendió a todos ya que ambos tenían una personalidad explosiva y al principio nos fue muy difícil verlos juntos pero al final nos acostumbramos

- Puff me da flojera repetirlo, comemocos – Contestó el rubio poniendo una mueca de cansancio. Esto provocó que Renji perdiera el poco control que le quedaba cogiéndolo del cuello de la camiseta para luego alzar su mano en forma de puño. Shinji no se quedó atrás e hizo la misma acción.

Creo que ya era hora de detenerlos

-¡EY! ¡PAREN! – Les advertí pero ninguno me hizo caso. Entonces tuve que interponerme entre los dos lanzándoles, a cada uno, una mirada llena de cólera. Tuvieron que acatar sin protestar ya que sabían que mi carácter era de los mil demonios cuando me cabreaba.

-Para algo mas sirve tu voz, Kurosaki – El comentario socarrón de Ishida no me hizo gracia alguna.

-Eres de gran ayuda Ishida – Le dije en un tono sarcástico y con una vena sobresaliendo de mi sien.

Creo que hasta ahora la entrada la banda de este chico de cabello negro azulado, piel pálida y con el flequillo dividido en dos a ambos lados de la frente, era difícil de asumir.

En el instituto de Karakura, al cual asisto, Ishida Uryu es el mejor alumno por excelencia. Tiene las más altas notas, un fututo prometedor y es el hijo del director del mejor hospital en donde vivimos. Por eso, nunca cruzó por mi cabeza tenerlo parte del grupo .Era un nerd y los nerds no sabían nada de música o eso lo que creí por varios años

_Kurosaki, quiero unirme al grupo_ Fue lo que me había dicho en el descanso, al mismo tiempo que yo botaba todo mi zumo de la boca. Al comienzo, lo tomé como una broma y acepté pensando que iba a ser un espectáculo verlo hacer el ridículo pero la sonrisa desapareció de mis labios al verlo tocar con destreza la batería. Inmediatamente lo acepté a pesar de que Renji y Shinji se opusieron diciendo que él no era para nada _cool_ y que mancharía nuestra reputación.

_¡Par de idiotas! ¡Piensen! ¡Él es el primer puesto del salón y podemos copiarnos de sus apuntes! _Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que ambos trataran como un hermano del alma al chico peliazul.

-¡Wow! Han mejorado – Una voz cantarina nos sobresaltó a todos. Fruncí el ceño al ver la figura de un hombre alto, ojos grisáceos, y cabello corto de color beige.

_¿Acaso no tiene más ropa? _Pensé. Desde pequeño siempre lo he visto vestir un kimono verde y su inseparable sombrero a rayas que algunas veces lo hacía ver muy misterioso.

-¿Ya vas a cobrarnos? – Inquirí en un tono sarcástico – Ayer recién te alquilamos este basurero – Y miré a mi alrededor las tantas cajas empolvadas y sillas rotas que nos rodeaban.

- Oh, Ichigo-san me ofendes – Se quejó el sombrerero en un tono muy dramático y agitando su abanico. – Me voy – Dio media vuelta, me importaba un bledo si se había molestado.

Urahara Kisuke es el hombre más tacaño y ambicioso que he conocido hasta ahora y lo sé porque a los 11 años trabajé en su tienda. Aquel fue el peor año de mi vida y no quiero recordar las razones

_Tiene una actitud demasiado infantil que me saca de quicio fácilmente_

- Hey Ichigo, cierra el pico – Me susurró Renji – Sabes que solo vamos a practicar aquí hasta que el papá de Ishida se vaya al continente de Ipalo...

Ninguna de nuestras casas tenía un patio lo suficientemente grande para ensayar. Ishida era el único pero el problema era el estirado de su viejo.

-Es el país de Italia – Le corregí.

-¿En serio?

¿Cuándo demonios Renji abriría un maldito libro de geografía?

- Me retiro – Nos avisó Ishida sorprendiéndonos. Ya estaba con la mochila al hombro

-¿Tan rápido? Todavía es temprano – Le dije enarcando una ceja.

-Kurosaki, ya es medianoche

_¿Ah sí? _Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que ya había oscurecido.

-Además mañana es lunes y hay examen de HISTORIA – Me recordó poniendo énfasis en la materia que mas odiaba.

_Mierda_ Iba a reprobar de nuevo

-¿DIJISTE HISTORIA? – Chillaron al mismo tiempo Shinji y Renji. Sus caras eran el mismo horror en persona.

5 minutos después, todos estábamos en el paradero del autobús. Nos despedimos y cada uno se fue directo hacia su casa.

_Espero dormir unas cuantas horas. _Con ese pensamiento llegué a mi hogar buscando mi querida cama…

-¡Onii-chan! !A desayunar!

_Mierda_.

La voz de mi hermana Yuzu me obligó a levantarme del estado semiinconsciente en que me encontraba. Suspiré mientras echaba mi cabello hacia atrás.

¿Tan poco he dormido?

De repente la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió y…

-¡!GOOD MORNING, ICHIGO! – El loco de Isshin saltó hacia mi cama con el objetivo de propinarme una patada en la cara.

Felizmente mis reflejos eran más rápidos y logré esquivar su golpe. Aprovechando su desconcierto, lo cogí de ambas piernas y lo tiré contra el armario.

-¡VIEJO DE MIERDA! ¡? CUANDO SERÁ EL DIA EN QUE TE COMPORTES COMO UN PADRE NORMAL?

Si, para mi desgracia aquel hombre barbudo, de cabello azul que se encontraba tirado en el piso era mi padre, el hombre por el que mi madre abandonó su exitosa carrera. Su nombre es Isshin Kurosaki y es el médico del pueblo.

-Ay hijo mío, ya no tengo más que enseñarte – Me respondió la cabra loca provocando a que le diera un par de puñetazos. Me pregunto como con esa personalidad él llego a estudiar medicina

De pronto, recordé que hoy tenía que llegar temprano al instituto…

-Viejo vete, tengo que alistarme – Le dije cogiendo las prendas de mi uniforme que estaban regadas por todo el suelo. Como todo chico de 17 años no me preocupaba por ordenar mi ropa aunque a veces Yuzu lo hacía.

-¡WUA! ¡TE ESTÁS VOLVIENDO MAS Y MAS INGRATO CON TU QUERIDO PADRE!– Empezó a sollozar el viejo mientras salía corriendo dramáticamente hacia el primer piso. Seguro que iba a desahogarse con el tonto cartel de Masaki 4 ever

Sí, mi padre estaba tan loco que había mandado a hacer un poster gigante de mamá.

_Recuerda que él no es el único demente que vive aquí._

-¡Buenos días onii-chan! – Me saludó Yuzu al verme bajar las escaleras. Estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala con la mirada puesta en la T.V.

-Hola ichi-nii- Me saludó Karin, mi otra hermana.

Lo único común que tenían era ser gemelas y tener 13 años. En los demás aspectos eran un contraste.

Yuzu siempre paraba alegre, le encantaba usar vestidos y hacer ropas para sus muñecas. Este verano su cabello marrón le había crecido hasta los hombros por lo que lo tenía sujeto en dos colitas favoreciendo más su dulce personalidad.

Por su parte, Karin era prácticamente como yo. Odiaba las muñecas, siempre estaba con una mueca de fastidio o desinterés y no soportaba las estupideces que hacia el viejo. Su cabello era de color azabache como mi padre y lo tenía sujeto en una coleta. No puedo olvidar mencionar su amor hacia el futbol.

De pronto me di cuenta de algo extraño.

-¿Yuzu, por que estas con esa cosa? – Le pregunté al notar un círculo de cartón encima de su cabeza.

-¡Es una tiara! – Empezó a hacer sus pucheros – ¡Onii-chan baka!

-¿Tiara?

- Hay una película que han estrenado en Disney sobre princesas y Yuzu no deja de mirarlo – Me respondió Karin dándole una mirada de odio al T.V. Seguro que a estas horas estaban dando Fox Sports News.

-Vamos, Yuzu las princesas no existen – Traté de moverla del sillón pero ella se oponía.

-¡Mentira! ¿Y la chica que se casó con el príncipe William de Inglaterra?

-Es una tonta que arruinó su vida por completo – Le respondí de lo más normal pero me arrepentí al minuto siguiente ya que las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por las mejillas de mi hermana.

-¡No es una tonta! ¡Ella encontró a su príncipe azul!

- Yuzu, los cuentos de hada no existen – Ya era hora que mi hermana supiera la cruda realidad de este mundo.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Y sería genial si una princesa viniera a vivir con nosotros como en la película! – Empezó a alucinar dando vueltas por la sala. Karin soltó un bufido.

- Eso sería imposible una princesa nunca p… ¡Auch! – Me quejé sobándome la cabeza donde hace unos segundos una cosa me había golpeado.

_No es una cosa Ichigo, tú sabes muy bien que es._

-¡Abuelo! – Apenas Yuzu lo mencionó traté de alejarme lo más que pudiera. Tenía que salvar mi valiosa vida como sea.

-¡Hey! ¡No te escapes! – Y de nuevo ese maldito bastón me cayó en la cabeza.

_Genial…_

Volteé lentamente hasta encontrarme cara a cara con un hombre de unos 60 años, cabello naranja como el mío, ojos negros y lleno de arrugas.

-B-buenos días…abuelo – Le saludé haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

- Vayas, hasta que al fin mi nieto inútil decidió hacer un buen saludo – Se burló Morita Kurosaki dándole vueltas a su inseparable bastón que desde niño había disfrutado lanzármelo.

Mi abuelo llegó a este pueblo junto con un pequeño Isshin hace más de 20 años. Ambos tampoco eran de este país… ¿De dónde venían? Ni yo mismo lo sabía, nunca me había interesado saber su historia. Aunque él siempre profesaba que había sido el amigo de un tal Rey que ni…!Bah! Era igual de loco que mi viejo.

-¿A qué hora llegaste ayer? – Sus palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos y traté de buscar rápidamente una excusa.

-A las 10… - Le mentí.

_Que se la crea, que se la crea…_

-¡Mentira! – Explotó volviéndome a lanzar el puto bastón. – ¡A ESA HORA YO ESTABA EN EL PRIMER PISO VIENDO LAS CONEJITAS DE PLAYBOY!

-¡Abuelo! – Gritó horrorizada y sonrojada Yuzu

-Sabia que el viejo lo había heredado de ti – Soltó Karin

-¡COMO SEA! ¿POR QUÉ LLEGASTE TAN TARDE? – Cambió de tema el desgraciado sin vergüenza alguna.

- ¡Padre mío! – Y entonces apareció Isshin yendo a darle un abrazo hacia su progenitor. Sin embargo fue detenido abruptamente por el bastón que el abuelo lo había vuelto a coger.

-¿POR QUÉ PAPÁ? – Empezó a lloriquear en los brazos de Yuzu.

-¡Cállate! Te lo mereces por darme este nieto – Le reclamó señalándome.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

_Y aquí va de nuevo_

-¡Ayer llegó más de las 10 de la noche! ¡Seguro que estuvo canturreando con esos mocosos!

-¡Pero padre, Ichigo tiene 17 años y ama la música! – Me quedé boquiabierto. ¿Isshin Kurosaki me estaba defendiendo?

-¡Lo sé! – Le respondió moviendo los brazos en un gesto de desesperación

-¿Y entonces?

-¡YA QUIERO QUE VENGA CON LA NOTICIA DE MI PRIMER BISNIETO!

-Me largo – Anuncié cogiendo mi maleta.

_Esta casa está llena de locos._

-¡PERO HIJO! ¡TU ABUELO TIENE RAZÓN! ¡QUIERO UN NIETO!

-¡NI SIQUIERA TE HEMOS VISTO UNA NOVIA!

_Que sabrán ustedes_

Fue entonces que me di cuenta que había un sobre debajo de la puerta. Me apresuré a recogerlo y lo observé antes de abrirlo.

Estaba sellado con cera escarlata sobre la que se apreciaba un extraño emblema: una cruz que consistía en una línea vertical cruzada por dos líneas horizontales en la porción superior de la vertical, y de las líneas horizontales, la inferior era un poco más larga que la superior en ambos extremos. Varias flores se enredaban en la cruz.

_¿Qué significa esto?_

-¿Qué es? – La voz de mi abuelo me sobresaltó.

- Ha llegado un extraño sobre. – Le informé dándole el objeto.

-¿Pasa algo? – inquirí al notar que su semblante se había vuelto serio y no dejaba de mirar el sobre. Casi nunca se ponía asi.

-Vete al instituto, Ichigo

_Aquí huele raro_

Él nunca me había llamado por mi nombre.

_¿El viejo se habrá metido en problemas?_

-Vete – Me ordenó abriendo la puerta

Salí de la casa con un extraño escalofrío recorriendo por todo mi cuerpo. Llegué al instituto pensativo con la imagen de aquella cruz en mi cabeza.

_Ese emblema lo he visto en un lugar…_

-¡ICHIGOOOOO!

Aquella conocida voz me obligó a mirar hacia el frente. El dueño del grito se arrojó hacia mis brazos pero lo detuve con un puñete en la cara.

-Hola Keigo – Le saludé de mala gana.

-Hola Ichigo – Me saludó Kojima Mizuiro. Un chico bajito, de cabello azul en forma de hongo. Siempre tenía en sus manos su inseparable celular.

Ambos chicos eran compañeros de mi clase.

-¿Qué tal los ensayos? –Preguntó Kojima poniéndose hacia mi costado. Ni nos percatamos si Keigo ya se había levantado.

Abrí la boca para responderle pero súbitamente el grito de varias chicas nos interrumpió.

Ambos nos encogimos de hombros y dijimos a la vez:

-Ya llegó.

Tan pronto como hablamos, pudimos divisar como al otro extremo del patio caminaba con su típico aire de arrogancia y altivez: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez

-Nunca va cambiar – Musité entre dientes.

Lo odiaba.

Odiaba a ese muchacho de complexión atlética, cabello azul, ojos del mismo color y que le daban un aire felino. Ese desgraciado le había hecho daño a varias chicas del instituto…

.Ah! me olvide mencionar Grimmjow es el playboy del instituto.

-Ayer terminó con Saori de la clase A – Intervino una voz femenina cerca a nosotros.

-¡Hola Rangiku-san! – Saludamos al percatarnos de la imponente figura de nuestra compañera de clase. Para tener 17 años Matsumoto Rangiku tenía un cuerpo de infarto, esto último según Keigo. Era rubia y tenía unos bonitos ojos celestes.

Aunque para mala suerte de varios, en especial de Keigo, tenía un novio: Gin Ichimaru

-¡Hey Orihime-chan, saluda! – Rangiku dio un paso hacia el costado dejando ver la figura de Inoue orihime.

-Hey Inoue – Me alegré de ver a la chica de mismo color de cabello que yo y ojos grisáceos.

-Hola… - Saludó con timidez sin mirarme a la cara.

¿Qué le pasaba a Inoue?

_Es tu mejor amiga de la infancia y recién te das cuenta_

Me sentía un poco culpable. Hace meses que no entablaba una conversación larga con Inoue, a pesar de que ella vive cerca de mi casa. Hasta hace un año siempre andábamos juntos pero de repente ella se alejó…

- ¿Y Senna? – La pregunta de Rangiku me pilló desprevenido por lo que casi me tropiezo. Al mismo tiempo Orihime pegó un brinco

-Ah…no lo sé – Eché la cara hacia un lado pero yo bien sabía que mi rostro estaba rojo como el pelo de Renji.

_¡No seas obvio, idiota! ¡Se van a dar cuenta!_

-Hey! Escuché que hoy ha llegado un estudiante transferido – Dijo Rangiku en un tono lleno de ansiedad. Cambiaba demasiado rápido los temas de conversación – Me pregunto quién será

_Yo no_

Tan pronto como lo pensé avancé hacia el salón de clases.

_Si, esta es la vida de Kurosaki Ichigo y nadie la va cambiar._

* * *

><p><strong>Que tal les parecio cap? Seguro que pensaron que Orihme era la novia, no?...Aviso: En este fic ella no esta enamorada de Ichigo, es la mejor amiga q se separo de el por una extrana razon... <strong>

**Ademas el abuelo Kurosaki hara de las suyas en este fic!**

**Al siguiente cap! El encuentro ichiruki! **

**PD: Los que leen mi otro fic "Blood Ties" estoy haciendo el cap y lo voy a publicar dentro de dos semanas T_T **

**No se olviden de dejar reviews**

**Se cuidan**

**Bye**


	3. La chica nueva es rara

**Hola! Aqui les dejo rapidito el 3 capitulo. Respondiendo a algunos reviews. !El Ichiruki va a ser la pareja principal! pero no creo que me enfoque mucho en parejas secundarias. El fic me insipire viendo varias imagnes ichirukistas y un poco del dorama Goong**

**Espero que disfruten el cap**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

"La chica nueva es rara"

_No puedo_

Doscientos cincuenta y cuatro era el número exacto de estudiantes del instituto de Karakura.

_Ahora doscientos cincuenta y cinco_

Todos ellos, jóvenes que se habían criado juntos y que tenían sus propias costumbres. Yo sería la chica nueva de un extraño país que seguro ni sabían que existía.

_Seré el bicho raro_

Si tan solo papá me hubiera avisado hace dos semanas que iba a asistir a este centro de enseñanza, tal vez me hubiera preparado psicológicamente. Pero no, el Rey estaba tan ocupado con temas más importantes que apenas ayer antes de que enrumbara a Japón, le había mandado a mis tutores a que me informaran sobre la noticia arruinándome por completo el viaje

_No voy a encajar_

Si nunca me había dispuesto a hacer amistad alguna con la poca gente de la nobleza ¿Qué posibilidades tendría aquí?

Mi único consuelo era que Ichigo también estudiaba en este sitio. Cursaba el último año y…y…. ¡Es es lo único que sé!

Mientras estábamos en el jet privado, había tratado de sacarle información a Zangetsu sobre mi príncipe. Me había arrepentido de darme una sorpresa, quería saber todo sobre él...

_Damita, no sea impaciente. Solo le falta unas horas para conocerlo_ Fue la respuesta del muy perverso.

Apenas ayer llegamos casi la medianoche y los traidores ¡sí! ¡Por qué eso es lo que son! Me habían cogido del brazo y me metieron, en unos cuantos minutos, en un carro de lunas polarizadas no dejándome observar la bella vista de la ciudad

_Traidores_

Su tonta excusa fue que era demasiado tarde y que mejor la viera mañana ósea hoy. No puedo negar que tenían razón. El paisaje de Karakura es hermoso a estas horas: los arboles, el piso cubiertos de helechos y un aire que al inhalarlo me relajaba por completo.

-Princesa – Fruncí el ceño ante la mención de aquel maldito título. Volteé para estar cara a cara con mi tutora que, siendo sincera, se veía extraña vistiendo vaqueros. Simplemente no iba ese estilo con ella.

_No puedo creer que vista así mañana _Era su lamento de ayer cuando llegamos al departamento donde viviríamos aquellos 6 meses. Zangetsu apenas la vio vestida hoy de esa manera, se revolcó de la risa en el piso. Como era de esperarse, de nuevo sus lentes pararon en el tacho de basura y ya no podía disimular el enorme moretón en su ojo que le había dejado mi tutora

-Sode No Shirayuki, no soy una princesa – Le recordé.

-Claro que lo es…

-No acá – Le contradije – ¿No recuerdas la promesa que me hicieron?

Antes de salir del palacio, les había obligado a ambos a prometerme que no me llamarían princesa o cualquier título parecido. Nos meteríamos en graves problemas si alguien llegase a enterarse de quien era.

Zangetsu había accedido rápidamente ya que la palabra _damita_ no estaba relacionada con mi identidad. En cambio, Sode No Shirayuki… ¡Puff! Tuve que, por primera vez, usar mi poder de la realeza para darle una orden.

-Sí, lo recuerdo – Siseó rodando los ojos – Ahora es solo Rukia.

-¡Perfecto! – Le dije esbozando una traviesa sonrisa.

-Rukia- Volvió a llamarme – niña normal como los demás.

No me hizo gracia alguna su comentario socarrón.

-Creo que ya debe dejar de esconderse detrás del poste – Me aconsejó sonriendo burlonamente.

-No – Me negué volviendo mi vista hacia el enorme portón del instituto. Estábamos separados por una angosta pista – Todavía no me siento preparada

-Estas así desde hace 30 minutos – Me reprochó indignada – La hora de entrada ya va a acabar

-Lo sé – Los estudiantes iban disminuyendo

-¿y entonces?

-Es que… - Los nervios me invadieron al mismo tiempo que mi cara se volvía colorada.

-Sode No Shirayuki, ¿Como me veo? – Le pregunté mientras cerraba mis ojos fuertemente. La respuesta no sería agradable para mis oídos

-No te entiendo.

Solté un bufido y volví a abrir los ojos.

-¿Me veo bien….con el uniforme? – Dije en un pequeño susurro. La verdad es que nunca me había puesto esta clase de prendas.

-¿Qué…?

El uniforme de Karakura consistía en una blusa blanca manga corta, un chaleco mostaza y un corbatín rojo. ¡Esas tres prendas no me eran ningún problema pero…!

_La falda_

Era demasiado chiquita. Todos los vestidos que he usado siempre iban hasta debajo de la rodilla. Como princesa, no debía vestir cosas mundanas y atrevidas

_Pero ahora no lo eres._

Ante aquel pensamiento mi confianza se renovó.

-Me voy – Le avisé a mi acompañante. Di unos pasos hacia el costado y empecé a cruzar la pista. Tan pronto como lo hice di media vuelta y me volví a mi escondite…otra vez.

-No puedo – Le confesé finalmente ciñéndome al poste. Me aterraba estar con todas esas personas desconocidas.

-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TE SUCEDE RUKIA KUCHIKI? – Exclamó mi tutora cogiéndome de ambos hombros y obligándome a mirarla.

Me quedé callada sin ser capaz de mantener contacto visual con ella.

-¿Esto no es lo que quisiste? ¿Vivir una vida normal como los demás?

-Es cierto pero…

-¿Pero qué? – Me interrumpió. Nunca la había visto tan molesta.

-Es solo que… – Bajé mi cabeza apenada pero al segundo siguiente Sode no Shirayuki me alzó el mentón.

-Una princesa nunca debe bajar la mirada ante nadie. Espera…- Puso sus dedos sobre mis labios. – Aunque digas que ahora no eres una princesa, siempre lo serás por dentro. Lo llevas en la sangre pequeña y no te preocupes….las personas que conozcas aquí te apreciaran por lo que eres.

Sus palabras me hicieron reaccionar.

-Tienes razón. Gracias – Le di un fuerte abrazo que fue correspondido.

-Ahora ve… - Dijo luego de separarnos. Asentí levemente y cogiendo mi maletín crucé la pista rumbo hacia una nueva etapa en mi vida.

-¡RUKIA! – Apenas volteé, Sode no Shirayuki alzó las manos en forma de puño – ¡FIGHTING!

-¡SI! –Chillé haciendo el mismo gesto que ella.

_Tu puedes Rukia_

-¡hoooola! – una voz cantarina me sobresaltó. Giré hacia adelante y me topé con el rostro eufórico de un hombre rubio, alto y que vestía un extraño sombrero.

-Debes ser nueva – Mas habló para él al mismo tiempo que agitaba un abanico.

_Creo que mejor entro_

- ¡Mi nombre es Urahara! – Se presentó cogiéndome de ambas manos y agitándolas en un peculiar saludo. – ¡Soy el comerciante oficial del instituto! ¡Vendo cualquier clase de útil escolar, juegos, dulces y cualquier cosa que quieras! Mi lema es: ¡Precios más bajos, siempre!

Me quedé asombrada por la rapidez y fluidez en que lo dijo. El japonés era un idioma fascinante

-Oh, ¿Y cuál es tu nombre? – Me preguntó soltándome al fin las manos.

¿Debería decirle?

_Parece una persona amable_

-Rukia…Rukia Kuchiki – Le respondí dispuesta a entrar al instituto pero un fuerte agarre me detuvo.

-¿Quién…? – El sombrerero me había cogido del brazo mientras no dejaba de observarme con desconcierto e incredulidad a la vez.

-Disculpe, suélteme – Le pedí y para mi sorpresa lo acató inmediatamente.

_¿Qué le pasa?_ Pensé cuando el hombre se quitó el sombrero y bajó la cabeza como si estuviese haciendo una… ¿reverencia?

-Es el vivo retrato de la Reina, su majestad – Una sensación de incomodidad me invadió al escuchar aquellas palabras bien pronunciadas en mi idioma natal.

Para mi mala suerte, había heredado las mismas facciones que mi madre. Un motivo más para odiarla…

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – mi vista se enfocó en una mujer de piel oscura, cabello púrpura y aspecto gatuno. Era igual de hermosa que Sode No Shirayuki.

-¿Kisuke? – La morena observó al sombrerero con extrañez para luego clavarse su vista en mí.

_Por favor, que no me conozca…!por favor!_

-Oh vaya, es la princesa Kuchiki –Finalizo de hablar también en coreano e hizo lo mismo que el otro señor.

_Genial….adiós identidad secreta_

Y entonces me di cuenta que varios estudiantes estaban que nos observaban. Habían formado un círculo alrededor nuestro y no dejaban de señalarnos.

Los colores se me subieron al rostro.

_Vaya forma de conocerme_

-¡Rukia!

Mi tutora, entre empujones, llegó hasta donde yo estaba. Me examinó de pies a cabeza con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

Pero aquel sentimiento se borró de su cara cuando se percató de esos dos extraños que sabían quién era.

-¿Urahara? ¿Yoruichi? – Esto no me lo esperaba. ¿Mi tutora los conocía?

-Sode No Shirayuki – Dijeron al unísono. Levantaron la mirada hacia ella y sonrieron.

-No han cambiado para nada – Comentó Sode sorprendiéndome aun mas. ¿Eran acaso amigos?

-¿Y Zangetsu? Siempre está contigo –El comentario de la morena al parecer no le hizo gracia a mi tutora quien se cruzó de brazos adoptando una pose de ofendida.

-Siempre pensando mal Yoruichi. El idiota de Zangetsu fue a ver a su familia.

-Así que ya llegó la hora –Lo que dijo el tal Urahara me dio un mal presentimiento. Creo que Sode No Shirayuki se dio cuenta de mi reacción ya que me alejó un poco de ellos.

-Entra al instituto. No te preocupes, estaré a las 2:00pm para recogerte. Además tu hermano seguro me va a llamar dentro de unos minutos para asegurarse que estés bien. –Di un largo suspiro al momento en que mencionó a esa persona.

_Ulquiorra_

Mi hermano, luego de enterarse de lo que había dispuesto mi abuelo hace años, me había mandado un email diciéndome que venía a Corea a evitar, según él, que arruinara mi vida con un chico que apenas sabía su nombre. Apenas terminé de leer su mensaje tuve que llamarle explicándole que ese era el único modo de salir del palacio ya que se notaba que papá no me mandaría al extranjero tal como lo había hecho con él. Al final, el aceptó pero me advirtió que apenas volviera con el plebeyo lo interrogaría para asegurarse que no era uno de esos gilipollas.

-¡Rukia! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Entra! - Me dijo mi tutora empujándome hacia dentro del lugar. Al mismo tiempo Yoruichi y Urahara me regalaban una pícara sonrisa

_Rukia Kuchiki, hoy día es el comienzo de esta nueva vida _

-¡Auch! – Me sobé mi brazo donde hace unos segundos había chocado con alguien.

-Lo siento – Me dijo la muchacha que apenas pude notar que tenía cabello morado y en sus manos traía varios libros.

Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia a ello.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Este semestre será emocionante – prometió la profesora Nanao. Estaba que rebosaba de alegría, algo inusual de ver en ella. Pero de pronto me di cuenta la razón de aquella actitud: había empezado a repartir una lista de lecturas que debíamos de terminar de leer antes de fin de año.

Como era de esperarse, no todo el mundo estaba emocionado con aquella pesada tarea. Varios quejidos se hicieron escuchar pero que fueron callados por el presidente del aula, Toushiro Hitsugaya.

Acepté mi copia de Hinamori Momo, una menuda chica, cabello marrón recogido en un moño y rostro inocente. La típica chica que cualquier chico desearía tener pero para su desgracia tenía a Toushiro como su guardián.

_No son novios pero parecen_

Observé mi listado. ¡Genial! Había 3 libros de mi escritor favorito: William Shakespeare

_¿Qué demonios…?_

Las crónicas de Narnia

_Oh! Por favor_

Una de las cosas que más odiaba eran las obras con final feliz. Demasiado predecibles y aburridos.

_No sé como el abuelo aun puede leer la Caperucita Roja_

Eché una mirada hacia mis demás compañeros. Vi pánico y miseria en los ojos de Shinji mientras susurraba: ¿Qué significa Hamlet? ¿Es español?

-Ni idea – Le respondí. De pronto me di cuenta de algo.

-¿Dónde está Renji?

-El muy idiota esta resfriado – Me contestó Tatsuki, quien se sentaba detrás de mí

-También quiero que recuerden que la carpeta que han escogido será su sitio asignado para el resto del año.- Continuó hablando la maestra – y no se puede cambiar ahorita señorita Rangiku

_No está mal pero…_

Sabía que algo no encajaba o mejor dicho alguien faltaba.

Y fue entonces que ella llegó. Con un aire de nerviosismo e inocencia entró al aula. Sus ojos anaranjados dieron una vista rápida al lugar pero se detuvieron en cuanto chocamos miradas.

Nos quedamos viéndonos fijamente por un buen rato. No se necesitaba palabras para expresar lo que sentíamos.

-Señorita Senna, ¿Cómo puede llegar tan tarde? – La voz de la profesora la obligó a prestarle atención.

-Lo siento – Le dijo con un tono apenado – Es que tuve que llevar a mi hermana al hospital

Me alarmé ante la mención de Ayumi, su hermana menor. ¿Le habrá dado otra crisis?

-Está bien – La profesora se dio cuenta que decía la verdad por lo que no le preguntó más. – Ve a tu asiento

Ella asintió levemente para luego dirigirse hacia donde estaba. Saqué mi maleta de la carpeta de la derecha para que se sentara.

-¡Espere señorita! –Nanao pidió antes de que ella dejara sus pesados libros en su pupitre.

-¿Por qué? – Solté sin pensarlo

-Ahí se va a sentar la chica nueva, Kurosaki – Se adelantó Ishida desde el primer asiento de adelante.

_¿Qué?_

-Senna siéntate delante de Inoue– Le ordenó la maestra. Orihime apenas escuchó su nombre saltó de su asiento

-¿Pasa algo Inoue? – Indagó Nanao. La aludida solo negó con la cabeza para luego enterrarla entre sus libros

_Qué raro. Ella no ha sido tan rara_

Senna me regaló una sonrisa de resignación y se sentó delante de mi mejor amiga de la infancia.

-Continuemos – Anunció la profesora pero apenas terminó de hablar tocaron a la puerta. Salió demorándose varios minutos

-¡Auch! – Exclamé adolorido al sentir un manotazo en mi nuca. –¡Hey, Tatsuki!

Volteé molesto pero me sorprendí al no encontrarme con mi amiga sino con Hiyori Sarugaki

-¿Qué haces sentada allí?

-¿No ves idiota? Ahora es mi sitio – Me respondió tranquilamente

Siendo honesto, Hiyori no era mucho de mi agrado. Era la chica más agresiva del instituto, ganándole a Tatsuki y le encantaba hacer llorar a la mayoría de mis compañeras. Aunque por un extraña razón últimamente la he visto juntarse con Inoue! ¿Pueden creerlo?

-Alumnos – La profesora entró con una radiante sonrisa en los labios – Tomémonos un momento para darle la bienvenida a nuestra nueva estudiante extranjera transferida….Rukia

_Extraño nombre_

Se sentó en su escritorio y su vista se dirigió a la puerta

-Pasa

-Wau – Fue lo primero que dijeron mis compañeros al momento en que una chica, de estatura muy baja aunque no mucho como Hiyori entró al aula. La forma en que entró me hizo recordar a aquella gente pituca que se creía la gran cosa

Su piel era tan blanca que incluso se podía comparar con la nieve y su cabello era de color azabache con un mechón caído en medio de sus ojos.

_Que ojos…_

Lo que más me llamó la atención fue la extraña tonalidad de sus ojos. ¿Serán negros o violetas? ¿Azules? ¿O será una combinación?

-Rukia, puedes presentarte – Le indicó Nanao-sensei. La chica asintió y su mirada nos taladró a cada uno.

-Mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki – Incluso su voz era misteriosa. Profunda pero a la vez delicada .Juro que me hizo recordar a la gente de la aristocracia

-¿Te gustaría decirnos algo sobre ti? – Sugirió de nuevo la Sensei

Rukia Kuchiki giró en sus talones para encararla:

-Nada en particular – Su respuesta no fue maleducada pero…sentí como si tratara a la profesora como alguien menor a ella.

-Entonces, siéntate al lado de ese chico de cabello naranja y mirada de delincuente.

Un tic se formó en mi ojo izquierdo

-Mi nombre es…

-Como sea. – Me respondió la desgraciada

La nueva se acercó rápidamente a su pupitre y se sentó ante la mirada atenta de mis compañeros. En especial de los pervertidos como Keigo.

-Continuemos la clase – Anunció la profesora mientras se ponía a escribir en la pizarra sobre el realismo.

No pude evitar mirar de reojo a la nueva. Pero me arrepentí al segundo siguiente ya que ella también me estaba observando. Fijé mi atención en la pizarra deseando que dejara de mirarme.

Pasaron minutos y la jodida enana ¡sí! Ahora la llamaba así ¡No dejaba de observarme!

Cansado de esta incómoda situación, me volví hacia ella.

-¿Acaso tengo un bicho en la cara?

-¿El color de tu pelo es natural?

Se produjo un incómodo silencio entre ambos y ninguno de los dos se dignó a romperlo por varias horas

-Good Morning, students – Saludó luego de entrar la profesora de inglés.

Ninguno dio respuesta ya que tenían un ingles monstruoso. Aunque quizás yo con Ishida éramos los únicos que nos defendíamos ya que ambos habíamos tomado cursos de idioma ya que algunas canciones que componía estaban en ese idioma. Renji y Shinji también habían tomado el curso pero reprobaron el primer ciclo

-Good morning, Miss – Pero la rápida y fluida entonación de Rukia fue la única que se escuchó como respuesta.

La profesora la observó con suspicacia y para mi sorpresa siguió hablándole en ingles:

-¿Así que tu eres la estudiante transferida?

-Correcto. Mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki

-Mucho gusto señorita Kuchiki. Veo que su ingles es muy fluido

-Oh! Eso no es nada. El ingles fue el cuarto idioma que aprendí

-¿En serio? ¿Y cuántos idiomas has aprendido?

-Más de cinco. Entre ellos: el chino, español, alemán, francés..

-¡Wau! Fue un gusto hablar con usted y bienvenida

-Igualmente y gracias

_¿Qué…?_

-Muy bien alumnos, abran la pagina 53 – Mis compañeros parpadearon varias veces al recién escuchar que la maestra hablaba en nuestra idioma. No habían entendido ni jota de la conversación pero yo si…y….

_Rara….es rara_

-Oh! Me olvide mencionarles que esta clase y las demás del último año van a tener un nuevo curso

-¿Educación sexual? –Gritó Chizuru, la pervertida y lesbiana del salón.

-No, señorita. Se va a enseñar el curso de esgrima

_¿Qué mierda….?_

De repente unos pequeños aplausos provenientes de mi nueva compañera de clase nos dejo perplejos a todos

-¿Qué? Amo el esgrima –Se excusó encogiéndose de hombros y regalándome una enorme sonrisa que me puso demasiado incomodo.

_Rara, la chica nueva es rara_

* * *

><p><strong>FICHA PERSONAL<strong>

*RUKIA KUCHIKI

-Cumpleaños: 14 de Enero

-Peso: 40 Kg

-Altura: 1,52

- Pasatiempo: Soñar con los ojos abiertos, trepar lugares altos y coleccionar cualquier objeto parecido a un conejo

- Ama: La libertad, los dulces y la T.V

-Odia: fantasmas, la oscuridad, las mentiras y su estatura

- Ambición: Salir del palacio (lo logró) y ser propietaria de una dulcería.

-Puntos débiles: Es mala con las direcciones, suele enfadarse con facilidad y de nuevo los conejos

* * *

><p><strong>Ojala les haya gustado el cap. En el siguiente cap se llamara : Confusion de principes<strong>

**Y se vera la ficha tecnica de ichigo**

**No se olviden dejar reviews o sino el abuelo kurosaki los castigara XD**

**Se cuidan**

**Bye**


	4. Confusión de príncipes

**¡Hola! Como siempre pido disculpas por la tardanza pero…más vale tarde que nunca ¿no?**

**!Gracias por sus reviews! Fortalecen el ánimo de esta lokita XD y para que no se confundan les doy el orden de quienes narran**

**1-Rukia**

**2-Ichigo**

**3-Rukia**

**No les quito mas su tiempo y ¡a disfrutar el cap! **

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4<p>

"Confusión de príncipes"

_Amo la esgrima. _

Desde el momento en que blandí aquella espada, supe que este sería mi deporte predilecto. Cada vez que lo practicaba, sentía que podía desahogar la frustración y desesperación, que guardaba en mi corazón, por el destino que me había tocado.

_Damita, estoy seguro que usted fue un samurái en su anterior vida_ Me había dicho una vez Zangetsu luego de que finalmente lograra vencer a mi instructor en unos pocos movimientos.

_Creo que estas exagerando _Le había contestado entre risas. Pero tiempo después, el comentario de mi tutor lo empecé a tomar muy en serio.

_Muy en serio_

Luego de derrotar a mi hermano, quien obtuvo 2 campeonatos de esgrima consecutivos, la idea de competir a nivel internacional rondó por mi cabeza. Deseaba conocer a alguien que estuviera en las mismas condiciones que yo. Alguien que también considerara la esgrima como una pasión

_Rukia, debo recordarte que eres una princesa y por lo tanto considera al esgrima como un entretenimiento pasajero _Las palabras de mi padre resonaron en mi mente por varias semanas y como consecuencia, no volví a tocar una espada….hasta ahora.

_En fin…_

Cuando la profesora anunció que iban a instruir mi amado deporte en este lugar, no pude evitar aplaudir felicitándola por aquella magnífica noticia.

_Perfecto_

Mi primer día en el instituto se estaba volviendo perfecto. Aunque…

Mi vista se clavó en mi compañero de carpeta

El hecho de tener a un chico punk cerca de mí y casi al fondo del aula, me ponía de nervios.

_¿Cómo una persona puede tener el cabello naranja? _ Es lo primero que cruzó por mi mente al verlo.

_Tiene que habérselo teñido _

La profesora tenía razón: su mirada me recordaba a esos perros que les salían espuma por la boca. Pero lo que más me llamo la atención era que no dejaba de fruncir el ceño. ¿Cómo lo hacía?

_Aunque sus ojos son un contraste con su aspecto aterrador_

Miel….nunca había visto ese color en las pupilas de una persona. Corrección, de las escasas personas que conocía.

En conclusión, era mejor mantenerse alejada del punk….

Rodé los ojos, de nuevo, al sentir como ese mismo muchacho de cabello marrón volteaba a verme.

Lo único bueno de estar en penúltima fila era que para los alumnos les resultaba difícil mirarme. Aunque algunos se las arreglaron para conseguirlo.

_Te estás olvidando de algo…o mejor dicho de alguien._

Entorné los ojos y ahogué un gemido al recordar aquel mínimo detalle que había dejado pasar…

¡MI PRINCIPE!

_¿Cómo puedes haberlo olvidado?_

Inmediatamente mi vista se enfocó en los chicos que se sentaban en primera fila.

_Solo puedo ver sus espaldas._

Solté un lamento al caer en la cuenta que no tenía ni una referencia de Ichigo.

_¿Tendrá cabello negro? ¿Ojos azules? ¿Será alto? ….tiene que ser guapo_

De repente, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al percibir que algo estaba irritando mi brazo.

_¿Qué…?_

-¡Hey! Nueva – Mi vista se concentró en el punk quien luego de haberme tocado con su dedo, lleno de bacterias, hizo un ademán de silencio con su mano.

No me agradó para nada la forma en que me llamó

-Mi nombre es Rukia – Le recordé con una sonrisa falaz.

El punk puso los ojos en blanco

-Como sea. ¿Podrías recoger eso? – Me señaló debajo de mi asiento un pequeño trozo arrugado de papel.

_¿CÓMO SE ATREVE? _

-¡Claro que n…- Me callé a mitad de frase. Mi compañero enarcó una ceja ante mi reacción.

Mi vista apuntó a aquella bola de papel. Seguro estaba infectado de microbios provenientes de las miles o millones de personas que lo habrán tocado o babeado. Personas que no se lavaron las manos luego de usar el baño.

Arrugué la nariz al pensar lo último

-¿Lo vas hacer? – Insistió el punk con un tono de impaciencia.

Si no lo hacía, instantáneamente los demás se darían cuenta que no era normal, descubrirían quien era y me regresarían a Corea. Pero lo peor sería que mi príncipe se decepcionaría y no querría casarse conmigo

_Entonces, el rey te mandara al convento_

¡No, no quiero ser un pingüino!

- Claro – Apenas accedí, saqué un pañuelo del bolsillo de mi falda.

_¡No! ¡Es tu pañuelo favorito!_

Color rosa y con bordados de conejos

_Lo siento pañuelo _

Cerré los ojos y me incliné hacia abajo.

_Ya vas a llegar_

Fue una tarea ardua y lenta llegar al objetivo pero…

Finalmente cogí la inmundicia con mi pañuelo y volví a mi posición normal.

-Toma – Le dije, aguantando la respiración. No quería llenar mis pulmones del olor de esa basura.

-Aja…- El muchacho me miraba perplejo.

-Quédate con el pañuelo – Agregué volviendo a respirar.

-No, no lo necesito – Me contradijo dejándolo en mis manos

Me quedé boquiabierta. Nunca nadie me había discutido.

-He dicho que te lo quedes – Intenté no sonar molesta pero creo que no funcionó

-Y yo he dicho que no – Ni siquiera me miró. Abrió la arrugada hoja de papel y empezó a leerla.

-No te lo he pedido. Es una orden – El punk seguía con la mirada puesta en el papel. De pronto soltó una risita. Me sobresalté

_¿Me está ignorando?_

Mi vena en la sien se estaba empezando a hinchar más.

-Tonta – Susurró entre dientes. Estaba a punto de soltar mis primeras groserías en este país pero entonces me di cuenta que esa ofensa no iba dirigida hacia mí.

Tres filas más adelante, se sentaba una chica de cabello violeta y ojos del color del cabello del punk. Había volteado y no dejaba de sonreír al mismo tiempo que su mirada no se despegaba de mi compañero quien hacía lo mismo que ella.

Esta escena me recordó a las películas antiguas a blanco y negro que le encantaba ver a Sode No Shirayuki. Zangetsu y yo siempre nos dormíamos apenas empezaban mientras ella ya empezaba a limpiarse las lágrimas. Los personajes no hablaban y si lo hacían era para soltar cursilerías e intercambiar saliva.

Puse una mueca de asco y por una extraña razón me empezó a molestar.

_Alguien debe romperles su mágico momento_

-¿Qué mierda?– Se quejó el punk luego de que su visión se interrumpiera por mi lindo pañuelo. Su chillido llamó la atención de todos, incluso la de la profesora. La chica contuvo una carcajada poniendo punto final a su escenita.

Me di unas palmaditas en mis hombros.

_Como me quiero _

Ooo MY PRINCESS ooO

-Ichigo, deja de gruñir – Me pidió Senna por decima vez. Le hubiera hecho caso si ella no le estuviera poniendo más atención a los enormes libros que estaban esparcidos alrededor nuestro.

Acababa de empezar la hora de descanso y estábamos en la azotea del instituto.

_Nuestro lugar favorito _

Lo considerábamos como un escondite. Lejos de todo el rollo de los estudios y la familia.

- Y tu deja de estudiar – Le contesté fastidiado. Desde hace dos semanas ella había traído una parte de sus problemas a nuestro escondite.

-¿Quieres que te vuelva a repetir porque lo hago? – Me cuestionó cruzándose de brazos

- Porque quiero obtener la beca de estudios en el extranjero –Cité lo mismo que ella me había dicho la primera vez que la vi con todos esos textos.

Senna asintió

Debo admitir que todavía no me sigue agradando la idea de no volver a verla por meses. Ni siquiera la había presentado formalmente a mi familia como mi….novia.

-….y además ganarle al nerd de Ishida – Agregué

-¡Hey! – Recibí un manotazo en la nuca – Yo nunca dije ganarle.

-Pero sería genial que lo hicieras – Le dije con una torcida sonrisa. Ella se sonrojó.

Me acerqué rápidamente a ella y le planté un beso fugaz.

-¡Oye! – Se quejó luego de volver a mi sitio –Te dije que aquí no…nos pueden ver.

Resoplé

_Todo Karakura ya se ha dado cuenta de nuestra relación_

-Creo que ya es hora que todo el mundo se entere…

-¿No es linda la chica nueva? - Me interrumpió.

-¿Ah? - No me esperé aquel repentino cambio de tema. Y en especial que aquella enana malcriada sea el tema.

Esa Rukia había logrado sacarme de quicio a la primera.

- Parece de la realeza – Siguió hablando Senna.

-Claro, ser de la realeza implica usarme como basurero– Todavía siento el olor empalagoso de ese objeto.

- Seguro la asustaste – Se burló.

- ¿Puedes creer que saltó de su asiento cuando sonó el timbre del descanso? – Además que me preguntó que era un descanso.

_¿Acaso nunca ha ido a la escuela? _

- Seguro estaba nerviosa – La defendió – Es su primer día de clases y seguro que también en este pueblo

-Va a ser el centro de atención por varias semanas – Afirmé al recordar como apenas la profesora salió del aula, los demás, a excepción de Ishida y Toushiro, la rodearon.

Senna me lanzó una mirada de reproche

-Debiste ayudarla.

-Se defenderá. – No me importaba si mi respuesta sonaba cruel pero algo me decía que Rukia Kuchiki no era una damisela en apuros.

De repente, sonó mi celular. Era el tono de llamada

_¿Quién será a estas horas?_

Lo saqué de mi bolsillo y me sorprendí al ver que en la pantalla mostraba el número de mi casa.

_Qué raro. Ellos solo me llaman cuando hay alguna emergencia_

-¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó Senna al ver mi expresión de asombro

Negué con la cabeza y me dispuse a contestar.

-¿Alo?

_- ¡ONI-CHAN! ¡TIENES QUE VENIR A LA CASA!_ – La chillona voz de mi hermana me obligó a alejar un poco el aparato de mi oído

-¿Yuzu? ¿No debes estar ahorita en la escuela?

_-¡NO IMPORTA!_

-¿Le pasó algo a Morita?

_-¡NO! ¡EL ABUELO ESTA BIEN! – _Pude escuchar que Karin le dijo: Ya cuéntale

-¿Entonces…?

-_¡EL TIO ZANGETSU ACABA DE LLEGAR! _

-¿Zangetsu…?

Luego de que la abuela Fumiko falleciera, víctima del cáncer, Morita decidió venir a Japón junto con sus dos pequeños hijos. Pero al parecer la familia de la abuela se opuso reclamando que él no podía alejar a los niños de su país. Al final llegaron a un acuerdo y el menor ósea Zangetsu se quedó con ellos aunque iría a visitar a mi papa una vez al mes.

Pero tiempo después esas veces se redujeron y Zangetsu solo venia una vez al año a la casa. A mi abuelo no le afectó ya que sabía que su hijo estaba bien cuidado en ese lugar además que, según él, era más inteligente que papá.

Yo nunca he entablado una conversación larga con Zangetsu ya que cada vez que venía ponía cualquier excusa para salir de casa. Muchas veces esas excusas eran bien recibidas por los bastonazos de Morita.

Y esta ocasión no iba a ser la excepción.

-Lo siento Yuzu pero luego del descanso tengo un examen

_-¡Entonces luego de clases te vienes rapidito!_

-No puedo, tengo que ir a la casa de Ishida para un proyecto

_-¡Pero…! ¡Dile que mañana lo pueden hacer!_

-Mañana se deben presentar

Pude escuchar desde el otro lado de la línea el sollozo de mi hermana

_-Ichi-nii, no te preocupes que el tío se quedara por varios meses _

_-¿Karin? ¿Qué significa….? _– Pero ya habían colgado.

Estaba consternado. ¿Por qué Zangetsu se iba a quedar tanto tiempo?

-¿Ichigo? – Senna puso su mano en mi hombro izquierdo.

-Mi tío ha venido – Le solté en un tono fúnebre

-¡Oh! ¿El señor Zangetsu?

-y se va a quedar más de dos días.

-Pero eso no tiene nada de malo – Repuso. – Es hora que conozcas más a tu familia de…allá.

La historia del origen de mi familia paterna solo lo sabía ella. Era mi secreto mejor guardado incluido mi relación con Senna.

-No quiero saber nada de esa gente. Ni siquiera sé en qué país están. – Mi respuesta le dio a entender que no tenía interés alguno en ellos.

-Ichigo – suspiró – Deberías madurar

_Lo se_

-No soy una fruta

-¡Idiota! – Mi comentario la hizo reír

-¿Vas a ir hoy a los ensayos? – Aproveché que estaba con la guardia baja y la rodee por la cintura con mis brazos atrayéndola hacia mi pecho. Inhalé su perfume: sencillo como ella.

-Tal vez. Recuerda que tengo un trabajo – Y se liberó de mi agarre.

-Si –Carraspeé.

-Además Ayumi sigue mal y tengo que cuidarla

-¿Ha empeorado? – Pregunté preocupado.

-Tuvo una recaída, pero antes de salir al instituto me cerciore que estuviese bien.

-Iré mañana a visitarla. –Le avisé

-Claro, se va a reponer en unos segundos al ver a su príncipe azul – Dijo disimulando inútilmente su enfado.

-¿Estas celosa de una niña de 10 años? – Esbocé una burlona sonrisa.

-No – Contestó rápidamente clavando la mirada en el piso –¿Debería?

- Mentirosa – Y antes que Senna protestara la cogí de los brazos y posé mis labios en los de ella.

Aunque sonara egoísta, deseaba que Senna no obtuviera aquella beca. Quería que se quedara aquí junto a mí…

No me imaginaba un futuro sin ella.

Ooo MY PRINCESS ooO

-¡Que hermoso cabello tienes Kuchiki-san!

-Sí, ¿Qué shampoo usas?

-¡Tus ojos me cautivan Kuchiki-san!

-¿Son violetas o azules?

_¡BASTA!_

Había pasado ya más 15 minutos de la hora del descanso que tenían en este lugar y yo seguía atrapada en mi carpeta, rodeada de toda mi clase. Mis compañeros no dejaban de hacerme patéticas preguntas acerca de mi físico

_Ayuda_…_Ichigo ¿Dónde estás?_

Esperaba que mi príncipe viniera a rescatarme de este mar de animales digo de de personas. Pero no sucedió nada…

_Creo que estoy en el salón equivocado_

De repente sentí una mano en mis…

-¿QUIÉN HA TOCADO MIS POMPAS? – Hice la pregunta al mismo tiempo que me levantaba de mi asiento.

Y entonces todo el mundo se echó a reír.

-Kuchiki-san es tan kawaii – Corearon al unísono

_¿Kawai? ¿Qué les pasa a estas personas?_

-Rukia-chan, ven – Alguien me cogió de la mano y logró sacarme del círculo en el que estaba metida.

Respiré profundamente al volver a estar libre.

-Ahora corre. – Deduje que era una voz femenina ya que era muy chillona

-¿Qué…? – No terminé de formular la pregunta ya que sentí que me empujaban fuera del aula.

-¡Espera! – Quería agradecerle a esa chica pero lo uno que atisbé a ver fue unos ojos color gris. Había cerrado la puerta

Escuché varios gritos y gemidos dentro del aula. Todos ellos involucraban mi nombre

_Mejor le hago caso _

Minutos después me hallaba paseando por uno de los patios del instituto. Había varios pero este era el menos concurrido y eso me agradaba

Menos gente es igual a menos bulla

_Horrible_

Este día se tornó de perfecto a horrible. Todo por culpa de mis compañeros y del punk

Lo peor es que tenía que esperar a la salida para que mi tutora me recogiera y me llevara a la casa de los Kurosaki.

Recién allí conoceré a mi príncipe

_Yo quería verte aquí…Ichigo_

-Nell no hagas eso. Creí ser claro la otra vez

-¿Por qué?

Unas voces me llamaron la atención. Estaban cerca así que decidí acercarme

_No tiene de malo ser curiosa…creo_

Me puse detrás de un árbol para observar mejor la escena.

_Es una pareja y están discutiendo_

-No te entiendo

-Dime Grimmjow ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de mi?

_¿Quién es él?_

Me quedé embelesada al ver lo guapo que era el muchacho. Era alto y de complexión atlética. Su cabello era corto y de color azul. Sus ojos tenían la misma tonalidad que su cabello y le daban un aire a los felinos que veía en National Geography.

Lucia como un tipo peligroso pero eso era lo que menos me importaba.

En cambio, la chica era un contraste a él. Era un poco más bajita aunque tenía unos enormes pechos. Su cabello era largo y sus puntas caían dispersas hasta la mitad de su espalda. Su rostro me recordaba a un bebe.

A simple vista parecían la pareja perfecta

-Vamos Grimmjow, dime el por qué de tu negativa –Suplicó la chica

_¿Ella se le ha declarado?_

El chico adoptó una pose de cansancio

-Está bien

Ambas nos quedamos sorprendidas

_¿Es un SI?_

-Te diré la razón por la que no puedo salir contigo.

_¿EH? ¿No puede?_

-Tú solo me escogiste para poder lucirte. – Su tono de voz era distante – Así como lo haces con tus accesorios y ropa ¿no?

Conforme hablaba el rostro de su acompañante se volvió rojo de la furia

-Conozco a las personas como tú. Si no lleno tus expectativas, me arrojaras sin dudarlo y buscaras un nuevo juguete. Y aun así te daría igual si lo que hiciste estaba mal porque al fin y al cabo eres así.

_Eso sonó un poco duro_

-Pero tu también eres así – Replicó la chica – Haces lo mismo que yo

-Tú misma lo has dicho. – Me estremecí cuando exhibió sus dientes en una sonrisa cruel – lo hago…no voy a dejar que me usen. Perra

La chica alzó el brazo

_Le va a dar una bofetada_

Pero antes que la mano de ella le llegara al rostro, el ya la había cogido del brazo

-Y nunca me pidas que salgamos de nuevo – La soltó. La muchacha dio media vuelta y se echó su cabello hacia atrás para luego alejarse de él

_¡Dios! Ese chico me da miedo_

¿Cómo puede rechazar de esa manera a una chica? …. Es más temible de lo que imaginé

_No lo quiero tener como enemigo_

Pero aun así me parece tan genial

-¿Quién eres?

Mi corazón dejó de palpitar por unos instantes al escuchar SU voz.

Volteé y me topé con el rostro de ese Grimmjow

_Salva tu vida_

-¡NO! – Chillé y corrí hacia cualquier dirección pero de pronto algo se interpuso dándome de lleno en la cara. Me sobé la nariz y…

_¿Quién plantó ese árbol aquí?_

-¿estás bien?

Era su voz

_No, no estoy bien…Me siento como si me estuviera tragando la tierra_

-Eres nueva ¿No? – Sin darme cuenta el ya me había cogido de la mano

_¿Qué hace?_

Mi corazón de aceleró levemente y mis mejillas se prendieron de un color carmín.

-¿Podrías pretender que no escuchaste nada? – Dijo luego de que nos sentáramos en una banca

-¡SI! – Al toque respondí. Mi vida era mi prioridad

El se quedó callado con la mirada perdida

De repente una duda rondó por mi cabeza

_¿Le pregunto? No, mejor no. Pero...! Ay rayos dilo!_

-¿Por qué la rechazaste? … Ella es muy linda y parece amable.

-¿Sabes nueva? Creo que soy un poco egoísta. – Confesó sin dejar de ver el piso – Sigo esperando a una persona en quien pueda confiar. Alguien que realmente se preocupe por mí. Alguien que me quiera a pesar de mis defectos y mi egoísmo

No me esperé aquella confesión.

-Pensarás también que es raro. Ahorita recién nos conocemos pero siento que puedo confiar en ti

_Es él…_

_Grimmjow es mi príncipe_

No podía estar equivocada. Con sus palabras me dio a entender que todo este tiempo me había esperado.

-Si por mi fuera – Sentí que todo mi cuerpo me temblaba y mi corazón no dejaba de latir a mil por hora – me hubieras gustado a pesar de todo y nunca lo lamentaría

Él parpadeó varias veces. Estaba totalmente perplejo…igual que yo.

_¿Por qué dijiste eso? ¿Y si él no es tu príncipe? _

Entonces, su rostro se acercó al mío

-Eso quiero decir… -Su frase quedó a la mitad ya que el timbre del descanso volvió a sonar y yo me levanté de la banca y eché a correr, como alma que lleva el diablo, directo hacia mi aula.

_Rukia Kuchiki eres un desastre_

A lo lejos creí escuchar.

-Decidido, ella será la de esta semana

* * *

><p>FICHA PERSONAL<p>

*ICHIGO KUROSAKI

- cumpleaños: 15 de julio

-Altura: 1,84

-Peso: 62 Kg

-Pasatiempo: Componer canciones y leer libros de William Shakespeare

-Ama: Su perfecta vida y la guitarra que le regalo su madre

-Odia: Los insectos con muchas patas, los bebes ( muy ruidosos)

-Ambición: Romper el bastón de su abuelo y debutar con su banda a nivel internacional

-Puntos débiles: Su cabello naranja, siempre piensan que esta molesto y los cuentos de hadas

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustó el capitulo? Sé que algunas van a querer lincharme por poner IchiSenna pero es necesario….aunque pondré leve además que solo durara poco (muajaja)<strong>

**¿Rukia es muy curiosa, no? ¿Tendrá consecuencias su metida de pata? ¿Qué clase de persona es Grimmjow y…Nell?**

**Seguro pensaran que Senna será la malita pero pueda ser que no…**

**El próximo cap se llamara: ¿Comprometido?**

**No se olviden de dejar reviews profis y... LES DESEO UN FELIZ Año NUEVO! y OJALA QUE AL PROXIMO TITE SE DECIDA A PONER LA DECLARACION DE NUESTRA PAREJITA Y QUE REVIVA A ULQUIORRA-SAMA!**

**Se cuidan**

**Bye**


	5. ¡¿Comprometido!

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están mis lectores?...Aqui les dejo un nuevo cap ( no me demore mucho!) y lo dedico a dos personitas que cumplen años entre hoy y mañana: ¡Rukia-sama! Y…Mi BBF Yue Cullen ( amia, espero que te guste el cap, he hecho aparecer a tu personaje favorito! XD)**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y ¡a leer se ha dicho!**

**Orden de narración:**

**1-Rukia**

**2- Urahara**

**3- Rukia**

**4-Ichigo**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5<p>

"¡¿Comprometido?"

_¿Qué hice?_

-Princesa…digo Rukia ¿Se encuentra bien?

_¿Cómo pude decir…eso?_

-¿Su Majestad?

_Yo…_

-¡RUKIA KUCHIKI, REACCIONA! – Mi tutora me cogió de ambos hombros y me zarandeó.

-¡Ay! – Me quejé, saliendo del trance en que estaba – Cálmate Sode

- Pareces estar en las nubes – rió sin ocultar su tono sarcástico – Pensé que debía de devolverte a la realidad.

_Realidad_

**-Si por mi fuera – Mi corazón no dejaba de latir a mil por hora – me hubieras gustado a pesar de todo y nunca lo lamentaría**

**Grimmjow parpadeó varias veces. Estaba totalmente perplejo…igual que yo.**

**Entonces, su rostro se acercó al mío**

**-Eso quiero decir…**

_¡NO!_

Sacudí mi cabeza, varias veces, intentando borrar la conversación que tuve con ese chico.

_A quien confundiste con tu príncipe_

Fue extraño, pero en esos instantes mi mente se había puesto en blanco y el nombre de _Ichigo_ había sido reemplazado por el de _Grimmjow_

_Grimmjow_

Enrojecí al recordar las cursilerías que habían salido de mi boca. Nunca me había comportado de tal manera frente a alguien.

- Estas colorada – Afirmó mi tutora atrayendo mi atención – ¿En quién piensas?

-¿Q-que? – Balbuceé.

_¿Cómo se ha dado cuenta?_

-Ah – Exclamó poniéndome nerviosa –Ya en qué persona estas pensando – Añadió poniéndose seria

_¿Qué? ¿Acaso Sode No Shirayuki lee las mentes?_

Mi pulso se aceleró del solo pensar el tremendo grito que pegaría mi tutora al enterarse que su pupila se le había confesado, indirectamente, a un muchacho que recién hoy había conocido…

-Pues claro, estas pensando en… - Cerré los ojos fuertemente deseando no ver su reacción -¡En Ichigo!

_¿Eh?_

Abrí mis ojos y me tope con la sonrisa de victoria de mi tutora

- ¡Sí! – Contesté inmediatamente dándole la completa razón – Estaba pensando en Ichigo

-Naturalmente – Dijo en tono tranquilo - El va a ser tu futuro esposo

Agradecí a todos los Dioses que mi tutora siempre se equivocase. Aunque si Zangetsu hubiese estado en estos momentos...

_Tendría que contarle todo_

-¿Y lo viste?

-¿A quién? – Pregunté, no había captado la pregunta.

-¡A Ichigo!

-Ah…si…digo n

-¿Y cómo es? – Me interrumpió no dejándome corregir la respuesta

-Sode, yo no…

-¿De qué color es su cabello?

-Celeste – Contesté sin pensarlo. Y cuando reaccioné fue demasiado tarde.

_¿Qué me pasa?_

-¿Celeste? – Preguntó asombrada – Y yo que pensaba que el de Yoruichi era el más raro.

-¿Yoruichi?

-Es la mujer de cabello purpura que conociste hoy en la mañana. – Me explicó – Es la esposa de Urahara, el rubio que no dejaba de hablar como loro

Entonces, recordé el saludo que me había hecho el sombrerero

-Sode, ellos son de Corea ¿No?

Mi tutora asintió.

-Son unos viejos amigos que decidieron cambiar de aire, hace más de 10 años, y Karakura fue su destino

-¿Justo en este pueblo? – Había algo que no me cuadraba.

-No te preocupes, ellos son muy discretos y no le dirán tu identidad a nadie. – Me aseguró. Tenía la sensación que estaba tratando de dar el tema por cerrado.

-Eso espero – Igual tendría que asegurarme que esas personas se mantuviesen calladas.

-Hay que apurarnos – Me avisó mi tutora – Tenemos que llegar a la casa de los Kurosaki antes de las 4.

Suspiré mentalmente.

Me había olvidado que estábamos yendo directamente a la casa de mi príncipe…

_Me siento una traidora_

Ooo MY PRINCESS ooO

-Kisuke, ya te dije que todo va a salir bien – Dijo Yoruichi por decima vez dándole un sorbo a su tasa con leche.

_¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquila?_

Luego de la conversación que tuvimos con Sode No Shirayuki, sabía que nada saldría bien

**-No pensé que la princesa vendría a este pueblo – Le dije a mi amiga luego de que Rukia-sama entrara al instituto. **

**- Yo tampoco. –La respuesta de Sode no Shirayuki me confundió.**

**-¿Puedes explicarlo mejor? – Pidió Yoruichi quien estaba igual de perpleja que yo.**

**-Luego que Rukia cumpliera los 10 años, El rey nos informó a Zangetsu y a mí sobre la última voluntad de su padre. Fue algo inesperado aquella noticia pero, en fin, fue el último deseo del antiguo Rey y debía respetarse. Aunque…**

**-¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Yoruichi al notar su abrupta pausa **

**-El Rey nos había dicho que el plebeyo era de Corea y que por lo tanto, el día que se debiese cumplir el pacto, ese chico debía ir al palacio. Y hace dos semanas, cuando le informó a la princesa sobre el pacto, le dijo que el plebeyo vivía en Japón y que ella debía ir a conocerlo…**

**- El rey no se equivocó – La interrumpí adivinando lo que iba a preguntar – Ichigo Kurosaki nació en Corea pero a los pocos meses de nacido, sus padres volvieron a Japón.**

**-¿Volvieron? **

**- Es una larga historia – Le dije – Y creo que este no es el lugar adecuado para contarla.**

**-Si tú lo dices. Como sea, supongo que habrán hecho un buen trabajo.**

**-¿Qué? – Preguntamos Yoruichi y yo al mismo tiempo. Intercambiamos una mirada de preocupación.**

**-Ya saben, vigilar a Ichigo. ¡Oh! Díganme ¿Cómo es el chico? ¿No tiene pinta de pandillero, cierto?**

_**Oh no**_

**El miedo se apoderó de mí al darme cuenta que había un pequeño problema.**

**-Es un buen muchacho aunque renegón – Se apresuró a decir Yoruichi.**

**-La princesa también es renegona. Supongo que se entenderán – Añadió soltando una carcajada**

**Reí por compromiso **

**-Tienes razón, aunque Ichigo es tímido con las mujeres – Yoruichi acababa de cavar nuestra propia tumba.**

_**¿No puede dejar por unos momentos sus comentarios de doble sentido?**_

**-¿Tímido? **

**-Se refiere a que él nunca ha tenido novia – Mentí haciendo más profunda nuestra tumba.**

**Escondí mi avergonzado rostro detrás de mi abanico**

**- Es lo lógico ¿No? Ese chico sabe que desde su nacimiento estuvo destinado a casarse con una Kuchiki**

**-Claro – Respondí con Yoruichi esbozando una falsa sonrisa**

**-Seria una desastre que Ichigo estuviese…ya saben, en amoríos con una muchacha. – De repente su mirada se volvió sombría.**

**-¡Sus cabezas rodarían por el suelo! – Sentenció. **

**Mi mente se había quedado en blanco**

**-Eso no va a pasar – Volvió a mentir Yoruichi poniendo su mejor sonrisa – Ichigo Kurosaki sigue siendo puro y casto**

_**¡Yoruichi!**_

**-¡Oh no! Me tengo que ir. – Dio media vuelta – El príncipe Ulquiorra debe estar llamando al departamento para saber cómo esta su hermana. ¡Adiós!**

**Por varios minutos nos quedamos en silencio, parados como postes.**

**-Kisuke. ¿Ichigo ya terminó con esa chica, no?**

-Kisuke, deja de poner esa cara…. –La voz de mi esposa me sacó de mis recuerdos.

-Yoruichi, ¿Qué pasara cuando la princesa vea a Ichigo con Senna? – Pregunté aterrado.

-Es imposible. Debemos agradecer que esa Senna sea una chica muy discreta

-Pero Ichigo no. –Repuse – Y cuando se entere de su compromiso, lo gritará a los 4 vientos.

-¡Tengo una idea!

-¿Idea?

-Es fácil, tomamos una foto a Senna y luego a otro chico. Luego utilizamos ese programa phatoshep y los unimos para que se vean en una situación comprometedora. Finalmente Ichigo abrirá su casillero y verá la prueba del delito. Le terminará y estará tan triste que aceptará su destino junto a la princesa

-Yoruichi…

-¿Es genial, no?

-Es la idea más ridícula que he escuchado – Una conocida voz apareció en nuestra pequeña sala.

-¡Además que el programa se llama Photoshop! – Agregó esa persona

-Ya llegaste – Dijo Yoruichi frunciendo el seño

-¡Hiyori-chan! – Chillé alegre de ver a mi querida sobrina.

-¿Ya está la comida? – Preguntó ignorando mi saludo

-¿No vas a darle un abrazo a tu sexy tío? –Le guiñé el ojo

-Agh – Puso una mueca de asco – No me hagas recordar el por qué quiero largarme de estar casa.

En contraste con mi sobrina, mi hermana Benihime era dulce y alegre. Siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa a alguien que estuviese triste o en un mal momento. Supongo que Hiyori heredó el mismo carácter que su padre: un hombre que a cada dos minutos soltaba un gruñido pero que siempre sonreía cuando estaba con mi hermana.

_Cuídala, por favor_ Fueron las últimas palabras de mi hermana en el hospital mientras yo sostenía a una Hiyori de pocos meses de nacida. Un accidente de carro les había arrebatado la vida a ambos dejándome a cargo de su más valioso tesoro

_Ahora ella es tu tesoro_

-Creo que ya debes conseguirte novio – Le sugirió Yoruichi.

-Yoruichi, ella todavía es muy joven para tener novio – La fulminé con la mirada.

-No, gracias. – Dijo Hiyori-chan con desdén – No quiero intercambiar saliva con alguien

- Ya quiero verte cuando andes suspirando por ahí y por allá por tu príncipe azul.

-Eso nunca va a pasar – Exclamamos con mi sobrina al unísono.

Ambos nos miramos perplejos

-Tenían que ser familia – Refunfuño mi esposa

- Por desgracia – Se lamentó Hiyori

-¡Hiyori-chan no digas eso! – Le pedí fingiendo tristeza

-¿Y para que quieren separar a la fresa y Senna? – Escupí todo el té que estaba bebiendo ante su pregunta.

-¿No tendrá que ver con la princesa Kuchiki que ahora es mi compañera de clases?

Ooo MY PRINCESS ooO

-¿Esta es la casa? – Pregunté asombrada y maravillada a la vez. El hogar Kurosaki era a simple vista como las demás casas: pequeña y simple.

Pero si uno observaba bien podía ver algunos detalles que la diferenciaban como el buzón en forma de león que tenían en la entrada.

_Qué lindo_

Además de que su pequeño jardín estaba invadido de gnomos.

-Qué curioso – Fue el comentario de mi tutora quien no despegaba la mirada del buzón.

- Me gusta – Dije. No solo por el buzón, sino por toda la casa. Era tan diferente a donde yo vivía…

- ¡Allí está el timbre! – Exclamó mi tutora acercándose a la puerta principal de la casa.

Respiré hondo tratando de eliminar aquellas ansias que me carcomían por dentro.

_Ichigo_

Sode apretó aquel extraño aparato en la pared.

-Ahora tenemos que esperar

-¿Van a anunciarnos? – Mi pregunta tomó a Sode por sorpresa.

-Claro que no, alguien de esa familia aparecerá y nos abrirá la puerta. Tal vez sea Ichigo – Añadió sabiendo que me pondría mas nerviosa de lo que estaba.

_Lo logró_

Luego de algunos minutos pudimos escuchar el chillido de ¡_Ya voy!_

Adopté una postura derecha y una mirada serena.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió y apareció detrás una niña de aproximadamente 12 años, cabello marrón y rostro risueño.

No pude reprimir una sonrisa. Era muy linda

-Ustedes deben ser las invitadas del tío Zangetsu– Dijo con un tono de voz agudo y delicado. – Pasen

_¿Es su sobrina?_

Si ella era su sobrina, entonces debía de ser la hermana de Ichigo.

Sode y yo asentimos con la cabeza y entramos.

_Wow _Fue lo primero que pensé luego de ingresar. La casa Kurosaki era igual de bonita por dentro.

-Damita – Mi tutor apareció apoyado en el marco de una de las puertas de la casa.

-¡Zangetsu! – Me alegre de verlo. Necesitaba contarle todo lo que me había pasado en el instituto.

-¡Kya! – Gritó Sode, sobresaltándonos.

-¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunté

-¡ALGUIEN ME TOCÓ LAS POMPAS!

-¿A ti también? – Solté recordando el incidente en mi salón de clases.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién se atrevió a tocar a una Kuchiki? – Mi tutora se llevó las manos a la cabeza en señal de indignación.

-Papá, sal de ahí – El comentario de Zangetsu no me lo esperé

_¿Papa?_

-Gomen, gomen – Dijo una voz grave pero a la vez risueña. Sode y yo volteamos y nos topamos con un viejito de unos 70 años, de cabello naranja…

_¿Cabello naranja? He visto ese color en algún lado pero…. ¿Dónde?_

-No veo muy bien sin mis lentes – Se excusó el ancianito. Mi tutora lo fulminó con la mirada

El viejito, con cara de pasa, sacó de su bolsillo un par de enormes anteojos y se los puso.

-Ahora si…! Oh! – Se acercó lentamente a mí.

-No puede ser… princesa Rukia Kuchiki – Pronunció claramente mi nombre en coreano al mismo tiempo que hacia una reverencia hacia mi persona – Es un honor tenerla en este humilde hogar. Soy Morita Kurosaki, el patriarca de esta familia

-El honor es mío – Le contesté bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto hacia una persona mayor.

Cuando volví la vista hacia el frente, me sorprendí de ver a otra niña de unos 12 años sentada en el primer escalón de la escalera. Tenía el cabello negro corto y su rostro expresaba desinterés.

_Ella debe ser la otra hermana de Ichigo_

-¿Ellas son tus invitadas tío? – Preguntó la niña sin emoción alguna. Me recordó un poco a mi hermano.

-Por supuesto, la chica se llama Rukia Kuchiki – Me presentó poniéndose detrás mío para luego apoyar una mano en el hombro derecho de mi tutora – Y esta señorita es Sode No Shirayuki

- Yo soy Yuzu – Dijo la niña de rostro risueño.

-Karin – Dijo su hermana – Tío, ¿Ella es tu esposa? – Añadió señalando a Sode

Noté como en un rápido movimiento, Zangetsu quitó su mano del hombro de Sode quien no salía del shock de aquella pregunta.

-Es…eso solo una amiga – Juro que vi una leve sonrojo en el rostro de mi tutor.

_Que interesante_

- Seria maravilloso si esta hermosa señorita fuese parte de nuestra familia – Intervino el ancianito guiñándole el ojo a Sode.

-¡Deja de hablar ese extraño dialecto, abuelo! – Se quejó Karin.

_¡Vaya!_

Las nietas de la pasita no hablaban nuestro idioma.

-¿Dónde está papa? – Preguntó Yuzu. En esos instantes, escuché un ruido del segundo piso

-¡AQUÍ ESTOY! – Tan pronto como lo escuchamos, apareció bajando las escaleras, apresuradamente, un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años, cabello negro como el de Karin, y con barba. Estaba vestido con una bata lo que significaba que era un ¿doctor?

Pero cuando estaba a mitad de las escaleras, se tropezó y cayó rodando hasta el primer piso.

-Y él es el inútil de mi hijo – Nos dijo la pasita cuando el cuerpo inerte de esa persona llegó hasta nuestros pies.

-¡Soy Isshin Kurosaki! – Tan pronto como lo dijo, nos estrechó la mano rápidamente – Soy el medico estrella de este pueblo

-Ya quisieras – Susurró el señor Morita.

-¡Oh, padre! ¡No seas cruel con tu hijo! – Gimió el señor Isshin quien recibió un bastonazo de parte de su progenitor.

_El es el padre de Ichigo_

- Son los locos Adams, lo juro – Oí susurrar a mi tutora

Minutos después, todos nos encontrábamos sentados en la sala Kurosaki.

Yo estaba sentada en el medio de Karin y Yuzu mientras que Sode, para su desgracia, estaba al lado del señor Morita quien no dejaba de sonreírle con picardía. Zangetsu y el señor Isshin estaban parados.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar en Karakura? – Me preguntó Yuzu

-Por seis meses

- ¡Vaya! ¿Y por qué viniste aquí? - No esperé la pregunta tan directa de Karin

-¡Karin! Eso no se pregunta – Le regañó su papá quien intercambio una mirada de nerviosismo con la pasita.

-Tenia curiosidad – Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a lo anterior.

_Vine a casarme con tu hermano_

-¿Y qué tal su primer día de clases, Rukia-sama? – Preguntó el viejito

-¿Por qué la llaman "Rukia-sama"? –Yuzu miró confusa a su abuelo

-Cuando llegue su hermano, sabrán todo – La respuesta de Zangetsu sobresaltó a ambas hermanas.

_¿El no está?_

Sentí una punzada de dolor en lo más profundo de mi corazón

_Hubiese querido que el estuviese aquí_

-Ichi-nii, llegará en la noche – El comentario de Karin me puso más triste

-¿Rukia-sama, no desea ver el cuarto de Ichigo? – Me preguntó el señor Isshin provocando diferente reacciones en los demás

-¿estás loco? – Chilló el señor Morita en coreano – Un integrante de la familia real no puede entrar a cualquier lugar. Ellos solo…

-Padre, no es para tanto – Interrumpió Zangetsu – Si Rukia lo desea, puede ir.

-¡Zangetsu, cierra el pico! – Dijo Sode cruzándose de brazos – Rukia NO puede.

- Claro que puedo – Susurré molesta.

-¿Quieres ir, Rukia-chan? – Yuzu me cogió de ambas manos.

-Si, por favor – Ambas nos levantamos y nos dirigimos hacia las escaleras.

-¿A dónde van? – La voz de Sode nos obligó a voltear.

-Al cuarto de Ichigo – Le contesté de lo más tranquila. El señor Isshin alzó el pulgar sonriente mientras que Zangetsu se reía con disimulo

-¿Qué? Claro que n…

-¿Me vas a dar órdenes a mi? – Mis ojos la fulminaron.

_Lo siento Sode, pero de verdad quiero conocer el cuarto de Ichigo_

-Anda si quieres – Molesta consigo misma, se volvió a sentar.

Sonreí triunfante mientras Yuzu me llevaba a la habitación de mi príncipe.

Estaba tan emocionada que de repente la imagen del punk inundo mis pensamientos

_Tsk ese tonto_

Tal vez le contaría Zangetsu acerca de ese chico grosero o…

Tal vez olvidaría ese asunto sin más y ya nunca volvería a dirigirle la palabra ese muchacho ya que me sentaría, si o si, al lado de mi príncipe.

_Eso es lo que va a pasar_

Ooo MY PRINCESS ooO

-¡NO! – Me negué. – ¡Eso nunca!

-Kurosaki piensa – Dijo el estirado de Ishida – Te estás esforzando demasiado por lo que tu voz se va a dañar.

-¡Eso no va a pasar!

-Ichigo, Ishida tiene razón – Intervino Shinji.

Estábamos en el patio trasero de la casa de Urahara. Renji no había podido venir al ensayo, seguía con el refriado.

-¡No voy a dejar que alguien más toque nuestras canciones! – Grité furioso para luego coger el micrófono.

-Veamos si tienen razón – Susurré.

_**soredemo**_**  
><strong>  
><strong>subete ga hi ni noboridaseba mata aruki hajimete<br>**_**  
>kasanaru Mainichi omoide ni naru<br>Kokoro ni tsumoru**_

Ishida empezó a tocar la batería

_**ASU tabi ga kuru mae no Hou ga Miete  
>irodori hajimeteku<br>**_Fue entonces que sentí una fuerte punzada de dolor en la garganta. Traté de ignorarla  
><strong>usureru sasai na Nani ka ni kizuki<br>furikaeru darou**

**omoidasenai koto ga hitotsu furueru tabi tachidomatteitemo  
><strong>

-Agh – Grité cayendo al suelo. No podía soportar más el dolor.

-Ichigo ¿Estás bien? – Me preguntó Shinji quien había dejado su guitarra en el suelo.

- Estas decidió Kurosaki, mañana pondremos el aviso del casting. – Anunció Ishida.

Resoplé.

-Pero… el nuevo integrante va a ser del sexo opuesto. – Agregó.

-¿Qué?

-Ósea una chica – Me tradujo Shinji quien no dejaba de esbozar una enorme sonrisa

-¿Por qué?

-Por que así atraerá la intención del público masculino así nuestras ganancias aumentaran – Hizo una pausa acomodándose los lentes. – Y Abarai estará muy de acuerdo.

_Mierda_

-Ya llegué – Anuncié al momento que abría la puerta de la casa. Me puse en guardia esperando alguna patada de mi padre o un bastonazo de Morita.

_¿Qué pasa…?_

-Hola nieto inútil – La respuesta llegó tan pronto como la adiviné. En nuestra sala estaba sentada una hermosa mujer de cabello blanco y porte elegante.

_¿Quién es?_

-Ya llegó Ichigo – Le informó Isshin. La mujer volteó y abrió los ojos como plato al verme.

-¿El es Ichigo? – Me señaló.

_¿Qué le pasa?_

-¡Hola Ichigo! – Detrás mío apareció el que se supone que era mi tío.

-Hola…!Aich! – Me quejé al sentir el puto bastón en mí nunca.

-¿QUÉ TE PASA MORITA?

-Debes de saludar correctamente a tu tío. – Y de nuevo recibí el golpe de su amiguito

-¡Esta bien! – Exclamé con furia. Hice una exagerada reverencia para luego dirigirme hacia las escaleras, directo a mi cuarto.

-¿Y NO VAS A SALUDAR A LA SEÑORITA?

-Más tarde… - Contesté subiendo hacia mi cuarto. En el primer piso creí escuchar:

-¿Ichigo no debe tener cabello celeste?

-Que día tan jodido – Musité al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta de mi cuarto y…

-Cuarto equivocado – Susurré al ver a la chica nueva sentada en la cama de una de las habitaciones de mi casa.

Salí del lugar y luego de 5 minutos me di cuenta que….! ERA MI HABITACIÓN!

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Exigí saber luego de entrar de nuevo.

Rukia Kuchiki se había quedado con la mente en blanco. Su dedo no dejaba de señalarme

-¿Por qué estás aquí? – Volví a preguntarle, entonces…

Me sorprendí que ella hubiera adoptado un semblante serio y una postura señorita refinada

-Para conocerte, por supuesto – Dijo, evaluándome de pies a cabeza. Se levantó de MI cama y se acercó a donde estaba

-Seguramente estarás ansioso por conocerme

_Claro que no_

-Debes de limpiar tu habitación más seguido – No me sugirió, me ordenó

_Además que entra a mi cuarto sin mi permiso, empieza a darme órdenes._

-¿Quién te crees de todas formas? ¿Y por qué estas en MI cuarto?

Furia e incredulidad cruzaron por los misteriosos ojos de Rukia.

-¿Tu familia no te lo ha contado? – Agitó la cabeza. – Pensé que tu abuelo era una persona responsable

-Pues te equivocaste. Ahora vete

-Debieron de contarte sobre el pacto

_¿Pacto? ¿Qué pacto?_

-Esto no está bien – Hablaba consigo misma, andando en circulo – Debí de preguntarle a Zangetsu si serias un buen esposo.

-¿Esposo?

Rukia se detuvo, volviendo sobre los talones para situarse frente a mí.

-Tu ignorancia me fastidia – Se acercó hacia mí, inclinó los pies para tratar inútilmente de estar cara a cara – Entonces seré yo misma quien te entregue las noticias de forma sencilla – Señaló a su pecho:

-Yo soy la princesa de Corea – Señaló a mi pecho – Tu eres mi prometido y vamos a casarnos cuando alcancemos la mayoría de edad. Estuvo destinado desde que nacimos

Ni siquiera podía procesar la palabra "princesa" o "vamos a casarnos"

Me había perdido en lo de "princesa"

Loca, Rukia Kuchiki está loca

_O quizás es broma de ellos_

-¡MORITA!

* * *

><p>FICHA PERSONAL<p>

*SENNA KANARO

- cumpleaños: 20 de agosto

-Altura: 1,70

-Peso: 50 Kg

-Pasatiempo: Leer libros de genero gótico y estudiar

-Ama: Su familia

-Odia: INFORMACION DESCONOCIDA

-Ambición: Graduarse de la universidad y pagarle el tratamiento de su enfermedad a Ayumi

-Puntos débiles: INFORMACIÓN DESCONOCIDA

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que el cap, estuvo muy largo O_O pero era necesario U.U. Ahora la fresa sse acaba de enterar del pacto que se hizo cuando nació. Creo q les habrá gustado por que no hubo Senna¬¬ ni Grimmjow T_T<strong>

**Al siguiente cap, se sabra todo sobre aquel pacto además de la respuesta de Ichigo…( creo q es muy obvia ¿No? XD)**

**Ah! Y les aviso que he puesto en mi profile mi face XD xq allí pondré imágenes de algunas escenas del fic**

**Y también de nuevo pido perdón a las personas que leían Blood Ties T_T de verdad la inspiración está ahorita con este fic pero cuando pueda lo actualizare!**

**Prox Cap: Mi príncipe es una rana**

**No se olviden de dejar review,**

**Se cuidan, Bye!**


	6. No quiero!

**Hola! Aquí les dejo un nuevo cap! Tuve que cambiarle de titulo porque se me hizo un poco largo. Les agradezco por sus reviews**

**Todo el cap esta descrito según el punto de vista de Ichigo! Disfrutenlo! XD**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6<p>

"!No quiero!"

-NO SOY SU PROMETIDO – Protesté. Pero como era de esperarse, nadie me prestaba la más mínima atención.

Yuzu estaba completamente aturdida y no había proferido palabra alguna, hasta ahora. Aun le costaba creer que tuviera a una "princesa" frente a ella.

-Esto parece sacado de películas – susurró Karin. Para mi decepción, ella había creído rápidamente en las palabras de la impostora.

-Supongo que esto iba a ser inevitable – murmuró el viejo mirando a Zangetsu.

_¿Inevitable?_

-Debieron de avisarnos aquel detalle – Le reprochó mi recién llegado tío. Estaba muy seguro que él estaba involucrado en esta macabra broma.

-Su Majestad, por favor siéntese – Pidió Morita a Rukia Kuchiki.

_¿Su majestad? Por Dios, ha perdido el poco juicio que le quedaba_

- Prefiero quedarme de pie – Replicó Rukia quien no despegaba sus penetrantes ojos de mi persona. Yo, por supuesto, no me había quedado atrás y le devolvía la misma mirada.

La elegante mujer, que suponía era también nuestra "invitada", le señaló con firmeza uno de los sillones de la sala.

-¡Siéntate, ahora!

Rukia hizo como si fuese a desobedecer, entonces, resoplando, acató la orden. Para mi desgracia, se acomodó a mi costado.

- Dime Ichigo – La autoproclamada princesa se volvió hacia mí – ¿Esa es la forma de recibir a tu futura esposa? ¿Gritándole?

-Rukia-sama – Le interrumpió mi padre – Cogiste a Ichigo con la guardia baja.

-¿Guardia baja? – Preguntó confusa. Claramente solo había aprendido el japonés formal

-Que lo cogió desprevenido – Le tradujo Morita.

-Se supone que él debía estar enterado – Esta vez hablo la mujer elegante – ¡Se tardaron unos 17 años en informarle de su compromiso! – Añadió ya exaltada.

_¿Compromiso?... ¿Qué les pasa a estas personas?_

-Sode… - Antes de que Zangetsu continuara la oración, mi padre se puso delante de Rukia y le hizo una reverencia hasta la cintura

_¿Qué demon….?_

-Su Majestad, por favor pido disculpas por hacerle pasar este embarazoso momento.

Aquella acción fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-¡A LA MIERDA LAS DISCULPAS! ¡DIGANME QUE ESTA PASANDO! – Rugí alterando a mi "prometida"

-¡Dios mío, que grosero eres! – Ignorando a Rukia, giré hacia mi padre.

Isshin compartió una mirada cómplice con Morita, como si ambos tuviesen un secreto.

-Padre… ¿Qué piensas? – Aparentemente el abuelo entendía la indirecta porque asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

-Ve por el pergamino

-No, es mi deber contarle a mis hijos la verdad.

-Si, como sea. – Entonces subió, a su lento paso, las escaleras mientras refunfuñaba: Claro, todo lo tiene que hacer este viejo.

-¿Pergamino? – Preguntaron al mismo tiempo mis hermanas

_Pergaminos, pactos, princesas, bodas_

¿Por qué todos hablan en código?

-¿Qué pergamino? – Exigí saber.

-¡Hijo mío! – Chilló el viejo, volviendo a ser el mismo payaso de siempre – Esto es bastante complicado de explicar.

-Inténtalo – Le gruñí.

-Tú sabes que tu abuelo, Zangetsu y yo venimos de Corea…

-Entonces…ese lugar existe – Dije en voz baja pero alguien logró escucharme.

-¡Claro que existe! – Exclamó "la princesa" frunciendo el ceño – Corea es una pequeña isla que recién se está dando a conocer a los ojos del mundo.

_Ojala no lo hubiese hecho_

El viejo se aclaró la voz para que le volviera a prestar atención.

-Como seguía diciendo…. Tu mama y tú también son de Corea.

_Si… ¿QUÉ?_

Abrí los ojos como plato ante semejante revelación.

-¿Qué….que acabas de decir? – Seguramente él estaba bromeando.

-¿Mamá y Onii-chan…? – Yuzu se había quedado boquiabierta en cambio Karin parecía no sorprenderse con nada.

-Si – Confirmó Zangetsu – Su madre nació en Corea pero por razones desconocidas sus padres emigraron a Japón cuando ella apenas tenía 3 años. Luego de casarse con su padre, recién le confesó su lugar de procedencia…

-…Pero nosotros no les contamos la historia porque parecía que les iba alterar, en especial a ti Ichigo – Terminó de decir el viejo.

-Ahora puede ser un buen momento – Le sugerí.

-Ichi-nii no podría estar más alterado – Comentó Karin y Yuzu asintió.

Papá suspiró

-Sí, bueno, luego de casarnos, Masaki me pidió que regresáramos a nuestra Corea. Como la habían traído a Japón de pequeña, ella no recordaba nada del lugar donde había nacido y anhelaba volver. Yo, por supuesto, accedí y realizamos el viaje.

-Para ese entonces, su madre tenía 5 meses de gestación. – Añadió luego de hacer una breve pausa.

-¿No pudieron hacer el viaje luego de que naciera? – Le reclamé.

-¿Qué tiene de malo ser coreano? – Se quejó la mujer elegante.

-Zangetsu, dile a tu novia que se calle – Le pedí, rodando los ojos.

-Ichigo – Una gotita de sudor resbaló sobre la frente de mi tío – no tengo malos gustos.

-¡YO NO SOY SU NOVIA! – Le interrumpió la mujer, fulminándonos a ambos con la mirada.

-¿Y entonces quien eres y que haces acá?

La mujer elegante cruzo los brazos indignada para luego contestarme:

-Yo soy Sode No Shirayuki, la tutora de la princesa Rukia quien es TU PROMETIDA – La miré furioso luego de que enfatizara aquellas jodidas palabras.

-¿De verdad creen que me voy a tragar ese cuento de la prometida? – Mi voz sonó como un aullido.

-¿Tragar cuentos? – Preguntó Rukia

- El se refiere a que no lo cree – Le tradujo, esta vez, Zangetsu.

-Oh

En este punto de la charla, Morita regresó con un mohoso pergamino en sus manos.

-Si tan solo hubieras escuchado las historias que te contaba de pequeño – Me dijo Morita extendiendo cuidadosamente el documento sobre la pequeña mesa de la sala. – Pero tuviste que heredar la misma actitud escéptica del idiota de tu padre.

-¡Pero padre, era difícil de creer que eras la mano derecha del Rey!

-¡Lo era! – Lanzó su bastón de lleno en la cara de Isshin – ¡Y fue el cargo del que me siento, hasta ahora orgulloso, de haber tenido!

-Vale, me perdí – Anunció Karin

-¿El abuelo era amigo de un Rey? – La curiosidad brillaba en los ojos de Yuzu.

-De mi abuelo, exactamente – Corrigió Rukia

- El Rey Kuchiki fue una de las personas más maravillosas que conocí – Morita sonreía al recordar – Una persona benévola y que trataba a las personas sin discriminación alguna. Además que fue sabio en sus decisiones.

La "princesa" le dedicó una mirada de devoción a mi abuelo

-…Por eso no me arrepiento de haber aceptado aquel trato que me ofreció.

-¿CUAL TRATO?

Con un profundo suspiro Rukia resumió todo.

-La historia es bastante simple. Tú, Ichigo Kurosaki, fuiste escogido para casarte conmigo. – Eso me hizo reír.

-Vale, nos vamos a casar

-Sí, nosotros dos fuimos prometidos en una corta ceremonia de compromiso después de nuestros nacimientos.

-La ceremonia fue muy bien elaborada – Añadió Morita

Lo miré con fiereza

-¿Estabas allí? ¿En la ceremonia?

-Naturalmente – Respondió de lo más tranquilo – El rey y yo fuimos lo que organizamos el compromiso.

Esta vez me dirigí hacia mi padre.

-¿Cómo pudiste permitir que este viejo psicópata me hiciera esto? ¿A tu propio hijo?

-Ese día tu abuelo me dijo que te iba a llevar al cine – Se defendió.

_No lo puedo creer_

-¿Cómo un anciano va a llevar a un recién nacido al cine? ¿Eres idiota o qué?

-Eres cruel hijo – Se quejó "llorando" en el regazo de Yuzu.

-¿Y mamá? – Preguntó Karin ignorando las payasadas de papá – ¿Ella también le creyó al abuelo?

-Claro que no – Se adelantó Morita – A ella tuve que confesarle todo

-¿Y lo aceptó?

-Por supuesto

_No puede ser_

Hubiera preferido escuchar otra respuesta. ¿Mi propia madre? ¿Cómo pudo permitir que me hicieran esto?

Sentí una fuerte punzada de dolor en lo más profundo de mi ser.

-La ceremonia de desposorio sellará nuestros destinos, Ichigo. – Volvió a hablar mi supuesta futura esposa – Nos casaremos tan pronto como tengamos la mayoría de edad.

-Sera un momento glorioso en Corea – Continuó el que se suponía era mi abuelo – Tal como lo deseó el antiguo Rey, el pueblo y la familia real se unirán, finalizando años de resentimiento

Y entonces las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Kya! Voy a ser hermana de una princesa – Yuzu se levantó de su asiento, corrió y abrazó a Rukia. – Bienvenida a la familia, Rukia-sama

-Solo dime Rukia

-Genial, estaremos podridos en plata – Karin esbozó una felina sonrisa.

-¡Karin, no hables así en frente de mi tercera hija!

-¡Muy pronto tendré bisnietos!

-¡ESTAIS TOTALMENTE LOCOS! – Declaré, observando todos los rostros de mi "familia" – Esto es una locura

-¿Una locura? – Rukia se liberó del abrazo de mi hermana y acercó su rostro al mío. Por primera vez, vi curiosidad y no desdén o burla en sus misteriosos ojos – ¿Realmente seria repugnante, Ichigo, el estar conmigo?

No sabía a qué exactamente se refería, pero pensé que hablaba sobre…los dos juntos, no en el sentido político del matrimonio, sino de un modo romántico.

Me quedé callado

¿De verdad pensaba Rukia que me enamoraría de ella solo porque tenía una cara bonita? ¿O que oliese infernalmente bien?

_¿Infernalmente bien? Agh! ¿Qué me pasa?_

De repente la imagen de Senna, mi NOVIA, invadió mi mente.

La culpa me invadió.

_No voy hacerle daño_

-Ensenémosle el pergamino – Dijo Zangetsu

-Sí, es la hora – Papá estuvo de acuerdo.

Casi había olvidado aquel papel mohoso. Sin previo aviso, el viejo desenrolló el pergamino sobre mis piernas.

El pergamino crujió en cuanto, él lo tocó suavemente con los dedos. Las palabras, en coreano probablemente, eran como garabatos para mí. Se veía como algún tipo de documento legal, con varias firmas al pie de la hoja.

Aparté la mirada, negándome a mirar más de cerca aquel papel sin sentido.

-Lo traduciré – Se ofreció Rukia – A menos que Ichigo haya estudiado coreano.

-Está en mi lista de cosas por hacer – Respondí entre dientes

_Estúpida multilingüe_

-Sería maravilloso que empezases a hacerlo – Replicó Rukia, acercándose cada vez más a mí. Su oscuro y rebelde cabello rozaba contra mi mandíbula. Sin pensarlo dos veces, aparté unos mechones de pelo, mis nudillos rozaron su mejilla. El contacto me sobresaltó. La sensación me golpeó de lleno en el estomago.

Si Rukia sintió lo mismo que yo, no lo demostró sino que siguió absorta en el documento

¿Me estaré volviendo loco por oler su aroma?

Me recosté mas en el sofá, intentando no tacarle de nuevo, a la vez que nuestra caprichosa invitada recorría la primera línea del pergamino con el dedo.

-Esto declara que tú, Ichigo Kurosaki, estás prometido en matrimonio conmigo, Rukia Kuchiki, tan pronto como alcancemos la madurez a la edad de dieciocho años, y celebrar las fiestas necesarias que atestigüen este pacto. – Ella se volvió. – Como he dicho, es bastante simple. Y mira: la firma de tus padres y tu abuelo

No pude evitar fulminarles con la mirada cuando él dijo eso, y seguramente no fue suficiente, las firmas de Morita e Isshin constaban en el documento, junto con otra docena de nombres coreanos.

_Traidores._

Empujando el pergamino fuera de mi camino, me crucé de brazos y miré al viejo.

-¿Cómo pudiste venderme…como si fuera ganado?

-Yo no te vendí. – Respondió inmediatamente – Tu abuelo me obligó a firmarlo Y cuando me enteré de todo, el antiguo Rey había fallecido por lo que no podía hacer nada.

-¡Yo no voy a casarme con ella! – La señalé con el dedo – ¡No me importa qué tipo de ceremonia o pacto hayan hecho!

-¡Tú debes honrar el pacto! – Dijeron al unísono Rukia y la mujer elegante.

-Nadie tomará ninguna decisión hoy- Anunció el viejo -Es tarde. Todos estamos cansados y abrumados. De todos modos, Rukia-chan, el idiota de mi hijo no está preparado para contraer matrimonio.

-Ichi-nii todavía no tiene novia – Añadió Karin para que luego Yuzu dijera:

-Onii-chan todavía no ha besado a nadie

-Mi nieto sigue siendo virgen

Rukia me sonrió con satisfacción, arqueando una ceja.

-¿De verdad? ¿Ninguna novia? Qué triste

En esos instantes, deseé haber sido huérfano

_¿Qué clase de familia es la que tengo?_

Las ganas de decirles que tenía una NOVIA se hicieron cada vez más grandes. Pero entonces, me acordé de la promesa que le había hecho a Senna de no contarle a nadie sobre nuestra relación.

_¡MIERDA!_

-Ichigo no puede ser obligado a casarse, por supuesto – informó Zangetsu, cambiando de tema – Estamos en un nuevo siglo. La damita está obligada a seguir con este noviazgo hasta que mi sobrino se dé cuenta que su lugar está a su lado.

-No lo haré. – protesté.

-Será la decisión de Ichigo – Dijo el viejo. Ni piense que le voy a perdonar por haberle creído semejante mentira, si se le podría llamar así, al abuelo.

-por supuesto – Aunque la sonrisa de Rukia, decía otra cosa.

-Entonces, ¿Dónde se quedará la princesa? – preguntó mi tío

-¿Quedarte? – Preguntó el viejo confuso. La misma "princesa" y la mujer elegante lo miraron incrédulas.

-Sí. Dormir – Aclaró Zangetsu – El departamento que hemos alquilado es muy pequeño. Y su Majestad está muy cansada por su primer día de clases en una escuela pública.

-Ella no va a volver al instituto – Objeté con pánico y furia a la vez.

-Claro que iré – Replicó Rukia.

-La princesa dormirá en el cuarto de mis nietas – Dijo Morita sin reparo alguno.

-¡Kya! ¡Rukia-chan dormirá con nosotras! – Yuzu estaba que radiaba de alegría.

-Esto será interesante – Murmuró Karin. El viejo estrechó las manos con el tío para luego hacerlo con la mujer elegante.

Y, así es como una adolescente que afirmaba ser una princesa, vino a residir en mi casa durante la mitad de mi último año en el instituto.

Y no cualquier princesa.

_Mi arrogante y caprichosa prometida. _

La última persona en el infierno con la que quería compartir mi paseo al instituto, eso sin añadir que estaba obligado a pasar toda la vida con ella.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusto el cap? Ahora Rukia e Ichigo tendrán que convivir en un mismo lugar.<strong>

**Les prometo que pondré cosas divertidas en aquella peculiar convivencia. Cada uno tiene distintas costumbres por lo que ocurrirá un inevitable choque.**

**Al siguiente cap se verá los pensamientos de nuestra princesa además que se revelará otras cositas más!**

**No se olviden de dejar reviews! y una pregunta: De quien quieren que sea la ficha personal para el prox cap?**

**Se cuidan, Bye!**


	7. Mi príncipe es una rana

**Konichiwa! Aquí les dejo otro cap más de "My Princess"**

**Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7<p>

"Mi príncipe es una rana"

**- ¡Dámelo! – Chillaba, bajando las inmensas escaleras con ímpetu y dominada por el frenesí. A pesar de la corta edad que tenia y de mi frágil complexión, poseía una increíble rapidez logrando llegar al piso principal en menos de un minuto.**

"**La voy matar" Era el único pensamiento que rondaba por mi cabeza.**

**¿Cómo pude confiarle uno de mis objetos más valiosos a esa persona?**

**-¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? – Grité a todo pulmón. No me importaba si mi chillido llegaba al despacho de mi padre o lo escuchase mis tutores.**

"**La voy a matar" Volví a repetírmelo antes de entrar a la cocina.**

**Todos los sirvientes dejaron lo que estaban haciendo hace unos segundos y me miraron con sorpresa. No era normal que apareciese de improviso en ese lugar y con una mirada amenazante.**

**Pero, siendo sincera, en estos instantes había olvidado que pertenecía a la Familia Real…**

**-¿Dónde estás? – Mascullé para mis adentros, echando una mirada alrededor**

**Y entonces la vi detrás de una de las tantas sillas del lugar. No era difícil distinguirla gracias a su peculiar color de cabello: vino. **

**-¡ALLI ESTAS! – La señale con el dedo antes de correr hacia donde estaba.**

**-Demonios – Masculló Riruka luego de ser descubierta. **

**Para mi mala suerte, Riruka Ukitake era la hija de mi padrino Jushiro. Cada vez que él venía al palacio, ella lo seguía de cola. **

"**Me encanta jugar con la princesa" Era su tonta excusa. La verdad era que adoraba torturarme con sus FEOS peluches que traía además de MAQUILLAR a mi conejo Chappy.**

"**¡Pobre Chappy!" **

**El rey, por supuesto, aprobaba sus visitas los fines de semana ya que la consideraba una "buena influencia". **

**Los únicos que se habían dado cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones, eran mis fieles amigos.**

"**Es un demonio la condesita" Comentaba Zangetsu cada vez que ella venia. Como mi padrino era un conde, Riruka obtenía ese título automáticamente por ser su hija. **

**Sode no Shirayuki trataba de defenderla diciendo que teníamos que comprenderla ya que sus padres recién se habían divorciado y eso era mal visto por la nobleza.**

**- ¡Ahora me lo vas a dar! – Le ordené luego de arrastrarla, de sus dos coletas, hacia el salón principal.**

**Riruka gruñó sabiendo que tenía todas las de perder.**

**-Toma – Lanzó hacia el aire la arrugada hoja.**

**Me alcé de puntitas logrando cogerla.**

**-Eres rara – Declaró Riruka observándome, incrédula.**

**-Es que tu no me entiendes – Repliqué poniendo la hoja en frente de mis ojos. Sonreí al observar el dibujo de dos conejos agarrados de la mano.**

**Nunca más le prestaré**

**La furia había sido reemplaza por una inmensa alegría al tener de nuevo, entre mis manos, el primer dibujo que había hecho de mi príncipe y yo.**

**-Rukia, ni siquiera lo conoces **

**-¡Cállate! – Le dije poniendo mi dedo sobre los labios.**

**Como toda niña de 8 años no pude evitar contarle a la única persona de conocía de mi misma edad acerca de "mi pase hacia la libertad".**

**-Pero es que… - Riruka se cruzó de brazos y suspiró – ¿Vas dejar que te casen con extraño? **

**Esa era la única cualidad que admiraba de ella: no dejaba controlarse por los demás. Para ella, uno debía trazar su propio destino y no dejar que los demás lo hagan por ti.**

**-Es lo único que me queda – Le contesté en un tono frustrado – Quiero salir de aquí… **

**Ella se quedó en silencio .Sabia, de primera mano, lo estricto y sobreprotector que era mi padre a tal punto que solo me dejaba pasear en los jardines una vez a la semana.**

**Luego de unos largos minutos ella dijo:**

**- Si él es guapo, te lo robaré – Esbozó una sonrisa felina**

**Fruncí el ceño, molesta. No me agradó para nada su comentario**

**-Está bien, no te lo quitaré – Se corrigió – Pero solo espero que tu príncipe no resulte ser una rana.**

**- Claro que no – Dije indignada. ¿Mi príncipe una rana? **

**Menuda estupidez**

**-Estoy muy segura que él es una persona agradable – Mientras le describía las cualidades de mi príncipe, caminaba alrededor de uno de los sofás – sociable y por supuesto bien educada**

**-¡Oh! Y te apuesto que debe gustarle la música clásica como a mí– Agregué, llevando ambas manos al pecho.**

**Riruka, que tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la palma de la mano, bostezó y lo resumió todo a su modo**

**- Pff, en conclusión: un tonto y aburrido….como tu**

**Me puse colorada **

**-¡Claro que no!**

**-¡Claro que sí!**

**-¡Que no!**

**-¡Que si!**

**-No**

**-Si**

**-No**

**-No**

**-¡Sí!**

**Riruka sonrió triunfante luego de darme cuenta lo que había dicho.**

**-¡Ay! – Hice un puchero – ¡Eres una tramposa!**

**Ella se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a mi acusación**

**-Solo recuerda esto, princesa… - Se puso detrás de mí y sentí su aliento cerca a mi oreja izquierda – Ten por seguro que ese de chico no va a ser el príncipe de tus sueños. Al contrario, será una fea rana con la que tendrás que pasar el resto de tu lamentable vida.**

**¿Qué…?**

**-Señorita Riruka – El Mayordomo principal la llamó luego de hacernos una reverencia – Su padre acaba de llegar para recogerla**

**-¡Sí! – Asintió la susodicha.**

**Antes de retirarse me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.**

**-Adiós princesita. – Y dando brincos se fue dejándome parada ahí, como una estatua de hielo.**

**Su risa retumbó en todo el palacio**

Una ajena luz a la que acostumbraba percibir, me obligó a abrir con pereza los ojos. Me quedé quieta en lo que suponía era MI cama

_Esta muy dura_ Fue lo primero que cruzó por mi mente.

Y no huele a lavanda

Un poco recelosa, abrí los ojos por completo

- ¿Desde cuándo mis sabanas son de color rosa? – Me pregunté, incorporándome de un golpe de la cama.

Eche un vistazo a mí alrededor. Conforme lo hacía, entorné los ojos y abrí la boca en señal de asombro.

-¿Dónde estoy?

Definitivamente esta no era mi habitación. La mía era mil veces más grande que ésta, además que tenía un mejor diseño y pintado.

Este lugar me recordaba a los cuartos de los sirvientes, donde me escondía cada vez que no quería ir a las fiestas que organizaban a mi padre.

_¿Y por qué hay dos camas?_ Lo más raro es que me encontraba en el medio de dos futones.

_¿Quiénes…?_

Fue entonces, cuando recordé lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

En mi primer día de clases en el instituto Karakura, me habían sentado al lado de un chico que parecía un punk y que no dejaba de echarse miraditas con una chica a tal punto que tuve que tirarle mi pañuelo para que dejara de hacer eso. Luego, mis compañeros de clases no dejaban de acosarme por lo que me vi en la obligación de huir. En mi intento de esconderme, tuve que presenciar una escena un poco embarazosa para luego declararme indirectamente a un desconocido creyendo que era mi príncipe.

_Mi príncipe_

La malagüero de Riruka había logrado su objetivo.

Luego de haber llegado a la casa de los Kurosaki, las ansias me carcomían por conocer a mi príncipe. Sus hermanas Karin y Yuzu, resultaron ser muy simpáticas. Su padre, Isshin, era un poco…raro. Y el abuelo Morita…no dejaba de acosar a Sode. Por supuesto pensé que Ichigo era igual de amable que ellos

_….pero resultó todo lo contrario._

Yuzu me invitó a conocer la habitación de su hermano. Yo, naturalmente, acepté la invitación emocionada. Aunque Sode y el abuelo Morita se opusieron, finalmente entré a su cuarto. Lo primero que hice fue inhalar el aroma de la habitación aunque tuve que dejar de hacerlo ya que olía…un poco mal. Luego deduje que Ichigo era un desordenado: sus ropas incluyendo un par de bóxers estaban dispersados por todo el piso. Pero eso no me preocupó mucho…suponía que la mayoría de chicos a esa edad no eran muy responsable. Finalmente, tuve que esperar más de una hora a que mi príncipe llegara y cuando lo hizo…

¡RESULTÓ SER EL PUNK!

Estaba conmocionada, aquel chico de cabello naranja que me obligó a recoger basura es mi príncipe.

Además de grosero, dejó en claro su falta de interés sobre su verdadera cultura y en cuanto a su deber, su destino, la rara oportunidad que se le había dado por el simple hecho de casarse con una Kuchiki.

Ichigo Kurosaki, el punk, resultó ser una rana.

_Una rana renegona y maleducada_

Y eso pasó

Nada más sucedió excepto por la sugerencia de Zangetsu de que me quedará a vivir en la casa Kurosaki. Hasta ahorita, no logro comprenderlo… a él ni a Sode quien también aprobó que me quedara aquí.

Pasé mis dedos sobre mi mejilla.

Cuando le estaba leyendo a Ichigo el documento que cercioraba nuestro compromiso, él apartó un mechón de mi rostro y sin querer sus nudillos rozaron contra mi piel. Yo tuve que usar todo el autocontrol que tenia para no escapar un suspiro. Su roce había logrado ponerme nerviosa…algo que pasó desapercibido por los demás, incluyendo Ichigo.

En resumen, en estos instantes, me sentía decepcionada con mi rana y conmigo misma

-¡Rukia-chan! – Tocaron de repente a la puerta.

_Deber ser Yuzu_

Ahora me acuerdo, que esas otros dos futones le pertenecen a las hermanas mellizas de la rana.

-¿Si? – Contesté tratando que mi voz sonase lo más normal posible.

-¡El desayuno ya está listo!

-ah…claro

-¡Te esperamos! – Y escuché como bajaba rápidamente hacia la primera planta.

_Una peculiar manera de avisar._ Pensé antes de cambiarme de prendas y bajar hacia el primer piso.

Cuando lo hice, me quedé asombrada observando fijamente la escena que tenía delante de mí.

-¡Ese es mi pan, viejo estúpido! – Gritaba Karin parada sobre una de las sillas y forcejeando contra el señor Isshin quien prácticamente estaba encima de la mesa.

-¡pero hija yo lo vi primero! – Lloraba su padre quien no dejaba de recibir bastonazos por parte del abuelo Morita.

-¡Pero yo lo compre!

En un rápido movimiento, Karin le metió un pedazo de queso en la boca impidiéndole que siga hablando y desconcentrándolo.

-¡Yo quería el queso! – Se quejó el abuelo. – Hijo inútil

-Ni cuando tenemos invitados, pueden portarse bien – Susurró Yuzu poniendo una bandeja sobre la mesa. La bandeja contenía un par de huevos frito y… ¿Tocino?

_Qué extraña familia_ pensé forzando una sonrisa

Toda mi vida me había acostumbrado a desayunar sola y en silencio en el gran comedor del palacio. Mis tutores no podían acompañarme ya que iba en contra del protocolo. En cambio mi padre si podía pero…pareciese que no le agradase mi compañía o mejor dicho no le agradaba por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo los sirvientes le llevaban la bandeja a su despacho.

_Siempre fue así…_

-¡MASAKI, EN ESTA CASA YA NADIE ME RESPETA – El sollozo del señor Isshin me asustó. Apenas lo había gritado, corrió hacia una esquina, donde había un gran poster pegado en la pared.

¿Quién esa mujer?

La mujer del poster era muy hermosa y tenía una radiante sonrisa. Encima del cartel, decía: Masaki 4ever.

-La mujer del poster es nuestra madre – Me explicó Yuzu.

-¿Su madre?... Es muy bonita. ¿Y donde esta?

El semblante de Yuzu se volvió melancólico

-Ella falleció hace 9 años – Dijo Karin.

¿Falleció? …

Por una extraña razón a mi mente vino la imagen del enorme retrato de aquella mujer que teníamos en el salón principal del palacio.

-Yo…lo siento

-No te preocupes – Me dijo Yuzu.

-El poster fue idea de papá – Aclaró Karin – Al viejo se le ha zafado varios tornillos de la cabeza.

Sonreí ante su comentario

Pero, de repente, me acordé de alguien.

Di una mirada a mí alrededor tratando de buscarlo…pero no había rastro alguno de él.

-Onii-chan salió temprano – Yuzu adivinó mis pensamientos.

-Ni siquiera dijo a donde se iba – Añadió Karin.

-Mi nieto se está volviendo cada día más ingrato – Intervino el abuelo Morita

Sin darse cuenta, sus comentarios me pusieron más decepcionada de lo que estaba.

_A Ichigo ni siquiera le importó desayunar conmigo._

Luego de tener un entretenido desayuno con los demás miembros de la familia, Zangetsu y Sode No Shirayuki aparecieron para llevarme al instituto

Por supuesto, mi tutora no se libró de las indirectas que le mandaba el abuelo sobre una futura boda entre ella y Zangetsu.

-Zangetsu, dile a tu PADRE que deje de decir esas cosas – Sode fue la primera en hablar luego de que saliéramos de la casa Kurosaki.

-Siempre ha sido así. – Le contestó mi tutor rascándose la nuca– No le des importancia a sus comentarios…o al menos que te perturben

Sode paró de improviso.

Mi tutor y yo intercambiamos una mirada confusa.

Y antes de que le preguntara algo, ella dijo:

-Por supuesto que no me perturban – y moviendo la mano nos indicó que sigamos caminando

-Damita, ¿Está rara Sode, no? – Me susurró mi tutor. Ambos íbamos detrás de ella.

Una gotita de sudor resbaló sobre mi cabeza.

-¿Recién te has dado cuenta?

-Rukia – Zangetsu y yo dejamos de susurrar ante el llamado de mi tutora.

-¿Si?

Ella paró de caminar y se volvió hacia nosotros.

Para mi sorpresa, Sode lucia preocupada.

-¿Pasa al…?

-¿De verdad piensas casarte con ese Ichigo?

No me esperé aquella repentina pregunta

-Sode, creo que no es momento…. – Pero mi tutor fue interrumpido por su severa mirada

-Ahora es el momento.

-Es mi obligación – Le respondí.

-No le estoy preguntando a la princesa de Corea sino a la adolescente normal de 17 años que tengo frente a mí.

-Nunca he sido normal y ya no quiero responder más – Pasé por su costado tratando de no darle importancia a su pregunta.

-Ohayo Kuchiki-san – Me saludaron varios de mis compañeros y compañeras luego de entrar al aula.

-¡Ohayo! – Sonreí igual que ellos. Más por obligación que por voluntad.

_No esta_

El asiento donde se supone que la rana debía sentarse, se encontraba vacío.

_¿Dónde estará?_

-¡Kuchiki-san hoy luces radiante como la eterna primavera! – Un chico de estatura mediana, cabello castaño y cara graciosa se puso delante de mí.

-A…Arigatou – Respondí un poco incómoda. ¿Ese era un cumplido?

- Asano Keigo – Se presentó como si fuera un soldado – Es un honor tenerla en este humilde lugar.

-Aja, Asano-san

Y antes que le pidiera que me dejara ir a mi carpeta, sentí que alguien estaba a punto de abalanzarse detrás mío.

En un rápido movimiento me hize a un costado. Al segundo siguiente, esa persona cayó encima de Asano-san.

Reí para mis adentros.

Uno de los beneficios de haber practicado esgrima, es que siempre estaba en guardia a la espera de que el enemigo tratara de aparecer de sorpresa.

-¡HEY! ¿SHINJI POR QUE ESTAS TIRADO ENCIMA DE KEIGO? – Me quedé inmóvil al escuchar esa voz…una conocida voz.

-Cállate – Le respondió el mencionado sobándose la quijada. La persona que seguía sobre Asano-san era alto, rubio y con un peinado que me recordaba a los hongos.

-No pensé que la chica nueva tuviera buenos reflejos – Añadió volviéndose hacia mí y regalándome una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Eres muy linda Rukia-chan

-¿Qué dijis…? – La otra persona dejó la pregunta a medias al momento en que ambos compartimos miradas.

-¡¿T…TU? – Renji Abarai me señaló con el dedo, tembloroso.

-¿La conoces? – Preguntó su amigo

Yo no dejaba de examinarlo de pies a cabeza. Renji había cambiado un montón desde la última vez que nos vimos: Ahora era más alto que yo, su cabello pelirrojo estaba más largo, tenía músculos y… ¿Tatuajes en el rostro?

-¿Conocerla? Ella es…- Antes que el tonto me delatase, corrí hacia él y puso mi mano sobre su boca.

_Grave error_

Los demás me miraron asombrados

¿Y ahora qué hago?

Antes de empezar a buscar una excusa, Renji apartó mi mano de su boca y me jaló del brazo hacia fuera del salón.

_¿Qué le pasa?_

Sentí que éramos seguidos por todos.

Renji se dio cuenta ya que volteó y les lanzó una fría mirada

-Ni se atrevan a seguirnos – Les gruñó. Los demás miraron hacia diferentes direcciones y empezaron a silbar.

-Idiotas – Murmuró.

_Sigue teniendo el mismo vocabulario vulgar de siempre_

Suspiré

La mayoría de los hijos de los sirvientes solían jugar en la parte más alejada del jardín. Yo siempre los observaba desde la ventana de mi habitación, anhelando jugar con ellos.

Riruka solo venia los fines de semana por lo que los demás días me sentía sola

Pero…cada vez que me escapaba e iba ande ellos….huían asustados como si hubieran visto a un monstruo.

Traté que eso no me afectara mucho y seguí intentando jugar con ellos pero el resultado era el mismo…

Fue tanto su rechazo que un día rompí a llorar enfrente de ellos quienes echaron a correr como despavoridos pensando que los iba a matar.

Sin embargo, uno de ellos no se fue con el grupo y al contrario me extendió un pañuelo

_Te ves fea cuando lloras_ Así fue como se presentó Renji en mi vida. Ambos teníamos 6 años y desde esos instantes nos volvimos inseparables.

-Creo que aquí no hay ningún curioso – Dijo mi ex mejor amigo de la infancia. Me había llevado al mismo patio donde ayer me escondí.

-¿Para qué me has traído aquí? – Me senté en el grass.

-¿PARA QUE? ¿RUKIA QUE HACES AQUÍ?

Sigue alterándose fácilmente.

-Primero, bájame ese tonito de voz y segundo, no es tu problema – Le indiqué. Con un gesto le ordené que se sentara.

Maldiciendo me hizo caso

-Rukia, te vuelvo a preguntar que hac…

- ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Mi pregunta lo sorprendió.

Cada vez que el Rey salía del palacio yo aprovechaba para ir a la cocina donde me esperaba mi mejor amigo. Aunque a Sode no le agradó mucho mi amistad con Renji, Zangetsu nos apoyaba. Incluso, cuando Riruka venia él y yo la recibíamos con una "pequeñita" broma.

_Esos años fueron los mejores_

-Rukia, yo…veras. ¡Auch! – Gimió luego de que le diera un codazo en la barriga.

-Eso es por haberte ido – Le expliqué tratando de sonar tranquila.

El día de mi catorceavo cumpleaños, Renji desapareció sin dejar ni siquiera una carta. Zangetsu me dijo que su madre y él habían vuelto a su pueblo natal. Pero, esa ya no importaba…él me había abandonado…

-Rukia, yo lo siento

-No me importa tus disculpas

-¡Rukia! Es que mi mamá tenía sus motivos para irse del palacio

-¿Motivos? – La conversación se había puesto interesante

Mi ex mejor amigo de la infancia maldijo por lo bajo

-S…Supongo que está bien que te lo diga… – Su rostro se volvió del mismo color de su cabello –…ya que pertenece al pasado.

Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de confesarme:

- En aquel entonces me gustabas por eso el día antes que cumplieras 14 había planeado llevarte lejos del palacio y vivir en mi pueblo natal. Sin embargo, mi madre lo descubrió y decidió venir a Japón donde vivía un pariente lejano para que te olvidara.

-Renji…

-¡Tuve mucho coraje de niño para pensar en robarme a la hija de un rey! – Me interrumpió con el rostro más rojo de lo que estaba

-Claro.

Aquella confesión me había dejado perpleja

_¿Yo le gustaba a Renji?_

No puedo creerlo

-Ahora tú me debes una explicación. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el palacio? – Su última pregunta me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Sonreí nerviosa

_¿Ahora qué le digo?_

-¡ ¿Te escapaste?

-¡Claro que no!

-Cobarde

Como era de esperarse, le di un manotazo en el hombro

_No ha cambiado nada_

Renji era de las pocas personas que no me trataba como una celebridad

-No sé si deba contarte – Me sinceré – Estoy aquí por algo muy importante y…personal.

-Entiendo, entonces… ¡Hey! ¿Y cómo está la condesita?

Lo bueno de Renji es que cambiaba fácilmente el tema de conversación.

-Pues….Riruka está estudiando en Londres.

-¿Londres? WOW… ¿No me digas que fue a perseguir a tu hermano?

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada ante su pregunta

Riruka siempre tuvo una extraña obsesión por mi hermano. Creo que esa era la verdadera razón por la que venía siempre al palacio aunque casi nunca lo encontraba.

-Creo que si – Logré contestarle

-¡Dios! Que loca

-Totalmente de acuerdo

-¡Mierda! – Se levantó bruscamente – ¡Olvidé pegar los afiches!

Enarqué una ceja

-¿Afiches?

-Ichigo me va a matar

-¿Dijiste ICHIGO?

-¿Lo conoces?

-Claro que si…él es…es mi compañero de carpeta

_En realidad es mi prometido_

-Yo no pude venir ayer por que cogí un resfriado – Me explicó – sino nos hubiéramos sentado juntos

Ojala hubiera pasado eso

-¿Y para que vas a pegar esos fiches?

-¡Ah!...es que ahora pertenezco a una banda

¿Banda?

Lo único que se me vino a la cabeza fue la imagen de varios chicos en motocicleta y con mirada asesina que llevaban en sus manos palos para robar a la gente

-¡Renji! – Le volví a tirar un codazo.

-¿Y ahora por qué? – Se quejó sobándose su barriga.

-¿CÓMO PUEDES SER PARTE DE UNA BANDA? ¿ACASO TE GUSTA ROBAR?

-Rukia….

-¿QUÉ?

-Yo no soy un delincuente

-¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ PERTENECES A UNA BANDA? ¿TE HAN OBLIGADO?

-Rukia, yo pertenezco a una banda de MUSICA

- Ya entendí – Finalmente dije luego de 5 minutos de explicación.

Me había enterado que él tocaba la guitarra y que el chico que quiso abalanzarse contra mi tocaba el bajo.

Pero lo más importante fue que Ichigo era el líder y voz principal

_Así que canta_

-Es un poco gruñón pero conforme lo vayas conociendo te agradará

_Lo dudo_

-¿Y entonces para que vas a pegar afiches?

-Vamos a hacer una convocatoria para encontrar un nuevo integrante

-¿Integrante?

-Sí, necesitamos una voz femenina que acompañe a Ichigo

_Una voz femenina_

Una idea se empezó a formar en mi cabeza

Una idea que en otra situación la desecharía ya que iba en contra de mis principios y…gustos.

-Dime Renji, ¿Cuáles son los requisitos?

* * *

><p>FICHA PERSONAL<p>

*ULQUIORRA CIFER

- cumpleaños: 1 de diciembre

-Altura:1,75

-Peso: 60 kg

-Pasatiempo: Dormir al aire libre y leer clásicos literarios

-Ama: A su hermana

-Odia: A su padre, los acosos de Riruka y la gente ignorante

-Ambición: INFORMACION DESCONOCIDA

-Puntos débiles: el chocolate

* * *

><p><strong>Otro cap largo pero necesario U.U.<strong>

**Rukia se enteró que Ichigo canta y tiene una banda. Ahora su objetivo será ser la nueva integrante de "Soul Society" para estar más cerca de la fresa ¿Lo logrará? **

**Además, Renji resultó ser un antiguo amigo de la princesa y que, en la historia, se volverá un gran aliado del IchiRuki XD**

**En el próximo capítulo volverá a aparecer Grimmjow! (wii!) Aunque Ichigo hará algo que no le va a agradar a varios T.T**

**No se olviden de dejar reviews**

**Se cuidan**

**Bye!**


	8. Rechazo

**Konichiwa! :3, Como están?...yo estoy rehappy de la vida XD. Aunque con este cap, la mayoría va a querer degollarme :( **

**Whatever! Como ustedes saben en la historia hay varios personajes que como Rukia vienen de Corea por lo tanto voy a poner algunas palabras que ellos usen en ese idioma (obviamente romanizadas).**

**No se preocupen antes de que el empiece cada cap, pondré las palabras y su significado.**

**Orden narración**

**1- Ichigo**

**2- Rukia**

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulario:<strong>

*** AIGO: ¡Ay Dios! **

*** MO? : ¿Qué?**

***ANIÓ: No**

***KOMAPSUMIDA: Gracias (Formal)**

***ALGUESHIMIKA?: ¿Entiendes?**

*** GONGJU: Princesa**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 8<p>

"Rechazo"

-¿Ah? ¿Ya te vas? – Se quejó Ayumi, tenía una expresión de desilusión y enfado a la vez.

Solté una pequeña carcajada

- Ya va ser las 10 y tengo que ir al instituto –Le recordé. Prácticamente me había perdido las dos horas de física, un curso que lo considero "un relleno académico".

_Aunque para los nerds como Ishida es esencial_

Como sea, si no llegaba antes de la hora de descanso, también perdería la jodida clase de historia.

Además de la conversación que tendría con Senna.

-Puff – Refunfuñó, dejándose caer sobre su almohada – ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta? – Agregó en un fingido lamento.

Negué con la cabeza

_¿A quién habrá salido así?_

Ayumi Kanaro era todo lo contrario a Senna, su hermana mayor. Físicamente, Ayumi tenía unos enormes ojos celestes, era muy bajita para su edad no olvidando el hecho de ser rubia…

_Bueno, era rubia_

Bajé la mirada al pensar lo último. Había una razón por la cual ella, en estos instantes, llevaba un pañuelo cubriendo su desnuda cabeza.

-¡Auch! – Gemí luego de que ella me diera dos cachetadas en ambas mejillas.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Le reclamé, sobándome la parte adolorida.

A pesar de su delicada condición física y de sus escasos 9 años, la condenada sabía golpear bien.

-¡Tawake! Habías puesto una mueca patética– Se defendió luego de recuperar la compostura.

_Ahora me está echando la culpa_

-Me recordaste a baka-senna – Agregó, estremeciéndose al mencionar el nombre de su hermana.

Por razones que hasta ahora desconozco, Ayumi no soportaba o mejor dicho odiaba a Senna.

-No le digas a si a tu hermana – La regañé. Como respuesta, recibí un almohadazo en la cara.

-¡Urusai!

Preferiría pensar que Ayumi solo la molestaba ya que ¡Es imposible que una niña odie a su hermana!

_Ella es así por su enfermedad _ Era lo que siempre decía mi novia. Al principio le creí pero luego de ver la fuerza o "pasión" que ponía Ayumi en rechazarla, las dudas aparecieron.

-Pareces una vieja con menopausia – Me burlé antes de levantarme de la silla.

-La que esta así es mi mamá y ten cuidado – Me aconsejó, sabiendo la tensa relación que había entre su progenitora y yo.

La madre de Senna era una persona muy difícil de tratar….y el hecho de que salía con su hija, me ponía en situaciones incomodas.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, la señora kanaro fue la primera en enterarse de la relación de su hija conmigo y la primera en oponerse. Fue tanta su presión, que Senna le mintió diciéndole que habíamos terminando.

Esa señora era la razón por la que Senna y yo ocultábamos nuestra relación a los demás.

Y dentro de unas horas me odiaría al enterarse de la decisión que había tomado.

-Ichigo – La voz de Ayumi me sacó de mis pensamientos. Volví mi mirada hacia ella y me alarmé al ver que estaba con un semblante melancólico.

-¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunté sentándome en su cama.

-¿Cuándo me vas a llevar a uno de tus conciertos?

Su pregunta me tomó desprevenido pero luego de unos cuantos segundos, logré encontrar una respuesta.

-Muy pronto cuando te rec….

-¿Cuándo me recupere? Eso nunca va a pasar

-¡No digas eso!

- Tsk, que mas da…siempre voy a estar encerrada aquí– Gruñó esquivando mi mirada – Mejor vete

Resoplé llevándome el pelo hacia atrás.

-Ayumi…

-Vete Ichigo-baka!- y se cubrió con sus sabanas.

-Vale… - Finalmente respondí luego de unos minutos.

Mientras caminaba hacia el instituto, no pude dejar de pensar en lo sola que debía de sentirse Ayumi en las mañanas cuando su mamá y hermana no estaban en casa. Yo siempre trataba de visitarla todos los días pero creo que eso no era lo suficiente para ella

Ayumi necesitaba salir de vez en cuando de aquella habitación. No creo que esa maldita enfermedad también se lo impida

_Quizás podría llevarla a uno de mis ensayos con la banda…en el futuro_

El futuro…todo lo que yo quería era independizarme de mi familia y formalizar mi relación con Senna, una chica normal.

Pero no, la vida es tan jodida que me trajo una princesa-prometida que ahora vivía en mi casa. Y, por si fuera poco, toda mi "familia" la aceptaba como un miembro más.

_Dios que chiflados están_

Anoche, tumbado en mi cama había ordenado mis ideas y había tomado una decisión

Una decisión quizás muy presurosa y, hasta cierto punto, estúpida. Pero si no hacia algo, tal vez cuando llegase a casa: "mi familia" me estaría esperando junto a una princesa vestida de novia…

_Tengo que ir rápido_

Llegué al instituto en un tiempo récord. Supuse que era la hora de descanso ya que la mayoría de estudiantes estaban en el patio.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, entré al edificio y subí las escaleras, sin percatarme con quien chocaba, hacia la azotea…donde ella seguro estaba

-Ohayo – Me saludó Senna, sin despegar la mirada de sus libros, luego de que entrara.

-Ah… - Me senté a su costado pero un poco más alejado de lo normal.

-Estas muy callado, ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó sin dejar de hojear uno de sus cuadernos.

_Sucede que ayer me enteré que la chica nueva es una princesa y que dice ser mi prometida_

-Fui a visitar a Ayumi – En una parte no le estaba mintiendo.

-Lo supuse

-Ella se ha molestado conmigo

- Ignórala, así es su carácter – Me sorprendí ante lo fría que era su respuesta. Estaba a punto de reclamarle pero preferí no hacerlo ya que no quería una negativa ante lo que le iba a preguntar o mejor dicho….proponer.

-Senna – Respiré profundo preparándome a lo que iba a hacer.

-¿Nani?

La miré un poco nervioso y agradecí a que todavía tenía la mirada en su libro.

-Senna ¿Por qué no nos casamos? – Le pregunté decidido.

-Mañana tenemos examen de arte

-¿Ah? – No me esperé aquel repentino comentario

-Tenemos que estudiar desde la pagi…

-Senna, te hice una pregunta y quiero que me respondas.

Ella alzó la vista, y para mi sorpresa, sonrió.

-Lo siento, pero no me gusta esa clase de bromas. Además todavía somos estudiantes – Agregó levantándose de un golpe.

-¿Y por qué deberíamos casarnos? – Preguntó más para sí misma –Creo que Ayumi te contagió su lado bromista

-No estoy bromeando – Le contesté levantándome también – Es que mi familia…

Pasaron 10 minutos en que tuve que explicarle sobre lo que me entré de ayer. Empecé desde el susto que me llevé al ver a la chica nueva en mi cuarto hasta la decisión de mi abuelo de dejarla vivir en mi casa.

Fue al recalcar la parte del estúpido pacto que involucraba casarme con Rukia Kuchiki cuando guardé silencio y me atreví a mirarla a los ojos. Ella me miraba concentrada sin decir nada.

-¿y qué opinas? – Le cuestioné un poco inquieto.

Senna giró los ojos apuntándolos hacia otro lado.

-Yo… no sé qué decir. – Musitó cabizbaja

- Senna yo decidí casarnos porque si eso pasa, el pacto se rompería y no habría ninguna boda real ni princesas

-Aun no puedo creer que la chica nueva sea princesa – susurró.

-¿Y qué dices? – Le volví a preguntar.

Estaba más que seguro que ella accedería

-Ichigo – Pronunció mi nombre con un deje de tristeza – Como sabes, mi sueño es lograr graduarme de una universidad en América. Los profesores me dicen que tengo un buen puntaje para lograr una beca en USA y no quiero abandonar eso ahora

-Si me convierto en tu esposa ¿No tendría que dejarlo todo? – Añadió.

-No, no tienes que hacerlo – la cogí de ambas manos. –Lo mantendríamos en secreto, solo mi familia lo sabría y…

-Lo siento – Me interrumpió – Si lo hago, decepcionaría mas a mi mamá

-¿Cómo que más? – Me estaba empezando a desesperar.

- El sueldo de mi mamá solo alcanza para el tratamiento de Ayumi por lo que yo tengo que trabajar en las tardes y, aun así, no alcanza el dinero. Pero, hubo una persona que se interesó en mi rendimiento académico y nos propuso un trato

-¿Un trato?

-Si, a cambio de que esa persona pagara el tratamiento de Ayumi, yo tendría que sacar la más alta nota del instituto y viajaría a América para estudiar y luego trabajar en su empresa.

-… ¿Por qué no me contaste eso?

- Ichigo, aunque yo no conozco a esa persona lo considero como un benefactor. A veces él habla por teléfono conmigo preguntándome cómo voy en el instituto y ese señor siempre me aconseja que me concentre en mis estudios. Esa es la razón por la que mi madre no le gusta que tenga novio, piensa que me voy a distraer y si eso ocurre, ya no tendríamos ayuda.

-Yo ya me siento mal mintiéndole a mi madre – Finalizó con una voz teñida de amargura.

-Entiendo – Logré decir. Tendría que encontrar otra forma de romper aquel pacto

– ¿Sabes? Creo que es mejor que nos alejemos. – Senna soltó el agarre de mis manos

-¿Qué?

- Para que lo entiendas mejor…ya no quiero estar contigo

En estos instantes sentía como si una daga se hubiese clavado en lo más profundo e mi corazón.

Ooo MY PRINCESS ooO

- Nee ¿Y cómo son los chicos de tu país? – Matsumoto Rangiku no dejaba de darme codacitos. Sonreí para mis adentros, esa chica se parecía mucho a Riruka. Tenía una figura preciosa que me recordaba a las modelos que salían en Tv y con el que todas las chicas, incluyéndome, perdíamos gran parte de la autoestima.

-¡Rangiku-san! No le hagas esas preguntas a Rukia-chan – Le pidió Hinamori Momo con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza. Si esa chica de cabello marrón y facciones finas fuese de la nobleza, mi padre la hubiese considerado una gran influencia para mi persona.

_Lástima que la realidad es otra_

-Hinamori tiene razón, Matsumoto– Gruñó Tatsuki Arisawa. Lo primero que puedo mencionar de esta chica es que ¡Es la novia de Renji! Sentí un gran alivio al enterarme ya que sería un poco incómodo si mi amigo de la infancia hubiese conservado algún sentimiento raro por mí

-No seas aguafiestas Tatsuki, aunque sea tú tienes a Renji – La acusó con el dedo Rangiku-san

-¡Pero tú tienes a Gin! – Le reclamó Tatsuki, indignada.

_¿Quién será Gin?_

Daba igual.

Es extraño pero me sentía augusta con estas chicas. Agradecí a Renji por presentármelas

Ellas me trataban como alguien normal, sin ninguna clase de trato especial.

-¡Cierren sus putas bocas! – Pegué un respingo al escuchar aquel chillido. En cambio, las demás se mantuvieron tranquilas en su sitio.

Estábamos sentadas debajo de una de las copas de los arboles.

-¡Hiyori-chan! – Rangiku se levantó y jaló del brazo a una chica de cabello rubio atado en dos colas, ojos color café y de estatura un poco más baja que la mía

_¡Increíble!_

-¡Suéltame Rangiku! – Se quejó la chica tratando de forcejar contra su agarre.

-¡Ya te dije Hiyori-chan que eres tan kawaii como un peluche! – Le contestó aplastando su cabeza contra dos enormes atributos

-La va a ahogar – Se lamentó Hinamori.

-Oye Rukia – Me volví hacia Tatsuki

-¿Si?

-¿Y cómo conociste a Renji?

_¡Aigo! ¿Ahora qué le digo?_

-Su madre trabajaba en mi casa y siempre lo traía para que jugáramos – Le expliqué tratando de sonar lo más convincente.

-Ah – Asintió con la cabeza – ¿y a ti te gustaba?

-¿Mo? – Solté sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¿Qué es "Mo"? – Preguntó confusa – ¿Significa "si" en tu idioma?

-Anió – me apresuré en decir – Digo no!

_¿Qué me pasa? ¡Estoy confundiendo mi idioma con el japonés!_

-¿Segura?

-¡Tatsuki-chan tu tampoco le hagas esas preguntas! – Intervino Hinamori.

_Komapsumida Hinamori_

-¡Gomenasai por la demora! – Interrumpió una dulce voz.

-¡Ohayo Orihime-chan! – Saludaron al mismo tiempo Hinamori y Rangiku. La última todavía tenía abrazada a Hiyori.

-Orihime – Simplemente dijo Tatsuki

_Qué bonita_ Fue lo primero que pensé al verla. Orihime tenía un rostro inocente, incluso más que el de Hinamori, su cabello era una naranja más oscuro que el de la rana y su flequillo lo llevaba detrás de las orejas. Lo que más me llamó la atención es que lucía dos horquillas azules con la forma de una flor, prendidas al bolsillo de la chaqueta del instituto.

-¡Rangiku-san estas ahogando a Hiyori-chan! – Exclamó Orihime logrando salvar a Hiyori quien empezó a respirar profundo.

-si lo vuelves a hacer…te voy a reventar esos melones – Amenazó entrecortadamente Hiyori.

-Lo que tu digas – Rangiku rodó los ojos.

-No se pongan así… ¡Hola Kuchiki-san! – Añadió al verme.

-H-hola – Le respondí con timidez

- Orihime Inoue des – Se presentó extendiéndome la mano. Yo la acepté gustosamente – Soy la delegada del salón.

-Y la segunda chica más sexy del instituto, luego de mi – Agregó Rangiku guiñándole el ojo y provocando el sonrojo de la chica.

-¡Urusai, Rangiku-san!

-Rangiku-san tiene razón – Dijo Hinamori, mirándola con picardía – Orihime-chan tiene un montón de admiradores

-Pero la tonta no le hace caso a ninguno – Añadió Tatsuki antes de cruzarse de brazos

-Es que aquí ninguno vale la pena – Declaró Hiyori.

-¿Ah sí? – Rangiku enarcó una ceja – ¿Estás segura Hiyori-chan?

-¡por supuesto! – Respondió sin ningún titubeo

-¿y qué hay de ti, Kuchiki-san? – Orihime me miraba con curiosidad – ¿Ya le has echado ojo a alguien?

_¿Echarle ojo? ¿Cómo le voy a echar mi ojo a una persona?_

-Inoue quiere decir si te gusta algún tonto de aquí – Me tradujo Hiyori.

_¿Gustarme alguien?_

¡Claro que no! Estoy comprometida con una rana.

Entonces recordé la reacción espontanea de Renji luego que le anunciara mi interés por entrar a su banda. Al principio lo tomó a broma pero luego de unas cuantas amenazas accedió a ayudarme.

Aunque ahora lo que me preocupaba era mi voz…

_¿Sonaré desafinada?_

-¿Y bien Kuchiki-san?

Antes que respondiera cualquier cosa, tres chicas aparecieron delante nuestro. Reconocí de inmediato a la del medio: era la chica que había sido rechazada por Grimmjow.

Me miró con interés

-Así que tú eres la famosa Rukia Kuchiki ¿no? – Preguntó

-Si – Respondí. Observe a las otras dos muchachas. Ambas eran parecidas aunque una era rubia y la otra peliazul, observaban a las otras con desprecio.

-Ellas son Menoly y loly – Dijo la chica de cabello verde, con despreocupación – Y yo soy Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck

Hinamori soltó una risita. Nelliel la fulminó con la mirada

-¿Te parece divertido mi apellido? – Le cuestionó – ¿Sabes? Sé quién eres con solo verte. Tienes un uniforme gastado y zapatos de segunda mano….Hinamori Momo, la chica pobretona del instituto.

Loly y Menoly rieron por lo bajo

Vi de reojo como Orihime y Rangiku sujetaban de ambos brazos a Tatsuki y Hiyori, respectivamente.

-Supongo que no querrás ser amiga de estos seres inferiores – Extendió su mano hacia mí pero no la acepté.

-No te preocupes, ya me di cuenta quienes son los seres inferiores – Le aclaré con frialdad.

Ahora ya sé porque Grimmjow la rechazó.

_Yo también lo haría si fuese chico_

-Ten cuidado Rukia Kuchiki– Me dijo con calma – Controla esa boquita si quieres tener una buena estadía en este lugar.

-Lo tendré en cuenta

Antes que le me levantara, ella dio media vuelta y se alejó seguida detrás por Menoly y Loly

-¡Losers! – Dijeron ambas.

-¡Juro que algún día el destrozare su cacharro! – Exclamó Hiyori luego de ser liberada.

-¿Te encuentras bien Hinamori? – Le preguntó Orihime

-S-si – Asintió la susodicha – Ya me acostumbré a sus insultos.

-No deberías Hinamori – Le reproché – Nuestra dignidad siempre debe estar primero.

-Tienes razón Rukia-chan pero es que ESA, para nuestra desgracia, es la hija del director – Me explicó Rangiku.

-La única persona que se ha metido con Nell terminó por cambiarse de ciudad – Continuó Tatsuki.

_No puede ser_

-Lo que más odio de esa chica es que no me dejó entrar a la clase V.I.P – Lloriqueó Rangiku

-¿Clase V.I.P?

-Es la clase 3 C, pero así lo llaman porque en esa aula todos aprueban los cursos y casi siempre arman fiestas dentro del aula. La mayoría quiere ser el privilegiado de pertenecer a esa clase – Dijo Hinamori

-¡Y todo porque soy más bonita que ella! – Siguió lloriqueando Rangiku

-No debería existir esa clase de privilegios en este lugar – Comenté con indignación.

-Lo sé Kuchiki-san, pero no podemos hacer nada – Orihime clavó la mirada en el piso.

-Nell se cree la princesa de Karakura pero en si no lo es ¿No Rukia? – Me quedé muda ante el comentario de Hiyori. Ella me regaló una sonrisa que no supe descifrar.

-¿algueshimika, gongju?

Me quedé boquiabierta ante su coreano bien pronunciado. El pánico me invadió

_Hiyori lo sabe_

-¿Qué dijiste Hiyori-chan? – Cuestionó Rangiku en un tono perezoso

-Que tengo hambre.

Me incorporé de mi sitio

-¿Dónde está el baño? – pregunté rápidamente.

-Está en el segundo patio – Me indicó Orihime

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos? – Preguntó Hiyori.

-¡no! – Me negué y antes que me hicieran más preguntas corrí directo hacia ese patio.

_¿Qué voy a hacer? Ella lo sabe ¿Y si le cuenta a las otras? No, no creo_

-¡Auch! – Gemí al chocar contra algo fuerte. Me sobé la frente.

-¿Por qué cada vez que te veo siempre estas sobándote la nariz o frente? – Mi corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar aquella voz.

-¡Grimmjow! – Mi voz sonó demasiado alegre de lo normal.

-Vaya, todavía recuerdas mi nombre – Dijo esbozando una felina sonrisa. Me sonrojé ante su comentario.

-Pero si nos vimos ayer

-Cierto, me alegra habernos visto de nuevo – Cogió una de mis manos, para mi sorpresa, y posó sus labios sobre ella.

Sentí que mi corazón estaba a punto de explotar. De repente nuestras miradas se cruzaron…

Mi mente se había quedado en blanco

-¡GRIMMJOW! – Ambos miramos hacia el dueño de aquella voz. Una chica de cabello negro y que usaba unos enormes lentes se acercó hacia nosotros.

-¿Qué quieres? – Grimmjow soltó mi mano y la miró con desdén.

-Por favor, dime que lo que dijiste no es cierto – Suplicó la muchacha entre sollozos.

-Saori vete – Me quedé atónita al ver la frialdad con que trataba a aquella pobre chica.

-¡por favor no me termines! – La chica cayó de rodillas al suelo y se aferró a sus piernas.

-¡Agh, por favor! – Se agachó y la levantó de ambos brazos.

-Saori ya se acabó ¿No lo entiendes?

Por una extraña razón su actitud, de ahora, me estaba empezando a fastidiar

-Pe…pero

-YA VETE

-Hey, no la trates así – Le dije interponiéndome entre ambos. Lo miré con seriedad.

El se cruzó de brazos

-Tú no lo entiendes, esa chica está loca.

-¡No, no lo estoy! – Me volví hacia Saori – El me confesó que confiaba en mi a pesar de que no me conocía.

Abrí los ojos como plato

**-¿Sabes nueva? Creo que soy un poco egoísta. – Confesó sin dejar de ver el piso – Sigo esperando a una persona en quien pueda confiar. Alguien que realmente se preocupe por mí. Alguien que me quiera a pesar de mis defectos y mi egoísmo**

**No me esperé aquella confesión.**

**-Pensarás también que es raro. Ahorita recién nos conocemos pero siento que puedo confiar en ti**

-Ella está mintiendo – Grimmjow me cogió de ambos hombros obligándome a prestarle atención.

_Me siento una estúpida_

Toda la fascinación que había sentido por ese chico cambió, en pocos segundos, a desprecio.

-¡Es la verdad! – refutó Saori.

-¡Urusai!

-¿Sabes a quienes más odio Grimmjow? - Le cuestioné taladrándolo con la mirada

El se quedó callado

-A los mentirosos – Le respondí. – Me parecen personas patéticas y que no merecen respeto alguno.

-Oye…

-Rukia, me llamo Rukia Kuchiki – Le aclaré poniendo un dedo sobre su pecho – Y no es un gusto conocerte.

Con la mirada en alto me alejé de ambos.

-¿Una Kuchiki, eh?

* * *

><p><strong>No sé si le habrá gustado el cap aunque alégrense! Senna terminó con Ichi! Además que Rukia ya descubrió la clase de persona que es Nel y Grimmjow<strong>

**Jejeje pero no se preocupen Grimm-kun cambiara :) aunque no aseguro nada de Nell y con respecto a Senna…tiene más razones por las que decidió terminar con la fresa.**

**Y Ayumi? Solo les digo que es una niña que tiene un gran parecido a Rukia (no en lo físico) y tiene una razón bien fuerte para odiar a su hermana.**

**Al siguiente cap, Rukia se entera de la relación IchiSenna(lo que hubo XD) además que empezará a sentir interés por Ichigo!**

**Ah! Y en un review anterior me preguntaron por qué puse en la ficha de Ulquiorra el apellido Cifer y no Kuchiki, pues verán el odia su apellido paterno por lo que siempre se presenta con el segundo apellido aunque obviamente siempre será llamado por el primero pero quise darle el gusto XD Oh! y tiene 19!( lo puse en el primer cap)**

**No se olviden de dejar reviews …y de quien quieren ficha personal?**

**Se cuidan**

**Bye!**


	9. La otra princesa

**Hola! XD jejjeje aquí les dejo uno de los capítulos que más disfruté escribir (ya verán por qué :3)**

**Oh! Para este capítulo tendrán que usar el youtube ¬¬, ya que como algunos personajes cantan obviamente tendrán que escuchar la música… no es lo mismo sino leen escuchando la canción ¬¬, no se preocupen que pondré el nombre de la canción antes de que lean esa parte XD**

**Orden de narracion:**

**1-Sode No Shirayuki**

**2-Ichigo**

**3-Rukia **

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulario:<strong>

**-wangja: príncipe**

**-gongju: princesa**

**-¿Mo? : ¿Qué?**

**-Sekia: tonto**

**-chesonmida: Lo siento**

**-Anio: No**

**-¿We?: ¿Por qué?**

**-Nei: Si (formal)**

**-Hyung: Hermano mayor**

**-alguesammida: Entiendo**

**-Yŏdongsĕng: hermana menor**

**-anniong: adios**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9<p>

"La otra princesa"

-Si el antiguo rey Sojun lo hubiera visto, no hubiera hecho ese pacto – Dije mientras observaba las fotos que Kisuke, hace unos minutos, me había entregado. En ellas, se apreciaba al antiguo Rey junto al abuelo, pervertido, Kurosaki.

Yoruichi y Zangetsu prefirieron no decir nada y, más bien, se encogieron de hombros. En cambio, Kisuke agitó su abanico y sonriendo me "tranquilizó":

-No creo que sea para preocuparnos mucho, Sode-san

Abrí la boca en señal de asombro e incredulidad.

-¿No preocuparnos? – Le pregunté indignada – Aun siendo un muchacho de 17 años, su forma de hablar y modales no son apropiados para un wangja.

Comprendía que mi princesa estaba ligada al honor en mantener una relación con ese joven pero ¿De verdad él podría dirigir nuestro país?

_Gracias a Dios, el príncipe Ulquiorra es el primero en la línea de sucesión._

-Él proviene de una clase muy distinta a la de gongju. ¿Cómo el Rey Sojun puedo escoger una familia como esa? – Añadí en referencia al comportamiento de los demás miembros de la familia; especialmente del padre y del abuelo.

-¿Sabes Sode-san? – Kisuke le dio un sorbo a su té antes de proseguir – Días antes de que el antiguo Rey me enviara con Yoruichi a este pueblo, me aclaró que las clases sociales no eran un problema para este compromiso.

Luego, Yoruichi tomó la palabra:

-Ichigo quizás tenga problemas con su carácter y a la hora de hablar pero es un chico que tiene un gran sentido de la responsabilidad y respeto.

-Es un novio apropiado para gongju – Dijeron ambos regañándome con la mirada.

_No lo puedo creer_

Me volví hacia Zangetsu quien había estado callado durante toda la conversación.

-¿Mo? – Preguntó al notar que no dejaba de verlo.

_Sekia_

-¿No vas a decir nada? – Le alenté entornando los ojos.

Él captó mi mensaje y…. ¿bostezó?

_¿Zangetsu acaso no…?_

-El rey siempre tomó las decisiones correctas – Me quedé quieta en mi sitio sin poder creer lo que escuchaba – Pensó en el futuro al hacer este pacto y no tenemos derecho a romperlo.

Me puso una mano en el hombro, sorprendiéndome más.

-No te quejes por unos mínimos detalles que pueden ser corregidos – Agregó en un tono, que por primera vez uso conmigo, severo.

Luego de apartar su mano, se produjo un silencio incomodo en la habitación.

Yo no dejaba de apretar los dientes sin despegar la mirada del suelo. Trataba de controlar, en vano, mi furia… y ¿tristeza?

Sacudí la cabeza al pensar lo último. ¿Cómo puedo sentirme triste por sus palabras? ¡Ja!

_Luego de que salga de la tienda de Kisuke, juro que lo golpearé hasta deformarle su rostro._

¿Cómo podía defender aquel pacto?

_Claro, es el tío de ese mocoso_

Aun así, ¿No le preocupaba el futuro de Rukia, su damita? ¿Acaso ella podrá ser feliz con ese muchacho grosero y violento?

-Jeje Zangetsu tiene razón, son solo mínimos detalles – Rio nerviosamente Kisuke, poniendo más tenso el ambiente.

Lo fulminé con la mirada

-Si Kisuke, solo son detalles como su novia Senna – Tan pronto como lo dijo, Yoruichi se tapó la boca con las manos.

-¿Mo? – Soltamos Zangetsu y yo, al mismo tiempo. Nos miramos, por unos instantes, desconcertados para luego exigir a nuestra amiga una explicación de aquel "comentario"

-¿Cómo que novia?

-¿Mi sobrino tiene otro compromiso?

Kisuke escondió su rostro detrás de su abanico.

-Pues, verán…

-¿Cómo pudieron dejar que esto sucediera?– Chillé luego de que nos explicaran la situación. Yoruichi y Kisuke bajaron la mirada, avergonzados.

- chesonmida – dijeron al unísono. Respiré hondo, conservando mi temple.

-Ahora entiendo porque tanto rechazo de Ichigo hacia el pacto – susurró Zangetsu.

-Y, por supuesto, tu familia no está ni enterada– Añadí.

_¡Perfecto! Lo que nos faltaba…! Ahora la princesa tiene competencia!_

Inmediatamente, borré ese pensamiento de mi cabeza. ¿Cómo podía tomar la situación de esa manera?

-No podemos obligar a Ichigo a que termine con su novia – Dijo Zangetsu, estaba cruzado de brazos y estaba con una actitud pensativa, lo cual ocurría raras veces y lo que significaba que este problema era _muy _grave.

-Sí, sería algo cruel – Estaba más que de acuerdo.

Pero…

Entonces, mi corazón se oprimió al recordar lo tan ilusionada que estaba mi princesa de que Ichigo Kurosaki, su _príncipe azul, _la pudiese sacar de aquella cárcel.

Siendo sincera, luego de ver la manera en que ese muchacho se negó a casarse con ella, estaba muy segura de que la princesa, inmediatamente nos ordenaría regresar a Corea pero…no sucedió.

Ella estaba decidida a casarse con él o mejor dicho a obtener su ansiada libertad.

Sin embargo, cuando se entere que su _príncipe_ ya tiene una princesa, ella…

-¿Qué va a pasar cuando Gonju los vea en el instituto? – Susurré horrorizada.

-No, no creo que la damita… - La voz de Zangetsu se perdió, al darse cuenta que quizás ahorita mismo Rukia estuviese viéndolos dándose muestras de afecto tal y como lo hacen las parejas.

-¡Hey, no pongan esas caras de funeral! Relajémonos– Intervino Urahara, sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Le planté, furiosa.

-Kisuke, este no es momento para alguna de tus bromas – Riñó Zangetsu.

-Lo que el tonto Kisuke quiere decir que la princesa no se va a enterar de nada. – Intentó aclarar Yoruichi.

-¡Ellos están en el mismo salón! – Repliqué. – Claro, que los va a ver.

-jejeje, yo no lo creo – Dijo Kisuke, a quien en cualquier momento le mandaría un codazo en la cara.

-¿Y cómo están tan seguros? – Inquirió Zangetsu.

-Por que Gongju tiene un lindo ángel que la protege. – Canturreó Kisuke, parecía como si estuviese volando en las nubes.

-Un ángel rubio y malhumorado…digo, malhumorada – Finalizó Yoruichi esbozando una torcida sonrisa.

Ooo MY PRINCESS ooO

**-¿Qué…has dicho? – Le pregunté aturdido e incrédulo. Negué con mi cabeza varias veces, ella debía estar mintiendo.**

**-Lo que escuchaste, quiero que pongamos fin a nuestra relación – El tono de Senna era cínico y sombrío, y una oleada de pánico me invadió.**

**-¿Es por lo de ese pacto? Senna, yo NO voy a casarme con ella – Le dije y la agarré por los brazos, sujetándola firmemente. La manera en que se estaba comportando mi novia, hizo que empezase a odiar a Rukia Kuchiki. **

_**Si esa princesa tan solo se hubiese quedado encerrada en su palacio, no me estaría pasando esto.**_

**Nunca había visto a Senna tan…fría y distante.**

**-No es eso – Me respondió entre susurros, evitando cualquier cruce de miradas entre ambos – Ahora suéltame, por favor**

**-¿Entonces? – Estaba empezando a perder la poca paciencia que me quedaba. – Dime ¿por qué?**

**-Las razones poco importan…**

**- ¿Acaso…tu ya no sientes lo mismo que yo? – Le cuestioné, ya estaba cansado de que siempre esquivara cada vez que le preguntara algo importante.**

**Ella no respondió y se quedó en silencio mirando al suelo.**

**Decidido, cogí su rostro entre mis manos y pegué mi cuerpo al de ella.**

**-Senna… -Roce mis labios contra los de ella. –…no…**

**-No lo sé, no sé si te quiero – Cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, distinguí en ellos un sentimiento que nunca había hecho parte de Senna: miedo.**

**Solté su rostro y me alejé un poco de ella. Me sentí embargado por un profundo dolor.**

_**No sé si te quiero **_**Cerré los ojos tratando de borrar sus palabras…**

**-No te preocupes – Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos. Ella forzó una sonrisa – Te prometo que no te buscaré, aun si me estuviese muriendo…**

**-No digas eso tonta – Le interrumpí con voz apagada – Yo siempre estaré aquí esperándote. – Dicho esto, me alejé hacia la puerta de la azotea. Sin embargo, antes de empujar la manija le eché un último vistazo: Senna estaba de espaldas mirando hacia el cielo.**

**En esos instantes, deseaba poder leerle la mente… ¿Acaso se sentía aliviada? ¿O dolida como yo me sentía ahora?**

**-**¡Hey Ichigo! – La voz de mis amigos, me devolvió a la realidad. Con poco entusiasmo, me obligué a prestarles atención.

-¿Por qué esa cara, Kurosaki? – Preguntó burlón Ishida. Puse los ojos en blanco, muy consciente de su "extraño sentido del humor" – Parece que un camión te hubiese arrollado

_¿Y se supone que eso da risa?_

- Ah –Me quedé con la boca abierta ya que Shinji y Renji me interrumpieron.

Fruncí el ceño, medio sabiendo lo que iban a decir esos entrometidos.

-¡No hay que joderlo ahora, Ishida! – Exclamó Renji, tomando una actitud de confidente.

-Senna lo dejó – Soltó Shinji sin ningún reparo – ¿O abandonó? – Se preguntó como el idiota que era.

_Hijos de perra_

Maldije la "gran suerte" que tenia. Apenas había salido de la azotea, me choqué contra Shinji y Renji quienes "inútilmente" disimularon haber escuchado la conversación que tuve con Senna, mi ahora ex - novia. Tuve que obligarles, por método no muy delicados, a confesarme desde que parte habían escuchado. Felizmente, ambos no llegaron a escuchar cuando hablé sobre mi "compromiso con una princesa". Si lo hubiesen oído, en esos instantes estaría recibiendo los más sarcásticos y absurdos comentarios por parte de ellos, en especial de Ishida luego de que se enterase.

_No sé si te quiero _De nuevo su voz retumbó en mi cabeza. ¿Cuántas veces más estaría escuchando esas palabras?

_Hasta que lo aceptes_

Nunca, me negaba a creer que Senna de la noche a la mañana haya dejado de…quererme.

_O quizás lo haya hecho desde antes y buscaba el momento adecuado para decírtelo_

Pero… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? ¿Acaso le habré dedicado más tiempo a la banda que a ella?

_Pero ella siempre supo que la música es muy importante para mí._

-Definitivamente, está afectado – Anunciaron Renji y Shinji al unísono.

-¿PODRIAN CERRAR SU PUTA BOCA? – Inquirí, en un tono amenazante.

-Kurosaki, luego podrás torturarlos todo lo que quieras – Dijo Ishida luego de que los otros dos se pusieran detrás de él. – ahora tenemos que hablar de algo más importante….

-¿De qué?

-De las audiciones – Resoplé y puse una mueca de fastidio luego de recordar aquella estúpida idea.

-Aun no sigue me sigue gustando.

-Lo sé pero te acostumbrarás. – Se acomodó sus lentes, como siempre en señal de indiferencia a lo que decía – Hirako y Abarai ya pegaron los afiches… ¿no? – Volteó hacia los mencionados.

-Pues yo ya lo hice –Respondió Shinji, despreocupado. Luego señaló a Renji y usó un tono acusador – pero él se olvidó ya que estaba muy entretenido hablando con Rukia-chan

-¿Qué? – Solté sin pensarlo. ¿Por qué Renji había hablado con la autoproclamada prometida? ¿Acaso se conocían desde antes?

_Imposible._

Ella es de Corea en cambio mi amigo…

-Era mi mejor amiga de infancia – La excusa de Renji me estremeció.

- ¿De verdad? Pero Rukia-chan viene de otro país y tu… ¿En qué momento se conocieron? – Preguntó un exasperado Shinji.

_Mierda. Tengo un mal presentimiento_

-¿No les conté? –Renji nos observó confundido – Yo no soy de Japón

Abrí los ojos como plato ante aquella declaración.

-¿Y dónde eres? – Pregunté aterrado. Una terrible sospecha se estaba formando en mi cabeza.

-Corea, soy de Corea – Con aquella respuesta, ahora todo encajaba.

_No puede ser._

Entonces Renji sabía perfectamente quien era Rukia Kuchiki y… ¿Sabría lo de aquel pacto?

No, claro que no. Sino no estaría tan tranquilo hablando conmigo…

_Qué pequeño es el mundo._

-¿Corea es un país? Pensé que era un condimento – Por supuesto, los comentarios "Hirako" no faltaban.

-Corea es una isla que desde hace pocos años volvió a retomar relaciones con los demás países. Su capital es Seúl y tiene una monarquía constitucional – Explicó Ishida haciendo merito de ser el más inteligente del instituto.

-¿Monar…que? – Seguro Shinji se había perdido en lo de "isla".

-Significa que sigue gobernada por Reyes – Le traduje, sorprendido por su falta de cultura.

_Oh no_

-Wow ¿Reyes? ¿Todavía hay eso? Umm si hay un rey, hay una princesa…

Noté como Renji se puso tenso al igual que yo. Esta conversación ya no me estaba gustando.

-¡Pero eso no significa que Rukia lo sea! – Exclamó el idiota.

_Yo mato a Renji_

-¿Rukia-chan? – Preguntó confuso nuestro amigo rubio – Yo no dije que Rukia-chan lo fuera…

-Acaso, ¿Nos estarás ocultando algo Abarai? – Inquirió Ishida, mirándolo detenidamente.

Estaba a punto de decir cualquiera estupidez cuando Nell y las lameculos de las Loly – Loly y Menoly – se nos acercaron e interrumpieron.

-Hola muchachos – Nos saludó con su tonto meloso, la líder del grupito, con una Loly a cada lado.

-¿Qué quieres? – Pregunté dejando en claro que nunca me agradaría. Las Loly me daban igual…

-¿Por qué tan agresivo? – Nell hizo un gesto de haber sido ofendida – Seguro que es por lo de las audiciones…. ¿o me equivoco?

_No, no te equivocas._

-Por tu expresión, veo que di en el blanco – Me percaté que Menoly se acercó a Renji quien, al instante, empezó a hablar con Ishida. El peor error que había cometido en su vida mi pelirrojo amigo fue gustarle a Menoly y hacerle caso. Aunque, felizmente, luego de un mes se dio cuenta de la estupidez que estaba haciendo y le cortó en, el más dramático escándalo del instituto.

Por el contrario, Shinji si que había perdido el cerebro y ahora llevaba más de un año con Loly quien era igual de hueca que su amiga. Esperaba que alguien, cuerdo, apareciese en la vida de él y le quitase la venda de sus ojos.

-Nell, si quieres entrar a la banda vas a tener que hacer las audiciones. –Le dije. Desde que la banda se formó, la hija del director estuvo enfrascada en ser un integrante más. Obviamente, no era la música lo que le había atraído sino la cámara y flashes que la cegarían se nos volviésemos famosos. Y eso hacía que la odiase.

-Por supuesto que lo haré y créeme yo seré parte de "Soul Society" – Luego de anunciarlo, me mandó un beso superficial al aire mientras se disponía a partir. Hizo un chasquido con los dedos y chilló:

-¡Loly! ¡ Menoly ¡ - Sus "amiguitas" corrieron apenas escucharon la voz de su líder y se fueron.

Esperaba, de todo corazón, que Nell no fuese la única con voz.

_Hoy es el peor día de mi vida_

Ooo MY PRINCESS ooO

_¿Por qué esta tan callados? _Pensé observando a mis tutores. Apenas me habían saludado cuando me recogieron del instituto y ahora, que nos estábamos dirigiendo a la casa de la rana, no habían proferido palabra alguna.

Decidí romper el hielo.

-Oigan… - Recién había empezando a hablar y ambos voltearon y me invadieron de raras preguntas.

-¿Estás bien gongju digo Rukia?

-Damita, ¿Usted no vio _eso,_ verdad?

-No se preocupe que podemos volver hoy mismo a palacio

-¿Mo? ¡ANIÓ! – Exclamé espantada luego de oír el comentario de Sode.

-¿Por qué volveríamos allá? y además ¿Qué no vi? –Exigí saber.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada de nerviosismo y ¿preocupación?

-Pues, Ichigo…

Y de repente lo entendí todo.

-Sí, ya sé que Ichigo tenía una novia.

-¿MO? – Preguntaron ambos al unísono. Parecían el mismo horror en persona.

Suspiré recordando cómo me enteré que la rana tenía o mejor dicho había tenido su princesa.

_**Me siento una estúpida**_** Fue lo que pensé mientras me alejaba de donde estaba Grimmjow y esa chica.**

_**¿Cómo pude creerle a ese chico?**_

**Pero lo que más me sorprendía y confundía es que me sintiese triste.**

_**Recién lo has conocido**_

**-¡Vaya! – Paré en seco al reconocer aquella peculiar voz. **

**-Es la primera vez que veo a una chica tratar de esa manera a Grimmjow – Dijo Hiyori sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.**

_**Así que me siguió**_

**-Ya era hora de que alguien lo hiciera – Le respondí.**

**-Por supuesto, nuestra gongju debía de hacerlo – No podía saber si era burla o admiración su comentario.**

**-¿y vas a decirle a los demás quien soy, no? – Le cuestioné directamente.**

**-Te equivocas Gongju**

**-¿Y entonces?**

**-Solo quiero disfrutar ver el espectáculo –Esbozó una felina sonrisa.**

**-No te entiendo.**

**-No tengo intención de contarle a todo el instituto que eres de la realeza. Más bien te ayudaré a guardar tu secreto – Agregó mandándome un guiño.**

**La seguí mirando con recelo.**

**-¿Y por qué lo harías?**

**-Por que me caes bien. Y lo primero que debes de saber es: NO hables con Grimmjow**

**-¿We? **

**- Porque es un jodido playboy que le gusta jugar con los sentimientos de las chicas – Lo dijo de una manera hosca y gélida a la vez.**

**-Ah – No esperé aquella descripción tan…directa. Y por una extraña razón empecé a sentir más curiosidad por él. ¿Por qué lo hacía? **

**Cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle más sobre Grimmjow. Un grupo de chicas pasó por nuestro costado: estaban totalmente alborotadas y radiantes como…el sol.**

**Hiyori jaló a una del hombro**

**-¿Por qué tanto jaleo? – Le preguntó con una mirada amenazante. La pobre muchacha soltó un pequeño quejido para luego responderle:**

**-Ichigo terminó con su novia**

**Sentí como un rayo rasgaba mi pecho. **

_**¿Ichigo tenía novia?**_

**-¿Terminaron? – Volvió a preguntar una sorprendida Hiyori**

**-En realidad ella le terminó y él ahora está de nuevo libre – Lo último lo dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos. Luego, la muchacha corrió a alcanzar a ese grupito que ya estaba muy lejos.**

**No puede ser cierto…**

**Entonces recordé el primer día de clases, exactamente el momento en que él no me prestaba la más mínima atención ya que no dejaba de mirarse con aquella chica de cabello violeta y ojos naranja.**

**¡Ahora todo tenía sentido!**

**-…su novia**

**-Ex novia – Me corrigió Hiyori.**

**Y eso me hizo sentir peor….mucho peor. **

**¿Qué había hecho?**

**Indirectamente había obligado a la rana a romper con su novia…su princesa.**

**Comencé a sentir que las lágrimas se me acumulaban. ¡Dios! ¿Qué me pasaba? **

**Yo raras veces lloraba. Hace años que no lo hacía y justo ahora sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.**

**-Ella habrá tenido sus razones para romperle – Era mi imaginación o ¿Hiyori trataba de calmarme?**

**-¿Cómo se llama ella? – Logré preguntarle tratando de sonar tranquila.**

**-Senna Kanaro, Es la paria del instituto**

**-¿Paria? – No me esperé aquel adjetivo referente a ella.**

**-Sí, no le gusta socializar con nadie y nos mira como si fuéramos peste. Me caería bien si no fuese por el hecho que siempre anda con libros.**

_**¿Esa es la clase de chica que le gusta a la rana?**_

**-Tu también te preguntarás como demonios estuvo con uno de los chicos más populares de aquí ¿no?**

**Asentí con la cabeza**

**-Es un misterio**

-¿Y no le afectó? – Preguntaron mis tutores a la vez.

-No – Mentí.

_No me afectó. Me dolió._

-Ya han terminado así que no hay ningún problema –Agregué.

-Claro – Respondieron ambos.

Luego de llegar a la casa Kurosaki, mis tutores se fueron. No sin antes, Sode me dio un celular ya que mi hermano me llamaría en la noche.

A pesar de las protestas de Yuzu y el abuelo Morita, no cené.

-Gomenasai – Les dije para luego subir directamente al cuarto que compartía con las gemelas. Felizmente, Karin estaba cenando abajo.

Para mi sorpresa, Ichigo había llegado antes que yo y tampoco quiso cenar y se había encerrado en su cuarto.

Eso me hizo sentir más culpable ya que seguro él estaba sufriendo, en estos instantes, por Senna.

_-¿Estás segura que no quieres dejar esta absurda idea? – _Me preguntó mi hermano. Podía adivinar desde el otro lado de la línea lo molesto que se encontraba

-No –Le respondí intentando ocultar la tristeza que me abrumaba.

-_Noto rara tu voz ¿Esa familia te está tratando bien?_

-Nei

_-Y se muchacho Kurosaki… Sode no Shirayuki me informó que él no había aceptado el pacto._

-Hyung, es solo cuestión de tiempo…fue algo sorpresivo para él. – Esta era la primera vez que le mentía a mi hermano….y me sentía una traidora.

- alguesammida, mis clases ya van a comenzar. Pórtate bien Yŏdongsĕng, anniong

-anniong – Le respondí antes que cortara la llamada.

_¿Por qué me siento tan vacía?_ Pensé luego de poner mi celular encima de la cama. Era más de medianoche y los demás estaban ya descansando.

_Sode me dijo que tendría más posibilidades de que Ichigo aceptara el trato luego de romper con su novia._

Sin embargo ¿Por qué no me sentía feliz por eso?

_¿Por qué el sentimiento de vacío y soledad?_

¿Acaso extrañaba el palacio? ¡No! Yo odio ese lugar

_Que sed_

Me puse mi bata y salí sigilosamente de la habitación para no despertar a las gemelas. Cerré con cuidado la puerta y caminé de puntillas hacia las escaleras. No pude evitar echar un vistazo hacia el cuarto de Ichigo: su puerta estaba cerrada.

Y cuando estaba a punto de poner mis pies sobre el primer piso, me di cuenta que había alguien sentado en el sofá. Al principio no lo pude reconocer pero luego de acercarme un poco más, me di con la sorpresa de que era ¡Ichigo!

Tan pronto como lo vi, decidí volver a mi cuarto pero de repente unos suaves acordes de guitaras. Achiné los ojos y logré ver que la rana sostenía una guitarra.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unchangeable Word -Masakazu Morita<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>soredemo<br>(**__Aun así.. __**)**_

_**subete ga hi ni noboridaseba mata aruki hajimete**_  
><strong>(<strong>_Cuando el sol esté subiendo por encima de todo, voy a comenzar a caminar de nuevo_**.)**

_**kasanaru Mainichi omoide ni naru  
>(<strong>__Mi vida cotidiana se acumula, convirtiéndose en recuerdos…__**)  
>Kokoro ni tsumoru<br>(**__…que se acumulan en mi corazón)_

Me había quedado paralizada no solo por su presencia sino por las palabras que brotaban de su boca.

_**ASU tabi ga kuru mae no Hou ga Miete  
>(<strong>__Cada vez que viene la mañana, miro lo que está justo en frente de mí__**)**_

_**irodori hajimeteku**__**  
>(<strong>__El colorido que comienza…__**)**_

_**usureru sasai na Nani ka ni kizuki  
>(<strong>__…está desapareciendo, tengo la sensación de algo…__**)**__**  
><strong>__**furikaeru darou  
><strong>__**( **__…y veo sobre mi hombro__**)**_

_**omoidasenai koto ga hitotsu furueru tabi tachidomatteitemo  
>(<strong>__Cada vez las cosas que no podía recordar aumentan, incluso si te has detenido e incluso si estás ahí__**)**_

_**Namida no ato no namae oboeteiru Nara llaga ga subete darou  
>(<strong>__Aquel "nombre" detrás de las lágrimas, si tú podrías recordarlo entonces no habría ningún problema mas__**)**_

_**Hajime kara kawaranai "kotoba"  
>(<strong>__Es la invariable "palabra" desde el comienzo__**)**_

Era tan agraciado en sus composiciones…. Y cantaba como un intérprete experimentado que llevase toda una vida subido a los escenarios.

_**ima made ijou ni kokoro no koe made kikoeteshimaisou de  
>(<strong>__Más que nunca me siento como que podría incluso escuchar la voz de mi corazón__**)**_

_**kakushite kakushite tsuyogaru koto ga fushizen ni naru  
>(<strong>__Sigo escondiéndome y escondiéndome, pero entonces se me hace extraño pretender ser duro__**)  
>umaku ienai koto ga umaku unazukenai koto ga tsuzuitara<br>(**__Yo no podría decir las cosas bien, no he podido dar un guiño de aprobación correctamente, si esto continúa…)__**  
>Hitomi WO mitsumeta Toki Kokoro no doko ka de hibikasereba ii<br>(**__el momento en que mire fijamente tus ojos, se hará ecos en alguna parte dentro de mi corazón__**)  
>Hajime kara kawaranai "kotoba"<br>(**__Aquella invariable "palabra" desde el comienzo__**)**_

Nunca antes había visto a una persona cantar con tanto sentimiento una canción. ¿A quién se la cantaba? ¿A Senna? ¿La amará de verdad?

_**Kokoro ni kyori ga aru a shitara  
>(<strong>__Si hay un espacio entre nuestros corazones__**)**_

_**ishikishisugita omoi no sei darou  
>(<strong>__debe ser culpa de este inconsciente sentimiento que crece más)__**  
>"itsumo doori 'ga kaettekitara<br>(**__Si estamos de vuelta a "nuestro yo habitual "__**)  
>mata hitotsu ni naru<br>(**__…de nuevo vamos a ser uno__**)  
><strong>_Fue entonces que en esos instantes nuestras miradas se cruzaron

_**omoidasenai koto de jibun WO semetari bukiyou ni Natte mo  
>(<strong>__Incluso si me culpo a mi mismo o me vuelvo torpe, es por una cosa que yo no podía recordar__**)  
>egao no Naka no 'namae "oboeteiru Nara llaga ga subete darou<br>(**__Aquel "nombre" es dentro de aquella sonrisa, si pudiera recordarla entonces no habría más problemas__**)  
>Hajime kara kawaranai "kotoba"<br>**__**(**__Es la invariable "palabra" desde el comienzo__**)**_

Intenté apartar la mirada pero había algo que me retenía…una extraña fuerza que me obligaba a sumergirme en aquellos ojos color miel.

_**kawaranai "kotoba"  
>(<strong>__Invariable "palabra"__**)**_

Esta es la primera vez que ansiaba, con toda mi alma, conocer a una persona.

* * *

><p><strong>Wuajjaa! No sé si les habrá gustado el capítulo porque a mi me encantó! En especial la ultimo parte*O* (supongo que habrán usado el youtube ¬¬)<strong>

**Whatever!el IchiRuki va a empezar aunque un poquito lento pero empieza! XD**

**El título del próximo capítulo es: Las audiciones I**

**No se olviden de dejar reviews**

**Y les invito a leer mi otro fic q estoy publicando ; "El infierno en la tierra"**

**Se cuidan**

**Bye!**


	10. Nota de autora

NOTA DE AUTORA

Sé que no es apropiado publicar notas pero me he visto obligada a hacerlo por un motivo de fuerza mayor.

En los próximos meses, con el dolor de mi corazón, no voy a poder actualizar con la continuidad que quisiera.

Esta repentina decisión se debe a que me veré envuelta completamente en los estudios ya que voy a postular a la universidad San Marcos (las peruanas saben de cual estoy hablando) debido a la competencia que hay en esta universidad tengo que poner toda la concentración en los estudios… (Di un examen el sábado 17 en esa universidad y no obtuve el puntaje suficiente para entrar por lo tanto necesito estudiar más lo que significa que no tendré el tiempo suficiente para escribir)

Realmente siento no poder continuar con las historias ya que sé como las he dejado, créanme haré todo lo posible por tratar de actualizar pero por favor entiéndanme esto es muy importante para mí y para mi familia.

Espero que me sepan entender, yo siempre las voy a recordar como una parte importante de mi vida.

Volveré pero aun no sé cuándo.

LORENIS-CHAN DE LAWLIET


	11. Las audiciones I

**Hola mis queridos lectores! TwT como están?... volví! XD…Como les había dejado en la nota de autora anterior iba a tratar de actualizar cuando pudiese (la academia me tiene matada ) y lo logré! :) **

**Este capítulo está un poco largo (para compensar todo el tiempo que no pude subir los caps).**

**No se olviden de buscar en youtube la canción que pondré.**

**Jejeje no les quito mas su tiempo y a leer se ha dicho!**

**Orden de narración:**

**1-Renji**

**2-Ichigo**

**3-Rukia**

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulario:<strong>

**-Gongju: princesa**

**-Aigoo : Ay dios!**

**-Komapsumida: Gracias (formal)**

**-¿Mo? : ¿Qué?**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10<p>

"Las audiciones I"

- Rukia, ¿Ya escogiste? – Pregunté de nuevo por decima vez. No traté de ocultar, esta vez, mi aburrimiento y…molestia.

Si, definitivamente esta situación me estaba empezando a molestar.

Desde hace 2 horas, estaba sentado en mi sala esperando a que la princesa escogiera la "bendita" letra que iba a cantar.

Si no se decidía de una buena vez por todas, mi trasero estaba a punto de sufrir un calambre.

-¿Rukia? – La llamé, al notar que no me había escuchado.

Para mi sorpresa, Su Majestad me lanzó una mirada de desdén y se cruzó de brazos.

- Renji, no me gusta ninguna – Declaró, mientras tiraba a la pequeña mesa de mi sala, el folder donde había puesto las canciones que podría usar para las audiciones.

_Genial… simplemente genial_

Cuando mi amiga me dijo que iba a participar en las audiciones, yo simplemente no lo podía creer. Una cosa era que una princesa viniese a un país desconocido como estudiante de intercambio pero otra era que ¡formara parte de una banda!

_Ha perdido la razón… y yo también _

Había tratado como sea de convencerla que dejara esa ridícula idea pero ella insistió en que tenía que entrar a la banda SI o SI. Obviamente, de nuevo, no me quiso dar el por qué y, más bien, me pidió que la ayudara.

Al principio, me negué pero luego de que ella me recordara algunos "secretitos de infancia" tuve que ceder…

-Solo coge cualquiera – Le pedí. ¡Perfecto! Ahora era yo quien tiene que suplicar. Pero Rukia ni me escuchó ya que estaba distraída ¿tarareando?

-_** omoidasenai koto ga **_

¡Hey! Yo conozco esa canción…

_¿Dónde rayos la he escuchado antes?_

-Oye Renji… -La voz de mí amiga me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Estás bien? – Le pregunté al darme cuenta que, de repente, se había puesto nerviosa y eso no era normal en ella.

-¿Es cierto que….Ichigo terminó con su novia? – Me preguntó sin mirarme a los ojos.

_Wow_

Abrí la boca en señal de asombro. ¿Desde cuándo Rukia estaba interesada en la vida sentimental de los demás?

Mi amiga se percató de mi sorpresa y se apresuró a decir:

-Es simplemente curiosidad

-Pues claro – ¿Qué otra cosa más seria?

_¿Rukia enamorada de Ichigo? _

Reí para mis adentros

_Eso sería absurdo._

-Sí, pero fue Senna quien rompió con él – Le corregí.

-¿Y sabes la razón?

-Claro que n…

De pronto me acordé de algo…

_Él se lo propuso_

El día que Ichigo y Senna rompieron, Shinji y yo habíamos estado buscando a nuestro amigo por todo el instituto. Erar raro que Ichigo no llegara temprano ya que ese día nos daría los afiches de las audiciones. Finalmente, cuando pensamos que tal vez se había resfriado por lo que no pudo venir, él apareció pero… ni si quiera nos saludó y corrió directo hacia la azotea.

Supuse que tenía algo urgente que hablar con Senna, ya que ella siempre paraba allí, y decidí esperarlo en el aula.

Sin embargo, Shinji fue todo lo contrario y decidió seguirlo.

_¿No crees que Ichigo esté un poco raro?_ Me había dicho Shinji luego que lo detuviera. Era cierto… nunca lo había visto tan preocupado y ansioso a la vez.

Movidos por la curiosidad, fuimos a parar detrás de la puerta de la azotea, asegurándonos que no se percataran de nuestra presencia. Al parecer, ellos estaban discutiendo.

_Si me convierto en tu esposa ¿No tendría que dejarlo todo?_ Fue lo primero que escuchamos.

Shinji y yo nos habíamos quedado petrificados en nuestro sitio. Si Senna había dicho eso era porque… ¡Ichigo le había propuesto matrimonio!

Sin embargo, lo que más nos dejo intrigados fue que él le había asegurado que no se casaría con esa, otra chica…

_¿Qué chica? ¿Acaso lo estaban obligando a casarse con alguien que no quería?_

-¿Renji?

-¿Ah? ¿Qué fue lo que me preguntaste?

Rukia frunció el ceño

- Te pregunte si sabias la razón por la que Ichigo y su novia rompieron

-No, no lo sé – Mentí. Ichigo nos había hecho prometer que no diríamos lo que habíamos escuchado a nadie. Y como buen amigo que soy no se lo diré a nadie, incluso si ese nadie pertenece a la Realeza.

-¿Y esa Senna? ¿Ella es una…

-Senna no es ninguna paria – Le interrumpí adivinando lo que quería decir. Cada vez que escuchaba ese adjetivo referente a ella, me hervía la sangre.

Era verdad que Senna no era muy sociable que digamos pero eso no significaba que era una excluida.

_Ella es nuestra amiga_

Antes que se convirtiera en la novia de Ichigo, este siempre la traía a los ensayos de la banda y, en poco tiempo, se ganó el cariño de todos… incluso del estirado de Ishida.

Y ahora que ella se había separado de Ichigo, las cosas no iban a volver a ser las mismas.

-¿Él la quiere, no?

-¿Qué?

-Hola chicos – Nos interrumpió mi mamá, trayendo consigo una enorme bandeja. – Aquí les traigo unos aperitivos – Se me hizo agua la boca al ver que la bandeja contenía galletas de chocolate. ¡Mis favoritas!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, cogí una galleta y me la eché a la boca.

_Umm… deliciosa_

-¡Hey, bruto!

-¡Auch! – Me quejé luego de que mamá me diera un manotazo en la nuca.

-Primero tiene que comer gongju – Dijo, cambiando su tono de voz a uno suave.

-¡Oh! no se hubiese molestado – Rukia rió.

-Para nada, amo hacer galletitas para mis invitados – Mamá también rió.

-Pero vieja tú odias cocinar ¡Auch! – Esta vez me sobé el brazo.

-¡Aigoo! Que muchacho tan grosero – Renegó mama, riendo nerviosamente

Una enorme gota de sudor resbaló por mi frente.

-No se preocupe, él no ha cambiado para nada – Se burló Su Majestad.

- Pero tú sí – La acusé para luego volver hacia mi madre – ¡Vieja, ella quiere hacer las audiciones para mi banda!

-¿Mo? – Mamá parpadeó, sorprendida.

Sonreí satisfecho. Si yo no podía detener esta locura, mamá lo haría.

-¡Sí! ¡Quiere cantar! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Una princesa cantante?

-¡Renji cállate! – Logré esquivar a tiempo las galletas que Rukia había lanzado directo hacia mi cara.

-¡Hey, así no se comporta una princesa! – Chillé.

-¡Yo no soy una princesa!

-¡Claro que lo eres!

-¡No, aquí no!

-¡Aquí también!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡SILENCIO! – Rugió mamá.

En pocos segundos, Rukia y yo nos volvimos a sentar y dejamos en la mesa las galletas que estábamos a punto de lanzarnos. Ambos, conocíamos perfectamente el carácter de mamá cuando se enojaba y era preferible obedecerla.

-Gongju – Me sorprendí al ver a mamá tan seria – ¿Zangetsu y Sode saben lo que vas a hacer?

-¡Claro que lo saben! ¡Esos locos hasta la trajeron aquí! ¡AUCH! – Mi mamá reaccionó dándome un puñetazo en la cara.

-¡A TI NO TE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO!

-Sí, ellos lo saben – Respondió Rukia, cabizbaja.

Definitivamente, los tutores de Rukia no habían cambiado para nada: Zangetsu seguía siendo un tío relajado; y Sode la misma renegona de siempre. Pero en lo que ambos se ponían de acuerdo era en proteger y hacer feliz a su princesa, incluso si eso implicaba apoyarla en sus locuras…

-Lo supuse. Y ¿Por qué quiere entrar a esa banda de rebeldes?

-No somos rebeldes – Protesté.

Mama me ignoró y mantuvo su atención hacia mi amiga.

- …Ni yo estoy segura. – Respondió en un susurro.

_¿Ah? ¿Cómo que no está segura? _

-Ay mi princesita, usted nunca va a cambiar. – Suspiró mama – Que le vamos a hacer…

- ¿De qué va todo esto? – Pregunté anonado.

Mi madre me miró directamente a los ojos y dijo:

-Gongju debe entrar a tu banda...

-Komapsumida – Dijo Rukia, con una tímida sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Mi mandíbula aun seguía en el suelo cuando mamá me dio una palmadita en la mano y cogió el folder de las canciones.

-Y por cierto Gongju… ¿Dónde se está hospedando?

-En la casa de Ichigo

_Ah, claro en la casa de Ichigo…_

…_en la casa de…_

-¿MO?

Ooo MY PRINCESS ooO

-¡¿CÓMO NO PUDISTE DECIRMELO? – Siguió lloriqueando Keigo, sin dejar de zarandearme el brazo derecho, el cual sentía que se iba a desprender de mi cuerpo en cualquier momento.

- Keigo tiene razón, Ichigo – Me reclamó, esta vez, Shinji. – ¿ES QUE NO SOMOS COLEGAS? – Agregó uniéndose al lloriqueo de mi castaño amigo.

-Tuve mis razones – Les contesté sin ganas, avanzando hacia el gimnasio donde nos iban a dictar la dichosa clase de esgrima.

_Esgrima… ¿Quién necesita eso?_

- Unas muy buenas razones ¿No Kurosaki? – Intervino socarrón Ishida.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

- ¿Cómo fuiste tan afortunado? ¿Por qué mis padres nunca consiguen estudiantes de intercambio? – Chillaron Shinji y Keigo a la vez, agarrándome cada uno de un brazo.

Hasta aquí llegaba mi paciencia.

- Sera porque su familia oculta algo más – Insinuó Renji quien había estado callado hasta ahora.

Lo quedé mirando seriamente.

_Tú tienes todo la puta culpa que ahora todo el instituto este hablando de mí._

Apenas había llegado, en la mañana, al aula; Renji me cogió del brazo y sin darme explicación alguna, me sacó hacia el pasillo. Antes que le preguntase que carajos le pasaba, él me empezó a invadir de un sinfín de preguntas y todas referentes a Rukia y su estancia en mi casa.

Como era de esperarse, yo negué todo haciéndome el desentendido. Sin embargo, él no me creyó y me dijo que ella misma le había confesado todo.

Cuando dijo _todo_ sentí que mi corazón se había detenido por unos instantes. ¡Renji se había enterado del "pacto"

Y cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle a que se refería con _todo_, mi autoproclamada prometida apareció en medio de la muchedumbre que se había formado a nuestro alrededor.

_¡Renji! ¿Qué estás haciendo?_ Le gritó a mi amigo y, para mi asombro, con una severa mirada lo obligó a seguirla hasta fuera del pasillo.

Yo me quedé ahí parado en mi lugar, rodeado de los lamentos de Keigo quien, para mi desgracia, había escuchado toda la discusión; y de Mizuiro que extrañamente empezó a hacer llamadas a varias personas

Y luego…todo el mundo se enteró que Rukia Kuchiki vivía en mi casa.

-¿La familia de Ichigo ocultar algo? Naaa, ellos solo son raros – Dijo Keigo, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Keigo, cállate

Llegamos al gimnasio y nos dimos con la sorpresa, que una de las paredes estaba repleta de espejos que iban del suelo al techo. De este último colgaban a lo largo de un lado unos extraños maniquíes de tamaño real que me recordaban a esos blancos de tiro en 3 dimensiones.

La mayoría de chicas, entre ellas Matsumoto, no tardaron en acercarse a los espejos y sacar el maquillaje para arreglarse.

Otros, como Inoue y Toushiro, habían traído sus cuadernos para hacer cualquier apunte que el profesor indicara.

-¡Hey Senna! – Saludaron Shinji y Renji. Yo volteé instantáneamente a donde mis amigos se habían dirigido.

Mi corazón, de nuevo, volvió a contraerse al verla.

-Hola –Ella les respondió para luego sentarse en la parte más alejada de los demás.

-Me tiene preocupado–Comentó Shinji.

-A mi también – Renji estuvo más que de acuerdo.

-Creo que no deberían hablar de eso aquí – Dijo Ishida al darse cuenta que mi expresión había cambiado a una de culpa.

Me alejé un poco de ellos, tratando de distraerme con algo y… sí que lo hice.

_¿Qué está haciendo?_

Rukia parecía absorta en sus pensamientos sin dejar de observar uno de esos feos muñecos. Lo que me pareció extraño es que miraba a esos objetos con nostalgia y alegría, a la vez.

_Rara_

De repente, ella volteó y nuestras miradas se encontraron.

Entonces, recordé lo que había pasado dos noches atrás. Esa vez, no pude apartar la mirada de ella y pensé, como un idiota, que sus ojos eran los más hermosos que había visto. Lo que más me frustró, es no haber podido encontrar una respuesta, hasta ahora, al porque en ese momento mi pulso se había acelerado un poco…

-¡Rukia-chan, mira es el sensei! – Hinamori la jaló del brazo, rompiendo el contacto entre ambos.

_Al fin llegó_

-Buenos días, alumnos – Abrí los ojos como plato al reconocer aquella conocida voz.

- Mi nombre es Zangetsu y seré su profesor de esgrima – Dijo mi tío, dando una leve reverencia.

_¿Q-que?_

-Qué raro disfraz – Murmuraron algunos, señalando su atuendo.

-No es un disfraz –Les corrigió Zangetsu de lo más tranquilo – Esta es la indumentaria que uno debe usar para practicar este deporte… y por supuesto, ustedes también la usaran.

-¿Qué? – Chillaron la mayoría.

-Supongo que no habrán tenido clases de este deporte con anterioridad. – Adivinó al ver nuestras reacciones.

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

Yo simplemente seguía aturdido sin asimilar que mi tío iba a ser mi maestro… ¡MI MAESTRO!

-Lo primero que tienen que saber es que lo que está encima de mi pecho es un protector – Empezó a hablar, caminando alrededor nuestro formando un circulo – Y lo que tengo en la mano es una máscara con malla metálica.

-¿Vamos a usar espadas? – Preguntó un muchacho, evidentemente emocionado.

-Floretes – Le corrigió – Aprenderán como usar un florete. Es el de peso más ligero de los tres tipos de armas que hay y, además, una excelente elección para las mujeres ¿Sabían que la esgrima es uno de los pocos deportes en los que hombres y mujeres pueden competir en total igualdad de condiciones?

-No – Respondimos al unísono.

-Que divertido será darle una paliza a un chico en un deporte – Comentó Hiyori en voz alta.

-Eso se debe a que el esgrimista inteligente y concentrado puede compensar con éxito cualquier carencia perceptible que él o ella pueda tener, y puede incluso convertir esa carencia en beneficios a su favor.

Ishida, como era de esperarse, alzó la mano. Zangetsu asintió dándole la palabra.

-En otras palabras, puede que no seas tan fuerte o tan rápido como tu oponente, pero podrías ser más listo o capaz de permanecer mejor concentrado, lo cual inclinaría la balanza a tu favor.

Mi tío sonrió.

-Así es. Y ahora, como ya les di una breve explicación del esgrima; quiero que vayan allí –Nos dijo señalándonos una esquina del gimnasio donde estaban 3 enormes cajas abiertas –… y saquen con cuidado los implementos que van a usar.

Apenas terminó de hablar, todo el mundo corrió hacia el lugar señalado como si fuera una competencia. Todos, menos yo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Le pregunté a mi tío luego de asegurarme que todos estaban concentrados en cómo ponerse los protectores y la máscara.

-Hola sobrino – Me saludó, como si no hubiera hecho nada malo.

-¿Por qué eres mi maestro?

-Oh eso… quise darles una sorpresa a ti y a la damita

-¿Sorpresa? Pues a mí no me hace ninguna gracia tu sorpresa.

-Te acostumbrarás. – Me contestó el maldito antes de acercarse a unos compañeros que se habían puesto al revés la máscara.

_Mierda_

-¡Wow! ¡Kuchiki-san que hábil eres para ponerte el traje! – Volteé y me topé con una Inoue halagando a Rukia quien sonreía altiva.

_Engreída_

-Bien, ahora los dividiré en parejas – Anunció Zangetsu –…a las que yo formaré – Añadió al ver que ya estábamos emparejándonos con la vista.

-¡No profe! – Le pidieron varios.

Durante 5 minutos, mi tío emparejó a casi todo el salón. Digo casi, porque sobraban algunos, entre los que me incluyo.

-Pero ella es casi un hombre – Gimió Shinji luego que Zangetsu lo pusiera con Hiyori.

-Pues a mí me pareces un marica – Escupió la pequeña rubia.

-¿Qué dijiste mono?

-¡Yo no soy un mono! – Todos nos quedamos en shock, luego de que Hiyori apuntara, en un rápido movimiento, con el florete a la cara de mi amigo.

-jejeje algunos ya están practicando– Fue el comentario de Zangetsu, quien no dejaba de sonreír.

-Bien, ¿Quién será mi pareja? – Le pregunté, cansado de esperar. Mi tío esbozó una picara sonrisa

-Ahí viene

_No jodas_

- Zangetsu ¿Por qué no me dijiste que enseñarías esgrima? – Se quejó Rukia llegando a donde estábamos

Ahora entendía el porqué mi querido tío quiso emparejar por su cuenta. Y pero aun, creo que tenía una leve idea del porque era nuestro profesor.

-La damita es una de las esgrimistas con mayor capacidad de concentración y agilidad que ha habido, lo cual la convierte en una peligrosa oponente.

Lancé una mirada de reojo furtiva a Su Majestad, que se puso colorada de orgullo y satisfacción.

_Debe estar bromeando… ¡Es una princesa!_

- Rukia te enseñará las maniobras de apertura. – Luego se dirigió a los demás:

-Recuerden siempre que la esgrima requiere el dominio de habilidades que son secuenciales y jerárquicas en su naturaleza. Si no se ha adquirido una de las habilidades, las subsiguiente serán más difíciles de dominar y el esgrimista estará en una seria desventaja. – Dicho eso, Zangetsu volvió al trabajo con cada una de las parejas que iban a practicar.

-A lo que se refiere es que no te desanimes ni te aburras si te hago repetir el mismo ejercicio una y otra vez. – Me tradujo Rukia que ya se había puesto la máscara.

-¿Así que lo que en realidad estás diciendo es que vas a ser más insoportable de lo que eres, pero hay un propósito en ello?

-Sí. Y parte de ese propósito será ayudar a ejercitar tu culito –Dijo con descaro, dándome unos golpecitos con el lateral del florete.

-¡Hey!–Pegué un respingo al instante y puse los ojos en blanco.

Al cabo de media hora de atacar y volver a la postura de inicio y atacar (varias veces), llegué a dos conclusiones:

La primera, definitivamente Rukia era otra persona cuando sostenía aquella espada. Parecía haberse convertido en alguien distinto, alguien que se movía con increíble rapidez y gracia. Y sin ningún esfuerzo, me hizo sentir como las marionetas que estaban colgadas en el techo.

Y la segunda…

Era un hecho que el dolor de culo me iba a matar por todo un mes.

Ooo MY PRINCESS ooO

- ¡Que nervios! ¡Mañana son las audiciones! – Exclamó Matsumoto, dando brincos con entusiasmo, mientras pasábamos a lo largo del buffet de la cafetería.

Suspiré para mis adentros.

_Si, mañana es el día_

-Ah… ¿Y tú por qué estas tan nerviosa? – Tatsuki enarcó una ceja, mirándola con suspicacia.

-Rangiku-san tu no vas a audicionar. – Agregó Hinamori, confundida.

Cogí mi bandeja alejándolo lo más posible de mí, como si fuera algo toxico. Todavía no me acostumbraba a comer en ese peculiar objeto ya que quien sabe si no lo limpiaban bien y todavía quedara allí residuos de alimentos o… bacterias ¡Ugh!

-¿Es que no lo entienden? ¡Mañana escogen un nuevo integrante! – Replicó Matsumoto, ya exaltada.

-¡Oh, cierto! Nos olvidamos que tú eres fan N1 de "Soul Society" –Dijo Hinamori, poniendo en su bandeja un Zumo de durazno.

-Una loca fan – Murmuró Tatsuki, cogiendo un sándwich.

"_Una cola de gente empujando como si fuera ganado en un tobogán, dándoles comida, forzándoles a comerla encorvados, hombro a hombro, en mesas de comederos… ¡Vaya sistema el de los institutos japoneses!..."_

-¿No vas a coger algo, Kuchiki-san? – La voz de Hinamori me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Oh, sí –Me eché una de aquellas deliciosas hamburguesas de carne. Sabía que esto no les agradaría mucho a mis tutores porque que eran vegetarianos pero…lo que no sepan del instituto no les hará daño.

Y además… ¡¿Por qué Zangetsu no me dijo que iba a ser el profesor de esgrima?

Tremenda sorpresa me di cuando lo vi con el uniforme de mi amado deporte…y peor, que me hubiese emparejado con la rana. Aunque lo bueno es que puedo usarlo, un poquito, como un muñeco para entrenar…

-Miren, allí esta Hiyori-chan y Orihime-chan – Se percató Matsumoto.

La seguimos mientras ella se deslizaba entre el laberinto de mesas, directo hacia las muchachas. Mientras avanzábamos, sentí que algunos estudiantes me observaban, incluso los que estaban más lejos.

Rodé los ojos.

_¿Es que no tienen otra cosa que hacer?_

-Hola chicas – Saludó Orihime cuando alcanzamos la mesa. Hiyori solo alzó la mano, con la mirada puesta en unos papeles.

-Vaya Orihime-chan, hoy luces deslumbrante– Dijo Matsumoto dejando su bandeja sobre la mesa. Y tenía razón, Inoue estaba más bonita que nunca y no dejaba de sonreír con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Me pregunto por qué será…o por quien – Hinamori le guiñó el ojo.

Orihime se ruborizó con placer.

Moví la silla, un poco para atrás, y me senté.

-Es por su pelado cybernovio – Dio la respuesta Hiyori, dejando los papeles, que había estado leyendo, a un costado.

-¡Hiyori-chan! – Orihime agitó sus brazos, desesperadamente – ¡El no es mi novio!

-¿Sigues con eso? – Tatsuki apoyó su barbilla en sus manos. Parecía fastidiada como si siempre ocurriese eso.

-¿Qué es un cybernovio? – Pregunté, antes de darle un bocado a mi hamburguesa.

_Qué extraño vocabulario el que tienen_

-Es tener un novio por el chat – Me respondió Hinamori.

-¿Qué es el chat?

Ellas me miraron sorprendidas.

-¡¿NO SABES QUE ES EL CHAT? – Gritaron todas a excepción de Hiyori.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

_¿Sera un evento o festival?_

-Lo único que tienes que saber es que Orihime se ha enamorado de un pelado extraño. – Hiyori se llevó a la boca un par de papas fritas.

-¡No es un extraño! – Protestó la mencionada.

De repente, esa historia me empezó a parecer conocida.

-Si no es un extraño, dime ¿Cómo se llama?

- Se llama "K" – Intervino Tatsuki antes que Orihime hablara.

_¿K? ¿Eso es un nombre? Jajaja_

- No puede decirme su verdadero nombre por seguridad – Rebatió.

-¡Seguridad y una mierda! –Parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos a Tatsuki y Hiyori – ¡Esa persona te está engañando!

-¡P-pero…!

-Orihime-chan, ellas tienen un poquito de razón… no lo conoces – Intervino Hinamori, tratando de sonar comprensiva.

-¡Claro que lo conoce! – Gritó Matsumoto – Dice que vive en Inglaterra ¿No Orihime?

Las demás le lanzaron una mirada de advertencia.

-¿De Inglaterra? – Entonces la conversación me empezó a parecer interesante.

-Sí, tiene 19 años, le gusta leer y dormir al aire libre ¡Oh, y le encanta la música clásica! – La forma en que Orihime describía a ese desconocido me recordó a mi misma cuando solía describir las cualidades "perfectas" que pensaba que tenía la rana.

_Ok, necesito salir…_

-Oh, olvidé mi cuchara – murmuré levantándome.

-Si quieres voy – Se ofreció Hinamori.

-No, voy yo – Insistí.

-Oh bueno…

-Igual, agradezco tu ofrecimiento.

-¿Qué haces en Corea, además de asistir a la mejor escuela de etiqueta del mundo? – Me preguntó Matsumoto.

-Ah… - ¿Qué se supone que les iba a decir?

_Bueno, mi educación es rigurosa. Mi vida está limitada a absurdos protocolos de la Realeza… ¡Oh sí, soy una princesa!_

-¿Eres de familia de riquillos, no? –Preguntó esta vez Tatsuki.

-Hey, la hora de preguntas acabó – Interrumpió Hiyori a toda prisa. – Dejen que Rukia vaya por la pelada cuchara.

Matsumoto la miró frunciendo el ceño

-Hiyori, deberías de ampliar tu vocabulario y no reducirlo a la palabra _pelado._

-Pues no se me da la gana pelada.

-¿COMO ME LLAMASTE?

Aproveché aquella distracción y di media vuelta, no sin antes, echar un rápido vistazo a los papeles que Hiyori había dejado dispersos en la mesa. Entorné los ojos, al ver que dichas hojas contenían ¡notas musicales!

_¿Por qué ella tendría notas musicales?_

Solté un largo suspiro mientras me sentaba al pie de unos de los arboles del patio.

_Mañana son las audiciones._

¿Nerviosa? Para nada.

_La gente sin talento son los que se ponen nerviosos_

Estaba muy segura de que iba a entrar a esa banda de _rebeldes_.

Es solo que… no pensé que haría esto para poder acercarme a la rana. Cantar enfrente de otros… ¿Tan bajo he caído?

_Paciencia Rukia…. Todo sea por ser libre_

-Te encontré – Una fresca respiración rozó mi oreja, y sentí de nuevo aquel traidor latido acelerado de mi corazón.

Me levanté al instante y volteé para encarar a esa persona que se había atrevido a darme semejante susto.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué…?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te quedaste muda de repente? - Grimmjow adoptó una mueca de burla, mirándome fijamente.

Torcí el gesto

-Ah, eres tú… el chico fraude.

En cuanto lo dije, la sonrisa desapareció de su cara.

-¡Kya! – Solté un quejido al aterrizar contra el árbol.

-Rukia Kuchiki… -Grimmjow me acorraló, poniendo delante sus dos brazos como barreras para que no escapara. –…sí que eres muy valiente

Mi sangre se heló al ver el cambio brusco de expresión en su rostro. Ahora parecía o mejor dicho estaba furioso como si… quisiera matarme.

-¿Te atreviste a humillarme en frente de otros? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió algo tan lindo, eh? Sería bueno que pensaras en las consecuencias antes de hacerlo

Tragué con fuerza mi saliva.

-¿Qué… que quieres decir? – Le cuestioné con un tono receloso.

-Aquí donde me vez, tengo muchos amigos malos – Dijo, recogiendo una pequeña rama –… y no tengo que ensuciarme las manos. Eliminarte sería fácil ¿Me entiendes? – Finalizó crujiendo la rama entre sus manos.

_¿Qué me está dando a entender? No entiendo._

No pude evitar sentir un poco de miedo ante su amenaza. Aunque… ¿Hablara en serio? ¿Sería capaz de algo así?

_No, no puede ser. Solo es un mocoso que intenta parecer rudo y malo. Además ¿Por qué sentiría miedo de él? Yo no he hecho nada malo._

Si, no iba a dejar intimidarme por nadie y menos por este intento fallido de _Bad Boy._

-¿Por qué no me contestas? – Su oscura voz me estremeció – ¿Piensas darme pelea?

_Pues claro. ¿Qué es lo peor que me puede pasar?_

-Así que la niña piensa que no me atrevería…

Alcé la mirada, desafiante, pero al segundo siguiente me arrepentí y ahogué un grito. Su puño había aterrizado a pocos centímetros cerca de mi cabeza.

Mire de reojo y, horrorizada, me di cuenta que una parte del árbol se había hundido.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Le reclamé. – ¿Por qué ahora te comportas de esa manera tan…?

-¿Por qué te molestas? ¿Decepcionada? – Me interrumpió, cruzándose de brazos. – ¿O Quizás porque no esperabas que te mostrara mi verdadero yo? Te lo dije aquella vez, tengo mis defectos. Pero aun así, me dijiste que me aceptarías a pesar de todo. Ahora abstente a las consecuencias…

_¡Ay no! Esa vez… ¿Cómo pude confundirme de persona?_

- Esa vez yo…me confundí de pers…. ¿Te he hecho algo malo?

-Pobrecita – De nuevo, su expresión había cambiado a una relajada. Sin embargo, su tono seguía siendo socarrón – Es tu culpa que te cruzaras en mi camino. Desafortunadamente sé quién eres… princesa– Lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono sombrío.

_Oh, Dios…_

¿No se supone que aquí nadie sabría quien era?

-Ahora te pregunto ¿harás lo que yo diga? Porque si no, en media hora todo el mundo se enterara de tu verdadera identidad.

_¡Demonios! _

-Que más me queda

-No te perdonaré si lo vuelves a hacer.

Yo asentí a regañadientes.

_¡Sí, estoy asustada! ¡Él es uno de esos rebeldes que andan en motocicleta! ¿Qué voy a hacer?_

-Buena niña – Esbozó una maquiavélica sonrisa y me dio una palmaditas en la cabeza – Rukia si pones un poco de tu parte, tendrás una tranquila vida escolar. No quiero herirte, tú sabes, ya que tú eres mi única y preciosa sirvienta…

_Estoy en sus manos…_

Y así llegó el tan esperado día de las audiciones.

-¿Segura que no quieres que te esperemos? – Me preguntó Sode mientras entrabamos al patio trasero de la tienda de Urahara-san. Su almacén iba a ser el escenario para dicho evento…

_Voy a cantar en un almacén_

Trataré que eso no me afectara

-No, esto va a demorar – Susurré contemplando a la gran cantidad de personas que estaban amontonadas en la entrada del local.

-Usted va a ganar, damita – Me aseguró Zangetsu al darse cuenta como observaba sorprendida a todas esas chicas que iban a audicionar.

_Son bastantes._

-Lo sé. – Le dije recuperando la confianza.

_La canción que me dio la mamá de Renji es mi arma secreta._

-¡Hey idiota no la engrías! – Sode le piñizcó en el brazo.

-¡Auch! Agresiv… digo mejor ya vámonos – Me despedí de mis amigos y me volví hacia donde estaba la multitud de personas.

-Siguiente participante Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck – En medio de aquel mar de chicas pude distinguir la cabeza del amigo "cara de lápiz" de la rana.

-¡Ay amiga suerte! – Dijeron las Loly, con una falsa sonrisa

-No la necesito. – Contesto su líder, arreglándose el cabello –La suerte solo la necesitan los perdedores – Agregó, refiriéndose a donde estábamos las demás.

_Vaya, parece que coincidimos en algo_

Nell subió al escenario

-Esta canción va dedicada a mi querido amigo Ichigo – Anunció en un tono meloso para luego besarse los dedos y señalar con ellos a la rana.

Fruncí el ceno, indignada. ¿Por qué le había hecho ese gesto? ¿No se supone que estaba interesada en el malo de Grimmjow?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hitohira No Hanabira - Stereo pony<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hitohira no hanabira ga Yurete iru boku no tonari de ima<strong>_

_(El pétalo de una flor roza mi delicada piel pálida)_

_**Machigatta koi data**_

_(No quiero creer que nuestro amor)_

_**Sonna koto omoitaku wa nai**_

_(…fue un gran error de los dos)_

_**Teru no mukou kurai kao shiteru**_

_(Al otro lado del teléfono te muestras sombrío)_

_**Kiridasu kotoba ni obietenda**_

_(Y te asustas de las palabras que salen de nosotros)_

_**Ittai itsu kara bokura konna kimochi ni**_

_(¿Cuándo trataremos de evitar estos sentimientos?)_

_**Kizukanai furi tsuzukete tanda**_

_(Siempre pensé que estaría sonriendo)_

_**Deatta hi no you na**_

_(Aún podemos hacerlo)_

_**Ano suki tooru kaze no naka de**_

_(Como todo lo que se deja llevar por el viento)_

_**Yarinaoseru no nara**_

_(Al igual que el día que nos conocimos)_

_**Mou ichido dakishimetai**_

_(Tan sólo quiero abrazarte)_

Era un hecho que Nell no cantaba para nada mal. Incluso, se desenvolvía muy bien en el escenario haciendo unos pasos de baile pero no tan exagerados.

-Ella va a ganar –Susurraron varias chicas, desanimadas, a mis espaldas.

_Claro que no. Yo voy a ser quien gane._

La canción terminó y Nell bajó, triunfante, hacia sus amigas quienes la recibieron con halagos sobre su número.

- Siguiente participante: Kuchiki…Rukia – Ishida pareció un poco asombrado pero lo disimuló rápidamente.

-¿QUÉ HAS DICHO? – Como era de esperarse, Ichigo se levantó de su asiento mirando incrédulo a su amigo.

-Dijo mi nombre… ¿Acaso eres sordo? – Le pregunté pasando por su costado para luego subir al escenario.

Cogí el micrófono y lo adapté a mi altura.

Eché un vistazo a la sala. Quería interiorizarlo todo.

A excepción de Nell y sus amigas, me pareció que todo el mundo me miraba con una expresión de absoluta ansiedad.

Urahara-san y Yoruichi-san levantaron sus carteles que decían: "Rukia fighting!"

Sorprendida también divisé a Matsumoto, Tatsuki y Hinamori quienes recién habían llegado y estaban totalmente fascinadas.

Luego me decidí a dar una ojeada donde estaban los integrantes de "Soul Society". Ishida me examinaba detenidamente, Renji me sonrió e Ichigo…

Sus ojos no dejaban de taladrarme me y de nuevo sentí aquella necesidad de saber que es lo que cruzaba en esos momentos por su cabeza… justo como aquella noche.

-Esta canción se llama…

* * *

><p><strong>Si, sé que soy una maliciosa al dejar el capitulo así pero si lo continuaba me iban a salir muchas páginas… además quería dejar la emoción para el siguiente cap. Jejeje<strong>

**Solo le digo que la canción que va cantar nuestra princesa ya la tengo, y les aseguro que es hermosa! ( además la letra se relaciona mucho con sus sentimientos). Pero ¿será lo suficiente para ser aceptada en "Soul Society?**

**Ah y para aclarar, Renji no sabe lo del matrimonio arreglado entre Rukia e Ichigo. Sin embargo, él está empezando a tener sus sospechas y tratará de descubrir lo que su amiga le oculta.**

**Oh! y… ¿Alguien se esperaba el cambio repentino en el sexy de Grimmjow? *o*.jejeje ya era hora de que sacara su verdadera de personalidad. Pobre de nuestra princesa, su metida de pata le ha traído más dolores de cabeza y ahora será la sirvienta del playboy del instituto ( quien no querría?) … por supuesto los celos de cierta personita aparecerán pero poco a poco.**

**Ustedes pensarán que Ichigo será el más cabezota de reconocer ciertos sentimientos al final pero puede que no y sea ella quien no pueda admitirlo (recuerden que ella es una inexperta en el tema de los sentimientos; y esa desventaja se volverá en un beneficio para otros)**

**El siguiente capítulo será: Las audiciones II (q título más original XD)**

**No les puedo decir la fecha exacta que actualizaré (la academia se está volviendo más exigente) pero hare lo posible por no demorarme mucho aunque... ahorita ando con la inspiración asi que espero terminar el cap pronto y como mi cumpleaños se acerca (1 de mayo XD) ando happy para escribir! (jojo si alguien me quiere mandar a Ulquiorra lo aceptaré con mucho gusto :3)**

**No se olviden dejar sus reviews**

**Se cuidan**

**Bye**


	12. Las audiciones II

**¡Konichiwa! :) ¿Cómo están mis queridos lectores? Sé que están con ganas de agarrarme a palos por haberme tardado con la actualización, pero créanme que este capítulo fue uno de los más complicados en escribir, además que la academia se está poniendo más pesadita y me quita gran parte de mi tiempo. **

**Bueno no los aburro mas y ¡disfruten el capitulo! :3**

**No se olviden buscar en youtube la canción que pondré el capitulo.**

**Orden de narracion:  
><strong>

**1- Ichigo  
><strong>

**2- Hiyori  
><strong>

**3- Rukia  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulario:<strong>

**-gongju: princesa**

**-Sekia: tonto**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 11<p>

"Las audiciones II"

-¿Que vamos a hacer? –Preguntó Renji con la voz llena de pavor luego de que Nell bajara del escenario y se dirigiera hacia sus "amigas".

-Su voz es la única, hasta ahora, que no ha desafinado. – Dijo Ishida mientras se ajustaba sus gafas.

-¿ENTONCES ESA ENGREÍDA SE SALDRÁ CON LA SUYA?– Gritó Shinji, ganándose la atención de todos.

-Baja la voz, imbécil – Le ordené, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.

-Ok, ok – Refunfuñó antes de levantarse de su asiento.

-¿A dónde vas? – Le cuestioné sorprendido e intrigado.

-Al baño

-¿Justo ahora? – Le dijo Renji, cruzado de brazos.

- Es que tengo ganas de hacer uno bien gordo…

-¡ya vete, asqueroso! –Le interrumpí, arrugando la nariz. Él sonrió con burla.

Definitivamente Shinji necesitaba a alguien que lo corrigiera.

_Espero que esa persona no tarde en aparecer_

Fruncí el ceño

Ahorita la falta de modales de mi amigo no debería preocuparme sino el futuro de "Soul Sociey"

Tal como dijo Ishida, para nuestra mala suerte, Nell era la única que tenía buen canto. Eso ya lo había tenido en cuenta desde el primer instante en que se anunció sobre las audiciones, aun así… había guardado las esperanzas de que quizás alguien más se presentase y pudiese alcanzar mejores notas que la hija del director. Pero conforme habían transcurrido las horas, aquella esperanza se desvaneció…

Nell iba a cumplir finalmente aquel capricho.

-Voy a anunciar a la siguiente participante –Nos informó Ishida, se levantó de la silla y se aclaró la voz para que las demás personas le prestaran atención.

_Que más da_

-Siguiente participante: Kuchiki…Rukia

_¿Kuchiki?...Ese apellido me suena, un momento… ¿RUKIA?_

-¿QUE HAS DICHO? – Me alcé de un tiro de mi lugar, me volví hacia mi amigo peliazul y le exigí que se corrigiera porque esa princesita no podía estar aquí.

-Dijo mi nombre… - Me inquieté al escucharla detrás de mí. – ¿Acaso eres sordo? – Cuando voltee, ella ya estaba subiendo al escenario.

_No, esto no puedo estar sucediendo. _

Sacudí mi cabeza deseando que esto fuese solo una pesadilla, que en cualquier momento iba a despertar, y estaría en mi cama con este día recién empezando.

Pero solo era un deseo… la realidad era otra.

Rukia Kuchiki cogió el micrófono para luego adaptarlo a su diminuta altura.

_Lo que me faltaba_

Mi autoproclamada "prometida", y además princesa, cantaba.

No me faltaron ganas de ir hacia donde estaba, cogerla del brazo, y sacarla del lugar. Sin embargo sabía que si lo hacía, los demás iban a empezar a hostigarme con preguntas y ya tenía suficiente con que supiesen que ella vivía en mi casa.

-Me gusta el diseño de su ropa – Comentó Ishida, luego de examinarla de pies a cabeza. Ella vestía un pequeño vestido turquesa, sobre el que lucía un amplio suéter negro, y botas oscuras.

-Rukia siempre viste bien – Dijo Renji, totalmente de acuerdo con la anterior opinión.

Los miré incrédulo.

¿Qué mierda les pasaba?

Pude percibir que todos estaban a la expectativa de lo que iba a decir.

-Esta canción se llama… -Por unos segundos se quedó muda, observándonos con cierto temor. Me asombré al notar aquel sentimiento en su profunda mirada, y me recordó a mi mismo cuando me atreví a cantar por primera vez en frente de otros. Conocía de primera mano esa extraña emoción que abrazabas al poder compartir lo que guardabas en tu corazón hacia los demás.

Ella me miró y yo, sin pensarlo dos veces, la alenté con una sonrisa.

-…My only hope – Finalizó.

_¿QUÉ?_

La sonrisa se desvaneció de mis labios y fue reemplazada por una mueca de desconcierto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ONLY HOPE - MANDY MOORE<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>There is a song that's inside of my soul,<strong>_

_(Hay una canción que está dentro de mi alma.)_

_**It's the one that I've tried to write**_

_(Es la que he intentado escribir…)_

_** Over and over again**_

_(…una y otra vez.)_

Esa canción… ¿Por qué de entre las millones que hay tuvo que escoger, precisamente, esta?

_**I'm awake in the infinite cold,  
><strong>__(Estoy despierta en el frío infinito.)_

Volver a escuchar esta canción hacia que ciertos recuerdos invadiesen mi mente y que mi corazón palpitara a un ritmo desenfrenado…

**No dejaba de sonreír embelesado, moviendo mi cabeza al compás de la música que brotaba de los labios de mamá. Cada año, en mi cumpleaños, ella siempre me llevaba al mirador principal de la ciudad para cantarme esa canción.**

**Una canción que había compuesto solo para mí…**

_**but you sing to me**_

_(pero tú me cantas…)_

_**over and over and over again**_

_(…una y otra vez)_

_**So I lay my head back down,**_

_(Así que agacho mi cabeza,)_

_**and I lift my hands and pray**_

_(y levanto mis manos y rezo.)_

_**to be only yours,  
><strong>__(para ser solo tuya,)_

_**I pray to be only yours...**_

_(Rezo por ser solo tuya)_

_**I know now you're my only hope**_

_(Ahora sé que tú eres mi única esperanza.)_

Estaba seguro que Rukia desconocía el verdadero significado de la letra. Ella no merecía cantar esa canción…

Sin embargo, su voz era tan agraciada que causaba un extraño efecto en mí…

Una sensación que no podía explicar con palabras.

_**Sing to me the song of the stars**_

_(Cántame la canción de las estrellas…)_

_**of your galaxy dancing,**_

_(…de nuestra galaxia,bailando)_

_**and laughing and laughing again...**_

_(y riendo y riendo otra vez)_

¿Por que? ¿Por qué Rukia estaba cantando la canción de mamá? ¿Quién le había dado la letra? ¿Papa? ¿Mis hermanas? ¿El abuelo?

_**When it feels like my dreams are so far,**_

_(Cuando parece que mis sueños están tan lejos)_

_**sing to me of the plans that you have for me,**_

_(Cántame sobre los planes que tienes para mi,)_

_**over and over again**_

_(una y otra vez.)_

_**So I lay my head back down,**_

_(Así que agacho mi cabeza,)_

_**and I lift my hands and pray**_

_(y levanto mis manos y rezo.)_

_**to be only yours,  
><strong>__(Para ser solo tuya,)_

_**I pray to be only yours...**_

_(Rezo por ser solo tuya…)_

_**I know now you're my only hope**_

_(Ahora sé que tú eres mi única esperanza.)_

Cualquier pequeña simpatía que había sentido hacia Rukia, hace unos minutos, desapareció. De repente… estaba furioso.

Clavé mi mirada en sus ojos.

_**I give you my destiny.**_

_(Te doy mi destino)_

_**i'm giving you all of me.**_

_(Te estoy dando todo de mi)_

_**I want your symphony,**_

_(Quiero tu sinfonía)_

_**singing in all that i am**_

_(Cantando con todo lo que soy)_

_**at the top of my lungs,**_

_(a todo pulmón)_

_**i'm giving it all**_

_(te lo devolveré)_

Por unos instantes creí ahogarme en las profundidades de sus misteriosos ojos.

Bajé un poco la mirada mientras ella empezaba la última estrofa.

_**So I lay my head back down,**_

_(Así que agacho mi cabeza,)_

_**and I lift my hands and pray**_

_(y levanto mis manos y rezo.)_

_**to be only yours,  
><strong>__(para ser solo tuya,)_

_**I pray to be only yours...**_

_(Rezo por ser solo tuya)_

_**I pray to be only yours...**_

_(Rezo por ser solo tuya)_

_**I know now you're my only hope**_

_(Ahora sé que tú eres mi única esperanza.)_

La canción terminó y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar: la mayoría, a excepción de Nell, Las Lolys y yo, prorrumpió en aplausos.

-Sabia que esa canción le iba ayudar – Apenas lo oí, me enfrenté hacia el dueño de esa voz.

-Así que tú fuiste quien la ayudó – Renji parecía avergonzado, pero trato de ocultarlo como pudo.

-Ichigo… -Lo interrumpí antes de que pudiera explicarse.

-Sabes que eso es trampa.

-Kurosaki – Ishida se interpuso entre ambos – tenemos que tomar una decisión.

Ooo MY PRINCESS ooO

-¿Cuándo va a terminar ese ridículo evento? – Me quejé mientras terminaba de ducharme. Me enjuagué lo que quedaba de champú en mi cabello para luego abrir la cortina, coger mi toalla y envolverme en ella.

Volví a soltar grito de impotencia al volver a escuchar aquellos malditos chillidos provenientes del almacén de Urahara.

¡¿Por qué el idiota de mi tío había permitido que el pelado de Ichigo y su manada de pelados amigos trajeran su espectáculo a MI CASA? ¡Ya estaba harta!

Desde hace dos semanas no he podido dormir como Dios manda debido a los alaridos de la fresa, el lápiz, la piña y el hongo.

En mi opinión, su música me parecía vulgar. Además que su canto era barato y de poca categoría.

_Tsk. En serio, no entiendo como Matsumoto apoya a ese grupito._

- Para lo que me importa – susurré, empezando a vestirme. Esperaba que esas "audiciones" ya terminasen porque desde la mañana no he podido salir de mi propia CASA. Tenía miedo de que alguien me viese saliendo de la tienda de Urahara la cual se suponía que hoy estaba cerrada y empezase a sospechar algo…

De pronto, cuando estaba a medio camino de terminar de abrocharme mi blusa, la puerta del baño se abrió.

Abrí los ojos como plato al encontrarme con la figura de Hirako Shinji.

Grité con todas mis fuerzas a la vez que cogía cualquier objeto, que tenía cerca a mí para defenderme. Él sorprendido, respondió gritando también.

-¿TU QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ? – Le pregunté, mirándolo fijamente.

-Yo…Urahara-san me prestó el baño – Farfulló.

_¿Cómo mi tío deja pasar desconocidos a la casa? ¿Y en especial a un integrante de "Soul Society"?_

Entonces me di cuenta que el muy pervertido no dejaba de ver cierta "partes" de mi cuerpo.

-¡DEJA DE MIRAR! – Chillé al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba el objeto que había agarrado y que resulto ser mi sandalia. Termine de abrocharme todos los botones de mi blusa y me volví hacia él quien seguía sobándose la quijada.

-No pareces chica – Se quejó el muy maldito.

Alcé mi puño

-¿Quieres morir?

El negó rápidamente

-No… oye, ¿Vives…aquí? – Me puse rígida ante su pregunta.

-No

Él enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y esa toalla? Acababas de bañarte

- … no exactamente – Me corregí – Le he alquilado un cuarto a Urahara.

-¿Y tus padres? ¿Te han echado de su casa?

-Que te importa, no es tu problema – Le corté pasando por su costado.

Preferí no ir a mi habitación, en caso de que ese hongo pervertido me estuviese siguiendo, así que contra mi voluntad tuve que dirigirme hacia el almacén.

Cuando llegué me di con la sorpresa de que había un montón de personas amontonadas en el lugar. Apenas pude colarme y llegar a la mitad de ese mar de gente. Al parecer alguien estaba cantando pero con toda la bulla que algunas peladas hacían no pude escuchar bien al intérprete.

-¿Hiyori-chan? – Volteé hacia donde me habían llamado y me topé con Matsumoto, Hinamori y Tatsuki.

_Mierda_

-¿Tu aquí? – Se burló Rangiku quien sabia a la perfección cuanto detestaba a "Soul Society" – ¿No me digas que vas a audicionar?

-Primero muerta. – Le dejé en claro. ¡Nunca participaría en aquel circo!

-Ok, no te pongas a la defensiva. Solo estaba bromeando – Dijo Rangiku despeinándome con su mano.

-¡Hey!

-Hiyori, ¿Por qué solo estas con un zapato? – Apenas Tatsuki de decirlo, me agaché y horrorizada vi que me faltaba una de mis sandalias. ¡Rayos! Esa sandalia la había tirado al pervertido hongo.

-Oye loca, toma – Levanté la vista para encontrarme la cara de Shinji a unos centímetros cerca a la mía. Me sonrojé cuando él me entregó el calzado que me faltaba. Le arrebaté mi sandalia y me la puse.

-¿No se supone que me agradezcas primero? Te traje tu oloroso zapato– Me reprendió.

Me levanté y lo ignoré.

-Rukia-chan tiene una hermosa voz – El comentario de Hinamori me pilló de sorpresa.

_¿AH?_

Entonces reparé en que la persona que estaba en el escenario era ¡la princesa!

-Vaya –Susurré, contemplando cómo ella entonaba una canción que, hasta ahora, nunca había oído.

Su voz era simplemente fascinante.

- No pensé que cantara tan bien – Dijo Shinji quien se había puesto a mi lado

-No lo hace mal – Fue mi corta respuesta. Me molestaba admitirlo pero su canto, incluso, podía superar al mío.

Lo que me llamó más la atención fue la actitud de Ichigo… lucia inexpresivo. Me pregunto que estará pasando por su cabeza justo ahora.

Luego, recordé lo que Urahara me había contado sobre el pacto que habían hecho los abuelos de Rukia e Ichigo, y como la fresa se negaba a cumplirlo.

_Vaya, así que ella piensa entrar en la banda para acercarse a él_

Cada vez esta historia se ponía más interesante.

Rukia culminó su interpretación y fue recibida por los aplausos de la multitud, en especial del tonto de mi tío y Yoruichi que no dejaban de elogiarla. Las Lolys estaban muy serias y era evidente que a Nell le estaba a punto de dar una psicosis de momento.

-Al parecer va a haber un empate – Dijo el hongo.

-¿Cómo que un empate? – Preguntó Hinamori que parecía indignada –Es evidente que Rukia-chan cantó mejor que Nell.

-Sí, pero es que la voz de Nell…

-¿Por qué en vez de estar explicándonos eso no vas ande los pelados de tus amigos? –Le señalé donde se encontraban los otros integrante quienes seguro que ya estaban deliberando al ganador.

-¡Uy, cierto! – Se fue corriendo.

_Sekia_

-¿Y bien Hiyori-chan?

-¿Qué? – Pregunté extrañada al sentir la mirada inquisidora de Matsumoto.

-¿Por qué viniste aquí? ¿Y desde cuando hablas tan tranquilamente con Hirako Shinji?

-él tiene novia – Agregó Tatsuki.

- …y es una de las Lolys – Concluyó Hinamori.

Abrí la boca asombrada y disgustada luego de escuchar todo lo que me decían.

-¿Ustedes creen que YO…?

-¡Ohayo! – Todas nos volvimos para ver a Rukia de pie y a unos pocos metros cerca a nosotras.

-¡Kya, Rukia-chan! – Rangiku fue la primera en felicitarla por su interpretación. Nos demoramos más de 5 minutos en lograr sacar a la pobre princesa del abrazo de oso de nuestra voluptuosa amiga.

-¡Hey Kuchiki! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que ibas a audicionar? – Le preguntó Tatsuki sin dejar de sonreír.

-Era una sorpresa – Respondió Rukia. Pude notar su nerviosismo.

-¡Eso ya no importa! ¡Ahora solo pensemos como los demás nos trataran al tener a una integrante de "Soul Society" como amiga!

-¡Cierra el pico Matsumoto!

- Todavía no han anunciado al ganador – Dijo Hinamori con cierta preocupación. Aproveché los distraídas que estaban mis amigas y me acerqué, disimuladamente, hacia la princesa.

Le susurré al oído:

-Su Majestad, ¿Esto es lo que quiere?

Ella se sobresaltó y se volvió hacia mí.

-No – No me esperaba aquella rápida respuesta.

-¿Y por que lo haces…?

Rukia rió pero sin un atisbo de alegría.

- Dime Hiyori, ¿Qué es lo que harías por realizar tu sueño?

-Yo… - Guardé silencio y me quedé observándola por un momento.

Pude encontrar en sus ojos aquello que ambas teníamos en común.

De repente, un fuerte alarido nos obligó a voltear.

_¿Qué sucede? _Pensé dándome cuenta como las personas que estaban delante de nosotras se hacían para un costado formando un camino directo hacia donde la princesa y yo estábamos.

La respuesta llegó cuando Ichigo Kurosaki avanzaba hacia nosotras sin despegar los ojos de ¿mi?

Retrocedí unos pasos, un poco intimidada por su mirada.

_Mierda _

Acepto que me estaba empezando a asustar.

_¿Qué es lo que va hacer?_

Se aproximó hacia nosotras y cuando pensé que me iba a decir algo, él se puso delante de Rukia

-Quiero que me respondas algo – Dijo Ichigo, mirándola desprecio.

-¡Kurosaki, cállate! – Ishida vino corriendo junto con Renji y el hongo. Nunca los había visto tan asustados.

-Adelante, te doy el permiso para que me preguntes – Ok, Rukia sonaba demasiado tranquila.

Su comentario enfureció más a la fresita.

-¿Quién te dio la canción?

-Lo siento pero no puedo decirt… - Me quedé pasmada luego de que Ichigo la cogiera de ambos brazos.

-¡Tu no tenía derecho a usar esa canción!

-¡Déjalo ya! – Le instó Renji, contemplando con preocupación a Rukia. Ella no parecía para nada inquieta o atemorizada por la actitud del líder de "Soul Society".

-¡Sé lo que estas intentando hacer! – No entendí lo que quiso decir Ichigo a la princesa.- ¡Y no voy a dejar que lo logres! ¡Tú ni siquiera sabes lo que cantaste!

-¡Kurosaki, basta ya! – Gritó Ishida.

-¿No lo sabes eh? – Le cortó Ichigo que parecía que iba a comerse con la mirada a la princesa.

-No, no lo sé

Rukia parecía avergonzada y dolida, pero trato de ocultarlo como pudo. Shinji la miraba con pena.

-¡¿Y así quieres entrar a MI banda? ¡Que ridícula eres! – Le dijo Ichigo lanzándole una puñalada más.

_¿Qué demonios?_

¡Ese idiota no tenía derecho de tratarla así! ¿Y por que sus "amigos" no hacen nada para detenerlo?

Estaba a punto de intervenir y darle un buen puñete al grosero cuando de pronto Rukia se soltó del agarre de Ichigo y se alejó sin mediar palabra.

-¿A dónde va, Gongju? - Le pregunté cuando estuve segura que nadie más nos seguía. Estábamos ya en la calle.

Ella volvió la mirada, incapaz de mirarme a la cara.

-Hiyori vete

-Pero… - Me sentí muy mal al escuchar su voz quebrada.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo. ¡Te lo ordeno! – No esperó mi respuesta y corrió hasta perderse entre la gente que iba y venía por la calle.

Bufé molesta

_Pero esto no se va a quedar así_

Di media vuelta y regresé hacia donde estaban los demás.

Cuando llegué me di con la sorpresa de que Nell ya se estaba "autoproclamando" la nueva integrante de la banda.

-¡Que penita por la nueva! – Se burlaron las Lolys.

Negué con la cabeza, indignada de su actitud. ¿Pero que es lo que esperaba? Era unas huecas

-Ahora yo seré la nueva voz de Soul Society – volvió a afirmar Nell.

-Eso es lo que tú crees – Chillé, dejándome llevar por la furia.

Todo el mundo se quedo mudo de asombro ante mis palabras.

-¿Ah sí? Pues yo no veo a nadie más que quiera audicionar – Me señaló.

_Es ahora o nunca_

-¡Yo voy a audicionar! – Conforme avanzaba al escenario, pensaba en todo el esfuerzo que había hecho por ocultar uno de mis mayores secretos y ahora todo se iba a ir a la mierda. Pero ya no me importaba… tarde o temprano lo iban a descubrir.

-Hiyori, ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Me preguntó Tatsuki luego de que me subiera a esas pequeñas cajas y cogiera el micrófono.

-¡Hiyori no cometas una locura! – Me pidió Rangiku

-LA RAZÓN POR LA QUE ESTOY PARADA AQUÍ MISMO ES PORQUE PIENSO INGRESAR A ESA PORQUERÍA DE BANDA – Les dije hablando por el micrófono y así captando la atención de todos.

-¡hiyori-chan baja de ahí! – Me pidió el tonto de mi tío. En cambio, Yoruichi alzó el dedo pulgar.

-Hiyori, las fans te van a matar – Me dijo Hinamori.

-Así que tenias un talento – se burló Shinji sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-ICHIGO KUROSAKI – El mencionado frunció el ceño –LUEGO DE QUE SEA PARTE DE TU CIRCO, TENDRAS QUE PEDIRLE PERDON A RUKIA.

Ooo MY PRINCESS ooO

-¡Ey niña ten cuidado! – Me dijeron, de nuevo, luego de chocarme con otra persona.

-Lo siento – Les dije agachando mi cabeza. Casi trotando di la vuelta y me apoyé contra el muro de uno de las tiendas de la ciudad.

_Aquí nadie me va encontrar_

-¡Ey tonto, ese chocolate era mío!

-¡Pero yo lo compre!

-¡Yo lo vi primero!

Me puse pálida al escuchar las voces de mis tutores tan cerca de donde me encontraba.

_¿Y ahora que hago?_ _No quiero hablar con ellos sobre las audiciones_

Desesperada, corrí hacia un motociclista que estaba a punto de arrancar el móvil.

Era la única salida que me quedaba

- Disculpe, ¿Puedes llevarme lejos de aquí? – Le pregunté mientras me acercaba. Tenía puesto un casco oscuro por lo que no pude reconocer si era hombre o mujer.

-Fuera del centro de la ciudad estaría bien – Agregué – por favor.

Al ver que no me respondía, me acerque más y casi me caigo del susto luego de que el volteara hacia mí.

-¿Qué acabas de decir? – Me preguntó Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez con su típica sonrisa socarrona. De entre todas las personas que hay en esta ciudad ¿Por qué tenía que ser él?

-No dije nada – Le mentí

-¿No me pediste que te llevara?

-No lo hice

-Bien, como no dijiste nada – Volvió hacia adelante y arrancó el motor.

_Demonios_

-¿Damita? – Giré sobre mis talones y, horrorizada, vi como mis tutores, desde el otro lado de la pista me saludaban con la mano.

-¿Su Majestad, no debía de estar en las audiciones? – Me preguntó Sode antes de cruzar la pista.

_Es el fin_

-¡Hey!

Ladeé la cabeza.

-Sube – Me dijo Grimmjow alcanzándome otro casco. Había dejado su moto estacionada no muy lejos de donde estábamos.

Lo miré con desconfianza

-No quiero

-No te lo voy a pedir dos veces, haz lo que quieras – Regresó a su moto.

_Debo de estar loca por lo que voy a hacer_

-¿Damita que está haciendo? – Preguntó Zangetsu. No era necesario voltear para darme cuenta lo estupefacto que estaba al verme poner ese caso negro y subir a la moto de un desconocido.

-Rara – Me dijo Grimmjow luego de darse cuenta que estaba sentada detrás de él. Lo cogí del cuello para no caerme.

-¡Hey! Sostente de mi cintura – Me reprendió fastidiado. Me sonrojé avergonzada.

_No lo hare_

-¡Kya! – Me aferré a él luego de que la moto empezara a avanzar con una gran velocidad.

¡Esta era la primera y última vez que me subía a una moto!

Cerré mis ojos y acomodé mi cabeza en la amplia espalda de Grimmjow.

Una sucesión de imágenes se apoderaron de mi cabeza, como si fuera una película.

Mi mente me ofrecía imágenes desde cuando vivía en palacio y las tantas veces que había intentado escapar de ahí, la primera vez que lloré y conocí a Renji, el día que mi hermano se fue a Inglaterra, la tarde en que mi padre me dijo que mamá había muerto luego de que naciera, las risas y secretos que compartía con mis tutores, el día que me enteré de la existencia de mi príncipe y…cuando lo conocí.

**-¡Sé lo que estas intentando hacer! ¡Y no voy a dejar que lo logres! ¡Tú ni siquiera sabes lo que cantaste! **

**-¡Kurosaki, basta ya! **

**-¿No lo sabes eh? **

**-No, no lo sé **

**-¡¿Y así quieres entrar a MI banda? ¡Que ridícula eres! **

Abrí los ojos y me percaté que Grimmjow había parado la moto. Al parecer estábamos en un pequeño mirador.

Bajé con cuidado y avancé con la mirada en la bella puesta de sol. Nunca la había visto tan de cerca; en el palacio solo me la dejaban ver detrás de una ventana.

Me quedé observándola por unos minutos para luego caminar hacia otra dirección.

-¡Oye! – Alguien me cogió del brazo.

-¡Suéltame! – Me liberé de su agarre y seguí avanzando.

Las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por mi cara.

-¡Regrésame mi casco! – Reconocí la voz de Grimmjow. Me había olvidado por completo de él.

-¡Suéltame! – Volví a alejarme pero me detuvo y me obligó a voltear.

Me quitó el casco y el frio que provocó su ausencia hizo que ceda ante la terrible tormenta de tristeza que se había construido en mi interior.

-Tsk, que vergüenza – Dije entre sollozos. Nunca me había mostrado tan vulnerable ante una persona.

Caminé deseando olvidarme de todo.

-¡Hey! – Grimmjow se puso frente a mí haciendo que me detuviera.

En ningún momento alcé la cabeza. No quería ver como se burlaba al verme en ese estado.

De repente, sentí su tacto rozar contra mi mejilla.

Parpadeé, tratando de ver a través de las lágrimas, y nuestros ojos se encontraron.

Vi compasión en su mirada, y eso era probablemente lo peor de todo el día. Su compasión era mucho peor que la humillación que me había hecho Ichigo.

Solté otro sollozo.

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, Grimmjow me había puesto de nuevo el casco. Volví a clavar los ojos en él quien solo me miró serio. Se dirigió hacia su motocicleta, se subió en ella y se marchó.

_Esto no está bien_

Sacudí mi cabeza.

_¿Por qué no se comportó hostil y arrogante como siempre? _

Por un momento, cuando sus fríos dedos habían tocado mi mejilla me sentí un poco calmada.

_¿Qué clase de persona eres Grimmjow?_

Con esa pregunta rondando por mi cabeza, llegué a un parque. Obviamente nunca había estado en uno pero estaba segura que lo era por la cantidad de arboles, bancas y niños que jugaban allí.

Me senté bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, tratando de controlar mis pensamientos. Nunca creí que la rana me trataría de esa manera. Siendo sincera, estaba en shock ya que nadie me había ofendido verbalmente. Aunque más que sorprendida estaba… dolida.

-¡Hey tonta! – Alcé la vista y lo primero que vi fueron unos ojos celestes. Me apoyé contra el árbol un poco impresionada con la figura de un niño vestido con pantalones y polo holgados, además de usar un gorro

-¡Oye levántate! – Chilló. Su voz me pareció demasiado femenina.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? ¡Estas ahogando a pyon! – Me acusó jalándome del brazo y, para mi enorme sorpresa, logró levantarme.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

Él me ignoró y se agachó hacia el lugar donde hace unos segundos estaba sentada.

-¡Pyon! – Abrazó con fuerza a un pequeño peluche de conejo.

-Oh… lo siento – Le dije al darme cuenta que me había sentado encima de su juguete.

-No acepto tus disculpas – Me contestó de lo más tranquilo.

-Yo no quise…

-¡Bah! Excusas. Típico de los adultos. – Solté una risilla. La forma en que hablaba me recordaba a mi misma cuando era pequeña.

Él se veía tan gracioso

-Deja de reírte, fea

Bien, ya no se veía gracioso

-¡Oye! ¿Acaso has visto mi rostro?

-¡Por eso mismo! Seguro estas con ese casco porque te da vergüenza tu apariencia

-¡Claro que no! ¡Niño que le gusta los peluches! – Sonreí satisfecha luego de contraatacarlo.

Él se puso colorado.

-¿Y que… que tiene que me gusten? ¡Fea y con tetas diminutas!

-¡No son diminutas!

-¡Si lo son!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-¡Mierda, ya va oscurecer! – Murmuró, observando el cielo. – Mi mamá se va a dar cuenta que no estoy en casa.

-¿Te has escapado?

-Algo así, siempre me tienen encerrada digo encerrado.

-Ya somos dos. – Le confesé.

-¿En serio? … ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Rukia – me presenté al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía mi mano – ¿Y tú?

-Mañana nos vemos Rukia – Me dijo antes de piñizcar mi mano.

-¡Auch! … ¡Hey! – Grité pero él ya me había dado la espalda y se disparó hacia la salida del parque.

_Que niño para más raro. Me agrada_

Agradecí a todos los Dioses de haberlo conocido. ¿Quién diría que este niño me robaría una sonrisa este día?

_Espero encontrarte mañana_

Suspiré.

_Creo que yo también debo volver a casa._

Entonces caí en la cuenta que no sabía cómo regresar. ¡Ni siquiera sé dónde me encontraba exactamente!

A pesar de que Karakura era una ciudad relativamente pequeña… ¡Yo nunca había estado aquí!

¡Ay no! ¿Y si de pronto aparecen esos hombres en sus motos, cargando palos y banderas?

_Rukia cálmate, eso no va a pasar. Además, Zangetsu y Sode deben estar buscándote._

-Pero si ellos me encuentran, seguro que me van a sermonear– Gemí recordando los gritos de horror de mis tutores al verme subir enfrente de sus narices a la moto de Grimmjow.

-Solo tengo que esperar – Añadí, resignada a lo que mes esperaría luego – Tendré que aguantar un poco el frio y…

Unas gotas cayeron ante mis manos

-… la lluvia.

Lo que me faltaba…

-¡OFICIALMENTE ESTE ES EL PEOR DÍA DE MI VIDA!

-Deja de hacer pucheros – Me sobresalté al escuchar aquella tan conocida voz. ¿Acaso…?

_Solo es tu imaginación Rukia. No puede ser él _

-¿Acaso te volviste sorda? – Consideré ignorarlo pero no me quedó más opción que voltear.

Mi corazón se detuvo en mi pecho, y toda la sangre huyó de mi cara.

-Ichigo

* * *

><p><strong>De ahora en adelante responderé sus reviews<br>**

**-kiaru87: Muchas gracias x los ánimos n.n! ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! **

**-lisannette-chan: U_U si, se que fui malita al dejarlos en esa parte, pero hay que agregarle una pizca de intriga a la historia XD. Y con respecto a lo malo que es Ichi con Rukia-chan, no te preocupes muy pronto el baka recibirá su castigo.**

**-Kuchiki Mikoto: Arigatou! Ojala este capítulo haya compensado mi demora.**

**-**** Odaliz: Arigatou! n.n**

**-**** tony davila:Muchas gracias!  
><strong>

**-chik-yinyang: hijita mía TwT! Tienes q tener paciencia. Lo sé, estos dos son lentos pero tampoco tontos XD. No te preocupes, tendrás muy pronto tu Sode x Zangetsu (ya tengo las escenas en mi cabecita).**

**- Koral Kurosaki: ¿cómo se enteró Grimmjow? Eso lo dejare por mientras como un "misterio", pero ya te habrás dado cuenta que Grimm no es lo que aparenta ser ante los demás y con Rukia también. Y al otro capitulo sabrás al fin si Rukia entró o no a la banda.**

**-Akisa: jejeje no te preocupes habrá celos…muchos celos. (Por parte de los dos). Ojala te haya gustado la canción de Rukia-chan ( hey! No te preocupes, las sugerencias son bienvenidas… YUI también me encanta, pero tengo pensado usar sus canciones con otro personajes :3)**

**-Albii-chan: ¡Arigatou! Con respecto al cybernovio de la Hime: Todavía es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones XD**

**- ****Elenita-Chan: ¡Hola mami! ¡Espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo! (yo también te quiero viejita xD)**

**- RUKICHI-CHAN: jajja gracias XD. Claro que seguiré escribiendo, aunque como había mencionado en una nota anterior, tengo estudiar y estudiar . **

**-Clan Yuki: T.T disculpa por la demora. Sé que ahora tendrás mas ganas de matarme por como deje este capítulo pero bueno soy malita XD. ( Ichi seguro encabezara ahora tu lista negra)**

**- KUBL: Arigatou :). Si, sé que es un poco raro ver a nuestra amada pareja en esta situación pero…. Es gracioso XD. Yul = Grimmjow? No, para nada. Ambos tienen personalidades muy diferentes, sin embargo, no te aseguro nada con respecto al papel que tendrá este personaje en la historia. Lo de la parte de esgrima no pude evitar poner la cita de mi querido profesor Dragón (que por cierto en paz descanse T.T)…. Simplemente Zangetsu me recuerda a él. **

**Bien, al fin termine de responder! Ok, se que todas estarán de acuerdo en linchar a Ichigo ( y a mi XD) pero traten de comprenderlo ( y a mi XD). **

**El siguiente capítulo será full Ichiuki (El viejo Morita hara de las suyas**** XD). No puedo darles la fecha exacta de la actualización pero intentare no demorarme tanto **

**PD; los invito a leer una adaptacion que estoy publicando, se llama ACOSADOR (es muy divertida la historia)  
><strong>

**No se olviden de dejar reviews**

**Se cuidan**

**Bye!**


	13. Rompecabezas

**Hola! TwT como estan? … se que tienen muchas razones para degollarme , pero... tengan piedad de esta pobre q anda mareada x tantos numeros que le meten en la academia DX . . Weno no les quito mas tiempo, y les dejo el capitulo para que lo disfruten F3.  
><strong>

**Orden de Naraccion:**

**1-Ichigo **

**2- Rukia  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>VOCABULARIO:<strong>

**-** **SHIRÓ: ¡No quiero! **

**-GONGJU: princesa  
><strong>

**-BABO: Tonto**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 12<p>

"Rompecabezas"

Ooo MY PRINCESS ooO

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Me volvió a preguntar Rukia, parpadeando. Se acercó un poco como si quisiera comprobar que yo era "real".

_Yo me pregunto lo mismo_

-No soy un shinigami – Le aclaré un poco fastidiado.

Para mi asombro, la princesa se rió.

-No sabía que hicieses bromas.

-Soy una persona divertida – Me defendí.

Ella rodó los ojos.

-Si tú lo dices… - Su tono de voz me decía todo lo contrario. Estaba a punto de responderle pero, entonces, me di cuenta que estábamos discutiendo, por una tontería, en medio del parque y con una lluvia que se intensificaba a cada minuto que pasaba.

-Vámonos – Le dije antes de cogerla del brazo. Sin embargo, ella reaccionó rápidamente dando un paso hacia atrás.

-¡SHIRÓ! – Chilló algo en coreano. No sé que mierda quiso decir pero estaba muy seguro de que no era nada bonito.

- Rukia, no tengo tiempo para adivin…

-Dime, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – Me preguntó, mirándome con cierto recelo.

-Pues, tomé el autobús de la línea 4 y… – No pude continuar porque ella me volvió a interrumpir.

-¡No! Me refiero a como supiste que estaba aquí – Noté cierto enfado en su voz.

_Genial. ¿Y ahora que le digo?_

-Rukia, este no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar – Traté de persuadirla y creo que lo logré ya que ella hizo una pausa considerándolo. Luego de unos segundos, ella me dijo:

-No me moveré de aquí hasta que me cuentes TODO. – Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado tal como la caprichosa princesa que era.

_Vaya mierda_

¿En que lio me he metido? Y todo por culpa del viejo Morita, Zangetsu y su novia…digo, la mujer elegante.

-Rukia, ¿Por qué no hacemos esto? Te voy contando todo mientras regresamos a casa – Le propuse.

Para mi sorpresa, ella estuvo de acuerdo.

-Supongo que si

_Perfecto_

-Vamos.

-Pero…

No me gustó como sonó ese 'pero'

-¿Qué sucede? – Le pregunté un poco impaciente. Ya quiero largarme de aquí.

-Quiero….no, exijo unas disculpas de tu parte.

-¿Ah? ¿Y por qué?

Ella me miró feo.

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas? ¡Me hiciste quedar en ridículo frente a todas esas personas!

_Oh_

-No, solo dije la verdad. – Le corregí. Su rostro se puso rojo de la furia.

Rukia parecía que iba a explotar de rabia en cualquier momento.

_Se ve adorable cuando se enoja_

¡Mierda! ¿Qué diablos acabo de pensar? Creo que no debí tomar ese brebaje que me dio Yuzu antes de salir…

-¿La verdad? – Su tono de voz se volvió arrogante. – A mí me pareció que… ¡no soportaste que mi voz sonase mejor que la dueña de esa canción!– Ella casi escupió toda la frase.

Un ligero temblor recorrió mi espina dorsal.

Ella tal vez tuviese un poco de razón.

¡Rayos! La princesa había dado en el blanco.

-Acertó su majestad.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y una idea se formó en mi cabeza

-Esa canción me lo dedicó mi madre. – Le dije con la cabeza gacha y con la voz muy entristecida. –Supongo que es normal que reaccione así

Rukia abrió los ojos impresionada de lo que dije.

-¿Tu ma…tu mama?. – Al parecer su enfado quedó en el olvido

Asentí

-Pensé que Renji te lo había mencionado. – Entrecerré los ojos.

-No, solo me dijo que esa canción era tu favorita y… - No entendí lo que luego dijo ya que empezó a hablar en coreano. Lo único que pude entender fue 'Renji' y 'matar'

-Creo que te debo unas disculp…

-¡STOP! – Ella puso ambas manos sobre mi boca, sorprendiéndonos a ambos.

-Ya no son necesarias tus disculpas. Creo que fue um…una negligencia de mi parte…ah si eso –Bajó sus manos y miró hacia cualquier punto, evitando mis ojos.

Al final, ella resultó la de los remordimientos y yo la víctima. Como lo supuse, Rukia Kuchiki era fácil de manipular.

-Entonces, creo que es hora de que regresemos a casa. – Le insté, poniéndome a su costado para que el paraguas, que traje, cubriera a ambos.

-Si – Apenas la oí decir. Sonreí para mis adentros, aunque mi conciencia me decía que era un maldito bastardo…

Durante el camino hacia la parada de autobuses, ninguno de los dos habló, sin embargo, de vez en cuando, mi mirada recaía en el ridículo casco que ella llevaba puesto. Tuve suerte de reconocerla con esa cosa, aunque la verdad es fácil de distinguirla con su diminuta altura y sus inigualables berrinches.

Como sea, por una extraña razón, me molestaba que lo llevara puesto… ¿Solo lo usaba para protegerse de la lluvia?

Imposible, tenía el paraguas.

_¿O…por algo más?_

Zangetsu me dijo que vio a su 'damita' subirse a la moto de un desconocido antes de desaparecer de su vista. Vaya joyita resulto ser la princesa… subirse a la moto de un extraño ¿Quién haría eso en su sano juicio? Nadie, nadie a excepción de mi autoproclamada prometida. Aunque…

_¿Y si ese desconocido no era tan… desconocido para ella?_

Que yo sepa, Rukia no había hecho muchos amigos aquí… hasta ahora. ¿Y si tal vez…?

_¡BASTA! ¿Por qué le estoy dando tantas vueltas a este asunto? ¡Me da igual quién era el chico de la moto! … ¡O chica! Si, también pudo ser una chica._

- ¿Chica? – Entonces, me di cuenta que había pensado lo último en voz alta.

-Olvídalo.

Luego de soltar un suspiro, ella me dijo:

-Ichigo, ¿No me ibas a contar como llegaste aquí?

_Mierda, lo había olvidado_

- ¿Por dónde quieres que comience?

-Luego de que ejem… - Ella buscó la palabra adecuada para reemplazar el "huí" – salí

-La verdad no hay nada interesante que rescatar, solo hubo un momento de confusión y todo volvió a la normalidad. Seguimos con las audiciones.

_Eres un jodido mentiroso._

En realidad, TODO se volvió un caos. Si, un C-A-O-S. Renji estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre mí. Nunca lo había visto tan furioso. Shinji e Ishida tuvieron que sujetarlo de ambos brazos mientras él me lanzaba una sarta de "lindas" palabras. Felizmente que Tatsuki estaba ahí y logró calmarlo con un par de puñetazos. Después que mi pelirrojo amigo se tranquilizó, me exigió que le diera unas disculpas a la princesa. ¡Ja! Yo, por supuesto, me negué. De repente, antes de que ambos nos agarráramos a golpes, Nell nos interrumpió diciendo que ahora era la nueva 'integrante. Eso nos dejó a todos helados. Al haber Rukia salido de allí, Nell entraba automáticamente en el grupo… Pero, entonces, una chillona voz nos obligó a girarnos hacia el 'estrado'. Era la loca de Hiyori

-¿Y luego? – Rukia parecía interesada todavía en mi 'relato'

-Zangetsu y su novia…

-Sode no es su novia. – Me aclaró con una pequeña gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

-Pues siempre paran juntos. Bueno, volviendo al tema, ellos llegaron al almacén un poco preocupados…

-¡¿Solo un poco?! – Ella paró en seco, obligándome a que yo también lo hiciera.

-¿Vas a interrumpirme a cada rato? – Le mandé una severa mirada. Rukia refunfuñó y dejó que continuase.

-Como tus tutores llegaron preocupados, les pregunté que les pasaba y ellos me dijeron que te vieron subir a la moto de un DESCONOCIDO. – Enfaticé esa palabra para ver su reacción. Ella solo atinó a decir un 'ah'. – Yo les dije que se calmaran, volvimos a casa y decidimos separarnos en grupos para buscarte. Lo demás tú ya sabes.

La princesa se quedó pensativa por unos instantes hasta que finalmente me preguntó:

-¿Tu también estabas preocupado por mi?

Su pregunta me pilló de sorpresa. Pensé que preguntaría: '¿Por qué se demoraron tanto' o ' ¿Por qué viniste solo?'

_Wow, lo creyó todo. Definitivamente, Rukia es muy inocente._

No me gusta mentir. La gente embustera es la que más odio…, pero esta vez fui obligado a hacerlo.

En realidad, Zangetsu y su novia llegaron muy alterados al almacén, parecía que hubiesen visto al 'anticristo'. Apenas me vieron, me sacaron a rastras del lugar y me preguntaron que le había hecho a Rukia. Yo me hice el ofendido. ¿Por que siempre tenía que ser el malote? Entonces, aparecieron los metiches de Urahara y Yoruichi y les dijeron lo que había pasado. Obviamente, exageraron ciertas partes como: 'Ichigo parecía godzilla, se la iba a comer 'Su Majestad se fue llorando mientras él se burlaba a sus espaldas' Mientras mi tío me miró decepcionado, su novia estaba decidida a matarme. Esta fue la primera vez que le tuve miedo a una mujer.

_En casa fue peor_

Cuando mi 'familia' se enteró de todo, lo primero que recibí fue bastonazos de Morita quien no dejaba de repetir: '¿Que hice para merecer este nieto? Soy un abuelo ejemplar'. A sus lamentos se le unió mi viejo quien corrió hacia el altar de mamá. Yuzu prefirió servir el té y Karin me empezó a sermonear sobre 'como tratar a tu futura esposa' Cuando pensé que lo peor había pasado, la mujer elegante me dijo que tenía que buscar a su princesa.

"_**Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer. Mi pobre princesa debe de estar asustada**_**" **Al mismo tiempo me entregó un extraño aparato. Tenía forma circular y en la pantalla se podía observar un pequeño punto que parpadeaba. Antes que le preguntase que rayos era, Zangetsu me explicó todo:

"_**Es un localizador. Fue hecho exclusivamente para la damita en caso de que sufriera algún secuestro por parte de enemigos a la Familia Real"**_Ese objeto funcionaba con un pequeño chip que le habían puesto a Rukia sin que esta se hubiese dado cuenta. En ese momento me compadecí de la pobre. ¡Prácticamente vigilaban todo lo que hacía!

"_**Ni te atrevas a mencionarle sobre el localizador. Ella es capaz de raparse el cabello con tal de quitárselo"**_Fue la advertencia de Sode. Yo también haría eso si estuviese en el pellejo de Rukia. Gracias a Kami-sama, era una persona normal…quitando el hecho de que estaba 'comprometido' con una princesa.

-¡Auch! – Me quejé al sentir que alguien me peñizcaba el brazo.

-¡Responde! – Me ordenó Rukia quien se había quitado el odioso casco. ¡Al fin!

-¡Pues claro! – En esos instantes, noté que su rostro enrojeció y sus ojos brillaban de… ¿felicidad? – ¿crees que me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida en una cárcel por no buscar a una fea y caprichosa niñata?

Segundos después, recibí un golpe tan fuerte en la cara que me quedé un poco ido.

_Sí, creo que me lo merecía._

-¡Estúpida rana punk! – Todavía estaba sobándome la mandíbula cuando ella volteó y se fue casi corriendo.

-¡Te vas a caer tonta! – Le grité, pero ella no me hizo caso.

-Esto es tan humillante – Musitó Rukia para luego enterrar su rostro en uno de mis hombros. Ella estaba trepada en mi espalda, contra su voluntad, luego de resbalar y caerse de sentadera en el piso.

-Se lo dije Su Majestad – Me burlé, sujetándola bien de ambos tobillos. Ahora, era ella quien llevaba el paraguas.

-Urusai rana

A pesar de lo arrogante y caprichosa que era, Rukia se había ganado un poco de mi simpatía luego de esa caída.

Cuando llegamos al paradero, nos dimos con la sorpresa de que el último bus ya había partido. Lo único que nos quedaba era caminar…no, yo tendría que caminar ya que ella estaba muy augusta encima de mí.

Para cuando llegamos a casa, yo tenía sujeto el paraguas porque la muy condenada se había quedado dormida y lo había soltado encima de mi cabeza.

No fue necesario tocar el timbre. Al parecer ellos tenían otro radar por que nos abrieron la puerta al instante.

-¡GONGJU! – Sode fue la primera en salir. Su grito despertó a la princesa.

-¿S-Sode? – Dijo aun soñolienta.

-¡Wua! ¡Que lindos se ven los dos juntos! – Inmediatamente reconocí la voz del loco de Isshin.

-¡Deja de alucinar viejo!

-Mi hermano tiene razón – Zangetsu hizo presencia con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-¡Zangetsu! – Rukia al ver a mi tío, se bajo de mí y se fue corriendo hacia él quien la recibió gustoso en sus brazos.

_Cualquiera dice: 'gracias por llevarme en tu espalda por más de 5 kilómetros'_

-Damita nos tuvo a todos con el alma en vilo. – Le dijo Zangetsu

-¡Gongju, está en serios problemas! – Añadió Sode. Rukia gimió al darse cuenta de lo que le esperaba.

Yuzu nos recibió con una pequeña cena que había preparado. Pero antes, nos dieron unas toallas para secarnos. Morita, quien había estado muy 'ocupado' en el baño, nos dio una bienvenida muy 'a su estilo'

-El poder del amor hizo que el inútil de mi nieto encontrase a Rukia-sama. Otra prueba más de que están destinados a estar juntos.

-Dirás el poder del radar. – Eché a mi boca un par de papas fritas.

-¿Qué radar? – Preguntó Rukia claramente confundida

Todas las cabezas se giraron en mi dirección.

_Mierda_

-Ichi-nii quiso decir que gracias a kami te encontró rápido…como si tuviera un radar– Intervino Karin.

-Oh.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, Zangetsu y Sode llevaron a Rukia a la habitación que ella compartía con mis hermanas. Los demás pretendimos hacer que no oíamos las frases 'No es de princesas subirse a motos de desconocidos' y '¿Sabes que tuvimos que decirle a su hermano que usted se había dormido temprano?' viniendo de arriba en susurros.

Unos minutos después, ambos tutores bajaron y se despidieron para ir a su departamento. Morita, como siempre, les mandó indirectas sobre 'un nuevo nietecito'.

-¿Por qué Rukia no ayuda con los platos? – Me quejé tendiéndole a papá un plato mojado que goteaba. Hoy nos tocaba limpiar platos – Ella también come con nosotros.

-Tu abuelo y yo pensamos que debe ser muy difícil para ella integrarse a una vida diferente a la que solía tener. Darle algunas tareas sería peor.

-Ella se integrado muy bien. – Musité.

-Ichigo, debes de comprenderla. Ella viene de una familia muy rica y privilegiada.

-Es una princesa. – Dije con indiferencia.

- La familia Kuchiki vive en un lugar impresionante. Su castillo es enorme

-¿Un castillo? – Pregunté incrédulo. Nadie vive en castillos, excepto en la películas que ve Yuzu. – ¿Y tú has visto ese castillo?

-Solo el exterior, lo cual es suficientemente imponente. Tu abuelo, en cambio, tuvo el lujo de pasearse adentro gracias a su amistad con el Rey Sojun.

-Umm

-Esta es la primera vez que tengo la sensación que estas intrigado por algo relacionado con Rukia-chan– Papa sonrió.

-Solo por su casa

El viejo echó la toalla sobre su hombro y se inclinó sobre la encimera. – ¿No por Rukia-chan? ¿Ni un poquito? – Reconocí el tono sugerente de su voz.

- ¡No!

-Ichigo… debes admitirlo, Rukia-chan es muy linda, y ella está claramente interesada en ti.

- ¿Y a mí que me importa si ella estuviese enamorada de mi? Yo no siento N-A-D-A por ella.

_Además tengo que arreglar las cosas con Senna._

Necesitaba hablar con ella.

-Eso es lo que dices ahora, puede que tus sentimientos cambien –Entonces, rememoré el sentimiento de mi mano rozando su mejilla, la noche que nos reunimos por primera vez. Ese extraño revoloteo en la boca del estómago.

Ok, esta rara conversación que estaba teniendo con el viejo me estaba comenzando a incomodar…

-No me gusta Rukia, así que puedes irte olvidando de tu 'tercera hija'

-¿Quién es tercera hija? – El viejo y yo nos volteamos para mirar a Rukia en la puerta de la cocina. ¿Desde cuándo ella estaba ahí? ¿Cuánto había oído?

-Usted Rukia-chan, yo ya te considero como mi tercera hija – Dijo papá, sin mostrar vergüenza de haber estado hablando de ella a sus espaldas. – ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Karin me dijo que tenían helado de fresa en el congelador. – Ella caminó hacia el frigorífico y abrió la puerta de arriba. – ¿Alguien quiere?

-De hecho, yo ya me iba. Buenas noches Rukia-chan

-Que pase una buena noche Isshin-san. – Rukia dejó el helado sobre la encimera. – ¿Quieres Ichigo?

-No gracias, odio el helado

Ella suspiró y metió una cuchara en el recipiente.

-Rukia, necesitamos tener una conversación seria. Sobre el pacto que hicieron nuestros abuelos. – Iba a arreglar este asunto de una buena vez por todas.

-Que directo eres – Dijo para luego llevarse la cuchara a la boca.

-Bien, yo ya lo he pensado: el matrimonio esta oficialmente suspendido. No me importa lo que diga el pergamino, ni nuestros viejos…

-Abuelos – Me corrigió

-Mi abuelo puede esperar. Eso no va a ocurrir. Te lo estoy diciendo ahora para que no malgastes más tiempo. Estoy seguro de que querrás regresar a tu castillo real.

Rukia sacudió su cabeza.

-No. Debemos aprender a convivir, Ichigo. Yo no tengo elección en este asunto, y tú tampoco.

-Claro que tengo elección. – Protesté.

- Independientemente de lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, es nuestro deber cumplir el pacto.

-Rukia, tengo la sensación de que tú tampoco te quieres casar conmigo.

Ella se tomó tiempo para elegir sus palabras

-Eres un rompecabezas para mí, Ichigo – Dijo finalmente. – Un misterio. Pero por lo menos estoy abierta ante la posibilidad de explorar lo que no entiendo. – Apenas terminó de decirlo, se levantó y se fue a su habitación llevando consigo el helado.

_Tsk, se supone que yo siempre soy el que doy por terminado las conversaciones. _

Más tarde esa noche me quedé dormido pensando en lo que me había dicho Rukia.

Traté de no darle importancia a sus palabras, pero mientras dormía soñé con ella…

Estábamos de pie en la cocina, y Rukia sostenía una cuchara frente a mi rostro .Estaba cubierta del helado de fresa mas delicioso que uno puede imaginar.

-¿Quieres?- Me preguntó, presionando suavemente la cuchara contra mis labios. Sus ojos violetas brillaban. Quería protestar pero la tentación terminó venciéndome y accedí.

-Sí.

-¿'Sí' que?

-Sí, Su Majestad

Y al final, me lo comí todo. Fue como seda en mi lengua. Juro que podía saborearlo en mi sueño.

Cuando lo acabé, la cuchara había desaparecido, como todo en los sueños. Solo estábamos Rukia y yo, mis dedos se entrelazaban con los suyos.

Ella me sonreía, revelando esos dientes blancos.

-¿Te gustó? – Preguntó, alzándose de puntitas y rodeando ambos brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Entonces, yo coloqué mis manos alrededor de su cintura y presioné su cuerpo contra el mío.

Nuestros rostros se encontraban muy cerca el uno del otro. Sus ojos violetas eran mucho más hermosos de cerca. Lentamente, me incliné más hacia ella hasta que en un momento nuestros labios se rozaron….

_Wow_

Desperté tendido en la cama y con el sol colándose por mi ventana. Respiraba con dificultad.

_Ducha._

Necesito una ducha urgente.

Ooo MY PRINCESS ooO

"_**¿crees que me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida en una cárcel por no buscar a una fea y caprichosa niñata?"**_

"_**¿Y a mí que me importa si ella estuviese enamorada de mi? Yo no siento N-A-D-A por ella."**_

"_**No me gusta Rukia, así que puedes irte olvidando de tu 'tercera hija'"**_

"_**Rukia, tengo la sensación de que tú tampoco te quieres casar conmigo."**_

Rodé en la cama, curvándome.

_Ya esta amaneciendo_

"…_**Yo no siento N-A-D-A por ella."**_

Sacudí mi cabeza varias veces para sacar la odiosa voz de la rana de mi mente.

"_Dios, ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo? Yo solo te pedí un príncipe cariñoso y genial… ¿Y que me mandas? ¡Una rana punk amargada y tonta!"_

Empiezo a entender por que algunos se vuelven ateos.

- Como habría sido de diferente las cosas si Ichigo hubiese sido educado en Corea. – Musité, abrazándome a la almohada.

_Él seria otro…nuestra relación habría sido diferente._

En la deseada realidad que siempre sueño, nuestro noviazgo consiste en viajes a la opera de Viena, montar a caballo, y conversar sobre cosas banales que, sin embargo, tenemos en común.

_¡Es como yo siempre me lo imaginaba!_

Pero, desde luego, soñar despierta no cuesta nada. ¡Mi realidad es espantosa!

_¡No hay que desanimarse! ¡No voy a echar a la borda mi sueño de ser libre por un babo que ni sabe tocar buena música!_

Aunque lo de las audiciones no me resultó, habría otras formas de acercarme a la rana. No importa cómo, pero antes de los 6 meses que me dio mi padre, Ichigo Kurosaki iba a suplicarme casarse conmigo…

_Ahora creo que lo mejor es darme una ducha. Eso me despertará por completo._

Me tomó 10 minutos levantarme de la cama. Mi cuerpo lo sentía muy pesado y la cabeza me dolía un poco.

Cuando logré ponerme de pie, abrí una de mis maletas y saqué mi toalla. Hice el menor ruido posible ya que las gemelas todavía seguían durmiendo.

Salí con cuidado y me dirigí hacia el baño.

_Espero que su terma funcione bien_

Di un largo bostezo y, un poco soñolienta, abrí la puerta. Luego de entrar y cerrar la puerta, prendí la luz del cuarto ya que todo estaba oscuro y podía tropezar con cualquier cosa.

Fue entonces que…

-¡¿TU…QUE HACES AQUÍ?!

Mi rostro se volvió tan rojo, como el cabello de Renji, al ver a Ichigo en la ducha…y…y…

_Desnudo_

La toalla se cayó de mis manos al mismo tiempo que retrocedía lo más que podía. Mi espalda chocó contra la puerta del baño.

_Desnudo_

Me sentí un poco mareada…

-¡Deja de verme, pervertida! – Gritó a la vez que se cubría 'eso'.

_Acabo de ver su…_

_su…_

_su…_

-Yo…yo… - Me costaba hablar, a pesar de que ahora tenía la vista fija en el piso.

_Tengo …tengo que salir de aquí._

-¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO? – Volteé al instante y me topé con la figura del abuelo Morita.

_¡Oh no! ¿Y ahora que diré?_

-Esto, yo no sabía que…

-¡OH MY GOD! – Chilló el viejito sobresaltándonos a Ichigo y a mí.

-¡Morita puerco, no pienses mal! – La rana ya se había envuelto en su toalla y estaba saliendo de la ducha.

No entendí por que dijo eso Ichigo hasta que percibí una rara sonrisa dibujada en los labios del abuelo.

-¿Debería? – Apenas terminó de decirlo, salió corriendo del baño, gritando: '¡Familia despierten! ¡ ¡Hoy sucedió algo maravilloso!'

-Ichigo, ¿Qué sucedió? – No entendía que estaba pasando.

- Según Morita, te deshonré.

-¿Q-que? – Enrojecí de nuevo. – ¡Eso no es cierto!

- Díselo al loco de Morita… – Pasó por mi costado, mascullando palabras que nunca había oído.

_No creo que los demás le crean al abuelo Morita… ¿o sí?_

-Ósea que ¿Onii-chan y Rukia-chan van a tener hijitos?

-Ichi-nii ¿No te pudiste aguantar hasta la noche de bodas?

-¡Al fin me darán mi primer nieto!

_No puede ser_

Mi vista recayó en cada uno de los miembros de la familia Kurosaki quienes no dudaron en las palabras del viejito cara de pasa.

-Tenemos que apresurar la boda. En el tercer mes ya se le empieza a notar la pancita. – Entorné los ojos cuando dijo eso el abuelo.

Me acerqué ande Ichigo quien estaba sentado en la esquina de la sala.

-¡Hey! – Lo sacudí del brazo para que me prestara atención – ¿No vas a decirles lo que en verdad pasó?

-Ni siquiera me quisieron escuchar. ¡Agh! Que mierda, me largo – Se puso su maleta al hombro y se fue así sin más.

-Babo

Cuando mis tutores aparecieron, los demás ya habían decidido que nombres ponerles a los 'gemelos'.

-¡¿QUE MI PRINCESA HIZO 'ESO'?! – Tuvimos que auxiliar a Sode luego de que se desmayara al recibir la…noticia.

-Vaya enredo el que formó mi padre ¿no, damita? – Me dijo Zangetsu al oído.

_Gracias a dios que Zangetsu no es tan… ¿Kurosaki?_

Durante el trayecto hacia el instituto, Sode no dejaba de lamentarse que hubiese visto 'eso' aun sin estar casada. Si ella se sentía devastada, no sabía cuanto peor me sentía yo…

De vez en cuando, venían a mi mente las imágenes de Ichigo en la ducha...

_Él es muy atractivo….WUA! ¿Qué estoy pensando?... él es una fea rana punk que…que…_

Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que mis tutores no notaran mis repentinos sonrojos.

Mientras que Zangetsu se fue a la sala de profesores, yo me dirigí hacia a mi salón.

_¿Por qué me miran mal? _Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, varias personas, que estaban por ahí, me miraron con cierto enojo.

-¡Rukia-chan! – Me alegré de escuchar la dulce voz de Hinamori.

-¡Hola Hinamori!

-¿Cómo estás? Las chicas y yo nos quedamos preocupadas luego de que salieras corriendo del almacén.

-Ah, estoy bien – Dudé un poco.

-¡Cuánto me alegro!

-Oye Hinamori, ¿Sabes porque la gente me mira raro?

-Oh. – ella esbozó una picara sonrisa. – están envidiosos de que ahora formes parte de 'Soul Society'

Abrí los ojos como plato.

-Eso no puede ser porque Ichigo…

- Él tuvo que aceptarlo luego que te fueses. Los demás miembros lo presionaron.

Así que el ridículo que pasé valió la pena.

-Aunque también tienes que darles las gracias a Hiyori-chan

-¿A Hiyori? – ¿Qué tenía que ver ella en esto?

-Te lo voy a contar ahora antes que lo escuches por boca de otros. – Asentí. – Luego que te fueses, ella se subió al estrado y le exigió a Ichigo que te diera unas disculpas a cambio de que ella entrase a la banda. Yo me asombré por que no sabía que Hiyori-chan cantase pero…

-¿Pero? – De repente se había entristecido

-Ella se quedó muda y dejó caer el micrófono. Los demás se empezaron a burlar, en especial Nell y las Lolys. Aun no entiendo porque Hiyori-chan dijo que cantaba, sin embargo, creo que debes darle las gracias por haberte defendido.

_Wow. ¿Hiyori hizo eso por mí?_

Era un hecho que tenía que darle las gracias

Ya que todavía faltaba 15 minutos para que las clases empezasen, decidí buscarla. No tuve mucho éxito en encontrarla.

Al final me rendí y me volví hacia el aula. Pero, entonces, vi que había una puerta entreabierta al final del pasillo

La curiosidad me invadió ya que las demás puertas estaban ya cerradas. Avancé hacia allí y cuando llegué…

-¿Qué estas mirando? – Grimmjow estaba sentado en el rincón del cuarto. Solo había cajas y algunos papeles dispersados por el piso.

-¿Puedo preguntarte que estás haciendo?

-¿Estas ciega? Estoy encendiendo un cigarrillo – Se llevó aquella cosa a la boca para luego exhalar aquel toxico aire.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Alguien te puede ver! – No puedo creer que este chico llegase a los extremos de fumar dentro del instituto.

-¿Qué idiota vendría aquí a estas horas? – Se burló. – Ahora cierra la puerta y haz guardia.

Estuve a punto de protestar pero recordé que el muy maldito sabía mi secreto y podía revelarlo cuando quisiese.

_Todo me pasa por ser curiosa. Debí regresar al salón y no pasar por aquí._

-Oye sirvienta, ¿Y mi casco?

Empalidecí al recordar que lo había perdido en la calle.

-¿Dónde está? – Insistió, acercándose peligrosamente.

-En…en casa. Mañana te lo traigo

-Así que en casa ¿No? – Su tono de voz se había vuelto sombrío. Él se levantó y de una bolsa negra sacó ¡el casco!

-¿Donde lo encontraste?

-Botado en medio de la pista

-¿En serio? – Fingí sorpresa.

-Muy mal princesita. – Negó varias veces con la cabeza. Su semblante se había tornado malicioso y eso me asustó. – Tendré que castigarte.

Mi pulso se aceleró y mis mejillas se tiñeron de un notorio carmín.

_¿A que se refiere con castigarme? ¿Y por que me siento tan…ansiosa?_

-¿Qué… que vas hacer? – Le pregunté al observar cómo se acercaba más. Intenté alejarme pero él me tomó de las manos y me jaló hasta quedar mi rostro a solo unos centímetros de distancia del suyo.

Arrugué la nariz al sentir su aliento mezclado con el humo del cigarro.

-Sábado, 10 de la mañana, centro comercial de Karakura.

_¿Ah?_

Su sonrisa socarrona me causó escalofríos.

-Tu castigo será tener una cita conmigo

* * *

><p><strong>OmO! ¿Y ahora que pasará? ~ … ok, voy a responder primeros sus lindos reviews -w-<strong>

**-kusajishi-chiru: espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo :) jejeje weno ya leíste que Hiyori no quedo en la banda D:, en el siguiente cap explicaré mas de lo que pasó.X3**

**-kiaru87: awww! Gracias!. Si ps, Ichi fue un baka al hacerle eso a nuestra princesa!... pero ya verá, las pagara más adelante muajajjaj XD **

**-pame18: Arigatou! Me alegra de que te guste la historia FD**

**-Koral Kurosaki: muerte a Ichigo! Ok no XD. Hay q entender a la fresa… le molestó que ella cantase la canción de su viejita U.U aunque también el tonto se pasó al tratarla así FP ( pero sufrirá más adelante muajajja) umm… sobre Grimmjow no voy a decir nada todavía XD.**

**-Guest: Te sorprendió? TwT eso es lo que buscaba (?). Bueno, ya supiste como la fresa se enteró donde estaba Rukia (loco lo del radar, no? XD). Disculpas habrán pero más adelante (hay que hacerle sufrir a Ichi muajajja FD)**

**-Clan Yuki: creo que ahora si encabezo tú lista negra DX. (¿) no, no mates a Ichi todavía ( hay que hacerle sufrir lentamente OwO) … sobre Grimm no dire nada XP**

**-deathslove26: No te preocupes, la fresa va a sufrir rico por tratar así a nuestra princesa. Que alegría que te haya gustado la canción X3**

**-Guest: jejejje acertaste! La parte del casco no pude evitar inspirarme en 'Dream High' X/D ( amo ese dorama! TwT), la canción ya la tenía pensado desde antes (a mi hermana le encanta Mandy Moore y de casualidad leí la letra de 'My only hope' y supe que esa era la elegida para Rukia X3) gracias por leer! **

**- Kureimy: weno Hiyori no lo logró DX… pero Rukia entró a la banda! X3. Jajaj gracias, el embajador de algas siempre me protege (¿)**

**-Guest: Shii, la actitud de Ichi cambiara (poco a poco, no hay q presionarlo sino revienta xD) weno tu deseo se cumplió: Rukia quedó en la banda! XD**

**-Albii-chan: shii, hay que castigar a la fresita ¿no crees? X/D. ¿Quién será Grimm? ( todavía no revelaré eso pero creo que a todas las dejare en shock DX) … eres la primera que me preguntas sobre el niño…así que solo te diré que el niño no es niño ( no sé si me entiendes pero weno… XP) jajajja mujer, tu amas a Ulquiorra, no?...ten paciencia! ( de que aparece , aparece ewe) **

**-CESE-yopo: Le tengo que meter un poco de drama a la historia y Senna es el personaje perfecto para ello D: todos van a sufrir muajajaja **

**-Erza-Kuchiki: ajaja perver detected XD. Lemon? Umm pues la verdad había pensado poner uno por el final de la historia pero una amiga me dijo que la historia era muy tierna para que la corrompiera XD (además no soy buena escribiendo lemmons e_e) pero ya veremos: P**

**-ruka: jejejej Arigatou! X3 **

**::suspiro:: **

**bien, el cap quedó muy interesante, no? … yo tambien quiero que Grimmjow me castigue asi ~ X/D … pufff weno q pasara en la dichosa cita? (nuestra princesa no es consciente del significado de 'cita' XD) … si la fresa se puso celosa del casco de un desconocido, ¿Cómo reaccionará cuando se entere que Grimm es el chico de la moto y que además tendrá un cita con su prometida? OwO (aunque él lo niegue, le está empezando a gustar Rukia-chan … lo está demostrando con los sueños 'subiditos de tono' que tiene XD)**

**Creo o mejor dichos ustedes esperaban disculpas de don Ichigo pero weno, él resultó mas vivo (por no decir pendejo XD) y logró que Rukia creyera su actuación…. Pero ya vera muajjaja, como les respondí en sus reviews, su martirio recién comienza.**

**Nuestra princesa ya no es virgen de ojos DX ( pero bien q lo disfruto …ok no, la pobre quedó traumada D8) **

**¿Loco lo del localizador no? LOL **

**Weno, en el siguiente capitulo explicaré que pasó con la pobre de Hiyori U.U …y le pondré un poquito de drama DX ( ya hacía falta)**

**Lo que tod s se preguntan es '¿Cuándo demonios volverás a actualizar?'… T.T ::se esconde:: intentaré no demorarme mucho ( los temas de mi academia se están poniendo más difíciles….y ya estoy volando en geometría DX)… compréndanme porfis ;_;**

**No se olviden de dejar reviews**

**Se cuidan **

**Bye!**


	14. ¡BRUJAS!

**¡Hola! ~ OwO como están mis queridos lectores? Sé que esta vez me tardé demasiado con la actualización pero es que ustedes ya saben que mis estudios son lo primero y , además, mi examen para la universidad se acerca D: por lo que mis viejos me tienen lo más alejada posible de la laptop T.T ( apenas puedo coger mi Iphone para leer los nuevos caps de los mangas que leo) y ya que voy a andar desaparecida por dos meses mas ( o tal vez 3 DX) voy a actualizar 3 capítulos mash~~ antes que termine el año.**

**Bueno no les quito mas su tiempo y disfruten el capitulo :3**

**Orden de narración:**

**1.- Hiyori**

**2.- Rukia**

**3.- Nell**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 13<p>

"¡Brujas!"

**El destellante foco del escenario.**

**La penetrante mirada de los espectadores.**

**Y…su expresión llena de pánico.**

**Aquella imagen se había quedado impregnada en mi cabeza.**

**De pronto, las cortinas se cerraron de improviso dando paso al caos.**

**-¡¿QUE VAMOS A HACER?! – Gritaba uno de los maquillistas consumido por la desesperación. **

**-¡NO…NO LO SE! –Contestó una de las encargadas del guion de la obra. Tan serena que parecía, y ahora solo era una más de aquel mar de personas que se encontraban al borde de la locura.**

**Yo, por mi parte, me había escondido detrás de unas cajas vacías del set. No quería que nadie me viera. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando me alzaba un poco para observar a esa niña que minutos antes se había derrumbado en el escenario y que ahora estaba siendo consolada por mi maestra.**

_**Pobrecita **_

**Fue lo primero que cruzó por mi mente. Aunque solo había hablado con ella un par de veces en los ensayos de la obra, me había simpatizado. **

**-¡Hiyori prepárate! ¡Vas a reemplazar a Michiru en la canción!**

**Tan pronto como escuché esas voces, me levanté y corrí hacia la puerta de salida. **

_**Ni loca iré allí**_

**De repente, sentí unas manos cogerme del brazo y jalarme hacia donde estaban los demás.**

_**No…No quiero**_

**-Vamos niña, es tu turno de brillar en el escenario. – Me dijo aquel maquillista desesperado que ahora me estaban dando los últimos toques a mi cabello.**

_**¿Brillar? **_

**En esos momentos no comprendía el significado de aquella palabra. Pero, entonces, recordé los rostros llenos de felicidad de Urahara y Yoruichi al saber que iba a co-protagonizar un musical. ..**

**No iba a defraudarlos.**

**Una mujer pelirroja me dirigió hasta quedar justo detrás de las cortinas.**

**Respiré hondo tratando de controlar los nervios. Luego hice un rápido repaso a la parte que era de Michiru y que ahora yo iba a cantar.**

**-Ya tendrás otras oportunidades – Volteé al escuchar la voz de mi maestra. Ella estaba acariciando los largos tirabuzones rubios de Michiru quien no dejaba de gimotear.**

**Y cuando estaba a punto de girar hacia el escenario, nuestras miradas se cruzaron.**

**Durante 5 segundos, pude percibir el rencor y dolor acumulados en sus oscuros ojos. Me había quedado inmóvil y sin habla.**

**Nunca había visto tanto odio en una persona**

-Aish! – Sacudí mi cabeza intentando borrar aquel patético recuerdo de mi mente.

Han pasado 8 años desde aquel incidente... ¿y todavía lo sigo recordando?

_Tsk. Que estupidez._

Cerré mi mano en un puño y golpee el lavabo del baño de mujeres. Aunque la muñeca me empezó a doler, la rabia era tan grande dentro de mí que no me importaba si, incluso ahora, estuviese sangrando.

-¿Por qué tan furiosa, Sarugaki? – Cuando volví mi mirada hacia el espejo, me di con la sorpresa de que un grupo de tontas estaba detrás de mí y con cara de pocos amigos.

Les lancé una mirada gélida.

-¿Qué quieren?

A diferencia de otras veces, ellas no chillaron ni huyeron para salvar su vida. Por el contrario, se quedaron quietas en su sitio y torcieron el gesto con desdén al mismo tiempo, como si estuviesen sincronizadas.

Una de ellas, al parecer la líder del grupito, dio un paso adelante y habló:

-Tan arrogante como siempre… que molestia – Apenas terminó de decirlo, me cogió del brazo con brusquedad y me obligó a voltear hacia ellas. Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, otra de ellas me lanzó una bofetada.

_¿Qué demonios...?_

Llevé mi mano hacia la mejilla golpeada.

¿Me acababan de…pegar…?... ¡¿A MI?!

-¡A partir de ahora tu vida será un infierno en este instituto! – Estaba tan conmocionada por el golpe que apenas pude escucharlas.

Tuvieron que pasar 10 minutos para que procesara lo que acaba de suceder.

-Esas malditas. – Mascullé mientras me echaba un poco de agua a la zona magullada para bajar la hinchazón. Definitivamente tenía que ir a la enfermería por un ungüento. ¡Maldición! Se supone que a ese lugar iban mis victimas, ¡no yo!

-Aish! – Resoplé. Lo que más me enfurecía es que no hallaba, hasta ahora, la maldita razón por la que se atrevieron a enfrentarme, sin embargo, de algo estaba muy segura:

Esas estúpidas acababan de firmar su sentencia de muerte.

_No importa cuánto me demore en encontrarlas, pero cada una recibirá un escarmiento. _

Observe, por el espejo, como una sonrisa sádica se formaba en mi rostro.

-Las torturare lentamente hasta que me supliquen perdón. – Juré antes de salir del baño de chicas. Me percaté que el receso estaba a punto de terminar por lo que tendría que ir en la salida a enfermería. No podía llegar tarde a la bendita clase de química. El muy maldito del profesor ya me tenía advertida y si no estaba en la hora, esta vez, llamaría a mis tíos.

Suficiente tenia con que ellos me hubiese dando una buena regañada…ese día.

_Olvida ese día. Piensa que solo fue una pesadilla _Me repetí mentalmente mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

-…altanera…engreída…malcriada… – Esos eran algunos de los adjetivos que pude escuchar de varios estudiantes al momento que pasaba por su lado. Los ignoré como tantas veces lo hacía. Estaba acostumbrada al 'cariño' que me daban.

-… ¿Vieron lo que hizo el día de las audiciones? … ¡Lucia como una estatua!... ¡Su boca se había quedado así de abierta!... ¡Parecía una retardada!... – Fruncí el ceño y me mordí el labio inferior fuertemente.

Esos comentarios estaban comenzando a molestarme. Tuve que aguatarme las ganas de mandarles un buen codazo a cada uno de esas cotorras. Sabía que mi 'actuación' el día de las audiciones iba a ser la comidilla del día en el instituto, y en especial de las fans de "soul… Agh! como se llame esa estúpida banda.

_Seguro que ese grupito del baño también eran sus fans y querían "venganza" por lo que dije de sus "ídolos"_

¡Bah! Que ridículo. Yo solo dije lo que pensaba: me parece una porquería su música.

_Lástima que la princesa haya ingresado _pensé al mismo tiempo que subía las escaleras hacia el tercer piso donde se ubicaba mi aula. _… aunque para ella eso es bueno. _

-Supongo que hice bien quedarme como trastornada en medio del escenario. – Musité para luego soltar una larga risa sin ningún tinte de alegría y más bien cargado de sarcasmo.

-Aparte de mentirosa, hablas sola – Dijo alguien a mis espaldas. – Loca

Puse los ojos en blanco.

_Que fastidiosas _

Volteé y vi como aquel grupito del baño con otros estudiantes se acercaban a donde estaba. Estaba vez, entorné los ojos al percatarme que llevaban unos pequeños globos de distintos colores e inflados.

-Saben que eso no me va a doler. – Les informé antes de dar media vuelta y avanzar hacia mis clases.

-¿Estás segura? – Entonces me detuve luego de ver como uno de aquellos "inofensivos" globos chocó contra la pared manchándola de un tinte verdoso.

-No se asusten – Dijo una pelirroja al momento en que los encaré con una mirada amenazante. Varios habían retrocedido – Somos más – agregó escondiéndose detrás de uno de sus amigos.

-Uy que miedo. – Mi voz parecía casi aburrida.

-Vas a aprender a no hablar mal de Soul Society – Chilló la misma chica que me había propinado la bofetada. – Y mucho menos delante de ellos.

Bufé indignada.

-Vete a la m… - Me vi interrumpida al momento en que varios empezaron a tirar sus globos, los cuales pasaron casi rozando mi uniforme.

Y de repente, cuando vi que uno de los globos iba directo hacia mí, algo tapó mi vista.

Sentí que era rodeada por unos brazos que me apretaron con fuerza como si quisieran esconderme. Para cuando me percaté que alguien se había puesto delante de mí para protegerme, el ruido había cesado y fue reemplazado por un silencio absoluto.

No pasaron más de dos segundos para que todo el mundo se pusiera a chillar:

-¡WUAA! ¡ ¿QUÉ HICIMOS?!

-¡TONTAS! ¡ ¿POR QUE NO SE DETUVIERON?!

-¡ME QUIERO MORIR!

En medio de aquel griterío, logré escuchar con mayor claridad la voz de una chica quien me dejó helada por lo que dijo:

-¡ ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que Hirako-sempai iba a aparecer y proteger a la loca?!

Rápidamente alcé la cabeza para comprobar lo dicho por esa estudiante. Me arrepentí de haberlo hecho ya que mi vista chocó, en esos instantes, con la de Shinji Hirako.

Nos quedamos, así, ambos, mirándonos por unos segundos, hasta que su voz me sacó del trance en que estaba.

-¿Estás bien? – Me preguntó con una expresión llena de preocupación.

Yo solo atiné a asentir. Por una extraña razón me costaba abrir la boca y darle una clara respuesta.

Intenté incorporarme pero no pude ya que él seguía sujetándome con fuerza.

-Ven, te voy a llevar a la enfermería – Me dijo mientras me soltaba solo para luego sujetarme de uno de mis manos y ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

_¿Enfermería? Pero no me duele nada_ pensé mientras salíamos de aquel tumulto.

-¡Hirako-sempai, lo sentimos mucho! – Gritaron varios estudiantes, hombre y mujeres por igual, al momento que pasábamos por su lado.

Él ni siquiera se molestó en contestarles y, más bien, se apresuró en sacarnos de aquel caos.

Luego de unos minutos en que mi mente se había quedado en blanco para luego volver en mí, noté que Shinji estaba hecho un desastre: toda su espalda estaba manchada de pintura de diferentes colores, incluso su cabello ya no parecía rubio sino rojo.

_¿El me… protegió?_

-Suéltame. – Le dije cuando estábamos ya en el patio trasero del instituto.

-No, necesitas que te revise una enfermera – Su tono de voz era serio y ni tuvo, la delicadeza, de mirarme a la cara.

-Dije que me soltaras. – Le advertí al mismo tiempo que me liberara de su agarre. Ambos paramos y el se giró sobre sus talones para tenerme frente a frente.

-¿Qué? – Le cuestioné. No dejaba de mirarme de pies a cabeza y eso me molestó.

El hongo sonrió

-Esta es la segunda vez que te saco de apuros y… - Se acercó peligrosamente al mismo tiempo que yo daba unos torpes pasos hacia atrás. Este idiota me estaba empezando a poner de nervios –… que no me das las gracias.

-Yo no te pedí que vinieras a "salvarme" – Le aclaré, sonriendo igual que él.

-En serio tu… - Negó varias veces sin borrar aquella expresión de burla y sorpresa a la vez.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Ah? – Al parecer no se esperó mi repentina y directa pregunta.

-¿Además de idiota eres sordo? – Me crucé de brazos – ¿O que? ¿Te da vergüenza responderme? ¿Tan tímido eres?

-Tsk, realmente estás loca – Ahora lucia muy fastidiado.

-No más que esas chicas con las hormonas revueltas, sin cerebro y que dicen llamarse tus "fans"

Shinji gimió.

-Ellas no son así. Yo estoy sorprendido de su comportamiento de hoy y…

-¡No las justifiques! – Estaba muy enfadada y no podía controlarme. – Tú apenas las conoces.

-Igual que a ti – Enarqué una ceja. No entendía a que se refería. – ¿Quién diría que TU supieses cantar? Aunque claro, no pudiste hacerlo

Lo miré con gesto desafiante.

-Me da igual si piensas que soy una mentirosa. – Le di la espalda y me dispuse a marcharme. Ya no podía entrar a la clase de química, era tarde. Tendría que hacer hora en la cafetería o el gimnasio.

-Yo te creo

Me detuve en seco

-¿Qué?

-Que yo sí creo que cantas. – No había ningún atisbo de falsedad en sus ojos….y eso me incomodó. Shinji era la segunda persona que no dudaba en que cantaba sin ni siquiera haberme escuchado entonar una canción enfrente de él. – Es obvio que sufres de pánico escénico.

Reí para mis adentros

_Que observador_

-Y te puedo ayudar – Añadió tranquilamente. Lo observe incrédula.

-¿Hablas en serio?

Él se limitó a asentir.

-Sí, sé una forma… pero tendrás que hacerme un pequeño favor.

Me crucé de brazos y esperé a que me dijera su "pequeña" petición

-Ya que vives en la casa de Urahara-san. ¿No le puedes convencer para que nos baje el alquiler de su almacén a la banda?

_Vaya favor el que quiere_

Mi tío era tan tacaño que ni por mí, su única sobrina, iba a dejar que le paguen menos.

-No… pero conozco un lugar donde tú y tu circo podrán practicar libremente.

Ooo MY PRINCESS ooO

_**Tu castigo será tener una cita conmigo **_

Las palabras de Grimmjow seguían retumbando en mi cabeza. Él apenas había terminado de decirlo, soltó mis manos para luego marcharse sin decir nada más.

Estaba confundida

_¿Qué es una cita?_

Nunca he escuchado esa palabra…hasta ahora. Según el diccionario, que encontré en la biblioteca, cita significa reunión entre dos a más personas. Reuniones como las que tiene mi padre con el senado o como las que tenia con Riruka y Renji.

Así que… ¿Para que Grimmjow quiere tener una reunión conmigo en un centro comercial?

Por unos instantes, no pude evitar pensar que tal vez una "cita" significaba más que una reunión.

-No entiendo – Suspiré nuevamente y cerré los ojos

-¿Qué es lo que no entiende, damita? – Me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de Zangetsu. Voltee y me encontré con la figura de mi tutor quien estaba vestido con el traje de esgrima. Recordé que estábamos en pleno "duelo".

-Nada. – Le respondí al instante. No podía dejar que él notase algún atisbo de nerviosismo en mi voz.

-¿Segura? – Insistió no muy convencido de mi respuesta. ¡Rayos! Siempre me fue muy difícil ocultarle algo a mi tutor. El me conocía como la palma de su mano

-Muy segura – Le prometí. – Ahora tengo que cambiarme porque el receso ya va a terminar

Mi tutor seguía allí, con aspecto preocupado, cuando entré en el baño del gimnasio y me dejé caer en el cubículo. Me quedé así, en silencio y sola, en aquel cuarto hasta que escuché como otras personas irrumpieron mi momento de "paz".

Por una delgada grieta entre la pared y la puerta, observé cómo dos chicas se pusieron frente al espejo.

-¿Estás segura de lo que viste? – Preguntó una de ellas, mientras revolvía en su bolso y sacaba un… ¿Lápiz labial? Bueno se parecía a los que usaban las actrices en las películas. La verdad yo nunca había sido uno…umm….corrección: yo nunca me he maquillado. Según Sode, esos objetos solo hacen que se te arruguen la cara cuando seas adulta, y yo no quiero parecer una pasa.

-Yo sé lo que vi – Su amiga se encogió de hombros, mientras se cepillaba el cabello.

La otra chica se aplicó una extraña crema en la cara.

-Entonces Ichigo volvió con Senna

_¿Ichigo volvió con…Senna?_

Mis piernas flaquearon y me hinqué de rodillas en el suelo.

-No exactamente. Quiero decir, los vi conversando en la azotea…estaban muy cercanos – Continuó la otra, ajena a mi silencio en el cubículo de la esquina. – Te apuesto que siguen allí.

_Así que solo están hablando _Intenté calmarme pero de todas formas me inquietaba el solo pensar que tal vez ellos regresaron.

Me puse de pie y respiré lenta y profundamente.

-La verdad yo no creo que vuelvan – Exclamó una de ellas.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues… - Ahuecó una mano alrededor de la oreja de su amiga y le susurró algo que no pude oír.

-Tienes razón – Rió. – Ichigo debe estar entreteniéndose mucho con la chica nueva.

_¿Qué cosa? ¿QUÉ COSA?_

-Ambos viven bajo el mismo techo ¿no?

-Y quien sabe… Tal vez en la misma cama

-¡E-ESO NO ES CIERTO! – Grité luego de haber salido de mi escondite. Pude advertir en el espejo que mi rostro estaba todo rojo y mis manos no dejaban de temblar.

Luego me fijé en que ambas chicas se habían quedado boquiabiertas y habían dejado caer sus bolsos.

-Yo duermo en el cuarto de las hermanas de Ichigo – Les aclaré antes de salir de los servicios.

…_p-pero serán unos malpensados ¿Cómo pueden pensar que YO duermo con esa rana gruñona?_

Sin poder evitarlo, vinieron a mi mente los recuerdos del incidente de ayer en la ducha…

**-¡Deja de verme, pervertida! **

_**Acabo de ver su…**_

_**su…**_

_**su…**_

_No voy a poder superar eso _pensé cabizbaja

El rubor en mis mejillas no había desaparecido de todo cuando llegué al pie de las escaleras que me llevaban hacia la azotea.

_**Quiero decir, los vi conversando en la azotea…estaban muy cercanos. Te apuesto que siguen allí.**_

-No creo que estén todavía allí….o ¿sí? – Las dudas me invadieron y al final decidí ir hacia a aquel lugar para borrarlas de mi cabeza.

Subí con cierto temor y ansiedad a la vez.

-Está cerrada – Musité al tratar de girar inútilmente la manija de la puerta. Entonces divisé que había una pequeña ventanilla en medio de la puerta por lo que me asomé por ella…

Mi corazón se paró al ver la escena que se estaba dando frente a mis ojos: Tal y como aquellas chicas habían dicho, Ichigo y Senna se encontraban todavía allí, hablando.

_Ichigo y Senna_

Puse una mano contra la puerta que daba a la azotea del instituto. Estaba un poco sacudida y confusa, tratando de no perder el equilibrio.

Esta era la primera vez que los veía a ambos…juntos.

A pesar de que ellos mantenían una distancia entre ellos, parecían estar muy augusto en su charla.

_¿Qué estarán hablando? No puedo escucharlos._

De repente sentí una suave respiración acariciando mi cuello.

-¿Qué hace Su Majestad? – pegué un brinco luego de escuchar aquella conocida voz.

Grimmjow soltó una pequeña risa al darse cuenta que me había puesto pálida por el susto que me dio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Le exigí al babo. Él era la última persona a la que deseaba ver ahorita.

-¿Estabas espiándolos? – Se burló mientras echaba un vistazo por la ventanilla.

-No….c-claro que no…yo no– Balbuceé.

Su sonrisa se amplió y, en un movimiento que no vi, me cogió de la mano.

_¿Qu-que?_

Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos al mismo tiempo que mi sonrojo se incrementaba en mi rostro,

-¿No te has dado cuenta que… - Apretó el agarre de sus manos y se acercó a mi oído. –…sigues vestida con el traje de esgrima?

Bajé mi mirada, por instinto, hacia mi ropa y…

-Demonios – Maldije. ¡Había olvidado cambiarme de uniforme!

-Que distraídas resultaste – Siguió hablando Grimmjow. Su aliento en mi oreja me provocó que quisiera soltar risillas las cuales tuve que reprimirlas.

-¿Podrías soltarme? – Le pedí. Su agarre se había vuelto, repentinamente, tan brusco que sentía como sus uñas arañaban mi piel.

-¿Grimmjow? – Lo llamé y él al instante se volvió hacia mí.

_¿Grimmjow? _

Me quedé congelada al ver su cara tan de cerca: Su sonrisa se había desvanecido y sus ojos eran más oscuros que nunca, casi como si no tuvieran alma detrás de ellos.

-Ya vete – Él se alejó, de golpe, de mi y se fue.

_¿Ese era Grimmjow? _ Me pregunté al rememorar su mirada cargada de odio. Y extrañamente, sentí que ese odio iba hacia mí.

_¡¿Pero que estas pensando Rukia?! Apenas lo conoces_

Suspiré.

_Él es muy raro_

Antes de bajar, eché un último vistazo por la ventanilla: la rana y Senna seguían charlando, aunque ahora, el rostro de ella lucia serio y el de él, en cambio, era decaído.

_Tsk, tonta rana_

-¡Rukia-chan! – Me llamó Orihime al verme salir del baño de chicas.

-Hola Inoue-san – Le dije mientras me quitaba las arrugas de mi uniforme del instituto.

-¿No te hicieron nada? – Me preguntó, muy asustada.

-¿ah? – La miré confusa. – ¿Por qué…?

-¡Hey, Rukia-chan, Orihime-chan! – Ambas volteamos al escuchar la voz de Hinamori quien venía junto a Rangiku, Tatsuki y Hiyori.

-¿Estás completa, Rukia? – Había preocupación en la voz de Rangiku

-¿Te han golpeado? – Esta vez intervino Tatsuki

-¡¿O te han manchado con pintura?! – Chilló Hinamori

_¿De que va esto? ¿Por qué todas me preguntan ahora si estoy bien?_

Hiyori leyó mi mente ya que me respondió mis interrogantes:

-Ellas piensan que te quisieron hacer lo mismo que a mí.

Antes que le preguntara "quienes", ella continuó:

-Las fans de Soul Society están muy alborotadas por lo del día de las audiciones. No les hizo gracia que dijera, en frente de ellos, que su música me parecía sin sentido…y no aceptan que seas la nueva integrante del grupo.

_Vaya_

Que interesante. Me odiaban

Rangiku gimió

-Lo peor es que Nell ha aprovechado el descontento de las fans y las convenció de "vengarse" de Hiyori-chan y "presionarte" para que salgas del grupo.

_Pero que bruja resultó ser Nell. _

Ooo MY PRINCESS ooO

-Tsk, ¡¿Es que nada pueden hacer bien?! – Les pregunté a las Loly, mientras me arreglaba el cabello en el pequeño tocador de mi cuarto.

Ellas se miraron y suspiraron

-Nell, todo es culpa del novio de ESTA – Me contestó Menoly señalando, si ninguna vergüenza, a Loly.

-¡No es cierto! – Loly se exaltó ante la acusación de la otra.

-¡Si es cierto!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

-No

-Si

Rodé los ojos ante otra de sus ridículas peleas. Me pregunto por que seguiré conservándolas como "amigas"… umm supongo que todavía me sirven para algo.

-¡CIERREN LA BOCA ZORRAS! – Les grité y ambas se callaron al instante.

-Ahora Menoly – La mencionada se acercó – explícame porque demonios la marimacho de Hiyori no terminó embarrada de pintura

-Es que Shinji se interpuso y recibió todos los globos de pinturas

Estallé en carcajadas al pensar que alguien como Shinji salvó a esa loca.

-A mi no me hace gracia – Se quejó Loly, evidentemente molesta y, quizás, celosa.

-Vamos relájate, tu novio no te va a cambiar por esa. – Le hice entrar en razón y lo logré, como siempre.

-Sí, tienes razón. – Sonrió la muy tonta – eso nunca va a pasar – lo último lo susurró para convencerse a sí misma.

Rodé los ojos

-Como sea, las ridículas fans de Soul Society seguirán tratando de vengarse de Hiyori así que ese problema ya está resuelto. – Caminé hacia mi cama y me senté en el borde de esta.

-Ojala la vistan de rosa – Se burló Menoly

-Eso sería tan terrorífico –Estuvo de acuerdo Loly

Me quedé pensativa un minuto para luego interrumpirlas.

-¿Qué hay de la nueva? ¿Le hicieron lo mismo que a Hiyori?

Ambas negaron con la cabeza

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Al parecer no todas las fans están de acuerdo con rechazarla. – Me informó Loly

-Les agrada – Continuó Menoly

-¡¿QUÉ?! – Exploté, incorporándome de donde estaba.

_¿Cómo les puede agradar esa enana sin pechos?_

¡Ella no es genial como yo! ¡Ella no puede ser la cantante del grupo en el que he querido siempre estar! ¡Ella no se lo merecía y yo sí!

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Nell? – Me preguntaron a la vez.

Me volví hacia ellas

-Ustedes nada – Ellas me miraron asombradas. – Yo me encargaré personalmente de Rukia Kuchiki – Juré.

Horas después, las Lolys se fueron, discutiendo como de costumbre, y yo bajé hacia la cocina a servirme un vaso de leche.

Cuando pasé por el despacho de papá, noté que la puerta estaba entreabierta lo que significaba que no estaba. No le tomé mucha importancia, ya me había acostumbrado a su ocupada vida de director desde que tenía uso de razón.

-Que frio que hace – susurré mientras tomaba la bebida.

-En eso te doy la razón. – Escupí toda la leche que tenía en mi boca luego de escuchar esa odiosa voz.

-Uy ten cuidado

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Senna? – Le exigí al mismo tiempo que buscaba una servilleta para limpiarme.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y enarcó ambas cejas.

Odiaba cuando hacia esos gestos.

-¿Tu que crees que hago aquí? – Puso sobre la mesa una pequeña caja envuelta por varios trapos.

Arrugué la nariz al percibir un desagradable olor

-¿Qué es esto? – Le pregunté luego de abrir la caja y ver una extraña sopa de tonalidad verdosa.

- Mi mamá dice que debes alimentarte. Te ve muy desnutrida – Dijo con sorna – Aunque no creo que funcione porque lo devuelves todo por el retrete.

-Que graciosa – Le dije con una sonrisa falsa – Mi tía debes estar muuuuy orgullosa de tenerte como hija.

-Cierra el pico

Si, para mi desgracia Senna y yo teníamos algo en común: el ADN.

-¡Cállate!– Le dije mirando hacia todos lados, asegurándome que nadie la escuchó.

-Esta paranoica – Puso los ojos en blanco en un gesto de profundo desprecio y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

_Solo me aseguro que nadie se entere que tengo algún parentesco con una paria_

Si alguien lo descubriese sería el fin de mi reputación.

-oye espera – Ella se detuvo y giró con rapidez

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo está Ayumi? – Me sorprendí de haber formulado aquella pregunta, pero es que necesitaba retener como sea a Senna por el momento.

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por los demás?

-Somos familia, n…

- No hay necesidad que me recuerdes esa maldición – Me cortó – ¿Qué quieres?

Pensé en fingir estar ofendida pero sabía que eso no funcionaria con ella. Era mejor ir al grano.

-Me enteré que terminaste con Ichigo – Le dije lanzándole la primera puñalada.

Ella resopló, evidentemente molesta e indignada

-Pierdes tu tiempo si piensas que te voy a contar mi vida privada.

-Lo sé

-¿Entonces? – Me observó con un poco de recelo.

_Es ahora o nunca_

-Solo quería darte mi apoyo. Yo también dejaría a Ichigo si me engañase con la chica nueva y en su propia casa.

La reacción de Senna no me la esperé:

-Has perdido la ultima neurona que te quedaba – Bromeó. No había ningún rastro de rabia o resentimiento en su rostro

-¡¿Así te pones cuando te acaban de sacar los cuernos?! – Exclamé, incapaz de contenerme.

-¡Ichigo no me ha engañado, tonta! – Dijo totalmente exasperada. – Y mucho menos con Rukia.

-Eso es lo que tú piensas. ¡Viven bajo el mismo techo! – Le dije lanzándole otra puñalada más.

-¿Qué es lo que tramas ahora?

Senna me conocía demasiado bien para darse cuenta que mis palabras iban con segundas intenciones.

-Nada… nada que te involucre.

_O al menos por ahora_

-Mas te vale – Ella dio media vuelta y se fue.

_Ya vas a ver primita._

El sonido se sus pisadas se fue debilitando mientras se alejaba

_Al final terminaras odiando, tanto o más que yo, a Rukia Kuchiki_

* * *

><p><strong>Uy que bitch es Nell XD (por una extraña razón la adoro así OwO) <strong>

**¿Les gustó el capitulo? Sé que no hubo nada de IR (lo sé, soy una pendeja D8) pero es que quiero dejar todas las escenas de nuestra parejita para el próximo cap que es la ¡CITA! (¿) ( habrá muuuuuchos celoshhh~~~) **

**Esta vez no voy a poder responder sus reviews por que estoy en la laptop de mi sobrino (la mía la tienen escondida D:) y me están controlado el tiempo DX.**

**Pero prometo que al próximo capítulo les respondo todas sus preguntas, sugerencias ( que son bienvenidas) y tomatazos (¿)**

**Bueno nos leemos el próximo domingo ( o quizás sábado XD) **

**Se cuidan**

**Bye!**


	15. Mi primera cita I

**¡HOLAAA, MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES! ¡VOLIII! Bueno sé que había prometido que iba actualizar 3 capítulos seguidos antes que termine el año anterior, pero es que no tenía previsto que mis padres me iban a poner en la pre y tuve que estudiar a full U_U. Al final, todo el verano la pasé entre libros y más libros Y.Y Whatever! Ingresé a la universidad ( aunque no en la que quería ;_;) Ahora qe les expliqué el porqúe me demoré en actualizar... les dejo este capítulo que esta MUUUUUUYYYY INTERESANTE ewe.**

* * *

><p><strong>ORDEN DE NARRACIÓN:<strong>

**1.- ICHIGO**

**2.- RUKIA**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 14<p>

"Mi primera cita I"

Me levanté con un terrible dolor de cabeza y con ganas de mandar al diablo al primero que se me cruzara.

¿La razón?

Toda la noche no había podido conciliar el sueño debido a la conversación que había tenido con Senna el día anterior.

**Caminaba en círculos, impaciente, en medio de la azotea del instituto. De vez en cuando le echaba una ojeada al papel que tenía en mis manos. La nota contenía lo siguiente:**

"_**Podemos vernos en el escondite en el receso? **_

_**SENNA" **_

**Aquellas palabras me habían dejado sorprendido al principio, pero conforme iba analizando la nota, una emoción recorrió por todo mi cuerpo. **

_**¡Quizás Senna aclaró su mente y va a decirme que sí me quiere!**_** Pensé muy entusiasmado**

_**¡Sí, eso es lo más seguro**_**! **

**Y cuando retomemos nuestra relación, esa princesita no tendría más opción que volver a… ¿Cómo se llamaba su país? Co… ¿Conia? No, era Coria creo. **

_**¡Bah! La cuestión es que retomaré mi pacífica vida de antes, y eso me alegra… ¿no?**_

**Paré en seco y fruncí más el ceño.**

**De repente me sentí muy fastidiado**

**Antes de que pudiera cuestionarme el porqué de mi extraña reacción, Senna apareció: venía cargando varios libros como siempre y un poco agitada. **

**Me miró por unos instantes para luego dejar sus libros en el suelo. Cuando terminó con el último texto, se levantó y avanzó hacia las barandillas donde se apoyó con ambos codos. **

**Yo, por mi parte, me volví hacia ella y me puse a su costado recargando mi espalda en las barandillas. Ella pareció no notar mi acción ya que estaba con la mirada perdida en el cielo.**

**No recuerdo cuanto tiempo nos quedamos en aquella posición: Tal vez 10 o 15 minutos… hasta que ella comenzó a hablar.**

**-Sé que te prometí que no te iba a volver a buscar, pero… - Hizo una pausa –…necesitaba hablar contigo.**

**-¿Qué sucede? – Le pregunté un poco inquieto.**

**Ella suspiró.**

**-Seré directa – Ella se puso delante de mí, lo cual me pilló de sorpresa. Pero me dejó más boquiabierto cuando me cogió de ambas manos y me dijo:**

**-Quiero que cuides a Ayumi.**

_**¿Qué?**_

**La miré directamente a los ojos, me encontraba confuso por lo dicho hace unos instantes por ella.**

**Senna bajó la mirada y antes que abriera la boca, me borró todas las dudas que tenía:**

**-Obtuve la beca de estudios en Paris y viajaré dentro de dos semanas.**

**Me quedé mudo de asombro.**

**La noticia me cayó como balde agua fría. **

_**Se va a ir**_

**Muy aturdido, solté sus manos y me alejé de ella.**

**-Ichigo… - La sentí detrás de mí – Sé que no tengo que derecho a pedírtelo, pero eres la única persona en la puedo confiar. Mi mamá llega del trabajo muy tarde y en todo el día no hay nadie que cuide a Ayumi. Yo apenas puedo cuidarla en la tarde, pero como a veces llego tarde del trabajo tampoco puedo y ahora que voy a viajar…**

**-Entiendo – Le interrumpí. – Pero no era necesario que me lo pidas. Considero a Ayumi como una hermana más y siempre que puedo voy a visitarla. Así que no tendré problema en cuidarla.**

**-Ichigo… gracias.**

-¿Onii-chan? – La voz de Yuzu me devolvió al presente.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunté.

Entonces recordé que estaba desayunando con mi "querida" familia quienes ahora me miraban raro.

-Te estaba preguntando si ibas a comer ese pan…. – Comenzó a hablar.

-Ah no, toma – Le dije dándole el pan.

-¿Por qué estás tan distraído Ichi-nii? – Karin fue la primera en empezar la ronda de incómodas preguntas.

-¿Problemas de faldas, hijo?

-¿No sabes qué regalarle al abuelo por su cumple?

-¡BASTA! – Gruñí con enojo mientras me levantaba de mi lugar en la mesa.

¿Por qué rayos mi familia tenía que joderme más la vida?

Estoy pensando seriamente en presentarles una demanda por maltrato psicológico.

-¡OH MY GOD! – Chilló Morita de repente al mismo tiempo que se paraba de un brinco.

_¿Ah? ¿Qué le pasa?_

Los demás lo imitaron boquiabiertos con la vista fija en…

Mi aliento se atascó en la garganta.

Rukia estaba parada al pie de las escaleras con un vestido azul hasta un poco arriba de la rodilla. Su pelo estaba recogido en un pequeño moño hacia el costado y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial que nunca había visto en una persona.

¡Demonios! ¡No puedo respirar!

_Está tan…hermosa._

¡MIERDA! ¡NO! ¡NO!

_Parece un ángel_

¡NO! ¡ES UN PEQUEÑO DEMONIO!

_¡¿Qué me pasa?! _

Ok, Ichigo respira profundo y deja de mirarla fijamente…. ¡NO! ¡Mejor di algo para que no se dé cuenta!

Ichigo ¡Maldita sea! ¡DI ALGO!

-Ummm…hola – balbuceé.

_¿Eso fue lo más inteligente que pudiste decir? _ Me reprendí mentalmente.

Ella se acercó y sonrió.

-Hola rana – Me saludó clavando aquellos atrayentes ojos en mí.

-Ah… - No se me vino nada a la mente.

Rukia enarcó una ceja y puso una mueca de fastidio.

-Raro – Declaró. Antes de que pudiera replicar algo, mi familia decidió por fin "hacerse presente". Al parecer ellos recién habían salido del trance del que yo aún estaba.

-¡Rukia-chan, luces tan kawaii! – Exclamó Yuzu con los ojos brillándole de admiración hacia su modelo a seguir.

_¡Está más que linda!... ¡OK BASTA!_

-¡MI HERMOSA TERCERA HIJA! – Chilló el loco del viejo corriendo a abrazarla pero fue detenido por el cabe de Karin.

-Rukia-sama, su belleza es digna de la Realeza de Corea – Fue el comentario de Morita. Me sorprendí de que no hubiese hecho la misma payasada de Isshin.

_Tal vez esté recuperando la cordura_

-Y bien Rukia-chan, Dinos ¿Cuál es el motivo de que te hayas puesto más bonita? – Preguntó Karin quien ya se había vuelto a sentar.

Todos miramos atentos a la princesa.

Ella se encogió de hombros y contestó:

-Oh, es que voy a tener una cita.

_¿AH?_

Un fúnebre silencio se produjo en la habitación.

¿Una cita?

¿La princesa?

¿Va a tener una cita?

Yuzu fue la primera en reaccionar

-¿Onii-chan vas a tener una cita con Rukia-chan?

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamé completamente aturdido.

-¡Aish! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste lo de la cita, hijo inútil? – El viejo palmeó mi hombro. – Sabía que tarde o temprano ibas a dar el primer paso aunque con lo lento que…

-¡Yo ni siquiera sabía!– Le interrumpí – Y por supuesto que no iré…AUCH! – El puto bastón de Morita me cayó en la nuca.

-¡Claro que irás! – Gritó el condenado abuelo – Ahora cámbiate y espérame en el cuarto…. para que te de algunos consejitos – Me guiñó el ojo el muy cochino.

-¡ME NIEGO! – Crucé ambas manos oponiéndome a esa absurda orden.

_¿Una cita con esa niñata? Tsk, se han vueltos locos._

-¡Entonces será por las malas! – No entendí a qué se refería Morita con "por las malas".

-¡Aish! ¡Duele Morita!…. ¡Abuelo noooo! – Me quejaba mientras el desgraciado me jalaba de las orejas por las escaleras.

-¡Ajusshi! ¡Por favor, espere! – Rukia se había puesto delante de nosotros.

-¿Sucede algo, Rukia-sama?

Aproveché que el abuelo se distrajo para liberarme de su agarre y bajar las escaleras.

-Es que mi cita no es con Ichigo.

Paré en seco

-E-entonces, ¿Con quién es?

Voltee lentamente y me topé con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de la princesa.

-Mi cita es con Grimmjow.

Me tomó varios minutos procesar aquellas palabras

_**Mi cita es con Grimmjow**_

_**CON GRIMMJOW**_

_**GRIMMJOW**_

-Y ¿Sode y Zangetsu saben sobre su cita? – Preguntó el viejo por tercera vez.

Rukia, a quien la habían sentado en medio de la sala, asintió de nuevo.

-¿Y dónde quedaron? – Preguntó Karin.

- ¿Quedamos? – Rukia no entendió aquella expresión.

-Karin-chan se refiere a donde decidieron reunirse para la cita. – Le aclaró Yuzu.

Ella se llevó uno de sus dedos a los labios y se quedó pensativa. Aquel gesto me pareció tierno.

Sacudí la cabeza.

_Ella no es tierna_

-Grimmjow me dijo en el centro comercial de la ciudad a las 10

-Son 10:30 – Le informé.

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

-Creo que llegaré tarde.

-Creo que ya deberías irte – Le dije con unas sonrisa falsa.

_Mierda… ¿Ahora por qué estoy molesto?_

Ella me miró feo.

-Bien, me voy – Se levantó del sofá y avanzó hacia la puerta.

_¡Ya vete pues!_

-¡Rukia-sama, espere! – Chilló Morita – ¿No quiere que la llevemos…a ese lugar?

-¡Tonterías! ¡Tomaré un taxi! – Dijo muy emocionada. Genial, ella nunca había subido a un taxi. Puff, eso es obvio. Rukia ha vivido hasta hace unas semanas en una cárcel de oro.

Mientras papá y el abuelo la ayudaban a conseguir taxi, el tío y la mujer elegante aparecieron.

-¿Qué? – Pregunté molesto ya que no me quitaban la vista de encima. Lucían muy aturdidos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Me preguntó la mujer elegante.

-Disfrutando mi sábado en casa – Contesté echándome en el sofá y volviendo a prestar atención al programa que estaba viendo antes de que ellos llegaran.

-¿Qué? ¿Y los demás?

Les expliqué que Karin se fue a sus prácticas de futbol y Yuzu se fue de compras al supermercado. Pero cuando comencé hablar sobre lo que fueron a hacer Morita y papá, mi tío y su novia pegaron un grito en el cielo.

-¡¿FUERON A AYUDAR A LA PRINCESA A TOMAR UN TAXI?!

Me tapé los oídos por el repentino aullido de esa loca.

-¡SE SUPONE QUE LA CITA ERA CONTIGO!

En ese momento, Morita y papá entraron.

-Oh, es mi hijo y mi futura nuera – Evidentemente el abuelo no se percató del aura maligna que crecía alrededor de la novia de mi tío.

-Papá, ¿Dónde está Rukia? – Preguntó Zangetsu, muy serio.

-Rumbo a su ci…. – Morita se quedó con la frase a medias ya que se dio cuenta, ¡al fin!, de que había cometido el peor error de su vida.

_Es mejor que me aleje de este campo de batalla_

Tan pronto como lo pensé, me moví sigilosamente hacia las escaleras. Era mejor estar lo menos cerca posible de ese lugar. Ya podía hasta escuchar los gritos de la novia de Zangetsu y los lloriqueos del abuelo.

Luego de entrar a mi cuarto, le eché seguro a la puerta. Es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

_Y ahora ¿Qué hago?_

Es sábado en la mañana y estoy atrapado en mi habitación porque hay una guerra campal en el piso de abajo.

_Que miserable se ha vuelto este día._

¡Oh! Y todo gracias a Rukia y su estúpida cita con el estúpido de Grimmjow.

¡AHHHHHHH! Y aquí vamos de nuevo. ¿Por qué me molesto por esa "dichosa" cita?

_Tal vez sea porque no pensé que hasta la princesa caería en las redes de ese idiota playboy._

No sabe lo que ese tipo es capaz de hacer.

_Ella será la de esta semana_

_Debiste de advertirle_ me regañó una vocecilla en mi cabeza.

¿Y si la….? ¡Maldita sea!

- ¿Qué hago? – Rodé sobre mi cama hasta caer en el piso. Que patético.

Me quede en aquella posición hasta que sonó mi celular. Lo saqué de mi bolsillo y vi en la pantalla que era Shinji.

_¿Qué querrá ahora?_

-¿Aló?

-_ ¡ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡!Tienes que venir yaaaa! – _Gracias a la voz chillona de Shinji tuve que alejar un poco el aparato de mi oído.

-¡Aish! ¡Baja la voz que me vas a dejar sordo!

_-Gomen Gomen. ¡Pero tienes que venir ya! ¡Hoy hay ensayo!_

-¿Ah? ¿Ahorita? Pero si dijimos que los ensayos estaban cancelados hasta que consiguiéramos un local más barato que el de Urahara – Le recordé. Eso habíamos acordado luego del día de las audiciones.

_-¡Pues ya lo encontré!_ – Al otro lado de la línea, escuché que Renji le decía "Dile que Rukia tiene que venir también"

-Oh, Renji dice que…

-Ya lo escuché – Le interrumpí – Pero que pena. Ella no puede – Añadí, de nuevo molesto.

_-¡¿CÓMO QUE NO PUEDE?! –_ Renji le había quitado el celular a Shinji y ahora él me había dejado sordo.

-¡No puede porque tiene una cit…

-_Kurosaki, no mientas._ – Ahora Ishida estaba al otro lado de la línea – Dentro de una hora tienes que estar en el bar "Las Noches" CON KUCHIKI-SAN.

No tuve tiempo de protestar por que cortó.

_Ahora la tienes que ir a buscar_ me susurró con malicia aquella vocecilla.

_Mierda_

-¿A dónde van? – Pregunté luego de bajar a la sala y ver que papá les abría la puerta a Zangetsu y su novia.

-¿No es obvio? A rescatar a la princesa – Sode me miró con mala cara. Ese gesto me recordó al que hacia Rukia. Ahora ya sé de quién copió eso.

-No creo que lo logren

Ambos me observaron consternados.

-No tienen idea con quien está Rukia ahora mismo. Grimmjow es un playboy y cada semana escoge una "víctima" ósea una chica tonta de la cual se pueda aprovechar – conforme hablaba, en la cara de ambos se reflejaba cada vez más la conmoción. – Su querida princesa es la de esta semana.

De nuevo nos sumergimos en un silencio. Incluso Morita se había quedado calladito

-Yo iré – Lo que dije los dejó aún más consternados.

-¿Cómo las vas a encontrar? – Era la primera vez que el abuelo me hablaba sin lanzarme bastones o insultos. El día se ha convertido de miserable a raro.

-Todavía tengo el radar – Avancé hacia la entrada.

Me detuve al sentir la mano de alguien sobre mi hombro. Me volví para ver quién era.

-Gracias – La novia de Zangetsu me regaló una tímida sonrisa.

-Sólo lo hago porque hoy hay ensayos de la banda – Aclaré para que cierto abuelo y viejo no empezaran a decir disparates.

_Y porque te preocupa _Añadió esa vocecilla mientras enfocaba mi mirada hacia el cielo.

_Solo un poco._

Ooo MY PRINCESS ooO

_¡WOW! ¡EL CENTRO COMERCIAL ES ENORME!_

¡Hay un montón de cuartos donde venden ropas, juguetes, televisores, gatos, perritos! ¡Y lo más importante es que hay dulces!

¡DULCES!

-¿Qué desea, señorita? – Me preguntó el viejito que estaba dando los dulces a las personas que entraban a su tienda.

-Quiero eso – Le dije, señalándole la enorme paleta de chocolate que estaba detrás de una enorme vitrina.

-Oh, una buena elección – Me sonrío. Su sonrisa me recordó a la de mi abuelo. Aunque no lo había conocido, pude saber cómo era a través de fotos. Él siempre lucía contento.

_Cómo hubiera querido conocerlo._

-Aquí tiene – El anciano llegó con la enorme paleta y me la entregó.

¡Awww luce tan deliciosa!

_¡El sabor debe ser mucho mucho mucho mejor!_

Cuando lo probé, quise gritar de la emoción. Sabe tan rico

Hace tiempo que no pruebo una golosina. Zangetsu siempre me llevaba a escondidas distintos dulces y yo los ponía debajo de mi cama. Todo iba bien; hasta que un día mi papá me pilló comiendo chocolate en el jardín real y yo, leal a mi amigo, no dije quién me los había traído. Así que papá prohibió cualquier tipo de golosina en el palacio.

_Fue una época muy difícil_

-Señorita – Giré sobre mis talones. El viejito se rió y no comprendí por qué.

-Son 300 yenes – Fruncí el ceño cuando me dijo eso. ¿Cómo que 300 yenes? ¿Esto no es una paleta de chocolate?

-Tiene que pagarme 300 yenes

-¿Por qué? – ¡Rayos, seguro se dio cuenta que pertenezco a la realeza y tengo dinero!

-Por la paleta. Tiene que pagarme por la paleta.

_¿Ah? _

-No entiendo… ¡Auch! – alguien me había pisoteado ambos pies

-¡Si serás baka! – Me gritó una voz aguda conocida.

Cuando volteé, me di con la sorpresa que era ¡el niño del parque!

-Niño del parque – susurré.

Él también me miró sorprendido.

-La de tetas diminutas

Abrí la boca indignada.

-¡YAH! ¡NO SON DIMINUTAS!

-¡SI LO SON!

-¡QUE NO!

-¡QUE SI!

-¡NO!

-¡SÍ!

-¡DICULPEN, PERO ¿ME VAN A PAGAR?! – El anciano se había interpuesto entre los dos y me quitó la paleta.

-¡HEY! Es mío – Me quejé.

- ¡Oye baka! Si quiera la paleta, tienes que pagar – Me explicó el niño mientras el viejito asentía.

-Pe-pero… yo quiero la paleta – Lo último lo dije para mí misma.

-Paga o no hay paleta

_¡Que injusta es la vida!_

-¿Has venido al centro comercial sin plata? – Me volvió a preguntar el niño. Me miró como si tuviera un bicho en la cara. – ¡Si serás baka y fea!

-Oye, mi nombre es Rukia – Le recordé.

-¿En serio no has venido con plata, Rukia?

-No sé – Revisé en la pequeña cartera que tenía. Había varios papeles con números que Sode me había dado en caso que ocurriera una emergencia. Aunque sigo sin comprender… ¿Para qué me va a servir este papel?

-Solo tengo esto – Les mostré esos papeles. Tengo que resignarme a perder esa rica paleta.

-¡Wow! ¡Son más de 400000 yenes! – Exclamó el niño. El anciano se había quedado como una estatua.

-¿400000 yenes? ¿Eso es poco o mucho? – Pregunté asustada.

-¡MUCHO! ¡MUCHISIMO! – El niño le dio al anciano uno de los papeles y éste me devolvió la paleta. Luego de que explicara cuanto valía esa cantidad en Japón, me compré dos bolsas enormes y repletas de caramelos.

-Rukia, ¿De dónde has sacado todo ese dinero? – Me preguntó el niño luego de que saliéramos de la tienda.

-Me lo dio mi tutora – Ya iba por mi tercera paleta y él por la cuarta.

-¿Tutora? ¿Eres rica?

-¿YO? ¡PARA NADA! ¡SOY BIEN POBRE!

-Aja – Creo que se lo creyó.

-¡AYUMI!

Fue entonces que otro niño apareció junto a nosotros. Era un poco más alto que mi pequeño amigo y su cabello y ojos eran castaños.

-¿Qué pasa?

_¿El niño del parque se llama Ayumi? _

Me asusté cuando el otro niño empezó a sollozar y se sentó en el suelo.

-Pensé que me habías abandonado. – Su llanto se intensificaba a cada segundo que pasaba y me ponía más nerviosa.

- No hagas eso aquí – Musitó Ayumi muy avergonzado.

-¿Quieres una paleta? – Los ojos del niño llorón se ampliaron y su boca estaba levemente abierta. – Te hace sentir mejor – Agregué rápidamente.

Apenas le alcancé el dulce, él lo recibió con mucho gusto.

-¿cómo te llamas?

-Mi-mi nombre es…

-Kon – Se adelantó Ayumi – Él es Kon.

-¡Mi nombres no es Kon! – Exclamó haciendo un puchero.

-Sí lo es por YO lo digo – El tono autoritario que Ayumi usó me recordó a Grimmjow.

_Grimmjow… _

¡UY LA CITA!

-Etto… me tengo que ir – Me despedí de ambos niños. No sin antes, Ayumi me obligó a apuntar su dirección para que vaya a jugar con ellos.

_Wow, ¿de verdad luzco como una niña?_

Cuando llegué a la cafetería donde Grimmjow me citó, había mucha gente dentro del local. No lo encontraba por ninguna parte.

_Seguro se aburrió de esperar…. Puff, si no me he demorado mucho._

-Al fin llegaste – Pegué un brinco luego de escuchar esa siniestra voz.

El rostro de Grimmjow estaba adornado por una enorme sonrisa que me causó escalofríos.

_Creo que está enfadado_

-H-hola.

-Ummm – Cerró los ojos y luego de unos pocos segundos los volvió a abrir.

_Está muy molesto_

Dijo algo que no entendí y, sin ninguna delicadeza, me cogió del brazo.

_Mejor huyo… ¡NO! ¡No soy una cobarde!_

Mientras me debatía entre escapar o no, él ya me había arrastrado hacia una mesa apartada de los demás. Me percaté de ello al momento en que me cogió de los hombros y me sentó.

-¡Auch! – Me quejé por lo brusco que fue.

Él ignoró mis quejidos y me fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Me puedes explicar por qué demonios has llegado 2 horas y media después?

-Eh…. ¿Lo siento? – Me sentí mal por haberle hecho esperar tanto.

- Da igual tus disculpas… aunque… - Se quedó callado y mantuvo sus ojos en mí por casi dos minutos.

-¿Qué? - Me estaba sintiendo incómoda por su penetrante mirada.

Grimmjow sonrió y metió un mechón de mi rebelde cabello detrás de mí oreja.

-Luces hermosa así que te perdono.

Se me subieron todos los colores al rostro. Es la primera vez que un chico me dice eso.

_Hubieras preferido que lo diga Ichigo_ me susurró alguien dentro de mí.

_¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!_

Esa tonta rana… ¿Por qué tengo que recordarlo justo ahora?

-¿Holaaaaa? ¡Tierra llamando a Rukia! – La voz de Grimmjow me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Lo siento. – Musité.

-¿Por qué tan pensativa, Su Majestad? …¿Será por alguien?... ¿Por Ichigo?

_¿C-cómo lo supo?_

Podía sentir mis nervios burbujeando

-Ah… no… para nada…. Yo solo ¡Oh! Estaba pensando en…dulces, ¡Sí! Eso…. Me encanta demasiado los dulces que hasta inundan en mi cabeza – mentí, tropezando con las palabras.

Él no me creyó.

-No soy idiota para tragarme esa. Sé que tienes algo con Ichigo

-¿P-por qué dices eso?

-Al principio pensé que era absurdo, pero luego me pregunté: ¿Qué hace un miembro de la corona viviendo en la casa de los Kurosaki? Tal vez sea porque son tu familia lejana o simplemente son parte de un programa que acoge a estudiante de intercambio. Luego tú vas a las audiciones de una banda donde el líder es parte de esa familia. Hasta ahí me pareció una mera coincidencia, salvo que me parecía raro que una princesa hiciese todo eso. – Rayos… Grimmjow es muy observador.

-Pero… fue cuando te vi espiando a la fresita charlando con su ex que todo se me aclaró o bueno, parte de las dudas que tenía. ¿Algo tienes con él, no? Creo que incluso tu llegada a Karakura está relacionada con él.

_Lo descubrió  
><em>-No eres puros músculos y cara bonita – murmuré y él lo alcanzó a oír.

-No te enojes. Es muy obvio que te gusta Ichigo.

Arrugué la nariz.

-Pues no. Esa fea rana no me gusta

_Sí claro _ me susurró esa vocecilla en mi cabeza.

-¿Y entonces por qué vives en su casa, entraste a su banda y cambias de humor cuando lo ves con su ex noviecita?

-Esta "cita" fue para hablar de eso. ¿O me equivoco?

-Pues no te equivocas. – Lo miré feo – Ahora responde.

_¿Qué hago? ¿Le cuento todo sobre el pacto que hizo mi abuelo con el de Ichigo? ¡NO! Él me puede chantajear con eso también y al final terminaré siendo su esclava de por vida…. Aunque él ya sospecha._

Mi cabeza estaba hecho un lío

De pronto, Grimmjow me tomó de ambas manos: eran igual de heladas que las mías.

Y de nuevo, como aquella vez en el mirador, me sentí calmada.

-¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? Puedes confiar en mí… Quizás hasta pueda ayudarte.

_Confiar_

_Ayudar_

¿Por qué este tonto me habla así? ¿Por qué siento que sus palabras son sinceras?

-Si te lo cuento, ¿Me prometes que no me vas a chantajear más? – _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

Siendo sincera, necesito decirle a alguien lo que me sucede. A pesar de que Sode y Zangetsu siempre están ahí conmigo, ellos no pueden ayudarme.

Tal vez Grimmjow sí pueda hacerlo… o eso es lo que quiero creer.

-Te lo juro. – Afirmó con seguridad.

_No es un chico tan malo_

No tengo idea cuanto tiempo me demoré en contarle mi "historia". Al momento en que finalicé de retarle toda mi "vida", él seguía callado como al comienzo.

-Es triste –Finalmente habló.

-¿Qué es triste? ¿Toda mi vida? – Reí sin ningún atisbo de alegría.

-Que tu futuro dependa de la decisión de alguien más.

Unas gotas resbalaron por mi rostro.

Y por segunda vez, me mostré vulnerable a él.

-Vamos – Se levantó y me agarró del brazo.

-¿A…dónde me…llevas? - Le pregunté intentando controlar mis sollozos. Estábamos ya fuera de la cafetería.

No me contestó.

Llegamos a un ¿Teatro? Bueno lucía como al que iba aunque este es más pequeño.

-Esto, Su Majestad, se llama Cine – Señaló el lugar.

Oh, entonces es aquí donde se ven las películas

-Hola Grimmjow – La señorita que entregaba unos tickets a la gente, lo miraba de una manera ¿provocadora?

-Hola Eli – ¡El tonto la devolvió el mismo gesto! – Dame dos entradas.

-¿Dos? Oh ya veo, lo de siempre – Cuando se volvió hacia mí, me dedicó una mirada cargada de desprecio mezclado con burla.

Preferí ignorarla. No me iba a rebajar a su nivel.

_¿Cómo que lo de siempre?_

La película duró casi dos horas. Era una comedia romántica ósea ABURRIDA. Grimmjow notó mi pésimo estado de humor por lo que apenas salimos de ese sitio, me preguntó que pasaba.

-No me gustan ese tipo de películas – En una parte era cierto; sin embargo, existía otra razón más fuerte por la que ahora estaba molesta.

-A mí tampoco.

Abrí los ojos de par en par

-¿Y por qué me trajiste aquí?

-Porque…

-Porque es aquí donde siempre traes a todas tus "conquistas" – Mi enojo crecía cada vez más.

-¡Bien sí! – Exclamó.

-¿Por qué Grimmjow? ¿Por qué engañas a esas chicas? ¿Acaso lo disfrutas?

_¿Quién eres Grimmjow?_

Él soltó un bufido.

-¿Piensas que te lo voy a decir?

-¿No puedes confiar en mí?

Nos quedamos mirando fijamente hasta que alguien interrumpió:

-¡Rukia!

Cuando voltee, mi corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo desenfrenado que creí que en cualquier momento iba a explotar y me quedé atrapada en la penetrante mirada de Ichigo_._

-Ichigo –murmuro, porque no puedo hacer otra cosa

-Hay ensayos de la banda. Tenemos que ir ya – Me agarró de la mano, pero otra se interpuso entre ambos.

-Ella no va ir porque está en una cita CONMIGO – Grimmjow puso tanto énfasis en esa palabra que por poco lo grita.

-Qué penita, pero ella tiene que venir CONMIGO – Ichigo también lo imitó.

_¡Aigoo!_

-¡RUKIA! – Ambos giraron hacia mí y di un paso hacia atrás.

-¿S-si? – Los dos me ponen de nervios.

-¿Vas irte con la fresita? – Ichigo frunció más el ceño cuando Grimmjow lo llamó así – Sabes muy bien que NUESTRA CITA no ha terminado.

_Tiene razón_

-Rukia, si no vas a los ensayos de la BANDA hoy, quedas FUERA.

_¡¿QUÉ?!_

-Rukia, ¿Te quedas conmigo o te vas con la fresa?

_¡¿AH?!_

-Rukia escoge

Ambos intercambiaron miradas desafiantes.

_¿Qué hago?_

* * *

><p><strong>Entre esos dos bakas van a terminar volviendo loca nuestra princesa UwU. Pobreshita… ¿ ¿a quién escogerá? A Ichi o Grimm? La respuesta lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo muajajaja…. <strong>

**Bueno ahora me despido que tengo que terminar un informe para la uni Y.Y pero para la póxima actualización creo que no me tardare mucho xq salgo de vacaciones*3* ( me tendrán por aquí más seguido XP)**

**Ah! Y muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejan **

**Nos leemos!**

**Se cuidan!**

**Bye!**


	16. Mi primera cita II

**Ola k asen? .w. yo aquí disfrutando mis vacaciones *o*. jejje esta vez no me he demorado en actualizar mucho creo ._. .Y con los próximos capítulos espero no tardar mucho a menos de que la flojera me gane LOL. Bueno no les quito más su tiempo y ¡a leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

><p><strong>Orden de narración:<strong>

**1. Ichigo**

**2. Rukia**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 15<p>

"Mi primera cita II"

No me tomó mucho tiempo llegar al centro comercial de la ciudad. Era sábado y la mayoría de buses iban para ese concurrido lugar de Karakura. La verdad es que solo he ido un par de veces allí y por dos razones: comprar ropa y tocar con la banda en algunos de los restaurantes.

"_¡Bien! Ahora a localizar a la princesita"_

Saqué el radar del bolsillo, lo activé y vi parpadear el punto verde que se suponía era "Rukia". Al parecer se encontraba en el… ¡¿Cine?!

"_¡Maldita sea! Es allí donde siempre las lleva Grimmjow"_

Tengo que apurarme o sino algo peor va a suceder.

-¿Ichigo? – Me volví hacia una aguda voz que me acababa de llamar. Me di con la sorpresa de que era Ayumi.

-Ayumi, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Me acerqué inmediatamente a ella y la cogí de ambos hombros. – ¿Estás bien? – Le interrogué preocupado de que algo le hubiese pasado. La examiné de pies a cabeza, cerciorándome que no tuviese algún golpe o rasguño.

Ella me miró con mala cara y se cruzó de brazos.

-Ichigo-baka, sé cuidarme yo sola. ¡No tengo 5 años!

Suspiré. Quizás tuviese razón. Aun así su organismo era delicado.

-¿Y tu mamá o Senna saben que andas por aquí a estas horas? – Apostaría mi guitarra a que la muy condenada se había escapado de casa.

-Pues no – Admitió, colorada por que la había pillado infraganti.

¿Y ahora qué hare con esta niña? Tengo que llevarla de vuelta a su casa, pero está la "cita" de Rukia y el idiota de Grimmjow.

-Cada vez que mamá y Senna se van a su trabajo. – Ella volvió a hablar – Aprovecho en darme una escapada y no me pasa nada.

-Igual es peligroso – Rebatí. – No puedes hacer eso. Tienes que quedarte en casa.

-¡No quiero! – Me gritó y dio media vuelta.

-Ayumi…

Entonces ella giró y me dijo:

-Tú no me entiendes. Vámonos Kon – Recién me di cuenta que había un niño, de la misma edad de Ayumi, junto a nosotros. Él la miró nervioso y se puso a su lado.

Antes que pudiese detenerla, Ayumi jaló al otro pequeño y ambos se fueron corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo.

_Ay Ayumi, ¿Qué haré contigo?_

Más tarde me encargaría de darle una buena regañada. Por el momento tengo que llegar dónde la princesa a salvarla.

_Esperen. ¿Salvarla?... ¿Desde cuándo me he vuelto su "salvador"?_

Dejé de caminar tan pronto como pensé aquello.

_Creo que lo sé, pero… preferiré ignorar la respuesta por el momento._

Sí, es lo mejor.

.

Volví a sacar el localizador de mi bolsillo y casi me caigo de espaldas cuando noté que ahora Rukia estaba fuera del cine y caminaba rumbo a la salida del centro comercial.

_¡Tengo que apurarme!_

No fue difícil llegar donde la princesa. Cuando la divisé, estaba junto al idiota de Grimmjow tal y como lo imaginaba.

Mientras los miraba hablar, empuñé mis manos y fruncí más el ceño. Decidido avancé hacia ellos, pero me detuve al notar que ambos habían comenzado a discutir.

La princesa lucía muy molesta y eso me gustó. Seguro se dio cuenta la clase de tipo que es Grimmjow.

"_¡Ja! Sabía que no era una tonta"_

Pero de pronto ambos se quedaron callados y se miraron fijamente por un largo minuto.

_Mierda_

¿Por qué se miran de esa manera tan rara?

_Bien… Es ahora o nunca_

Caminé hacia ellos e interrumpí su "momento".

-¡Rukia!

Ella voltea y se queda congelada al cruzar miradas conmigo. Parece muy sorprendida y no sé si sea bueno o malo.

-Ichigo – Susurra muy nerviosa.

¿Y ahora qué digo?

- Hay ensayos de la banda. – Es lo primero que sale de mi boca. No le voy a decir que me preocupaba. – Tenemos que ir ya. – Apenas termino de decirlo, la sujeto de la mano con la intención de alejarla de ese imbécil. Sin embargo, otra mano se interpone entre los dos y levanto la mirada.

_Grimmjow_

-Ella no va ir porque está en una cita CONMIGO – Mi vena en la sien estaba a punto de explotar. ¿A mí que me importa si están en medio de una cita?

-Qué penita, pero ella tiene que venir CONMIGO – Apreté con más fuerza mi agarre hacia Rukia.

Él no estaba dispuesto a soltarla y me lo dejó en claro al lanzarme una mirada cargada de odio.

Ok, si yo no soluciono esto, lo hará Su Majestad

-¡RUKIA! – Ambos lo gritamos a la vez y nos volvimos hacia ella.

-¿S-si? – Creo que la asustamos.

-¿Vas irte con la fresita? – Fruncí más el ceño cuando me llamó así. ¿Quién se creía este para llamarme de esa forma? – Sabes muy bien que NUESTRA CITA no ha terminado.

"_¡Oh sí! ¡Seguro falta que te la lleves al hotel! ¡Puto cabrón!"_

-Rukia, si no vas a los ensayos de la BANDA hoy, quedas FUERA. – Hablé en un tono muy serio para que así se sintiera intimidada y obligada a irse conmigo.

Al parecer funcionó, porque no deja de verme con pánico.

-Rukia, ¿Te quedas conmigo o te vas con la fresa? – ¡Y dale con lo de "fresa"! ¿Qué carajos tiene contra mi nombre?

-Rukia escoge. – La presioné.

¡Wow! Nunca había visto a Grimmjow tan… desafiante. Pareciese como si de verdad le…

¡Qué bah!

Casi estallo en carcajadas por esa ocurrencia. Grimmjow es un playboy, cada semana sale con una chica. Nunca le ha gustado alguien. Y por otro lado, Rukia es un miembro de la Familia Real que está comprometida conmigo.

"_Ahora sí es tu prometida"_ La vocecilla maliciosa en mi mente volvió a aparecer.

-Bien, yo… - Me distraje de mis pensamientos cuando Rukia finalmente habló.

Esperé ansioso su respuesta.

-Grimmjow. – Ella se deshizo de mi agarre y se acercó a él.

-Ya sé lo que vas a decir. – Me sorprendí de verlo tan tranquilo, hasta parecía… alegre.

La princesa no le respondió y, repentinamente, Grimmjow se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró algo que no entendí, pero ella sí porque se sonrojó. Mientras le susurraba, él no despegaba sus coléricos ojos de mí y una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en su rostro.

"_CABRÓN"_

Cuando terminó, Grimmjow se apartó de Rukia y partió, gracias a Kami.

Lo vi desaparecer, entre las personas que iban y venían, dejándonos a la princesa y a mí… solos.

Ninguno de los dos nos atrevimos a decir algo así que yo tuve que romper el silencio entre ambos

-Rukia – Le toqué el brazo. No quería saberlo, pero tenía que saber. – ¿Cómo conociste a Grimmjow?

Ella comenzó a mirar con mucho esmero los berrinches de unos niños, evitando mis ojos.

-¿Grimmjow?

-Sí, Grimmjow. – Insistí.

Su Majestad se quedó callada y yo lo tomé como un "No es tu problema".

-Ok, perfecto. Si no me lo quieres decir, no insistiré. Pero tienes que saber que Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez es un tipo MALO. M-A-L-O – Le deletreé el adjetivo para que se lo metiese bien en esa cabecita.

-Él no es malo. – ¡¿Lo está defendiendo?! ¡¿Qué demonios le pasa?!

-Su Señoría. – Hice una pausa para apaciguar mis ganas de gritar. – Ese tipo disfruta romperle el "corazón" a chicas ilusas que lo ven como su "príncipe azul" y que terminan dándose cuenta que él es…

-…la fea rana del cuento. – Ella lo finalizó.

-¡Exacto! – Felizmente ya captó la idea.

-Como tú.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Rukia se encogió de hombros.

-Olvídalo

¿Por qué yo sería como Grimmjow?

Ese imbécil y yo no nos parecemos en nada.

-¡HEY! ¡Yo no soy como Grimmjow!

-Te dije que lo olvidaras. – Me dijo para luego avanzar hacia la salida del centro comercial.

-¡HEY!

.

Estábamos caminando hacia la estación de buses, cuando Rukia se detuvo y me agarró del brazo. Me volví:

-¿Qué?

Estaba mirando hacia la entrada del parque que se situaba justo al otro lado de la pista y donde al parecer se estaba dando una pequeña feria. Sí, efectivamente es una feria.

-¿Qué pasa? – Yo seguí su mirada.

Rukia seguía mirando hacia esa dirección.

-¿Por qué hay tanta gente reunida allí? ¿Es un evento?

-Es una feria infantil.

-¿Feria infantil?

-Sí, una feria infantil es donde hay juegos, payasos, golosinas y… todas esas cosas que le gustan a los niños.

-Oh. Vamos allí.

¿Ah? ¿Por qué se le ocurre estos caprichos justo ahora?

-No tenemos tiempo. Los ensayos de la banda. – Le recordé.

-No me importa. Voy a ir.

Entrecerré los ojos.

-No lo harás.

Ella sonrió con malicia.

-Rétame. – En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaba cruzando la pista.

-¡MALDITA! – Ni me escuchó porque ya se había adentrado en la feria.

_¡Ay Kami dame paciencia con esta princesita!_

No tuve otra opción que seguirla porque si llegaba solo donde los demás, Ishida me daría unos tremendos sermones y no estoy con ganas de escuchar las quejas de mujer menopáusica. Además que en casa, entre todos me mandarían a la hoguera por no traer a su querida princesa.

_Oh genial… hoy todo el mundo está en mi contra._

Y todo por su culpa.

Resoplé molesto

_Quiero odiarla, pero no puedo. _

Desde el día de las audiciones, cuando la traté de esa forma tan injusta, me sentí mal. Yo no soy de las personas que se dejan cegar por la rabia tan fácilmente; sin embargo, con Rukia me sucede todo lo contrario.

-¡Ichigo mira! – Me señaló unas fresas colocadas sobre una de las repisas de esas carpas de feria. – Tu familia.

-Eso no me da risa, enana caprichosa.

-¿A quién llamas enana caprichosa, fresita?

_Ella logra que me altere por una minúscula razón _

-¡Awww! Ese conejo se parece a mi Chappy – Chilló al ver al animalito.

El vendedor sonrió y se acercó a nosotros.

-Si su novio tira estos aros dentro de los muñecos, el conejo será todo suyo.

Los dos me miraron.

-No soy su novio. – Aclaré – Y no lo haré.

-Ichigooo – Me miró con unos ojitos de cachorro que no pude rechazar.

-Está bien, pero luego nos vamos que ya es tarde. – Le arrebaté los aros al vendedor y los tiré sin problemas en cada peluche.

-No fue difícil. – Me mofé.

El vendedor, aun sorprendido por mi hazaña, le entregó a Rukia esa bola de pelos. Ella estaba tan emocionada que por poco ahoga al pobre conejo en ese abrazo de oso.

Reprimí una risa y sonreí al verla así, como una niñita que acaba de recibir su regalo de navidad y que no quería separarse de él.

_Y al mismo tiempo me inspira ternura_

-¿Esto también es un helado? – Preguntó mientras agarraba de una manera rara el cono del helado.

-Sí, pero se coge así. – Le expliqué mostrándole como yo lo hacía.

-Ah – Asintió.

Al final tuve que yo mismo ayudarla por que a ella se le hacía difícil por esa bola de pelo que tenía cargado entre sus brazos.

-Lámelo rápido antes que se derrita. – Le avisé, pero Rukia lo hizo tan veloz que se manchó toda la cara. Esta vez no evité soltar las carcajadas de mi boca.

-¡HEY! ¡¿Por qué te ríes?! – Me fulminó con la mirada.

-Tienes tu cara cubierta de helado, Su Majestad. – De nuevo me reí.

Ella gimió muy avergonzada e intentó limpiarse y fue peor.

-Pareces un bebé – La regañé mientras le limpiaba el desastre hecho en su cara.

De vez en cuando, su vista se dirigía a mí con rabia.

_Por extraño que parezca, se ve más linda cuando se enfada._

¡Oh Kami! No puedo creer que haya pensado eso.

-Y tú pareces mi mamá – Me respondió al rato.

-Pobre de tu mamá, me compadezco de ella. – Me burlé.

-Ella está muerta – Levanté la mirada cuando dijo eso. No lucía alterada y me sorprendió.

-Lo siento.

-No lo sientas. Igual ni la conocí – Me quedé más perplejo por la frialdad que empleaba en sus palabras al referirse a su propia ¡madre!

_¿Por qué? ¿Acaso la odiará?... No, eso es imposible._

-Ya está – Le dije luego que terminara de limpiarla.

-Gracias

Ambos cruzamos miradas y entonces recordé lo que me había dicho noches atrás.

**-Eres un rompecabezas para mí, Ichigo – Dijo finalmente. – Un misterio. Pero por lo menos estoy abierta ante la posibilidad de explorar lo que no entiendo. – Apenas terminó de decirlo, se levantó y se fue a su habitación llevando consigo el helado.**

_Un misterio. Eso es lo que eres para mí, Rukia Kuchiki._

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? – Se había sonrojado un poco y no tengo idea el por qué.

-Olvídalo.

-¿Olvi…? ¡Oh no, Chappy! – Repentinamente el conejo se le había escapado y ella sin pensarlo dos veces fue a atraparlo.

De pronto, vi un chico, en su moto, ir en la dirección contraria a Rukia quien no se había cuenta.

_Mierda_

Van a chocar.

-¡RUKIA! – Corrí con todas mis fuerzas donde ella y justo en esos instantes el chico de la moto se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar, pero ya era tarde. Cogí a Rukia de la cintura y la jale hacia mí. Sin embargo, la fuerza que utilicé provocó que ambos cayéramos dentro de… ¡la pileta del parque!

Me estremecí al entrar en contacto con el agua. Estaba muy helada.

_¡¿Cómo rayos no me percaté que la pileta estaba detrás nuestro?!_

Quise levantarme y no pude. Algo me lo impedía.

Rukia había despegado su cabeza de mi pecho para vernos directamente a los ojos. Su rostro se mantuvo perplejo y confundido por los primeros segundos, y lentamente fue cambiando a una expresión que no pude descifrar. Era una mezcla entre miedo y alivio.

Estábamos tan cerca que podía percibir los sonidos de los latidos de su corazón y del mío.

En esa fracción de segundos, casi nos podíamos imaginar a nosotros… juntos.

Ooo MY PRINCESS ooO

-Kurosaki, ¿Nos puedes explicar por qué te has demorado dos horas en llegar?

-¡Rukia! ¿Por qué…Por qué están mojados los dos?

-¿A dónde se fueron traviesos? ¿Y ese conejo?

Así nos recibieron los otros miembros de "Soul Society" cuando entramos en ese extraño bar que tiene por nombre "Las Noches". Por dentro el lugar era pequeño y acogedor. No había muchas personas, pero los que estaban nos miraban con curiosidad a Ichigo y a mí. Traté de que eso no me afectara y mantuve mi cabeza en alto a pesar del desastre de mi aspecto en estos momentos.

-Debes estar asustado – Le dije a Chappy y lo abracé. Felizmente lo encontré cerca de la pileta, aunque a Ichigo no le hizo gracia que lo recuperara.

-Estúpida bola de pelos – Masculló la rana y le di un manotazo en su brazo.

-¡Se llama Chappy!

-¡Por culpa de tu "Chappy" estamos así!

-Es tu culpa que no te hayas percatado de la pileta.

-¡Basta! – Ishida se interpuso entre los dos y nos lanzó una mirada severa.

Todos nos callamos y dejamos que Ishida siguiera hablando:

-Ahora ustedes dos vayan a secarse sus ropas. Tengo que darles un anuncio importante.

_¿Anuncio?_

-¿Qué anuncio? – Preguntó la rana

-Kurosaki, ¿No entendiste lo que dije? Primero ve a secarte.

Ichigo lo miró con mala cara y yo solté una pequeña risa por aquella reprimenda. Él se alejó maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Renji se aproximó y puso una mueca de burla.

-Nunca pensé verte en estas pintas. Ni en mis más locos sueños te imaginaría así.

Rodé los ojos.

-Cállate y ve a traerme algo para limpiarme. – Me senté en una de las sillas más próximas.

-¡Hey! ¡No soy tu sirviente! – Se quejó y yo me hice la de oídos sordos.

-¡Kuchiki-san! ¿Qué te pasó? – Inoue apareció de la nada.

-Inoue-san, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunté un poco sorprendida.

-Trabaja aquí – Me respondió mi amigo, luego se dirigió a ella – Inoue por favor tráele unas toallas a Rukia y al tonto de Ichigo.

Inoue asintió y fue a traerlas.

-¿Sigues con esa extraña fascinación por los conejos? – Renji señaló a Chappy.

- Es que son… ¡son tan lindos! – Exclamé. Lo admito, me siento fascinada por estos hermosos animales.

-Tú nunca vas a cambiar. – Puso una mano sobre mi cabeza y me despeinó.

-¡Y tú tampoco! – le dije enojada. Él sabía perfectamente que yo odiaba ese gesto.

-Awww, te ves linda cuando te molestas – El malvado me jaló de los cachetes y yo le mandé un manotazo en su cabeza.

-Awww, que linda escena – Dijo alguien detrás de nosotros.

Renji se puso pálido y no entendí por qué.

-Hola Kuchiki

-Tatsuki – Pronuncié su nombre al verla – ¿Tú también trabajas aquí?

-Mi tío es el dueño de este bar y me lo encargó a mí porque siempre está de viaje. – Miró a mi amigo y le hizo unas extrañas señas.

-Rukia, n-nos vemos al rato – Renji muy nervioso se fue con Tatsuki.

_Que raros._

Inoue vino con las toallas y me entregó una para luego ir donde Ichigo quien estaba un poco más lejos hablando con Shinji. Pero cuando se acercó a él, noté que ella se puso muy nerviosa. La rana no se percató de ello y le agradeció por las toallas.

_Debe ser mi imaginación_

Traté de no pensar mucho en eso y me dispuse a secarme. Sin embargo, no sabía por dónde comenzar y cómo hacerlo. Toda mi vida, las sirvientas del palacio se habían encargado de mi aseo luego de que tomaba un baño.

-¿Ni siquiera sabes cómo usar la toalla?

Fruncí el ceño luego de escuchar la burlona voz de Ichigo. Él ya estaba sentado frente a mí.

-¡Claro que sé! – Ni loca iba a dejar que se siguiera riendo de mi...ummm inutilidad.

Dejé a Chappy encima de mi regazo y empecé a secarme el cabello aplastándolo contra la toalla. Creo que así lo hacía Sode.

-JAJAJAJJA

De la cólera e indignación le tiré la toalla de lleno en su cara.

-¡Deja de reírte! ¡Te lo ordeno! – Iba a levantarme cuando de pronto alguien me puso una toalla encima de mi cabeza

Me volví hacia esa persona con la intención de gritarle, pero me quedé paralizada al reconocerla.

_Senna_

-Tienes que secarte rápido sino te vas a resfriar – Me aconsejó.

Yo solo atiné a asentir.

_¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿Estará trabajando aquí también?_

Las risas de Ichigo ya habían cesado y ahora él la miraba serio.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? – La pregunta de Senna me pilló de sorpresa y me sobresalté.

-N-no gracias. Puedo sola – ¡¿Por qué me estoy poniendo nerviosa enfrente de ella?!

_Aunque nunca he hablado con ella_

Tal vez esa sea la razón de mi nerviosismo.

-Senna, mejor ayúdala. Rukia a las justas sabe cargar una bola de pelos – No me hizo ninguna gracia la broma de Ichigo.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

-No seas grosero. – Le regañó.

-Sí, capitana – Se rió la rana adoptando la postura de un militar.

Ella también se rió y empezó a secarme el cabello.

- Eres un tonto.

Mientras Senna secaba mi cabello, la rana no apartaba sus ojos de ella. La miraba con… devoción.

Francamente, Ichigo me confunde bastante. Hace unas horas, pensé que habíamos experimentado un momento mágico entre los dos. La forma en que nos miramos luego de que caímos en la pileta me hizo creer que habíamos hecho un avance en nuestra relación.

Y justo ahora no deja de mirar a su ex como un idiota que se le va a caer la baba.

_¿Qué ve Ichigo en ella?_

Quizás lo útil que es con sus manos. Bueno yo también lo soy: puedo tocar el piano, hacer origami y ¡estoy diciendo disparates!

_Esto es muy incómodo._

Tres definitivamente se volvió una multitud en estos momentos. Alguien está de más aquí y yo sé muy bien quién es.

De pronto, una rabia se sacudió a través de mí. Ira hacia Ichigo y Senna.

Los dos hablaban tan tranquilamente que pareciese que no había ocurrido algo entre los dos.

-¡Senna! – Un enorme alivio recorrió mi cuerpo al escuchar la voz de Hiyori.

_¡Bendita seas Hiyori!_

Ella se acercó a nosotros y miró con desdén a los otros dos.

-Senna, Tatsuki dice que limpies la mesa 3 – Hiyori le lanzó el trapo de secar platos y ella lo atrapó sin problemas

-¡Claro!

Antes de irse, me dijo:

-Vuelvo para terminar con tu cabello.

-Yo lo haré. – Hiyori la empujó – Puedes irte.

Senna se extrañó de su actitud y yo también, pero eso era lo de menos.

-¡Hey! – Ichigo se paró de un tiro y encaró a mi salvadora luego de que Senna se fuera – ¿Por qué le hablaste así?

-Tsk. porque se me da la gana – Me cogió de la mano y apenas pude sujetar a Chappy. – Larguémonos de aquí.

Yo no protesté y le hice caso. Cuanto más lejos esté de esos dos, es mucho mejor para mí.

Llegamos al baño del bar y Hiyori cerró con violencia la puerta. Admito que me dio un poco de miedo su acción.

-¡Aish! ¡Cómo la odio! – Rugió golpeando con fuerza uno de los lavabos que poco faltaba para que se quiñara.

-¿A quién? – Me atreví a preguntar. Ella me miró incrédula y me contestó:

-A Senna.

No esperé aquella repentina confesión. ¿Por qué Hiyori odiaba a Senna? Si ella parece amable. Lo fue conmigo desgraciadamente.

-Seguro me vas a preguntar el porqué. – Asentí ansiosa por escuchar la razón de aquel odio – No se lo puedo decir Su Majestad.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es muy complicado de explicar. Sólo le puedo decir que Senna no es de fiar.

No entendí a qué se refería con "fiar". Hiyori adivinó mi confusión y dijo:

-No es de confianza. Rukia, esa chica es…

De repente, escuchamos unas voces acercarse al baño. Eran dos personas y parecía que estaban discutiendo.

Hiyori me indicó que nos escondiéramos en uno de los cubículos.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, tuve que taparme la boca para ahogar un grito de sorpresa. Las personas que vi, por la estrecha grieta entre la pared y la puerta, eran ¡Inoue y Senna!

Inoue estaba tan asustada que parecía a punto de estallar en llanto. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que me sorprendió sino el semblante de Senna: molesta, ojos brillando de desprecio y con una mueca de burla. No era para nada es chica linda y gentil que me ofreció su ayuda.

-¿Siempre vas a comportarte así cada vez que me acerque? – Le preguntó a la pobre Inoue que buscaba donde esconderse.

Como no obtuvo respuesta, ella siguió hablando.

-Haces que me sienta como un monstruo. Y en realidad no te he hecho nada malo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Finalmente dijo Inoue.

-¿Todavía me odias? – Esa pregunta sorprendió a todos, incluyéndome.

-¿Para eso me trajiste acá? – Le cuestionó repentinamente molesta – Adiós Senna. Yo sí tengo trabajo que hacer – Se dispuso a salir pero la otra no le impidió el paso.

-Respóndeme – Le ordenó, sujetándola del brazo

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? Tu bien sabes mi respuesta.

Senna sonrió.

-Esperaba que hubieses cambiado de opinión y así me iba con la conciencia tranquila la otra semana.

-¿La otra semana? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Oh, ¿no sabes? La próxima semana viajo a Inglaterra por la beca que me dieron.

_¡¿Se va?!_

-Felicitaciones – Inoue parecía dolida – Ahora por fin sentiré paz.

-¿Tanto me odias? Sabes perfectamente que lo que hice fue por tu bien, aunque eso ya no me importa. – Cuando Senna se fue, Orihime se dejó caer en el piso, respirando con dificultad y con las lágrimas desparramándose por sus mejillas.

Hiyori fue la primera en salir de nuestro escondite y ayudarla a que se levantara. Yo no hice nada porque simplemente mi cerebro apenas podía procesar todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¿No se lo dije? Senna no es de fiar – Me dijo Hiyori mientras limpiaba el rostro de Inoue.

Orihime alzó la cabeza y me miró consternada. Seguro que no esperaba que yo también hubiese escuchado esa discusión.

-Su Majestad solo acaba de presenciar un poco de la verdadera Senna.

_¿Sólo un poco? ¿Entonces ella es peor? _

¿Es eso lo que vio Ichigo en ella? No, él seguramente no sabe cómo es en realidad. Si no, no la vería con tanta devoción y… amor.

Pero, ¿Y si él lo sabe? Tal vez es eso lo que le gusta de ella.

_Y tal vez… él es como ella. _

Tan pronto como lo pensé, me regañé a mi misma. Ichigo no es así. Aunque no resultó ser el príncipe azul por el que esperé estos 17 años, sé que él es solo una tonta rana que… me intriga demasiado y ahora mucho más.

Quiero saber más de él.

.

-Tengo que informarles algo muy importante – Anunció Ishida al mismo tiempo que nos indicaba que nos sentáramos.

-¡¿Vas a usar lentes de contacto?! – Preguntaron Shinji y Renji a la vez.

Reprimí una carcajada, pero Ichigo no lo hizo.

-No Hirako y Abarai – Se ajustó sus gafas y prosiguió con el anuncio – Como decía, tengo un anuncio que darles y que será muy beneficioso para el grupo. Ustedes, o bueno la mayoría, que la estación radial de Karakura organiza un evento cada año por el aniversario de su fundación. Bien, esta vez habrá un concurso de bandas musicales y el ganador tendrá la oportunidad de ir a un programa de variedades de Tv Tokyo.

Todos se quedaron mudos de la sorpresa. Todos menos yo. No entiendo que es la Tv Tokio.

A los pocos segundos, Shinji y Renji muy emocionados fueron a abrazar a Ishida quien los apartó al instante como si fueran radioactivos.

Por su parte, Ichigo no se había movido de su sitio y estaba muy pensativo. Ishida también lo notó por lo que se acercó.

-¿Qué sucede Kurosaki?

-Nada. Es solo que va a ser genial que participemos.

-Y que ganemos – Agregué.

_Que pesimista es esta rana_

-Tenemos que escoger con cual canción participaremos – Intervino Shinji.

-Primero paso a paso – Dijo Ishida y se volvió hacia mi – Kuchiki-san bienvenida a Soul Society.

-Gracias

-¡Bienvenida! – Canturreó Shinji corriendo con la intención de abrazarme, pero fue detenido por el puñete de Renji.

-Bienvenida – Mi amigo de la infancia me guiño el ojo y yo le devolví el mismo gesto.

-Ummmm – Todos giramos hacia Ichigo. Era el único que faltaba que me diera la bienvenida.

-Kurosaki hazlo – Le instó Ishida.

-Bien… bienvenida – Acercó su mano a mi cabeza, pero repentinamente Chappy brincó de mis brazos y le mordió la mano.

Nos quedamos boquiabiertos.

-¡E-ESA BOLA DE PELOS ME MORDIÓ! – Gritó Ichigo. Chappy había vuelto a mis brazos y traté de ocultarlo del aura asesina de la rana.

-¡Es que lo asustaste! – Lo defendí. Siendo sincera, nunca he visto a un conejo morder con tanta dedicación a una persona.

-¡LO VOY A DEGOLLAR!

Shinji y Renji se pusieron delante de mí e intentaron calmar a nuestro líder.

-Ichigo es solo un conejito

-¡Un puto conejito que casi se come mi dedo!

-No seas exagerado.

Les lanzó una mirada llena de cólera y los dos se callaron.

-Kurosaki, no seas niñita. – Ishida se ajustó sus gafas. – Ensayemos ya.

Luego de unos minutos, estábamos en el pequeño escenario del bar. Ishida estaba en la batería, Renji y Shinji con las guitarras. No sé diferenciarlas.

-¿Y qué hará ella? – Me apuntó Ichigo quien estaba con el micrófono.

-Kuchiki-san solo nos observará por hoy. – Le respondió Ishida – Luego, le daremos algunas de las canciones para que se las aprenda y los practique en los siguientes ensayos.

-Que fácil se lo lleva – Masculló. No me agrado ese tonito de voz.

-¿Qué significa tus palabras?

-Que tú no has compuesto ninguna canción. Todos nosotros lo hemos hecho.

-Eso no es ningún problema, Kurosaki – De nuevo intervino Ishida y no dejaba de sonreír. Me da un poco de miedo el chico cara de lápiz – Kuchiki-san lo hará. Es más, su canción será la que nos represente en el concurso de la radio.

-¡¿QUÉ?! – Gritamos los dos a la vez.

Yo nunca he compuesto una canción en mi vida. Apenas sé las notas musicales.

Me estoy arrepintiendo de esta loca de idea de entrar a Soul Society.

-¡No! ¡No! Y ¡No! ¡Me niego! ¡Su canción no puede representarnos!

-Claro que sí…– La sonrisa de Ishida se ensanchó más –… porque la canción será compuesta por los dos.

_¡¿Qué?! ¡No!... ¿No?_

Fue entonces que vi esto como una gran oportunidad para poder acercarme y pasar más tiempo con Ichigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, no sé qué decir X3. Solo espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, y al siguiente les aseguro que habrá más emoción cof aparición de otro personaje cof ah! Y arigatou a los que me dejaron review en el capítulo pasado :3<strong>

**Nos leemos!**

**Se cuidan, Sayonara! **


	17. Amigos

**¡HOLAAA! :3 Que tal les ha ido queridos lectores? Les cuento que mis vacaciones ya terminaron (las sentí muy cortas ) y entro al segundo ciclo de mi carrera ;3; (me falta taaanto para terminarla Y.Y ) Bueno no les aburro más y les invito a leer este nuevo capítulo que aunque no hay IR (no me linchen xD) se conocerá más a personajes que tendrán mucha importancia en la historia y que algunos afectarán directamente a la relación de nuestra parejita U.U.**

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulario:<strong>

**-Hyung: Hermano mayor. (El término es utilizado por los hombres)**

**-Oppa: Hermano mayor (El término es utilizado por las mujeres)**

**-Omo: (Expresión que utilizan para mostrar sorpresa por algo)**

* * *

><p><strong>Orden de narración:<strong>

**1. Orihime**

**2. Hiyori**

**3. Grimmjow (**** ahora van a conocer más a nuestra misteriosa panterita OwO)**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 16<p>

"Amigos"

_Al fin_ pensé luego de terminar de servir el milkshakes de chocolate a uno de los últimos clientes que quedaban en el bar.

Ya no tenía más pedidos por entregar así que me senté sobre una de las cajas que estaban cerca al cuarto de objetos de limpieza. Recargué mi espalda contra la pared y cerré mis ojos para descansar un poco.

_Sólo dormiré unos minutitos._

-Orihime

De pronto sentí que alguien me sacudía de los hombros. ¡Ay, un ratito más!

-Orihime

Umm… solo un minuto más.

-¡INOUE ORIHIME!

_¡Wuaaaaaaaaa!_

Pegué un brinco de donde estaba sentada a la vez que abría los ojos de par en par.

-¡Tatsuki-chan! – Me quejé por haberme gritado en el oído. – Que mala eres.

Ella comenzó a reírse. Para mi mala suerte, casi nadie me toma en serio cuando estoy de mal humor, y por el contrario dicen que me veo más "adorable".

Solo existe una persona que sí me toma en serio cuando estoy enojada y desgraciadamente se encuentra a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Suspiré.

-¿Ya vamos a cerrar? – Le pregunté al notar que no había ninguna persona más en el lugar a parte de nosotras dos.

Ella asintió.

-Sí, eso venía a decirte. Senna se marchó hace 15 minutos.

-Ah – Fue lo único que salió de mi boca. No quiero recordar lo que sucedió hoy con ella.

-¡Oigan! ¡¿Y yo?! – Dijo alguien cerca a nosotras. Me giré hacia esa persona quien resultó ser Hiyori-chan.

-Oh cierto, como olvidar a nuestra clienta número uno – Se burló Tatsuki-chan.

Hiyori-chan la miró feo.

-Para tu información Arisawa, este es el único bar que hay en Karakura.

Sonreí.

_No quiere decir que en realidad viene todos los días por que se ha enamorado de los __milkshakes__ que prepara mi amiga. _

-Oye Orihime. – Me llamó Tatsuki-chan y la miré atenta –Uno de los chicos que vino me pidió tu número de teléfono. – Me guiñó el ojo.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

_Siempre es lo mismo. _

-Tú obviamente no le diste – Afirmé.

-Pues… me ofreció 10000 yenes a cambio.

-¡¿AH?! ¿Le diste mi número? – Esto es malo. Muy malo. Ahora tendré que comprar un nuevo celular. La otra vez que Tatsuki-chan le dio a uno de los clientes mi número a cambio de 500 yenes, me estuvo acosando todo el día y la noche con mensajes muy subiditos de tono. Tuve que comprarme otro aparato y suplicarle a la que se supone es mi mejor amiga no lo vuelva a hacer.

-¡Claro que no! – Exclamó.

Sentí un enorme alivio.

- Era muy poco.

-¡Tatsuki-chan!

Ella rodó los ojos.

-Orihime, sabes que no lo haría. – Resopló – Ese tipo tenía cara de pervertido.

-Inoue ya debes acostumbrarte a que los pervertidos quieran estar contigo – Habló Hiyori – con las tremendas tet…

-¡Hiyori-chan! – La interrumpí con las mejillas coloradas. Me incomoda cada vez que alguien señala lo enorme que es mi delantera. Desde que entré al instituto, llevo soportando que las personas del sexo opuesto no me miren a la cara sino a esa parte muy desarrollada de mi cuerpo. Sé que tengo que poner un pare a eso tal como me lo aconsejó o mejor dicho advirtió K…

_K_

_Ojala siga en línea_

.

Media hora después las tres estábamos rumbo a nuestras respectivas casas. Nos despedimos primero de Hiyori-chan ya que ella vivía un poco lejos y tenía que tomar el autobús.

-¡Oye! No te olvides lo que te dije – Me recordó antes de subir al bus.

Yo solo asentí un poco nerviosa y recordé sus palabras luego de que saliéramos del baño.

"**Inoue, sino le dices a Tatsuki tu problema con Sena, yo lo haré. No puedes seguir trabajando junto a esa pelada"**

-¿Qué te dijo? – La voz de Tatsuki me sobresaltó.

-Na-nada. Sólo que no olvidara traerle unas revistas de moda mañana – Mentí.

_Que mal miento._

-¿Moda? – Enarcó una ceja. – Hiyori está cambiando. – Se burló.

-Jejeje sí mucho.

_Gracias a Kami se lo creyó._

Es mejor que Tatsuki-chan no sepa de mi problema con Senna. Igual ella ya va a viajar y lo más probable es que no vuelva por un largo tiempo.

Que Hiyori-chan se haya enterado sobre mi relación con Senna es algo que hasta ahora me arrepiento. Le conté en un arranque de ira y frustración luego de haberme enterado de… esa noticia. Por supuesto, Hiyori-chan quiso enfrentarse a Senna y tuve que detenerla mintiéndole que yo lo iba a hacer en su momento. Un momento que nunca llegaría.

_Nadie me creería si dijera la verdad._

-Nos vemos mañana – Se despidió esta vez mi amiga al llegar a la entrada del edificio donde vivía.

-Adiós – Le sonreí para disimular lo mal que me encontraba.

Entré al edificio rumbo al departamento 705. Aunque la mayoría piense que vivir en el último piso debe ser horrible y agotante porque no hay ascensores y solo escaleras, a mí me gusta porque puedo mantenerme en forma al momento en que subo o bajo de un piso a otro.

-Hogar, dulce hogar. – Exclamé al momento en que estuve dentro de mi pequeña y humilde casa. Siempre he vivido aquí. Sora, mi hermano, compró este departamento luego de que nuestros padres fallecieran y nos heredaran puras deudas. Yo solo tenía 5 años cuando llegué aquí así que para mí este siempre ha sido mi hogar.

-Hola Enko-chan – Saludé a uno de mis peluches favoritos situado en la repisa. Me lo había regalado mi hermano unos días antes que sucediera el accidente que le quitó la vida.

Me eché en mi futón y me entregué a ese sueño que tanto quería conciliar.

"**Oh, ¿no sabes? La próxima semana viajo a Inglaterra por la beca que me dieron."**

Abrí repentinamente los ojos al escuchar su maldita voz en mi mente. ¿Es qué ni en mi cabeza podría déjame en paz?

"**¿Todavía me odias?"**

_Sí Senna, todavía te odio y no sabes cuánto._

No pude evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a deslizarse por mis mejillas.

_No llores. No llores _Me repetí varias veces hasta que el tono de nuevo mensaje de mi celular me distrajo.

Saqué el celular de mi bolsillo y chequeé el mensaje:

"¿Todavía no te conectas? ¡Hazlo ya!"

- ¡Es K! – Exclamé emocionada. Inmediatamente corrí hacia mi computadora, la prendí y abrí mi ventana de chat. Como lo esperaba, él ya estaba conectado.

Enko-chan: holaaaaaaaaaaa! X3

K: Te tardaste.

Enko-chan: gomen! Y.Y. Hoy tuve un día muy difícil…

K: Tan difícil que tuve que hasta mandarte un mensaje para recordarte que te conectes?

Enko-chan: Es que hoy… tuve una discusión con_ ella _U_U

K: la psicópata?

Solté una pequeña risa por el "lindo" apodo que K le había puesto a Senna.

Enko-chan: sí.

K: qué te dijo?

Enko-chan: va a viajar a Londres por una beca que se ganó.

K: umm… mándame una foto de ella.

Enko-chan: xq? O.o

K: Para buscarla y decirle sus verdades a esa tipa.

Quise decirle "ya" porque él también vive en Londres, pero luego lo analicé bien y decidí que es mejor que no haga nada.

Enko-chan: (シ _ _) シ No lo hagas… Sabes que no va a servir de nada.

K: Eso ya lo sé. Igual quiero disfrutar humillando a la psicópata.

Enko-chan: que lindo eres n.n

K: ¬¬

Enko-chan: :P

Extrañamente, cada vez que "hablo" con K siempre termino con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Una autentica sonrisa que solo él logra sacármela a través de sus para nada cariñosos mensajes.

Nuestra conversación cibernética comenzó unos meses después de que Sora falleciera. Cuando mi hermano se fue, no tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar conmigo. Tenía 13 años y lo único que sabía es que estaba sola. Aunque una tía lejana se encargó de pasarme mensualmente una pequeña cantidad de dinero para satisfacer mis necesidades básicas, para mí eso no era suficiente. Necesitaba alguien en quien apoyarme. Por ese tiempo, Tatsuki-chan se había mudado temporalmente por el trabajo de su papá, y ya no hablaba mucho con Kurosaki-kun por la aparición de Senna.

Así que finalmente acudí al internet el cual me pareció al principio un universo enteramente nuevo. Había tantos lugares por explorar y perderme. Pasé semanas enteras sumergidas en ese fascinante mundo, y de repente encontré una página web para encontrar amigos. Cualquiera en su sano juicio ignoraría ese sitio por "precaución", pero para mí era diferente… necesitaba hablar con alguien, apoyarme en él o ella, y tal vez llamarlo "amigo".

Fue así que encontré a "K".

K: Ya vete a dormir

Enko-chan: Ok :3

Enko-chan: K, desearía que estés aquí…

K: Tal vez… algún día.

Enko-chan: Ese día te recibiré con un rico ramen. *_*

K: Más te vale.

K: y ya ve a dormir.

Enko-chan: ok ok -_-

Creo, por razones desconocidas, en cada una de las palabras de K.

_Siempre está ahí cada vez que ese odioso sentimiento de soledad me invade._

Nunca hubiese imaginado que nuestras pequeñas conversaciones de chat se convertirían en años de amistad. Hemos compartido tantos secretos íntimos a tal punto que intercambiamos número de teléfono y comenzamos a mandarnos mensajes de texto. Nunca me he arrepentido de contarle alg al parecer él tampoco. Lo único que ambos no sabemos, hasta ahora, y por mutuo acuerdo es nuestros nombres. Lo decidimos así o bueno él lo propuso por cuestiones de "seguridad". Él, porque sí es hombre, es hijo de personas muy importantes y, por más de que "hablemos" virtualmente, tenía que proteger su identidad. Yo no tenía ningún problema y acepté.

_Es más divertido sino sabemos el nombre del otro._

Cuando Tatsuki-chan se enteró de mi "relación" con, según ella, ese "desconocido pervertido" me preguntó si no me sentía extraña de no conocerlo. A mí no me importaba mucho eso. Me sentía segura y cómoda con K. Aunque naturalmente la curiosidad me picó y fue ahí cuando él me dijo que vivía en Londres y sería imposible de que nos "viésemos". Obviamente le pedí por sus fotos y él, como siempre, se negó sacando el tema de su "seguridad".

Yo me lo imaginaba como un chico de mi misma edad, quizás alto y de piel morena. La verdad es que no podía concebir a K como una persona mayor.

Al final, él calmó un poco mi curiosidad revelándome su edad: 2 años mayor que yo. No era mucha la diferencia de edad.

No sé cómo es su rostro, pero sí su voz. Sucedió luego de que conociera a la verdadera Senna y me alejara por completo de Kurosaki-kun. Jamás había sentido tanto dolor en mi vida. Me sentía tan mal que no fui al instituto por una semana y en ese tiempo no quise hablar con nadie; ni siquiera prendí mi computadora o respondí los insistentes mensajes de K. Quería estar sola, algo irónico porque siempre había buscado todo lo contrario: sentirme protegida.

Un ruido con el que no estaba familiarizada provino de mi celular esa vez. Nunca lo había escuchado. Cuando lo revisé me di con la sorpresa que era K! K me estaba llamando! Sin pensarlo dos veces cogí la llamada.

-¿K? – había preguntado un poco asustada y ansiosa al mismo tiempo.

-Mujer tonta. No sé porque rayos estás así, pero levántate. No es el fin del mundo – Y cortó.

Esa fue la única vez que lo escuché y la recuerdo claramente. Su voz era tan profunda, tan calmante. En esas pocas palabras logró borrar la soledad y depresión que sentía.

En esos instantes juré que nunca permitiría dejar ir a K…

_Mi__ K._

Ooo MY PRINCESS ooO

Llegué al instituto como de costumbre tarde. La culpa esta vez la tiene el tonto de Urahara por no levantarme temprano. Además, Yourichi preparó avena en el desayuno y ¡Puaj! Odio a la avena. Desgraciadamente, mi tía no tiene el mismo carácter pasivo de Urahara por lo que me obligó a comerlo todo y me demoré una eternidad.

-Es una bruja – Maldije para mí misma. Antes de entrar al aula, pasé por enfermería para que la enfermera me diera un pase y así el profesor pensase que estuve enferma y no me pusiera tardanza en el registro de asistencias.

-Cuando no Sarugaki – Me regañó la enfermera. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a que cada vez que llegaba tarde fuese a pedirle por uno de sus pases.

-Será la última vez – Le prometí levantando mi mano derecha.

-Eso me dijiste ayer – Masculló a la vez que me entregaba lo que tanto quería.

-¡Mañana le traeré unos chocolates! – Exclamé antes de salir corriendo con el pequeño papel directo a mis clases de Biología o ¿Historia? ¡Bah! Las dos igual son aburridas.

Subí tan apresurada las escaleras que no me percaté que pasé un piso de más y me encontraba en el tercero. Recién reaccioné cuando vi que el pasillo estaba casi en silencio. Solo había una clase y definitivamente yo no me pertenecía a ella. Giré con la intención de bajar, pero me detuve al escuchar unas voces. Esas voces no provenían de esa clase.

_Que extraño._

Se supone que a estas horas todos están en sus aulas. Es muy difícil evadir clases con el instructor que tenemos. Ese viejo Zaraki parece que tuviera un sexto sentido para saber quiénes no están en sus clases. Ni yo he podido salir de clases fácilmente sin ser descubierta por ese pelado.

Avancé hacia donde prevenían las voces, con la curiosidad de saber quiénes eran los astutos que lograron evadir al loco de Zaraki.

Conforme me iba acercando, juro que una de las voces creí reconocerla. ¿Podía ser…? ¡No! Imposible.

La puerta de ese cuarto estaba abierta y asomé mi cabeza con cuidado para que no me pillaran esas personas.

_¡Mierda! _

_¡¿Qué hace la princesa con el pelado de Grimmjow?!_

Ambos estaban echados encima de unas viejas colchonetas frente a frente. Habían dejado de hablar y ahora se habían quedado viéndose el uno al otro.

Lo que me dejó muy sorprendida fue la forma en que Grimmjow miraba a Rukia. Juro que nunca, hasta ahora, lo había visto echarle profundas miraditas a una chica.

_¡Por Kami! ¿Desde cuándo estos dos se han vuelto tan cercanos?_

Entonces recordé la charla que tuve la noche pasada con Urahara y Yoruichi. Ambos me habían preguntado sobre la extraña relación que tenía la princesa con Grimmjow. Yo obviamente respondí diciendo que no había nada entre esos dos por que a Rukia le había dicho que con ese tipo es al que más lejos lo debe tener de ella y me entendió. Luego, ellos me dijeron que la princesa había tenido una cita con ese playboy, yo no les creí al principio pero ellos me juraron que era verdad porque fueron los mismo tutores de la princesa quienes les contaron.

_¿Qué estás haciendo Rukia? ¿No se supone que con el que tienes que estar es el pelado de Ichigo? ¡Grimmjow no te va a traer nada bueno!_

Aunque… pienso que tanto Ichigo y Grimmjow no le van a traer nada bueno a la princesa. Esos dos son un par de pelados tontos.

Igual voy a tener que hablar seriamente con ella. Por el momento los dejaré a esos dos "solitos". Ganas no me faltan de amenazar a trompadas al pelado de Grimmjow para que se mantenga 15 kilómetros lejos de Rukia, sin embargo, ya se me está haciendo tarde para ir al aula y en el pase indica que ya debería estar ahí.

_Ya van a ver._

.

La clase de biología es taaaan y taaaan aburrida que prefiero echar mi cabeza sobre mi carpeta y cerrar los ojos. No soy a dormir, solo descansaré mi vista. Felizmente estoy en la última fila y al lado de Hinamori quien me va a despertar en caso de que el profe me vea.

No sé cuánto tiempo habré estado dormida. De un momento a otro sentí un extraño cosquilleo en mi cuello. Me estremecí cuando mi piel entró en contacto con algo helado… muy helado.

_¡¿Qué demonios?!_

Abrí los ojos y… no había nadie. El salón estaba desierto, seguro ya es el receso y salieron todos.

_Que "linda" es Hinamori que ni me levantó._

-¡Ya descansé lo suficiente! – Estiré mis brazos a la vez que me levantaba de mi sitio.

-Hasta que al fin despierta

Casi me caigo del susto al oír a Shinji detrás de mí.

-¿Q-que haces aquí? – Él estaba de brazos cruzados apoyado contra la pared del aula.

-Tienes un sueño muy pesado loca – Dijo, evadiendo mi pregunta.

-¡Oye! Dime qué haces aquí

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja. Ugh! Me desespera sus estúpidas sonrisas.

-Vine para devolverte el favor que me hiciste

-¿Qué favor?

-¡¿No lo recuerdas?! – Soltó una carcajada – Tú me ibas a conseguir un lugar para que tocara Soul Society y yo te ayudaría con tu pánico escénico.

-¡Cierra la boca! – Grité mirando a todos lados, para ver si alguien más lo había escuchado. Sería humillante si todo el instituto se enterase de que sufro ese "pequeño" trauma.

-Puff ni que fuera tan grave tu problema.

Le lancé una mirada asesina.

¡¿Ni que fuera tan grave?! Este pelado no sabe lo que dice.

-Oye ya olvídalo. No necesito tu ayuda. – Di media vuelta con la intención de largarme de allí.

-¡¿Qué es lo que cruza por tu mente cuando estás en el escenario?!

-¿Qué? – Volteé.

Él no dejaba de sonreír.

-¿Cuándo fue la última que subiste a un escenario?

-Qué te importa – Le corté.

-8 años. Han pasado 8 años desde la última vez que estuviste frente a un público.

_¿Qué le pasa a este idiota? ¿Cómo sabe eso? ¿Quién le dijo?_

Shinji me está comenzando a asustar.

-Lo sé porque…

-¿Por qué? – Lo presioné luego de que callara.

-Es muy difícil de explicar. – Suspiró – Te lo diré cuando pierdas el miedo sobre el escenario. – Me lo dijo al mismo tiempo que se puso frente a mí.

-Eso no va a pasar – Traté de sonar calmada y que estuviese tan cerca de mí no me afectará.

- Claro que sí. Tu problema solo está ahí – Señaló mi cabeza.

No dije nada y él continuó hablando:

-Toma – Me entregó un pequeño pedazo de papel que sacó de su bolsillo.

-¿Qué es esto? – Había una dirección escrita en el papel.

-Es un karaoke. Nos vemos allí luego de que terminen las clases.

_¿Karaoke?_

-No iré. – Arrugué el papel y lo tiré al piso – No se me da la gana.

Para mi sorpresa él no se enojó y por el contrario se mantuvo igual de sonriente.

-¿Has notado lo que cuelga de tu cuello? – Su pregunta hizo que al instante me llevara las manos al cuello. ¡¿Qué?! Bajé la vista hacia mi pecho y… ¡Rayos! ¡¿Qué es este collar?!

-Tienes un sueño muy pesado. Ni te moviste cuando te lo puse – Dijo el muy maldito.

Intenté quitármelo, pero no podía. El dije era un pequeño candado de plata. Necesito la llave.

-¿Buscabas…esto? – ¡La llave!

-Dámelo – Le ordené.

Él muy maldito se negó.

-Shinji si valoras tu vida, ¡entrégame la maldita llave! – Me abalancé contra él para arrebatársela y el maldito me esquivo. Caí de rodillas al suelo.

-¡HEY! – Ahora sí lo mato.

Me puse de pie.

-Te daré la llave cuando superes ese miedo. – Dijo a la vez que guiñaba el ojo.

-Buscaré un cerrajero para que me lo quite – ¡Ja! Por la mueca que puso eso no se lo vio venir.

-Cobarde.

Le saqué el dedo medio.

-Pues si te lo quitas… ¡significa que te gusto!

-¿QUÉ? – Debe estar tener un tornillo zafado de su cráneo.

-¡Sí! Si te quitas el collar antes, eres una cobarde y te gusto.

_¡¿Gustarme ese pelado?! ¡JA! Ni que fuera Las Lolys._

-Adiós pelado – Pasé por su costado rumbo a la salida, pero fue detenida del brazo por su agarre.

-¡AWW! – Chilló. Su grito se podía escuchar hasta en las demás aulas –¡HIYORI, NO PENSÉ QUE TE GUSTABA! ¡AHORA ENTIENDO POR QUÉ ME MIRABAS ASÍ! ¡ME DICES "PELADO" DE CARIÑO! ¡AWWW QUE LINDA!

Enrojecí al darme cuenta que varios estudiantes muy curiosos se asomaban por la puerta para ver por qué tanto alboroto en el aula.

Los miré feo para que se fueran, pero fue inútil. Los chillidos de Shinji llamaban mucho la atención y lo peor es que se lo pueden creer.

-¡Esta bien! – Exclamé derrotada. Tengo una reputación que conservar. No voy a dejar que ahora me señalen con este imbécil.

-¡Perfecto! Nos vemos en el karaoke – Me soltó el brazo y se fue cantando. El muy condenado se había salido con la suya.

Pero… tal vez no pierda nada con que este pelado me ayude a superar este miedo

Ooo MY PRINCESS ooO

"**-¿Por qué Grimmjow? ¿Por qué engañas a esas chicas? ¿Acaso lo disfrutas?"**

**-¿Piensas que te lo voy a decir?**

**-¿No puedes confiar en mí?"**

_Confiar_

Esa palabra desapareció de mi vocabulario desde hace años. La vida me ha enseñado en que no puedes confiar ni en tu propia sombra. Los humanos por naturaleza somos traicioneros y tarde o temprano lanzamos un puñal en la espalda del otro dependiendo de nuestra intereses.

Y ahora viene esa princesita a pedirme que confiara en ella.

_Vaya mierda_

Esa niña no sabe en lo que se está metiendo. Si supiera realmente mis verdaderas intenciones con ella o quien soy en realidad, definitivamente no me ofrecería su ayuda. Es más huiría de mí, pero ya sería tarde. Para ese momento, la tendría bajo mi dominio y manejándola a mí antojo.

"**-¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? Puedes confiar en mí… Quizás hasta pueda ayudarte.**

**-Si te lo cuento, ¿Me prometes que no me vas a chantajear más? **

**-Te lo juro"**

_Es tan ingenua_

Apenas le ofrecí mi ayuda, ella lo aceptó de inmediato. No se detuvo a pensar que quizás lo que estaba a punto de hacer le traería graves consecuencias.

Y es esa ingenuidad lo que me gusta de ella de una manera muy intensa.

_Confía en mí._

Me contó toda su historia con lujo de detalles. ¿Triste? Un poco. Sin embargo, ella no sabe lo que es el verdadero sufrimiento, el verdadero dolor, y me tentaba enseñárselo y que lo sintiese en carne propia.

Una sonrisa perversa se formó en mis labios.

Ella lograba que mi lado más oscuro saliera a flote.

_Rukia Kuchiki, ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo?_

De repente, sonó mi celular. Vi por la pantalla que era el fastidioso de Aizen. Seguro ya había recibido el mensaje que le había mandado luego de que tuve la cita con la princesita.

-¿Ya lo leíste? – Fue lo primero que dije al contestar.

-_Sí, joven._

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? La tenemos aquí, sola, indefensa. Es la oportunidad perfecta para…

-_El senado ya se enteró de todo. _

¡¿Qué mierda acaba de decir?!

-Repítelo de nuevo, Aizen – Le ordené.

_-El senado ya se enteró de todo, joven Grimmjow._

-¡¿Cómo carajos sucedió eso?! ¡¿Tú lo contaste?!

_-Joven cálmese. No fui yo sino el propio rey quien comunicó sobre el pacto que realizó el antiguo rey Sojun._

Ah, así que el maldito se nos adelantó. Creo que he subestimado mucho a ese tipo.

-¿Y qué dijeron los del senado? ¿Están de acuerdo que una miembro de la Familia Real se case con un plebeyo?

_-Al parecer sí, no pueden ir en contra de algo estipulado por un rey. Además, la mayoría piensa que esa unión favorecerá las relaciones con el pueblo._

Que ridículo. Ni siquiera el estúpido de Ichigo ha vivido en Corea y estoy muy seguro que no se siente identificado con su tierra natal.

-Dijiste la mayoría, lo que significa que hay otros que no están de acuerdo.

_-Sí, son pocos y sabemos muy bien quienes son._

-¿Y qué haremos ahora?

_-Por el momento nada, seguiremos con el plan original. _

-¡¿Cómo que nada?! ¡Una Kuchiki está viviendo en el mismo lugar que yo, ¿y no quieres que hagamos nada?!

_-Grimmjow no hay que precipitarnos. Ya falta poco para ese gran día y no voy a dejar que tus impulsos irracionales arruinen lo hecho por su abuelo. Me despido y por favor manténgase lo más lejos de la princesa. No haga nada estúpido. – _Y el desgraciado me colgó.

¿Qué no haga nada estúpido? Que mal concepto tiene Aizen de mí, pero me da igual. Aunque esa fecha se esté aproximando, me tengo que asegurar de tener un plan de reserva, un plan B. Solo en caso de que el original no funcionase.

Y ese plan B es la princesa Kuchiki.

-¿Grimm? – Oh mierda, pensé que me había escondido bien. Me volví hacia la personita que acababa de llamarme. Es… ummm, no me acuerdo su nombre de esa chica.

-Grimm – Hizo un puchero que la hizo ver más tonta de lo que ya es y no me sorprendió. Estoy acostumbrado a esos ridículos gestos de las mujeres. – ¿Por qué te escondes detrás del árbol? Las clases ya van a comenzar. ¿Vamos juntos?

-Ah… – ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Sekai – Me dijo, adivinando lo obvio. No es tan tonta.

-Sí, Sekai… verás, cambié de opinión sobre lo de ayer. – Justo la noche pasada, cansado de sus constantes mensaje accedí salir con ella. Pero ahora todo ha cambiado.

Como era de esperarse, la desesperación se reflejó en su rostro.

-¿Q-que? ¡No, por favor no me digas eso Grimm! ¡Quiero estar contigo! – Sollozaba arrodillada a mis pies.

_¿Por qué siempre hacen eso?_

-Sekai, tengo que entrar a clases. – Traté de levantarla, pero ella seguía negándose.

-¡No! ¡Quiero ser la de esta semana!

"**¿Por qué Grimmjow? ¿Por qué engañas a esas chicas? ¿Acaso lo disfrutas? "**

_Yo no las engaño Rukia. Ellas mismas se engañan y vienen a mí._

-Te dije que no – Mi paciencia tiene un límite y estoy a punto de sobrepasarlo.

-¡Por favor! – Y empezó a llorar. Tsk, las mujeres piensan que con lágrimas pueden conmover a uno, pero conmigo no funciona.

_Aunque…_

Un recuerdo de hace días apareció en mi mente.

**-¡Oye! – La cogí del brazo para que se detuviera.**

**-¡Suéltame! – Me gritó y se liberó de mi agarre volviendo a caminar.**

**-¡Regrésame mi casco! – Le reclamé, furioso. Rukia estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que le iba a dejar que se quedara con algo que es MIO.**

**-¡Suéltame! – Volvió a gritar y en un arrebato la obligué a voltear. Le quité el casco y me quedé aturdido al verla: Sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas saladas derramándose en los costados de su cara, su nariz estaba roja del llanto y podía escuchar su áspero respirar.**

**Nunca había visto llorar a una persona con tanto dolor y toda cólera que sentía hacia ella fue borrada al instante. Su dolor era palpable para mí y me aturdía por completo.**

**-Tsk, que vergüenza – ¿Por qué dice eso? ¿Por qué siente vergüenza al llorar? ¿No quiero que la vea en ese estado? **

**Entonces me di cuenta que ella de nuevo se había alejado. No lo pensé dos veces y fui hacia ella. Cuando me puse enfrente suyo, ella bajó la cabeza. No quería mirarme y eso me confundió más.**

**Sus lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro y no lo soporté más. Rocé mis dedos en una de sus mejillas con la intención de limpiar sus lágrimas, pero me estremecí al entrar en contacto con su fría piel y me aparté inmediatamente.**

**Rukia me miró sorprendida y antes de que dijera algo, le puse de nuevo el casco. **

_¿Por qué tengo que recordar eso justo ahora? _

Esa fue la primera vez que una persona llegó a conmoverme. La primera y última porque no sucederá de nuevo. Definitivamente nunca más. No puedo permitir mostrarme débil ante alguien y mucho menos a ella.

-¿Grimm…? – La voz molestosa de esa chica me recordó que estaba cerca al instituto.

-Mi nombre es Grimmjow, estúpida – La empujé y avancé hacia los edificios del instituto.

Como siempre, fui recibido por toda esa multitud de extraños. Avancé ignorándolos por completo. Y cuando me aseguré que estaba solo, emprendí mi marcha hacia la vacía aula al final del pasillo en el tercer piso. Era el antiguo almacén de educación física y últimamente ese lugar se ha vuelto el lugar perfecto para apartarme de todas esas zorritas insoportables y que colmaban mi paciencia.

_Es mi escondite_

Cuando abrí la puerta, no esperé encontrarla allí. Entonces recordé lo que le había susurrado al oído en el centro comercial.

"**Nos vemos el lunes. Ya sabes dónde"**

_Así que vino_

Extrañamente le dije eso porque quería verla… otra vez.

-¿Qué haces? – Le pregunté al divisarla echada sobre un colchoneta como si fuera un cadáver en su ataúd.

Rukia sin despegar su vista del techo me respondió:

-Pensando.

-¿Pensando? ¿Y qué tanto estás pensando, princesita?

-No es de tu incumbencia.

_Auch, hoy está muy a la defensiva._

Me encogí de hombros.

-Ok, no insistiré.

Caminé hacia unas cajas en el rincón y pensé sentarme encima de ellas. Sin embargo, una idea cruzó por mi mente.

Cargué otra colchoneta que estaba cerca de mí y lo puse al lado de Rukia quien ni notó mis movimientos. Para cuando me recosté en la colchoneta, ella seguía mirando el techo.

_¿Qué tanto estará pensando?_

Tal vez algo sucedió luego de que la dejara con la fresita. Ese imbécil logra sacarme de mis casillas rápidamente. Nunca me cayó bien. Ichigo Kurosaki es lo opuesto a mí, pero tenemos algo en común…

-Rukia – La llamé y no me contestó. – Ya empezaron las clases.

_Seguro se va a levantar asustada y correrá apurada a su salón._

-No voy a ir – Me extrañé de su respuesta. Definitivamente algo le pasó.

Nos quedamos en esta posición por un largo rato. Incluso, me empezó a gustar estar así. Me sentía relajado y en paz.

-Grimmjow. – Me giré hacia la princesa y me sorprendí de que ahora ella también me estaba mirando. Estábamos tan cerca que me dio escalofríos, una extraña emoción sacudió mi cuerpo.

_¿Por qué ella me afecta de esta manera?_

Quizás debería hacerle caso a Aizen y estar lo más lejos posible de ella… ¡NO! Por más cólera o resentimiento que le tuviera, Rukia es mi plan de reserva hacia mi objetivo principal.

-¿Qué pasa? – Contesté antes de que comenzara a preguntarme porque estaba ahora yo callado.

-Voy a componer una canción con Ichigo.

-Eso es bueno, vas a pasar más tiempo con la fresita…. ¿no? – Ella no lucía tan emocionada como debería.

-Sí, eso pensé, pero no sé si podré callar eso – dijo en voz baja.

-¿Callar qué?

-Nada – Está mintiendo.

-¿No ibas a confiar en mí?

_Que hipócrita soy._

Me miró detenidamente por unos eternos segundos y finalmente habló:

-Descubrí que Senna no es lo que aparenta ser. Ella es… mala.

Wow, esa información sí que era interesante. ¿La más calladita y aplicada del instituto tiene su lado oscuro bien guardado? Increíble!

-¿Y cómo lo supiste?

-La vi discutiendo con Inoue-san. Senna la trató feo y parecía que disfrutase ver mal a Inoue-san. Me sorprendió mucho.

-Ni lo digas. Los gustos de la fresita son únicos.

La princesa frunció el ceño.

-Estoy segura que Ichigo no sabe cómo es Senna en realidad. – Ahora lo está defendiendo. Definitivamente tengo que comenzar a aplicar el plan B.

-¿Y tú se lo dirás?

Ella desvió su mirada hacia el techo.

-No lo sé.

-Deberías decírselo – Le sugerí.

De nuevo me miró a los ojos.

-¿Tú lo crees?

_Por supuesto que no princesita. La fresa ni siquiera te creerá y al contrario te tildará de mentirosa._

-Pues claro. ¿Él merece saberlo, no?

Ahora luce más convencida. Genial

-Sí, tienes razón. – Repentinamente se puso de pie – Le voy a decir hoy mismo. – Alzo el puño muy decidida.

_Oh, mucho mejor. _

Me levante también.

-Creo que ya sonó el timbre de receso. – Me avisó a la vez que avanzaba hacia la puerta – Me voy porque si no Zangetsu notará mi ausencia en la siguiente clase.

-¿Zangetsu, tu tutor, dicta clases aquí? – Le pregunté un poco sorprendido.

Salimos del cuarto y notamos que ya había varios estudiantes fuera de sus aulas. Como por este pasillo, no había muchas clases, podíamos pasar desapercibidos sin que notaran que salíamos juntos del antiguo almacén.

-Sí, es el profesor de esgrima. – Contestó mientras caminábamos.

-¿Esgrima? Vaya. – No pensé que este deporte lo llegarían a impartir en este instituto.

- ¿Lo has practicado?

-Por supuesto – El esgrima me lo enseñaron desde que tuve uso de razón. No era de mis favoritos, pero me parecía muy entretenido.

-¡¿En serio?! – Ella se detuvo y giró sobre sus talones hacia mí. Le brillaban los ojos de felicidad. – Pensé que era la única en este instituto, a parte de Zangetsu, que practicaba la esgrima.

_Hoooo. Interesante. _

-Tenemos algo en común – Le susurré al oído, sabiendo lo nerviosa que se pondría de nuevo por nuestra cercanía.

-Eso es bueno – Ahora yo me puse nervioso cuando ella hizo lo mismo que yo. Me alejé un poco.

-Jajajaja. ¡Deberías de verte al espejo! Luces como si hubieses visto un fantasma. – Se río.

La fulminé con la mirada.

-¡Yah! No me mires así. – Se quejó – Oye Grimmjow… gracias.

_¿Q-Que acaba de decir?_

-Gracias – Lo repitió.

-¿Por qué? – No entiendo su repentino momento de "dar gracias". Para ser una Kuchiki, no parecía ser uno de ellos. Esa familia siempre se ha caracterizado por ser unos orgullosos y engreídos.

Y ahora uno de ellos venía a darme las gracias sin ninguna razón aparente. Si Rukia tan solo no tuviese ese apellido, nosotros podríamos… ¡No! Ella es una Kuchiki y siempre lo será.

-Por escucharme y ayudarme. Eres la primera persona de este lugar en la que siento que realmente puedo confiar. A pesar de que cuento con el apoyo de mis tutores, contigo…. Contigo es diferente.

-¿Qué tan diferente? – Me atreví a preguntar luego de que hiciera una larga pausa y se quedara con la vista fija en el piso.

Ella levantó la cabeza y dijo:

-No lo sé. No lo entiendo.

_No sé qué decir._

Sus palabras me tomaron de sorpresa.

-¡Omo! ¡Ya lo entiendo! – Exclamó repentinamente.

-¿Qué entiendes?

-¡Eres como un hermano! ¡Eres mi hyung!

No la capté rápido, pero cuando lo hice me pareció muy extraño que utilizara esa palabra.

-¿No debería ser "Oppa"? – Ese es el término que las chicas en Corea usaban a sus hermanos mayores o chicos Yy por el contrario "hyung" lo usaban los hombres.

Esta vez ella me miró como si tuviera un bicho en la cara.

-Esa palabra es demasiado empalagosa. – Dijo con el asco reflejado en sus orbes – Ni siquiera le he llamado así a mi hermano de verdad.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Muy en serio. Prefiero que me corten la lengua a decir esa palabra.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-No tonta. Me refiero a que si de verdad me ves como un… hermano mayor – ¿Para ella yo era como un hermano mayor? ¿De dónde habrá sacado esa conclusión tan disparatada?

Un hermano mayor tiene la obligación de proteger a sus hermanos menores, y yo no tengo la intención de hacer eso con ella. Por el contrario, mis intenciones con ella son _muy peligrosas._

Ella asintió muy alegre.

-¿Por qué mejor no lo dejamos a "amigos"? – Le propuse.

-Ummm…. Está bien – Accedió para mi alivio – Entonces… ¿Amigos? – Me ofreció su mano.

-Amigos – No tuve más remedio que estrechar manos. Mientras lo hacía pensé en lo irónica que es la vida: El primer amigo que tengo resulta ser uno de los Kuchiki, la familia a la que anhelo destruir tal y como lo hizo con la mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Antes que nada voy a responder sus reviews que me dejaron ( lo siento si las anteriores veces no pude, pero es que no me alcanzaba mucho tiempo gracias a que mi querida onee-chan malogró su laptop y ahora tengo que compartir la mía)<strong>

**-** **rukia Kurosaki: Lo que pasará entre la fresa y Rukia cuando compongan la canción lo sabrás en el siguiente capítulo :3**

**-Start Kurosaki: Gomen si me demoré en actualizar U.U. Es que últimamente la inspiración no está conmigo y no me gusta escribir por escribir. **

**- Albii-chan: asdfghd paciencia mujer, pero yo creo que la primera parte de este capítulo te habraa gustado mucho ¿no? En especial por el misterioso "K" ewe.**

**- Carlie Kurosaki: jejeje muchas gracias n.n besos para ti también!**

**-** **gzn: Tal vez lo que dices sea verdad XD…. Tal vez por eso Ayumi odia a su hermana. Who knows? Lo que si te recuerdo es que la hime en este fic no está enamorada de la fresa :B (sí, muy raro) **

**-Juli-nyaan: Senna te va a caer peor en el siguiente capítulo X)**

**-ichiruki4ever.n.m: créeme que Ichigo va a conocer a la verdadera Senna y se va a arrepentir de varias cosas Asdfg no te voy a dar más spoilers XD… y viva el IchiRuki!**

**-anikar: gracias! Es inevitable amar a nuestro IchiRuki**

**-shiso eien haku: a mí también me gusta el GrimmRuki ( desde que ví una imagen de esos dos se volvió mi tercera pareja favorita *_*), pero por supuesto el IR va primero de ley! Aunque no sé seguirá gustando el GrimmRuki luego de leer este capi OwO**

**-Kotsuki Kurosaki: Senna no es tan p*** bueno sí lo es por lo que va a hacer en el siguiente capi. ¿Rukia se quede con Grimm? Umm maybe XD ok no el fic es IR pero tendrá sus momentos de GrimmRuki (así la fresa sufre muajajaja)**

**- kokonattsu nee: Tendrás más IR en el siguiente cap. Gomen si en este no hubo Y.Y**

**-** **Whatever xD: gracias por tu review n.n. No es que sea cruel por demorarme en actualizar es que a veces mis papás no quieren que esté mucho en la laptop o mi hermana me la quita y no me dan tiempo para escribir ;_; tengo otra compu pero esa anda maaaas lentaaa **

**Y que piensan del capítulo? Muy aburrido? Interesante? Van a matar a la escritora? X=) Sé que el capítulo habla de otros personajes, pero se han dado cuenta que estos están muy ligados a los protagonistas, no?**

**Orihime y "K", relación muuuyy extraña. Creo que ya se están haciendo una idea de quién es el amigo cibernético de la hime y que lo que pasó entre esta y Senna fue muy grave. El nerviosismo que tiene la hime cuando está cerca de la fresa tiene mucho que ver con ese problema. (Vuelvo aclarar que en este fic Inoue Orihime no anda babeando por Ichigo "uke" Kurosaki)**

**Ahora que Hiyori se ha dado cuenta que nuestra princesa está demasiado cerca al playboy de Grimm tomará cartas en el asunto. Aunque al principio a ella le daba igual y le parecía "divertido" lo que sucedía con Rukia, ahora le preocupa lo que está pasando. Le cae bien nuestra princesa y sabe que Grimm no es tan bueno que digamos UWU. Ah! Sé que dije al principio que otras parejas serían secundarias pero no puedo evitar poner momentos Shinyori. Amo a esa parejita Y,Y **

**Y bien finalmente… Cuál es la opinión que tienen sobre la tercera parte del capítulo? Grimmjow resultó ser una persona que guarda muchos secretos y uno de ellos está relacionado a su familia :B Aizen hizo aparición en la historia ( aunque por el teléfono XD) y… será igual de malote que en el manga ( ya no soporto la tortura de esperar el siguiente capítulo T.T)**

**Sé que obviamente el fic es IchiRuki , pero les pregunto: por el momento con quien debería quedarse con Rukia? con el baka de Ichigo que anda sufriendo por una persona a la que realmente no conoce? O con el malote de Grimm que no tiene intenciones para nada buenas con ella?**

**Son libres de responder, tengo curiosidad por sus respuestas X3 **

**Les dejo un adelanto? Ummm no XD jajaja ok les diré, va a pasar algo que ya se veía venir y que alegrará a todas. que es? SENNA SE VA! Wujjuuu! *w* sí, al fin se va la condenada y para siempre…o tal vez no…. Quien sabe muajajaja**

**Y ahora sí me despido (esta nota de autora es la más larga que he escrito por Kami!) peeeroooo antes….les quería proponer algo: supongo que la mayoría tiene cuenta de Facebook, no? Bien! Lo que se me ocurrió es que cada vez que cuelgue un capítulo del fic publicaré el link en mi muro y los etiqueto para que vean la actualización al instante. Que dicen? Les gusta la idea? Si les gustó, les dejo mi cuenta de Facebook (igual está puesta en mi profile). Me buscan como: Lorena Fernández de Lawlliett. Cuando me agregan, me dejan un imbox diciéndome que quieren que los etiquete y ya yo lo hago! X) **

**Si tienen twitter, me dan follow? *w*. Mi cuenta es lorecifer. También twitteo las actualizaciones de mis fics**

**Ahora sí me voy! :B **

**Nos leemos y se cuidan!**

**Bye!**


End file.
